Libera Me
by ClayDestiny
Summary: (SPOILERS SAISON 7) Rick agit étrangement depuis que Negan a pris le contrôle sur Alexandria et ses habitants. Il sait pertinemment qu'aller contre la volonté du brun à la batte risquait d'être dangereux pour tout le monde. Il tente de tout gérer, malheureusement, il n'est pas seul. Rick se tait. Rick obéit. Mais Rick ne dit pas tout... (Negan x Rick)
1. 1 The Black Case

**Chapitre 1 - The Black Case**

* * *

Hello à tous ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction ici, qui concerne un "ship" que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, le Negan x Rick. L'histoire aura un scénario bien défini, le chapitre un étant sa mise en place. **Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 7 de The Walking Dead,** je vous conseille de la regarder avant de lire, premièrement pour éviter le spoil, et deuxièmement pour mieux comprendre certaines choses. Je me suis simplement inspiré de quelques passages et phrases de la série originale, mais ce n'est que de l'inspiration, l'histoire prend évidemment un tout autre tournant. Il y aura également plusieurs chapitres !

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! Merci pour votre attention

/!\ _L'histoire contient des scènes de sexe explicites (consenties ou non), ainsi que du dirty talk, de la violence et traite de la mort._ /!\

* * *

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Rick et ses compagnons de route étaient revenus à Alexandria, après le massacre que Negan avait commis sur deux d'entre eux. Tout le monde en était bien évidemment affecté... Mais Rick semblait bien différent des autres. Il se sentait responsable de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après tout, Maggie n'était pas en sécurité, et Daryl était entre les mains du gang adverse. Rien n'était gagné... Et cela allait être encore pire. Negan avait promis de venir chercher la moitié de leurs bien, armes et vivres compris, dans une semaine. Il savait qu'il s'y tiendrait, pourtant, il redoutait ce moment comme jamais. Il ne voulait plus perdre aucun compagnon, et il savait que le moindre faux pas, de sa part ou de quelqu'un d'autre, allait être fatal. Ils étaient tous pris au piège... C'était indéniable.

La semaine n'était pas encore passée. L'ex-Sheriff essayait de prendre sur lui, par tous les moyens. Sur son visage, l'angoisse paraissait. Chaque matin, il se réveillait près de Michonne, depuis le drame, mais il n'était plus aussi heureux. Il ne souriait plus, parlait peu. Il essayait de maintenir les troupes, mais quand il se retrouvait seul, ou du moins dans l'intimité, il était muet, comme vide. Il se posait des tas de questions... Auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Cinq jours exactement s'étaient passés depuis. Il était très tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. A côté de Michonne, Rick était déjà réveillé depuis un moment. Le drap rabattu sur son corps habillé, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le plafond, puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et leurs rideaux fins qui laissaient passer la lumière. Il fallait qu'il se lève, prendre sa douche, avant que sa compagne ne se lève. Il se leva, en boxer et t-shirt blanc ; il ne dormait plus torse nu depuis quelques temps. Péniblement, il se rendit jusqu'à la cabine de douche, fermant la porte à clé, pour profiter de ce luxe tranquillement. Devant le miroir, il s'observa un moment. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cernes creusées. Sa barbe avait poussé un peu plus encore, et ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir si peu dormi ses derniers temps. Il passa une main sur son visage marqué par la peur et la fatigue, avant d'entreprendre de se déshabiller. Il se tourna, en direction de la douche. Non, il ne voulait pas se voir. Il ne voulait pas les voir.

Il laissa tomber son t-shirt à terre, ainsi que son boxer. Il entra dans la cabine de douche, ouvrant l'eau doucement, il fallait l'économiser. Il passa une main sur son torse, alors que l'eau tiède commençait à couler sur son corps, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, puis légèrement plus bas. Une douleur vive lui rappela de ne pas toucher plus cet endroit douloureux. Son corps eut un frisson de dégoût. Il tiqua nerveusement, enlevant sa main, la posant sur le robinet d'eau, et le coupant, tête baissée vers le sol, ses cheveux perlant d'eau contre son front. Sa respiration s'était subitement accélérée. Il serra les dents, retenant des larmes. Il avala douloureusement sa salive, soupirant un bon coup, essayant de reprendre son souffle correctement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il fallait qu'il les guide encore, qu'il les aide... Certes, désormais, ils appartenaient tous à Negan. Même lui. Mais... Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls. Non, ce n'était pas Rick, cet homme.

Pourtant **ce moment** hantait ses pensées. Il se sentait impuissant, faible de n'avoir pu empêcher ce drame. Désormais Glenn et Abraham n'étaient plus. Leurs morts violentes restaient gravées dans son esprit, leur sang sur ses mains, sur sa peau, ancré comme un douloureux souvenir. Ce massacre avait été inutile... Pourtant, il revoyait également le sourire satisfait du brun au blouson de cuir. Sa batte, Lucille, empoignée. Son petit rire mesquin.

 **Am, Stram, Gram...**

Rick releva la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Rien n'était plus comme avant désormais, et il allait devoir les assumer. Maintenant, la plus grande menaces, ce n'était plus les rôdeurs, non... C'était bel et bien les humains. Il fallait qu'il les affronte. Qu'il l'affronte, Lui.

Le brun se lava rapidement, puis sortit de la douche en nouant une serviette propre autour de sa taille. Cette fois-ci, il n'évita pas le miroir... Non, ça aussi, il fallait qu'il les affronte. Un jour, elle disparaîtrons... Et il se jura intérieurement que Negan en fera de même, au même moment.

Sa main repassa derrière sa nuque, passant sur une trace de morsure violacée, encore gonflée et imprégnée de sang. Il suivit lentement un certain trajet. Il ferma les yeux, sa main passant désormais sur son torse. Sur ses pectoraux, il sentit rien qu'au toucher une petite bosse signe d'une blessure bénigne. Sa peau était violacée juste à côté de son téton, mais pas de trace de morsure. La voix de Negan résonnait dans sa tête.

Sa main suivait ce trajet de blessures, de suçons, de marques ancrées dans sa peau, de bleus. Son torse, jusqu'à son ventre. Sur ses abdominaux peu voyants, ses mêmes traces. Sa main passa sur son aine... sa serviette tomba, laissant apparaître de nouveau des traces violacées au creux de celle-ci.

 **"Tu m'appartiens, Rick. Comme tout ceux qui sont dehors... à genoux pour moi, comme toi à ce moment même."**

Cet entretien dans le van, juste après le massacre... Il en avait encore les marques. Son corps meurtri attestait de cette violence... Et de cette appartenance, cette domination qu'exerçait Negan sur Rick.

 **"Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Et tu vas m'obéir, et tu sais pourquoi, hein ? Tu voudrais pas que je recommence cette merde... Non, tu voudrais pas, hein Rick ?"**

Sa main arrêta son trajet ici. Ce sourire... Comment pouvait-il être aussi satisfait après avoir tué deux humains innocents ? Le coeur de Rick se serra. Il se baissa pour vite rattraper sa serviette, et se tourner dos au miroir, pour vite se rhabiller. Affronter ses marques lui avait semblé plus simple il y a quelques minutes... Pourtant, maintenant qu'il les avait vues, touchées, senties... Il avait reperdu toute confiance en lui.

Non... Son corps ne lui appartenait même plus. Il appartenait à Negan.


	2. 2 Lights Out

**Chapitre 2. Lights Out**

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Basé sur la première partie du flashback concernant ce qu'il s'est passé dans le van, lors de leur première confrontation avec Negan. (Episode 1) J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _Il ne quittait pas sa tête. Il ne quittait pas son esprit. Ce moment hantait ses nuits, ses journées, ses moindres instants de répit._

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **« C'est dommage ce qui arrive là, Rick... Tu aurais pu l'éviter en ne tuant pas mes hommes. Mais il fallait que je te montre l'exemple, tu comprends ? Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère... »**

Le petit sourire malsain du brun brillait aussi fort que son arrogance. Rick était là, assis dans le van, devant la petite table où trônait sa petite hache, planté dans le bois, sous ses yeux. Il haletait, en essayant d'être discret, le plus silencieux possible. Mais il paniquait, il ne pensait même plus à lui. Il pensait à tous ceux qui étaient dehors. Carl, Michonne, Daryl... Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené dans le van, en le tirant brusquement par le col de sa veste ? Non, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il avait plutôt peur de tout laisser derrière lui, tout comme son fils... et sa fille. Ses compagnons, tous... Il savait très bien que si Negan avait décidé de les tuer, il le ferait, et tout s'arrêterai ici. Mais leur ennemi semblait s'intéresser un peu plus au leader du groupe. Il n'était pas prêt à le tuer... Ce n'était pas intéressant de tuer le chef tout de suite, surtout quand on doit marchander avec celui-ci.

Rick posa ses mains sur la table, encore tremblantes. Il ne levait pas les yeux vers Negan, qui lui, fouillait dans les placards du véhicule à la recherche de désinfectant ou d'alcool. Il finit par en trouver une bouteille, qu'il ouvrit, posant son arme fétiche, Lucille, sous les yeux de Rick, encore ensanglantée, couverte de morceaux de chair, de peau... de ses compagnons sauvagement matraqués. Il la laissa un instant sous ses yeux, avant de lancer un chiffon sur le torse de Rick, et posant la bouteille devant lui.

 **« Nettoie-là. Ce sont des amis qui l'ont salie, après tout. »**

Son petit sourire mesquin ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Le leader d'Alexandria ne voulait pas toucher à ça, dégoûté, écœuré de savoir à qui appartenait tout ce sang, toute cette chair en morceau. Il passa ses doigts sur la trace de sang qui ornait sa pommette, sang qui avait giclé sur lui lors du massacre de Glenn.

 **« Rick. »**

Subitement, l'homme au foulard rouge attrapa Rick par les cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, les tirant en arrière, et le fixant avec cette fois-ci un regard bien plus sévère. Il détestait être contrarié, il détestait que l'on conteste ses ordres. Il ne dit rien. Juste son prénom, de sa voix rauque, sévère, et plus du tout mesquine. Les yeux bleus de Rick se plantèrent dans ceux si sombres du brun, ses lèvres tremblant encore. Il le regardait comme il n'avait jamais regardé personne ; avec effroi, crainte, et frayeur. Le leader courageux n'était plus face à Negan, qui avait trouvé sa faille, son point faible, et avait su taper dedans sans aucune hésitation.

Son visage proche du sien, le souffle paniqué et saccadé de Rick s'écrasait sur les lèvres du ravisseur. Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer un mot. Ses dents étaient serrées, il fulminait, au fond de lui, sa rage et sa haine recouvertes par sa peur et ses craintes. Encore sous le choc, il finit par baisser les yeux, ce qui suffit à Negan pour le lâcher, ayant compris qu'il allait le faire. L'homme au blouson retourna au volant du van, le démarrant, se fichant bien du peu d'essence qu'il restait à l'intérieur. Il laissa Rick, avec sa batte, et sa hache.

Le leader attrapa difficilement la base de la batte, regardant avec dégoût les barbelés salis. Il attrapa la bouteille d'alcool, et en vida une partie sur le torchon, et sur le bout de la batte. Le sang se diluait avec le liquide, s'étalant sur la table, le mélange d'odeur paraissant insupportable pour Rick. Il se mit à nettoyer les fluides sur Lucille, ayant du mal à enlever les morceaux de chair entre les barbelés, tout comme le sang qui les maculait. Pendant ce temps, Negan avait démarré le van. Il roulait, à travers la brume, à travers la nuit, se fichant des rôdeurs qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

 **« Ça ne te rappelle personne ? »** fit-il, dans un rire agaçant, quand un des rôdeurs fut percuté par le véhicule, laissant une explosion de sang foncé brunir le pare-brise.

Rick se tut. Il n'entendit que ce bruit écoeurant de chair pourrie qui s'écrasait contre la carrosserie du van. Ses mains tremblantes nettoyaient la batte de Negan avec peine. Celui-ci finit par arrêter le véhicule beaucoup plus loin, toujours dans la forêt, prêt d'un pont, entouré de rôdeurs, qui désormais frappaient de leurs membres fragiles contre le van. Le cœur de Rick battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi l'emmenait-il ici ? Il allait le jeter en pâture, sans arme, dans cette nature sauvage ? C'est donc ici qu'il allait terminer ?

Negan ne bougea pas de sa place au volant. Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête, prenant un air détendu, et se mettant à siffler, comme il en avait l'habitude, ce sifflement provoquant, effrayant. Puis calmement, il adressa la parole à Rick, qui était derrière lui, toujours attablé, occupé à nettoyer Lucille.

 **« Tu sais, tu pourrais me tuer, là. Te venger, attraper ta hache, ou même Lucille, et me la planter dans la tête... Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si ? Non, tu le feras pas. Parce que tu sais très bien quelle merde il va t'arriver après. A moins que tu sois sûr de toi. »**

Il le provoquait clairement. Sa voix était détendue, profondément provocatrice, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il faisait, il était sûr de manipuler Rick bien comme il le fallait. Et pourtant ce n'était que le début.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'attends Rick ? Un coup, et tout est fini. »**

Il tremblait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La voix de Negan le glaçait, plus il parlait, plus il se faisait dur, comme si il lui donnait un ordre. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement jusqu'à la base de la batte, discrètement, l'entourant pour la saisir.

 **« Allez ! »**

Comme pris d'un coup de feu, le leader répondit aux provocations du brun sans penser aux conséquences, le sang lui montant à la tête, sans réfléchir. Il saisit Lucille à deux mains, et en l'espace de deux secondes, il était là, derrière Negan, la batte levée, prêt à lui défoncer le crâne. Mais le brun au blouson avait anticipé sa réaction, et il était déjà là, debout, face à lui. De sa main gantée de cuir, il attrapa le poignet de Rick, le stoppant dans son élan. Son regard changea, le leader recommençait à avoir peur. Negan lui glaça le sang. Ce dernier le regardait avec son petit sourire, suivit d'un petit soupir amusé, d'un léger rire, presque moqueur.

 **« T'as du cran, dis-moi... »** souffla t'il, en s'approchant de lui, son corps touchant presque le sien, son souffle s'abattant de nouveau sur le visage de Rick.

Tel un animal dominant, il le regarda avec agressivité, sans perdre son sourire narquois. Sans prévenir, après avoir laissé quelques secondes de silence intense, il abattit son poing dans l'estomac du leader, avec violence. Rick manqua de s'étouffer, son souffle brusquement coupé. Il lâcha Lucille, qui tomba à ses pieds, dans un bruit sourd. Le coup avait été violent... Il suffoquait, tombant à genoux en se tenant le ventre, face à Negan.

 **« Merde... Je t'ai fait mal ? »** s'amusa le brun, en le regardant avec délice.

Rick releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, l'air souffrant, mais aussi agacé. Negan prit le temps de se baisser, frôlant Rick, pour ramasser Lucille, et la remettre sur son épaule, tout en le regardant de haut.

 **« T-t-t, Rick. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais que ça va me contrarier. »**

Negan tendit sa batte, sous le menton de Rick, pour lui relever le visage. Il voulait qu'il le regarde, qu'il l'observe, bien dans les yeux, avec son regard de chien battu. Les barbelés blessaient légèrement le dessous du menton du brun, qui, forcé de lever les yeux, défia Negan de ceux-ci. Il serrait encore les dents, comme si il grognait. La rage l'envahissait... et la peur le paralysait. Lucille gouttait d'alcool et de sang juste sous son menton, venant tâcher son pantalon. Aucun bruit, juste le souffle de Rick. Negan suivit des yeux la trace de sang qui longeait le dessous de l'œil du brun. Il semblait fier de lui. Il abaissa Lucille, la faisant glisser le long de la gorge du leader, l'égratignant jusqu'à son torse. Un barbelé s'agrippa au t-shirt de sa victime. Il força, et continua la route de Lucille d'un coup sec jusqu'à son ventre. Le tissu de son haut se déchira, laissant apparaître son torse marqué par certaines cicatrices... Mais pourtant pas assez tâché pour Negan.

La veste de Rick lui tombait sur les bras, les lui maintenant presque dans le dos désormais. Negan ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer plus si il le souhaitait, et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Ses doigts bien ancrés dans les cheveux légèrement bouclés du brun, il le traina jusqu'à la table où il était auparavant et lui plaqua la joue tout contre, juste à côté de la hache plantée dans le bois de celle-ci. Le choc contre la table fut plutôt violent, et sonna temporairement Rick qui tentait de garder ses esprits. Il grimaça, son arcade heurtant douloureusement le meuble, s'ouvrant, et saignant contre les rainures du bois.

La main de Negan descendit sur sa nuque, qu'il garda bien serrée, et maîtrisée entre ses longs doigts gantés. Il sentait le pouls accéléré de sa 'victime' contre sa paume. Il posa sa batte sur le siège, et se servit de sa deuxième main pour enlever la veste de Rick, et la faire glisser sur ses bras, dans son dos, puis la jettant au loin dans le van.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Rick commençait à paniquer. Ça ne ressemblait plus à une simple menace de mort, ou de blessure. Il le manipulait étrangement, beaucoup trop étrangement... Le leader commença à s'agiter.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous... »** grogna t'il en ondulant ses bras dans son dos, désormais maintenus par l'autre main de Negan.

Ce dernier forçait bien sur ses emprises pour qu'il ne bouge pas de la table. C'était indéniable, il avait plus de force physique que Rick. Il était « tout » plus que Rick... C'est ce que le leader se disait. En quelques minutes seulement, il l'avait mit à genoux comme personne n'avait su le faire auparavant. Il recommençait à trembler, entre les mains de son ravisseur.

 **« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi aller retrouver les autres... Tu auras ce que tu veux, le marché est conclu... »**

Ça lui arrachait la bouche d'admettre ce « contrat » qui l'obligeait à lui donner la moitié de ses armes et de ses vivres. Mais il était obligé. Deux de ses compagnons avaient déjà perdu la vie pour ça.

 **« Oh, mais je n'ai pas fini de prendre ce qui m'appartient. »** murmura Negan en se penchant à l'oreille de Rick.

Sa main gantée glissa jusqu'à son dos, qui se dénudait négligemment à cause de la déchirure du t-shirt. Il observait la courbe de son dos, jusqu'en bas, s'en délectant presque. Il s'abaissa, et vint effleurer l'arrière de l'épaule gauche du brun.

 **« Tu m'appartiens, Rick. Comme tout ceux qui sont dehors... à genoux pour moi, comme toi à ce moment même. »**

Il n'eut aucun temps de réaction. Il sentit les dents du brun au blouson de cuir se planter dans sa peau, avec une violence brute, ses canines se plantant dans sa peau, le sang perlant à chaque extrémité de ses canines. Rick se mit à hurler, se cambrant brusquement autant qu'il le pouvait, inconsciemment, la douleur, l'humiliation se diffusant entièrement dans son corps et son esprit. La douleur était vive, il sentait son cœur battre dans la blessure. Il haletait, alors que Negan enlevait ses dents de sa peau. Il cracha l'excès de salive et de sang sur le côté, émettant un petit rire mesquin, en prenant soin de bien continuer à maîtriser Rick.

Première marque. Tel un animal, Negan venait de le marquer, de l'humilier, de lui montrer qui était le chef... Qui était son maître désormais.

« Mais toi, t'es spécial par rapport à eux... » fit-il en attrapant le menton de Rick, et le forçant à se redresser droit, son dos collé contre le torse de Negan. Son petit sourire aux lèvres, Negan vint murmurer doucement à son oreille. « ...Je vais te briser tellement fort... Qu'il te sera impossible de recoller les morceaux. »

* * *

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Rick se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La voix du Une autre nuit à se rappeler. Une autre nuit à se dire que quand il reviendra... ça sera peut-être encore pire.


	3. 3 The Devil Within

**Chapitre 3. The Devil Within**

* * *

 _ **/+18/** Ce chapitre comporte une scène de sexe (et également du dirty talk (et oui, c'est Negan dont on parle)) Pas encore grand chose haha mais faut y aller doucement, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Sixième jour. Rick était déjà levé depuis l'aube. Il avait laissé Michonne dormir un peu plus. En réalité, il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Ses cernes en témoignaient, il n'avait pas fermé un oeil. Il préférait ça plutôt que de ressasser ces moments qu'il voulait à tout prix écarter de son esprit.

Il était parti aider aux nouveaux plans de terre, qu'ils faisaient pousser depuis quelques temps. Il n'avaient que de la nourriture en conserve, majoritairement. Milieu de matinée, les habitants étaient tous levés, affairés, ou chez eux. Rick, lui, n'avait pas pipé mot depuis. Il savait que demain, Negan viendrait prendre la moitié de leurs biens. La récolte n'avait pas été très satisfaisante, et il s'imaginait déjà Negan ne pas s'en contenter. Quel gâchis... Tout ce travail, toutes ces peines, pour finalement être tenu en laisse.

Alors qu'Alexandria semblait calme, des bruits de pneus sur le sable se firent entendre. Plusieurs. Puis... Un bruit de porte de camionnette qui claque. Des pas. Non, pas déjà. Ca ne faisait que six jours.

Plusieurs coups contre le fer solide des barreaux de porte protectrice de la "ville", une ombre à travers la couverture de paille qui recouvrait ses barres.

 **"Toc toc..."**

Sa voix glaça immédiatement le sang de Rick, qui déglutit difficilement. C'était bien lui... Il était déjà là. Ils n'avaient même pas encore tout préparé. Un homme qui s'occupait de la garde de la porte, s'approcha en observant l'ombre du brun au blouson.

 **"Qui es-tu ?"**

Negan eut un petit rire, Lucille entre ses doigts, la faisant lentement tournoyer près de son flan. Il lui répondit immédiatement, sur un ton entre l'ironique, et l'agacé. Un ton inquiétant que tout le monde ne connaissait pas ici... Negan riait beaucoup, mais il était difficile de rire avec Negan.

 **"T'es en train de te foutre de moi, là ?"**

Rick arriva à la rescousse. L'homme n'avait jamais vu Negan... Il n'en avait pas déduit que c'était lui. Il se recula, laissant Rick passer, lui intimant d'ouvrir immédiatement les portes. Il semblait déjà paniqué, rien qu'à voir sa silhouette à travers le couvre porte.

 **"Ah, tu comptes me faire attendre longtemps ?"** tiqua Negan, frappant encore quelques légers coups sur les barres de fer. **"Ne me force pas a me répéter."**

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, l'homme s'en occupant. Il dévoila Negan, en premier plan, toujours vêtu de sa veste en cuir, mais sans son foulard rouge cette fois... Et de sa batte, Lucille. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant, comme ça, devant Rick, imposant, sûr de lui, son arme sur l'épaule, faisant un premier pas pour entrer sur les terres du Leader, qu'il considérait désormais comme les siennes. Il avait son éternel petit sourire sur les lèvres, mesquin, amusé. Il s'approcha en premier du Leader, se plaçant pile en face de lui.

 **"T'es en avance... On avait dit une semaine..."** murmura Rick, quand il passa près de lui, les yeux rivés vers le sol, comme refusant de l'affronter.

Negan eut un léger rire discret. Après tout, tout lui appartenait. C'était lui qui décidait de tout, ici, désormais. Y compris de l'heure, de la journée, du moment auquel il devait arriver.

 **"Tu m'as manqué !"** fit-il en passant sa main gantée sur son visage, amusé, et le fixant dans les yeux, avant de lui tapoter la joue, et de passer son chemin, pour aller derrière lui. Le brun ouvrit ses bras, suivit de ses sbires qui avaient rentré les camionnettes à l'intérieur d'Alexandria pour commencer à "faire leurs courses". Toute la ville s'était arrêté de vivre, stoppé dans leurs actions, observant de loin l'arrivée de Negan. La crainte les avait tous saisis au ventre, ils n'osaient plus rien entreprendre.

Rick suivait le grand brun, quelques pas derrière lui. Ca y'est. La peur le reprenait. A chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage, son petit sourire mesquin, qu'il entendait sa voix au ton si confiant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son coeur battre bien plus vite, et de se sentir comme un animal apeuré en sa présence. C'était terrible pour lui, qui avait réussi à se forger une carapace de "leader" depuis le début de cet enfer... Et Negan était arrivé. A force d'en entendre parler, il l'avait attendu. Mais... Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à être à terre aussi vite.

Negan leva la main, et claqua des doigts. **"J'espère que tu as tout ce qu'il me faut, hein, Rick ?"** souffla t'il, tout en se retournant vers lui, ses hommes commençant à rentrer dans les maisons, récupérer les "biens", sous les yeux de Rick, qui ne pouvait rien dire.

 **"Ah, j'oubliais... J'ai une petite surprise pour toi."**

Ses pas sur le sol graveleux se firent entendre, et il revint face à Rick, Lucille sur l'épaule. Il sourit, se léchant discrètement la lèvre inférieure en le regardant. **"Je vais te débarrasser de tes armes."** Il se pencha un peu plus sur lui. **"Oui, toutes."** Il eut un léger rire, reculant en laissant son corps s'arquer légèrement. Rick ouvrit les yeux avec une certaine horreur. Ce n'était pas prévu, non. Non ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

 **"On avait dit la moitié..."**

Il n'y avait même pas de ferveur, de colère ou de contradiction dans sa phrase. Juste... un fait, qu'il évoquait, sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Ce petit air soumis, et clairement résigné amusa un peu plus le grand brun. Negan tapota de nouveau sa main contre la joue de Rick, observant ses yeux grands ouverts et brillants d'une crainte qu'il aurait décelé à des kilomètres.

 **"Je prends _tout_ ce que je veux, Rick. _Tout_."**

Rick le savait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait... Il en avait fait les frais. Il en voulait toujours plus. Toujours. Et il en avait la preuve, là, de suite. Il ne pouvait pas contester.

 **"Alors tu vas me donner tout ce que je te demande, d'accord ?"**

Rick baissa les yeux. Bien évidemment qu'il allait lui donner tout ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait _plus_ le choix. Il sentait la main nue, cette fois-ci, de Negan, caresser sa joue, après l'avoir tapotée comme si il était un animal.

 **"Oui.."** lâcha Rick, doucement, à regrets.

Ils étaient tous les deux, face à face, en plein milieu de l'allée principale d'Alexandria. Après sa joue, la main de Negan glissa sur le cou de Rick, attrapant le col de sa chemise en le tirant d'un coup sec sur le côté. Il observa alors avec curiosité la nuque du brun, qui par réflexe avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il la dégagea, rien qu'en voyant les yeux de Negan le lui ordonner. Quand le grand brun vit la marque de sa morsure encore belle et bien là, et visible, il se mit à rire, et lâcha Rick en faisant claquer sa langue.

 **"Allez, montre moi le chemin... Rick."** murmura t'il, en le regardant avec malice.

Rick ne dit rien. Il ne releva même pas les yeux pour passer à côté de Negan, prendre les devants, et le guider jusqu'à la réserve des armes. Pendant ce temps, ses hommes commençaient à récupérer les armes, certaines contestations alertant le leader, qui se retourna brièvement pour surveiller. Au loin, parmi les hommes, devant une des camionnettes, il vit son coéquipier Daryl, mal habillé, l'air complètement hagard, osant à peine lever les yeux vers Rick.

 **"Daryl-"** murmura t'il, ayant la surprise de le voir là.

Bien entendu, Negan n'était pas patient, et avait encore moins donné l'autorisation au brun d'adresser la parole à son ami. **"Tsh, Rick. Non non."** dit-il, haussant le ton, et se agrippant l'épaule de Rick pour l'empêcher d'aller vers son frère d'armes. **"Ne lui parle** _ **pas**_ **. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là pour ça, après ce qu'il a fait... Il devrait avoir honte."** Il marqua une pause, s'approchant de l'oreille de Rick. **"C'est vrai, c'est de sa faute si j'ai défoncé le crâne de ton ami.** _ **BANG**_ **."** termina t'il, dans un geste théâtral, son 'bang' plus audible.

Rick faisait désormais dos à Negan. Sa main sur son épaule le glaçait. Un contact de plus, un de trop à chaque fois, un qui lui rappelait le toucher rugueux de ses gants de cuir, il y a six jours seulement. Daryl regarda Rick, l'air vide, sans expression. D'une pression de sa main, Negan força le leader à se retourner, et à reprendre la route, en le poussant vers l'avant.

 **"Amène-moi à cette _fucking_ réserve !"**

Non, il n'était décidément pas patient. Rick le savait. Mais voir son ami dans une telle détresse, et ne rien pouvoir faire... Lui faisait un mal de chien. Encore un qu'il n'avait su protéger. Il ne savait pas quelle technique utiliser pour le sortir de là, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait vécu ses derniers jours... Vu sa tenue, et son état, il craignait le pire. Negan avait-il fait la même chose à Daryl ? Toutes les pensées du brun devenaient confuses, tellement il y en avait. Daryl, Maggie... Glenn, Abraham. Cette culpabilité qui ne cessait de s'accroître le rongeait, et lui murmurait chaque jour, tout comme Negan s'y appliquait, que tout pouvait être encore pire, si il ne faisait pas d'efforts.

Il amena donc Negan à la réserve d'arme, gardée et gérée par Olivia. Il frappa a la porte, et le leader des 'Saviors' se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Le regard de celle-ci changea immédiatement. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir pour deviner qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle eut un frisson de peur. L'homme imposant devant elle la rendait déjà craintive, rien qu'au regard, rien qu'à la vision de son petit sourire mesquin, fier de ce qu'il était en train de commettre.

 **"Bon dieu c'est l'effet que je vous fais ?** _ **Holy shit."**_ s'amusa t'il, tout en s'avançant pour forcer le passage vers la réserve.

Olivia ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser passer, étrangement, malgré sa peur. Negan oscilla la tête, dans une mimique légèrement contrariée. Il se tourna vers Rick. **"Tu as quelque chose à me cacher,** _ **sweetheart**_ **?"** se moqua t'il ouvertement en rabaissant le leader avec des surnoms de couple, comme si il parlait de "tromperie". Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour regarder la jeune femme et lui dire de laisser passer Negan d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'exécuta, après avoir bien regardé le leader. Il semblait tellement désespéré, qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Elle se mit sur le côté, Negan prenant les devants, l'air excité par toutes ses armes.

 **"** _ **Fuck**_ **, tout ça, vraiment ? Tu me faisais vraiment des cachotteries Rick, t'es foutrement bien pourvu..."** s'amusa t'il, regardant Rick par dessus son épaule. **"Tout est bien là ?"**

La jeune femme hocha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres. **"Oui, tout est bien là."** Elle semblait très sérieuse, et appliquée dans sa tâche, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle soit morte de peur. Plusieurs des hommes rentrèrent dans la réserve d'armes.

 **"Vérifiez-moi tout ça et embarquez tout."** déclara Negan, faisant signe à Rick de sortir de la réserve, et de le suivre. Il attendait de lui qu'il le suive partout, et il n'avait quasiment pas à lui faire remarquer que le leader le faisait par lui même, comme un chien.

De nouveau dans les rues d'Alexandria, les habitants se laissaient honteusement "piller", la moitié de leurs vivres, la moitié de leurs mobilier, et la totalité de leurs armes. Comment allaient-ils faire sans armes ? Rick n'arrivait même pas à mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête. Negan avançait, surveillant que tout se passait très bien. Visiblement, c'était le cas, son petit sourire en attestait. Tous ses hommes chargeaient les matelas, les meubles, et les armes dans leurs camions. Rick observait tout le spectacle, de plus en plus dévasté par tout ça.

 _ **"Holy fuck !"**_ cria Negan, s'arrêtant devant la chapelle de la ville. Le père Gabriel était là, devant sa bâtisse, les mains liées devant son corps, dans sa robe religieuse, armé de son sourire des plus sincères. **"Vous avez vraiment la foi ici... Pourtant on dirait que votre Dieu vous à lâché."** fit-il, regardant le père.

 **"Avez-vous besoin de prier un peu ?"** proposa Gabriel à Negan.

Ce dernier se mit à rire. C'était une plaisanterie ? Il se foutait de lui ? Il s'avança vers l'homme de foi, le regardant ensuite de haut en bas, l'air de le juger complètement. Cela ne faisait pas perdre son sourire serein au père, qui ne suivait pas ses yeux. Negan finit par le fixer, intensément.

 **"Non. Mais j'ai besoin que tu dégages deux minutes d'ici."**

Il ne semblait pas amusé du tout. Il venait de donner un ordre sans possibilité de le contester à Gabriel, comme toujours. Celui-ci, malgré tout inquiet pour Rick, se décala sur le côté, et lui laissa l'entrée de sa chapelle. Negan fit de nouveau signe à Rick de le suivre, ce qu'il fit, entrant dans cet endroit saint. Il fit les premiers pas sur le long tapis rouge qui allait jusqu'à l'autel et la croix, faisant dos à Negan. Ce dernier ferma les portes du lieu derrière lui. Il n'y eut que ce bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce. La chapelle n'était pas bien grande, pourtant, mais comme tout lieu saint, toujours un peu... vide. L'écho était présent très facilement. Quand les portes claquèrent, le leader eut un frisson abominable qui lui traversa le corps, entièrement, paralysant celui-ci pendant quelques secondes.

Encore seuls... Dans un lieu clos.

Rick ne se retourna pas. Les pas de son ennemi suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il s'approchait peu à peu de lui. Sa main se déposa de nouveau sur son épaule, tous les deux regardant la grande croix de l'autel.

 **"Tu crois en Dieu, Rick ?"** murmura Negan, près de l'oreille de sa victime.

 **"Pas vraiment."** répondit-il, rapidement, un peu perturbé par la situation.

Son coeur se mit à battre bien plus vite, et Negan le sentit immédiatement.

 **"C'est bien..."** fit-il en obligeant Rick à se retourner face à lui, dos à l'autel. **"Et, est-ce que tu crois en moi ?"** continua t'il, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Rick fut incapable de répondre du tac-au-tac. Il semblait tétanisé, et ses yeux humides fixaient ceux de Negan, qui s'amusait encore une fois de la situation. Le grand brun posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Rick, exerçant une pression qui dévoilait le rose de sa chair. Il fixait ses lèvres, de son regard malsain. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous son doigt.

 **"Réponds."** lui ordonna t'il, sévèrement.

Rick déglutit difficilement. Sa pomme d'Adam fit un tressaut désagréable. Il se mordit cette lèvre que Negan lui pressait, celle-ci glissant contre son pouce.

 **"O-Oui."** murmura difficilement Rick, complètement soumis.

 **"** _ **Oh Damn**_ **Rick, te mords pas la lèvre comme ça, on dirait que t'en meurs d'envie."** déclara t'il, son éternel sourire au coin de la bouche, s'en mordant quasiment la lèvre lui aussi, jouant de son petit tic de langue avec malice.

Il laissa glisser son pouce de son menton à sa gorge, que sa main imposante entoura sans serrer. Comme une menace, prête à être exécutée. Il fixa les yeux azurés de Rick, reprenant sa danse pour laquelle il était venu ici.

 **"C'est bien... Parce que c'est moi ton nouveau Dieu. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait devant Dieu, Rick ?"**

Rick ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que Negan voulait, là, de suite. Ses battements de coeur s'accéléraient encore, et encore. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son corps tressaillit encore sous ce frisson d'horreur et de rage qu'il ne pouvait que refouler, et qui traversait son corps avec brutalité. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, après quelques secondes de silence total. Negan n'était pas patient, mais il guettait la réponse de Rick.

Celui-ci n'usa pas de mot pour lui répondre, et tout en baissant la tête, et son regard vers le sol, il s'agenouilla, laissant un genou heurter le sol en premier, puis le deuxième. Il se retrouvait de nouveau à genoux devant Negan, les yeux baissés. Il les remonta lentement, comme cherchant la satisfaction et le répit dans les yeux de son ennemi.

Negan eut un sourire des plus satisfait, se mordant la lèvre, et posant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de Rick, le félicitant comme un animal ayant fait une bonne action.

 **"Bonne réponse... _Good boy._ "**

Il observait avec délectation cette soumission qu'il exerçait sur Rick, sur son corps, comme sur son mental. Rien que cette vision l'excitait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, souiller Rick, le détruire, le faire complètement sien... et qu'il en soit conscient. Il garda Lucille dans son autre main, également comme une menace permanente, comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête du leader.

 **"Montre-moi à quel point tu es un bon garçon, Rick. Je sais que tu en es capable."**

Allait-il vraiment devoir faire ça ? Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. En fait, ce qui l'effrayait encore plus, c'est de procurer ça à son pire ennemi jusqu'ici. Le regard de Rick était vide, mais sa peur était au maximum. Il n'arrivait qu'à l'intérioriser difficilement. Il leva une main, sans rien en faire. Il n'avait qu'à regarder en face de lui, pour voir le pantalon du grand brun déformé par son érection, bloquée sous ses couches de tissu. Il tremblait. Il se sentait mal, avait envie de vomir. Son corps ne réagissait absolument pas comme il l'aurait voulu pour que tout se passe bien. Il abattit sa propre main sur sa bouche pour retenir un haut de coeur. Il avait tellement peur, tellement mal au coeur, au ventre, qu'il en aurait vomi.

La patience de Negan fut une nouvelle fois remise sur le tapis. Mais cette fois-ci, il était presque plus conciliant. Il s'amusait de la nature peu dévergondée de Rick. En même temps... Il y avait un chemin à suivre pour le soumettre. Et il fallait passer par la force... pour commencer. Que ça lui plaise, ou non. Il eut un léger rire narquois, regardant l'homme à genoux devant lui, moqueur, mais pourtant satisfait.

 **"C'est la première fois ?** _ **Damn**_ **Rick, j'aurais vraiment tout de toi."** s'amusa le leader des Saviors. Savoir ça l'excitait également énormément... **"Je vais être cool avec toi, et je vais te montrer les voies du Seigneur."** ironisa t'il, encore une fois.

Il était de plus en plus excité, son pantalon trop serré désormais au niveau de l'entrejambe le gênait. "Utilise tes mains." grogna t'il, alors que Rick ne savait que faire de ses mains, justement. Il ravala sa salive, et releva la tête un peu plus, obéissant à Negan, et guidant ses deux mains jusqu'au pantalon du grand brun. Il commença à lui dénouer sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes et maladroites. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. De ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il était silencieux, mais au fond de lui, il voulait juste le supplier de ne pas lui infliger ça.

 **"Plus vite que ça, Rick ! Mets-y un peu du tien... et je rendrais ça agréable pour nous deux."**

La ceinture de Negan finit par être ouverte. Rick entreprit ensuite de défaire le bouton de son pantalon, ainsi que la fermeture de celui-ci. Il avait machinalement accéléré le mouvement sous l'ordre de Negan. Le pantalon du grand brun était enfin ouvert, et tombait légèrement sur ses hanches droites. Les doigts de Rick vinrent se faufiler timidement entre l'élastique de son caleçon et la peau brûlante du bas-ventre de son ennemi. Ce fut sa première réflexion. Ses doigts baissèrent ensuite le tissu aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, avec le pantalon qui bloquait le passage entre les cuisses de Negan. Il était hors de question pour lui de se déshabiller plus, juste pour "baiser" la bouche de sa toute récente victime.

Son sexe était désormais à nu, enfin libéré de sa prison. Il était totalement en érection, encore agité par des pulsions de sang. Il semblait tellement imposant, Rick tremblait encore plus, alors qu'il était juste face à cette chose, chose qu'il allait devoir prendre entre ses lèvres tremblantes elles aussi. Il regarda son membre, et leva les yeux vers Negan, qui ricana. Il n'allait certainement pas lui céder quoi que ce soit.

Negan refit alors le même geste avec son pouce, mais avant, il déposa son doigt sur son gland, perlant d'un peu de liquide séminal. Il l'humidifia, avant de le déposer sur les lèvres de Rick. Il tâcha sa lèvre inférieure de son fluide léger, puis fit lentement pénétrer son pouce entre ses lèvres, jusqu'à la garde. L'arrière goût salé se fit directement ressentir sur la langue du leader, qui ferma puissamment les yeux, entourant le pouce de ses lèvres, et laissant Negan faire les mouvements.

 **"Tu vois, c'est aussi simple que ça. T'es assez dégourdi pour savoir sucer, hein ?"**

Il n'était pas fier de lui. Sa position devait être totalement humiliante vue de l'extérieur. Elle l'était déjà bien assez ainsi... Negan retira son pouce de sa bouche, humide, plein de salive. Il entoura de cette main libre la base de son sexe, pointant et posant son gland sur les lèvres rosées de Rick.

 **"Fais-le."** déclara t'il, plus autoritaire.

Rick le regarda une dernière fois, tremblant, les lèvres collées à l'extrémité du membre gonflé de Negan. Il ouvrit timidement les lèvres. Le grand brun lâcha son membre, le laissant à Rick, et revint saisir ses cheveux, pour guider sa tête. Il le força à le prendre plus vite en bouche.

 **"Mph !"** gémit Rick, la bouche désormais occupée par une partie du sexe de l'ennemi.

 **"Voilà, comme ça..."** conclus Negan, le forçant à aller et venir sur une petite distance pour commencer.

Rick avait les yeux fermés, crispé, il faisait son maximum pour que Negan soit satisfait, mais son corps n'avait pas de répondant. Il n'était que peur, qu'effroi. Malgré tout, il savait que si il n'agissait pas plus, Negan forcerai le passage, et ça serait pire. Il entreprit alors de faire lui-même ses gestes de va et viens, glissant timidement ses lèvres sur son sexe, sa langue plaquée contre celui-ci.

Negan commençait à grogner de plaisir, sentant son membre étriqué dans un endroit chaud et humide. Il laissait Rick faire, et celui-ci allait de plus en plus vite. Egalement, de plus en plus profondément. Il grimaçait, mais peu à peu, il y arrivait. Il prenait au moins la moitié du membre du grand brun entre ses lèvres, salivant plus que d'ordinaire à cause de la pénétration profonde qui effleurait bien trop sa gorge.

 **"Ah, _damn,_ si ton cul est comme ta bouche, j'ai hâte d'aller y faire un tour..."**

La remarque de Negan glaça encore plus son corps meurtri par la peur. Il allait aller jusque là ? Réellement ? Il tremblait encore plus, et pourtant il s'efforçait de donner du plaisir à son ennemi. Si quelqu'un les voyait, personne ne se douterai que Rick n'était pas consentant. Et pourtant... Il était tout sauf consentant.

Ses lèvres le brûlaient, rosées d'abus, un filet de salive coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait jugé bon de se laisser aller à saliver, la pénétration buccale n'en serait que plus fluide.

 **"Regarde-moi."**

Negan voulait voir ses yeux, emplis de peur, son visage rouge et indécent, et sa bouche totalement pleine, dominé par le seul et unique maître désormais, comme il se prétendait être. Rick ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, une main sur la cuisse de Negan, l'autre à la base de son sexe, pour le maintenir droit.

 **"Dieu te regarde, Rick... Et, fuck-"** gémit-il, **"** **Il est fier de toi..."**

Negan sentait son plaisir grimper, l'excitation de la situation ainsi que les bienfaits de Rick commençant à faire son effet. Il accéléra alors lui même les choses, ses hanches donnant elles aussi un rythme, faisant s'enfoncer son membre encore plus profondément entre les lèvres du leader. Rick respirait par intermittence, il se sentait de plus en plus assailli par la brutalité de Negan, qui grognait son plaisir.

Il sentait entre ses lèvres le membre de Negan pulser encore plus qu'au début. Plus gonflé encore. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait passer par là... Et qu'il n'allait pas devoir laisser de trace. Il continua, sans arrêter, ses mouvements. Il le prenait désormais bien profondément, ses lèvres touchant quasiment la base de son sexe. La main de Negan le faisait aller plus vite encore.

Puis vint le moment fatidique. Non, Negan ne se retira pas. Posséder Rick... Ca passait aussi par là. Qu'il soit en lui, de toute les manières possible. Son bas-ventre brûlant diffusa rapidement la chaleur de l'orgasme, et il se libéra dans un râle peu discret, ses doigts se crispant dans les cheveux de Rick, le forçant à prendre son sexe en entier alors qu'il était en train de jouir.

Rick ouvrit grand les yeux, à ce geste final, ayant l'impression d'étouffer en sentant ce membre imposant pulser dans sa gorge pendant quelques secondes, un liquide chaud, amer, s'écoulant directement à l'intérieur, sans passer par sa langue. Quand il eut fini, pour ne -tout de même- pas l'étouffer, Negan se retira rapidement. Rick toussa, la main sur la bouche, écœuré par cette descente forcée dans sa gorge qui le chatouillait.

 **"Oh _fuck_ Rick, t'es foutrement bon pour un débutant."**

Rick n'osait même pas relever les yeux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas fini. Negan lui releva la tête quand il eut fini de tousser. Il regarda son sexe bien "propre", remontant son caleçon et masquant celui-ci des yeux de Rick. Il s'agenouilla alors en face de lui, se servant de Lucille comme "soutien", et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, observant ses lèvres humides et gonflées, son menton luisant de salive et d'un peu de semence. Il lui attrapa fermement le visage, au joues. Negan semblait être satisfait comme jamais.

 **"Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?"**

Rick baissa les yeux. Il n'osait pas l'affronter. Il avait honte. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui ne voulaient couler. Il aurait voulu se cacher. Il se sentait sali, humilié. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que ce n'était que le début... Il pinça ses lèvres, tremblantes, et releva les yeux vers lui, craintivement.

 **"M- ... Merci."**


	4. 4 Closer

**Chapitre 4. Closer**

* * *

Hello à tous ! Voici la suite, avec la suite et fin du flashback de Rick que j'avais commencé au chapitre 2, histoire de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rick s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer comme il l'avait fait devant le van, alors que Negan lui demandait de couper littéralement le bras de son propre fils. Plus jamais il ne voulait se montrer aussi faible face à lui, mais rien n'y faisait... Toutes ses expressions trahissaient sa peur, sa soumission. Là, encore à genoux dans la chapelle, il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, et n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il avait la main plaquée sur sa bouche, il avait l'impression de sentir ses lèvres pulser sous ses doigts, encore abusées. Il avait envie de vomir, des hauts de cœur qu'il contrôlait comme il le pouvait. Cette expérience forcée lui laissait un goût désagréable sur la langue, pire qu'amer, c'était le goût de l'humiliation qui lui brûlait désormais la gorge.

Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, alors que Negan ricanait devant lui, rattachait son pantalon, et repositionnait Lucille sur son épaule.

 **« Allez Rick, c'est rien, c'était pas si terrible, si ? »** ironisa t'il, en commençant à faire demi-tour, vers la sortie de la chapelle.

Quand il le vit prêt a quitter les lieux, Rick réagit. Il ne pouvait pas rester à terre, et montrer aux autres ce qu'il venait de subir. Il savait très bien qu'il était bloqué, coincé. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ça, par honte, mais aussi par peur. Negan n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire, il avait très bien compris que parler aurait aggravé son cas... ou celui des autres. Il posa alors un pied à terre, se redressant difficilement avant que Negan n'ouvre les portes. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se retourna en l'entendant faire, son petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Ne pense pas que c'est terminé. »** fit-il en ricanant. **« J'ai à peine commencé. »**

Il ouvrit les portes. Rick le regarda partir, alors que Gabriel avait guetté sa sortie. L'estomac de Rick se tordit brusquement. Il espérait que rien ne paraissait sur son visage, qu'aucun bruit n'avait alerté l'homme de foi. Il lui lança un simple regard de compassion. Gabriel était loin de s'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer ici en dehors d'un entretien potentiellement brutal, ou humiliant. Rick le savait. Il ne dit rien de plus, le laissant regagner le centre d'Alexandria, suivant les pas de Negan.

La quasi totalité des armes avait déjà été embarquée dans leurs camionnettes. Il vit alors sortir de sa maison deux hommes, portant leurs matelas, suivit de Carl, qui n'acceptait pas cet acte. Le garçon au chapeau couru derrière eux, avant que Rick ne l'attrape par le bras, pour le retenir.

 **« Papa ! Ils embarquent les matelas, la bouffe, les armes !**

 **\- Je sais Carl, calme toi, c'était convenu. »**

Pourtant c'était loin d'être convenu ainsi. Mais il ne fallait pas que le jeune homme sorte de ses gonds, surtout pas devant Negan. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, s'approcha lentement de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, observant le regard défiant du garçon borne. Il semblait haineux, hargneux.

 **« _Well well_ , je vois qu'un de vous n'est pas d'accord ? »** il se pencha, en regardant bien Carl dans le seul œil qu'il lui restait. **« Aussi fougueux que son père, hein ? »**

Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sang qui bouillonnait. Il avait tellement eu peur, il y a quelques jours, de perdre Carl, de devoir le faire du mal. L'ennemi savait qu'il était son point faible, et qu'il pouvait s'en servir dès qu'il le souhaitait pour faire plier Rick. Il était capable de tout. Il maîtrisait son fils par le bras, pour qu'il n'en fasse pas plus. Mais il ne pouvait contrôler son débit de parole. Le mutisme de son père agaçait Carl au plus haut point. Pourtant lui aussi avait assisté au massacre, mais sa fougueuse jeunesse l'empêchait de s'agenouiller en premier.

 **« Pourquoi vous nous prenez tout, hein ? C'était pas ça le marché.**

 **\- T-t-t, du calme gamin. J'en ai discuté avec ton cher père... »**

Il leva les yeux vers Rick, narquois, provocateur. Carl se tourna vers son père, à la recherche d'une réponse. Encore une pression supplémentaire... Rick soupira.

 **« Oui, c'est convenu ainsi. Laisse tomber Carl, OK ? »**

Carl n'y croyait pas une seconde. Le petit sourire désagréable de Negan lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne faisait que manipuler son père. Il ne comprenait malgré tout pas pourquoi il s'abaissait autant à ses désirs. Il ne savait pas.

 **« On dirait presque que le fils à plus de couilles que son père ! »** se moqua t'il, ouvertement, en regardant Carl toujours aussi amusé. **« J'aime ça. »** conclus-t'il, avec un sourire de prédateur.

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas toucher à Carl. Il s'imaginait déjà son pauvre fils subir les mêmes attouchements, les mêmes menaces... Non, il n'avait pas le droit.

Tout comme il l'avait fait à Rick, il vint tapoter la joue de Carl, qui détourna immédiatement son visage de sa main. Negan tiqua, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il savait qu'il manipulait une corde sensible. Il donna un coup dans l'avant de son chapeau de sheriff, le faisant tomber en arrière.

 **« Ne joue pas trop au cow-boy fougueux, _little boy_. »** fit-il en observant Carl de manière un peu plus sévère.

Rick retourna Carl face à lui, en le regardant avec un air un peu dépité, mais aussi autoritaire.

 **« S'il te plaît, retourne à la maison. Surveille Judith. Restes-y pour le moment, OK ? »**

Carl n'acceptait pas ses paroles. Il aurait voulu défendre Alexandria, il aurait voulu aider. Mais il écouta malgré tout son père, à contre-coeur, et repartit dans la maison où il était, sous les yeux de Negan et Rick. Bien entendu, le grand brun ne put s'empêcher de commenter, provocateur, regardant le jeune garçon partir.

 **« Il me plaît bien ce gamin. Il te ressemble beaucoup, Rick. Il a naturellement les mêmes lèvres que toi après m'avoir sucé la queue. »** dit-il naturellement, en ricanant légèrement.

Rick le regarda, outré. Il avait envie de lui foncer dessus et de lui mettre son poing dans le visage. Sa rage montait, dès que l'on touchait à son fils. Un coup de sang le fit sortir de ses gonds, et attraper Negan par le col de sa veste de cuir, le poing levé, prêt à le frapper, le poing tremblant au dessus de son visage. Negan fronça les sourcils, l'attrapant directement à la gorge pour le stopper, par réflexe. Il venait de le contrarier.

 **« Baisse ce putain de poing, tout de suite. »** cracha t'il, autoritaire, en fixant Rick dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune tremblait. Il laissa son poing levé, son visage près de celui de son ennemi, serrant les dents, la peur au ventre d'avoir fait une erreur impardonnable. Il baissa peu à peu son bras, son autre main lâchant lentement la veste en cuir de Negan. Il se retourna arqué, en face de lui, de nouveau soumis par un simple regard.

 **« Bien. »** conclus le grand brun, en lâchant peu à peu la gorge de Rick.

Il avait l'air bien plus agressif, brutal, avec ce regard qui faisait briller ses prunelles marrons foncées. Encore une fois, cette sensation de mal-être brusque au sein de l'estomac de l'ex-sheriff se fit sentir. Menacé, il se recula d'un pas, tel un animal craintif. Soudainement, Negan changea de ton.

 **« Ah, j'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça ! »**

Encore une fois, il était satisfait du regard craintif de Rick envers lui, de cette peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il donna un coup dans l'épaule de Rick, l'amenant avec lui juste devant la camionnette qui se faisait remplir d'armes. Rick avait de grands yeux ouverts, le comportement de Negan le rendant fou et fébrile. Un véritable enfer pour son cœur. A chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'il allait y passer, ou qu'un de ses compagnon allait mourir. A chaque fois.

 **« Au fait, votre amie là, à qui j'ai explosé le copain... »** fit il en souriant de manière malsaine. **« Elle est où ? »**

Il tremblait encore de leur altercation. La question le glaça. Qu'allait-il faire de Maggie si il la retrouvait ? Il ne réfléchit pas, et mentit immédiatement.

 **« Elle.. Elle est morte.**

 **\- Oh. »** fit-il, déçu. **« Tu penses qu'elle m'en aurait voulu ? »** puis il rit, encore. **« Je sais leur faire oublier ce genre de petites choses. »** termina t'il en regardant Rick de manière plus explicite que jamais.

Il savait que le sous-entendu n'avait rien à voir avec Maggie, et était juste là pour le provoquer, et lui rappeler le goût amer sur ses lèvres. Son air si détaché dégoûtait Rick. Maggie n'était certes pas morte, mais tout de même... Il releva la tête vers Negan. Les portes des camionnettes claquaient, la visite était terminée. Enfin. Mais il n'était pas soulagé... Il savait que ça allait continuer comme ça indéfiniment... Et que jamais il ne perdrait cette peur tant que Negan n'était pas mort.

Visiblement, la visite était terminée. Les habitants n'avaient plus de matelas, plus d'armes... Et la moitié de leurs vivres. Ils se retrouvaient démunis de bien plus que ce qui était prévu. Les portes des voitures claquaient, restait Negan, face à toute son 'armée'. Il semblait bien satisfait de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les regards inquiets, apeurés des habitants, et Rick, trônant là devant lui comme le plus beau de ses trophées.

 **« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Bon, j'ai beaucoup pris cette fois-ci, mais dans une semaine ça sera un peu moins... Enfin, j'espère que tu auras ce qu'il faut pour moi, hein, Rick ? »**

Rick baissa les yeux. Negan s'approcha de lui, ses pas se faisant entendre sur le gravier. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, se penchant sur son visage.

 **« J'ai été clément, tu pourrais me remercier... »** ricana t'il, attendant quand même une réponse de la part du leader.

Celui-ci semblait renfrogné, incapable de lever les yeux. La seule chose dont il se souvenait à l'instant même, c'est ce moment, il y a peine une heure, ou il l'avait déjà forcé à le remercier... oralement.

 **« … Merci.. »**

Negan éclata d'un rire mesquin, mais surtout très satisfait, juste au visage de Rick, qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Il cessa lentement de se moquer de lui, avant de se pencher, et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille les derniers mots de sa journée.

 **« Je t'ai foutu ma queue au fond de la gorge... et en plus tu viens me remercier pour ça. »**

Dans ce contexte, cette simple et vulgaire expression qui imageait ce qu'il venait de voler à Alexandria n'avait rien de plus vrai pour Rick. Sa gorge se serra, il sentait encore... comme sa présence. Chacun de ses mots, de ses mouvements. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, alors que les pas du grand brun s'éloignaient doucement jusqu'à son camion. Il grimpa à l'intérieur, y tirant également Daryl, toujours aussi amorphe, et partit, avec une partie importante des ressources du camp... Mais aussi de la dignité de Rick.

Ils fermèrent immédiatement les portes derrière lui et sa bande. Rick ne s'occupa pas de ça, et retourna dans sa propre maison... Il n'y avait plus de matelas, ni pour lui, ni pour Carl, rien. Michonne qui était partie chasser, sans résultat, revint après la guerre. Elle fit un pas dans la maison, s'apercevant du vide qu'il y avait, et Rick, au milieu. Il n'avait plus de mots. Il avait la main sur sa propre gorge, il sentait son pouls qui ne se calmait pas à cet endroit. Sa jugulaire palpitait. Il se mordit la lèvre brusquement en sentant Michonne lui caresser l'épaule pour le « rassurer ». Elle savait que la situation était difficile, pour tout le monde. Mais pas à quel point elle l'était pour Rick.

Son corps ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de subir. Il se retourna face à la jeune femme au katana, lui lançant un sourire pour également la rassurer, avant de monter à l'étage. Il ressentait le besoin d'être seul... D'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans matelas, il s'assied dans un coin de la chambre. Michonne n'insista pas, elle connaissait Rick désormais.

Il y a quelques jours, il souffrait de voir toutes ses marques sur son corps... Mais au final ce n'était que le début de l'enfer. Peu à peu, il le marquait également de l'intérieur... L'enfer qu'il avait connu dans ce van, pour la toute première fois, n'était rien qu'un avant-goût.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

La morsure qu'il venait de lui infliger saignait encore abondamment sur son épaule, tâchant son t-shirt, masqué par son blouson. Il haletait, complètement sonné par toutes ses douleurs qui le lançait de parts et d'autres de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner face à Negan, il n'osait même pas le provoquer de cette manière pourtant si anodine. Il avait l'impression que tous ses gestes pouvaient rendre le grand brun meurtrier. Il tremblait, les mains dans le dos, maîtrisées.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça ? Certes, il avait tué plus d'une dizaine de ses hommes... Il se vengeait sûrement. Mais après avoir tué deux de ses compagnons, pourquoi en vouloir plus ? Pour le plaisir, très certainement... Soumettre Rick avait été très simple pour lui. Il voulait... Pousser les choses plus loin encore, ce visage si perdu, si apeuré, avait éveillé en lui une envie bien plus malsaine que celle de tuer sans pitié. C'était bien meilleur ainsi.

Negan s'essuya la bouche après avoir craché sans gêne l'excédent de salive et de sang qu'il avait dans la bouche suite à sa morsure.

 **« Tu vas la garder longtemps celle-là. »** déclara t'il, avant de le retourner brusquement face à lui. **« Déshabille-toi. Entièrement. »**

Les yeux de Rick ne pouvaient pas être plus ronds, plus effrayés. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, avec cet air choqué, et son souffle saccadé.

 **« Q-Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu as très bien entendu... Ne me fais pas répéter, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »**

Et effectivement, Negan allait vite perdre son petit sourire mesquin si Rick ne se soumettait pas à sa volonté. Le grand brun imita le bruit d'une montre, prenant un air lassé d'attendre, et de voir Rick ne pas bouger pendant ses longues secondes.

 **« Rick... »**

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom de cette manière, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il pinça ses lèvres, ravalant sa salive difficilement, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui montrant qu'il allait le faire, juste de lui laisser quelques secondes. Il essayait de se vider la tête, de ne pas penser à ce qui allait arriver, mais c'était l'unique chose qui occupait son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas a faire la part des choses... Dans cette situation, qui l'aurait fait ?

Il commença par sa veste. L'enlevant sans trop de chichi, dévoilant son t-shirt à moitié déchiré, et imprégné de sang au niveau de l'épaule et du dos. Son corps tremblait bien trop. Il enleva douloureusement son haut sous les yeux d'un leader des Sauveurs bien content, son petit sourire narquois bien présent, qui ne le quittait pas une seconde du regard. Il fut rapidement torse-nu, dévoilant ses cicatrices qu'il avait écopé au long de son périple jusqu'ici. Une de plus désormais.

Il apposa ensuite ses mains sur sa ceinture, levant la tête vers Negan comme pour le supplier de ne pas lui faire enlever le bas. Mais il lui fit comprendre que si, ça aussi devait être enlevé. Sa main tremblante détacha alors la boucle de sa ceinture, et son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes. On les voyait bien mieux trembler, nues, elles aussi. Il n'était plus qu'en caleçon, mort de froid, de peur.

 **« Tu vas faire ton putain de timide longtemps ? »** déclara Negan, déjà impatient. **« Ça ne sert à rien de gagner du temps... »** fit-il en s'approchant de lui, son torse couvert de sa veste en cuir heurtant le corps nu de Rick. **« Je vais marquer chaque partie de ton corps qui va m'appartenir... »** puis il eut un petit rire. **« C'est à dire tout. »**

Il agrippa brusquement l'une de ses fesses, pour coller son bassin contre le sien, pour lui faire sentir son érection à travers son pantalon, contre son bas-ventre encore couvert.

 **« Putain Rick, tu me fous une de ses gaules ! »**

Et c'était bien vrai. Pour le chef des Sauveurs, la vision de Rick ainsi, et surtout de sa soumission totale était une source d'excitation qu'il avait sous-estimée. Il avait le regard planté dans le bleu humide de celui du leader. Un peu plus petit que lui, Rick faisant face à ses lèvres, à son sourire mesquin... Le même, toujours, qu'il avait. Cette langue qui jouait avec le rebord de ses lèvres, comme pour le narguer. Negan ricana.

 **« Par où tu veux que je commence ? »** joua t'il, posant Lucille derrière lui pour avoir ses deux mains libres. **« J'hésite, aide moi. »**

Il usa de sa main gantée pour venir effleurer les tétons durcis par le froid et l'humidité du lieu. Rick suivait des yeux le trajet de sa main. Jusqu'où allait-il aller ? C'était déjà de trop. Il souffla, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son corps était sensible comme jamais, fragilisé autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Son autre main dégantée quitta la fesse du leader pour venir agripper brutalement ses côtes droites. Ses ongles griffaient volontairement sa peau, laissant des traces rouges le marquer. Rick tressaillit.

 **« Là... »** fit le grand brun en pinçant l'un de ses pectoraux, qu'il vint subitement mordre à son tour, juste à côté du téton.

La morsure fut moins violente que celle de sa nuque, mais lui laissa une trace qui allait virer au bleu/violet dans la journée. Rick se retint de gémir de douleur, se mordant puissamment la lèvre, presque à sang. Il se sentait clairement possédé, violé, comme un animal que l'on marquait. Sa main descendit peu à peu. Puis brusquement, elle passa la barrière du caleçon de Rick, le brun au blouson venant saisir son sexe de sa poigne nue, faisant sursauter Rick sur la pointe des pieds, son fessier s'appuyant sur la table.

 **« Ngh- ! »** grimaça le leader, ouvrant ensuite la bouche pour reprendre de l'air.

Negan était collé contre lui, son sexe saisi, son sourire le narguant, l'air de rien.

 **« C'est que t'en as là dedans, Rick... »**

Il lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer tellement sa main serrait ses parties génitales. Il avait envie de le supplier de le lâcher... Mais trop de fierté pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Negan, aussi soumis soit-il.

 **« Ça, ça m'appartient aussi. »** fit-il en serrant un peu plus l'espace d'un instant. **« Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne veux pas que ça serve à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi... »**

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de coucher, de se masturber, de... ? Rick l'observait, a la recherche d'une réponse. Mais il pensait avoir saisi la chose... Ce qui le paniquait encore plus. Quel était son but ? Qu'il devienne sa... chose ?

Negan lâcha ses parties intimes, il put enfin respirer correctement, se pliant presque en deux après ça. Mais il n'avait pas terminé. Sa main se glissa désormais à l'arrière de l'homme, passant sous le caleçon pour saisir sa fesse de nouveau, mais nue.

 **« Ça aussi. »** fit-il en plantant ses ongles dans sa chair tendre à cet endroit.

Il refit son petit tic de langue, puis lâcha Rick après avoir volontairement écarter ses fesses en tirant sur l'une d'entre elle tellement il l'agrippait fort. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui laisser des tonnes de marques... Car il l'avait touché de partout, l'avait marqué de son odeur, de son toucher, et même de sa parole... Rick était désormais emprisonné, et même si Negan était loin de lui, il savait... Qu'il ne devait pas sortir du chemin qu'il lui avait ordonné de suivre.

Il était là, encore presque nu devant Negan. Celui-ci récupéra Lucille, et la pointa sous son nez, en guise de menace.

 **« Et tu sais ce qui se passera si tu ne respecte pas ce que je t'ai dit. »**

Rick louchait sur Lucille, qui puait le sang, l'alcool et la chair... Il eut un haut de cœur qu'il refoula. Il fit glisser le bout plat et « lisse » de la batte de la gorge de Rick jusqu'à son bas-ventre, laissant une traînée de sang jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la naissance de son pubis visible, son caleçon baissé légèrement par l'arme.

 **« Rhabille toi. Je te ramène chez toi ! »** fit-il comme si il parlait à un enfant.

Amusé, il quitta Rick et retourna au volant du Van, qu'il démarra, pour faire demi-tour. Rick n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il peinait à se baisser pour récupérer ses affaires, peinait à se rhabiller tout court également. Son corps lui faisait mal, comme si ses blessures plus la pression psychologique le rendait douloureux.

Il remonta son pantalon et le rattacha, pendant que Negan sifflait au volant, retournant sur la place du massacre. Il remit son t-shirt délabré et son blouson sans enlever de son visage cette humiliation constante.

Il furent rapidement arrivé. Negan quitta le volant, et vint poser sa main sur son épaule, là ou il l'avait mordu.

 **« T'es dans un sale état ! »** fit-il en riant légèrement. **« Allez. »** ajouta t'il en changeant d'expression, puis ouvrant la porte pour jeter Rick dehors, celui-ci se retrouvant à terre, accoudé au sol, pitoyable, Negan lui faisant suite en descendant calmement, Lucille avec lui, fier.

* * *

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Rick, épuisé, c'était endormi dans un coin de la chambre, sans matelas, pas loin du lit de Judith, qui loin de tout ça encore, dormait elle aussi paisiblement. Carl apporta une couverture à son père, et l'en couvrit.

Demain était un autre jour.

Sûrement pire que les autres.


	5. 5 Savior

**5\. Savior**

* * *

Hey ! On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Un peu d'action que diable ! Ce chapitre contient une scène +18 les enfants ! Enfin bon, ça, vous le savez déjà avec le rating... ;) Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

La visite de Negan avait secoué tout Alexandria. Plus d'armes, plus de défenses. Déjà que leur prendre la moitié de leurs vivres et de leur mobilier les avait beaucoup lésés, sans armes, dans un monde comme le leur, ils étaient en danger de mort à chaque seconde. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien, et même les quelques petites expéditions extérieures qu'avaient pu faire les survivants n'avaient rien apporté de plus. Pas d'armes, pas de munitions, rien. Ils n'avaient même plus de couteaux pour se défendre... Plus rien.

Cela déprimait clairement Rick qui voyait les problèmes s'accumuler sans trouver aucune solution. Il n'y avait plus de solutions à part se laisser faire ? Il redoutait chaque semaine la venue de Negan. Il avait peur d'innombrables choses ; ne pas avoir assez à lui donner, le contrarier, et subir à nouveau ses instincts dominants. Il sentait l'impact, et le changement qu'avait fait opérer Negan sur les autres, mais surtout sur lui. Il n'était plus serein, il n'était plus lui-même. Il sentait que quelque chose changeait. Il finissait par espérer son arrivée au plus vite, pour en être débarrassé, en croisant les doigts pour que rien de pire n'arrive. Il finissait par s'oublier clairement, pensant uniquement au "et si je n'arrivais pas à le satisfaire, tuerai-t'il de nouveau ?". Il oubliait que ses sévices le touchaient plus qu'il essayait de ne le faire croire.

Pourtant, il pensait à tellement de choses en même temps, et trop aux autres, que sa priorité n'était plus son corps. Malgré tout, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se brisait un peu plus, la fêlure augmentant peu à peu... Rick se brisait et le vrai plaisir de Negan, c'était ça. Plus encore que ça, c'était que Rick devienne... fou. Accro. Complètement dépendant.

Carl trouvait son père étrange. Beaucoup trop étrange, et visiblement, il était le seul à s'inquiéter de son état ainsi. A part Michonne, peut-être. La plupart des autres ne cessaient de penser à leur propre sort, alors que Rick n'avait qu'un but ; ne plus laisser personne se faire tuer comme Glenn et Abraham.

Après la visite des Sauveurs, Rick s'était endormi dans sa chambre, sans matelas, et c'était réveillé bien plus tard, en pleine nuit. Michonne avait installé une grande couverture sur le sol, avec deux oreillers et un drap pour les couvrir. Le mouvement de Rick fit se réveiller la jeune femme, qui se redresser légèrement dans son lit de fortune.

 **"Viens ici, ça sera mieux."** lui proposa t'elle, avec un léger sourire inquiet.

Il avait les yeux mi-clos, l'air encore un peu endormi. Il aurait préféré se rendormir, au moins, il n'avait pas à affronter la réalité. Peu à peu il se renfermait également... Cependant, il accepta de venir aux côtés de Michonne, prenant le drap qu'avait déposé Carl sur lui, et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, sur le flan, face à elle, qui le regardait intensément. Elle ne dit rien, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **"Rick..."** prononça t'elle avec faiblesse.

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, mais ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Après tout, la solution n'était pas dans le dialogue. Elle restait donc présente, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais elle sentait bien l'homme s'éloigner de d'elle, de plus en plus. La main sur son épaule glissa sur son torse. Rick la fixa intensément à un moment, alors qu'elle fit un mouvement de son corps pour se rapprocher de lui, et se coller contre son torse. Le brun ne dit rien, soufflant légèrement en fermant les yeux, pensant se rendormir immédiatement.

Mais ce n'était pas l'intention de Michonne. Elle cherchait un peu plus de tendresse, un peu plus de contact. Elle leva la tête, alors que Rick avait les yeux fermés, ses lèvres venant effleurer les siennes. Sa main, elle, descendit vers son ventre. Mais rien que la sensation des lèvres de Michonne contre les siennes lui fit ouvrir immédiatement les yeux. Il recula, en dehors du "lit" de fortune qu'elle leur avait fait. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux.

Il était choqué de sa propre réaction. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'allait-elle penser maintenant ? Il posa sa main sur son front, il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle touche ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Non. Negan avait dit... Personne d'autre. C'était pour ça ? ... Ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Michonne touche ses lèvres souillées... Ou parce qu'au fond il savait très bien à qui il appartenait. Cette pensée le faisait frissonner de dégoût... Ça y'est, il réagissait comme un pantin, comme un chien. Quelle était la vraie raison de ce refus de baiser ? Il ne le savait même pas. Il n'arrivait même pas a dire si c'était pour Negan... ou à cause de Negan.

 **"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"** demanda la jeune femme, un peu prise de court.

Rick ne savait même pas lui répondre. Rien ? Elle n'avait rien fait ? Pourquoi cette peur au ventre lui faisait se sentir coupable et obligé de le dire à Negan ? Si il l'apprenait de lui-même, ne serait-ce pas pire ? Non quelle horreur, pourquoi en était-il arrivé a penser ça. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, le prendrait-il si mal... ? Le coeur de Rick se serra. Il était incapable de savoir quoi faire, et comme réagir, pour le moindre de ses actes, désormais...

 **"R-Rien du tout. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran ses derniers temps."** trouva t'il comme excuse.

C'était crédible, bien sûr. Michonne fronça les sourcils. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû essayer de lui changer les idées de cette manière. Mais elle aussi voulait simplement être rassurée. Mais Rick ne pouvait pas, non, il n'avait pas le droit. Le corps de Rick semblait avoir réagi au quart de tour. La manieuse de sabre ne s'imaginait absolument pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, en dehors de son état psychologique de ses derniers temps. Mais elle s'inquiétait, réellement, pour lui.

Rick ne dit rien de plus, et laissa son drap ici, pour se lever. La nuit était encore pleine, il quitta la chambre sans plus d'explications concernant sa réaction. Ce qu'il avait dit devait suffire. Il laissa Michonne ainsi, qui le regarda partir, un peu perdue.

Il passa silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Carl, mais celui-ci ne dormait pas. Alors qu'il entendait son père descendre les escaliers, il se leva de son matelas de fortune, lui aussi fait d'une couverture et d'un oreiller, avant de le suivre, sans se faire remarquer. Il était curieux. Inquiet également. Son père était bien plus "soumis". Certes, la raison était logique, vu le massacre que Negan avait commis. Mais il sentait bien qu'une chose avait "brisé" son père au fond de lui, tout au fond... Et qu'elle semblait le hanter chaque minute de son existence depuis l'arrivée de Negan dans leurs vies.

Rick sortit de la maison, marchant dans Alexandria, seul. Tout était calme, et ça lui apportait comme une certaine sérénité. Il ne savait plus trop ce que c'était, depuis. C'est comme si il faisait un burn-out. Il se sentait prêt a exploser, mais certaines exigences l'en empêchaient.

Malgré sa discrétion, c'est quand Rick arriva au bord du petit étang de la 'ville' que les pas de son fils sur le gravier trahirent sa présence. Aux aguets, le leader se retourna brusquement. Il n'avait même pas d'arme. Carl ne bougea pas.

 **"C'est juste moi, papa."**

Rick baissa sa garde immédiatement, regardant son fils, planté devant lui, comme ça, l'air presque dépité. Il n'attendit pas pour lui demander pourquoi il était là.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure Carl ?"**

Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas son chapeau, ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, cachant en partie le pansement sur son oeil manquant. Rick s'approcha directement de lui, pour l'observer. Il savait très bien que Carl s'inquiétait pour lui, et il fallait qu'il le préserve de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. En tant que père, il se sentait de le faire, c'était son devoir. Mais Carl savait bien plus qu'il ne pensait. Il n'avait que quinze ans, mais il n'était pas bête.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives papa ?"** dit-il, sans répondre à la question de son père.

Rick soupira. Il eut un léger sourire, comme un automatisme pour le rassurer. Mais ça ne marchait plus avec Carl. La main abîmée de l'ex-sheriff vint se déposer sur son épaule. Le jeune homme la rejeta, en donnant un coup de cette même épaule.

 **"Arrête !"** gronda t'il, en regardant Rick avec dépit. **"Arrête d'essayer de me rassurer, tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Je suis plus un enfant ! Moi aussi j'ai assisté au massacre de Glenn et-"**

 **"CARL !"** le coupa t'il immédiatement.

Il avait de nouveau la boule au ventre. Il se voilait la face. Il savait bien que Carl n'était pas si innocent... Mais son instinct de père le forçait à être aveugle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il savait vraiment ? Qu'entendait-il par "tu crois que je ne vois rien" ? La main de Rick, dégagée, vint derrière sa propre nuque, l'air gêné.

 **"Ecoute Carl... C'est plus compliqué que ça, tu le sais bien. Il y a des tas de choses à gérer, à penser et... J'ai juste du mal à tout assimiler, tu comprends. On est dans la menace permanente, et j'ai du mal à le supporter..."**

 **"Alors c'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou ?"**

Rick dégagea immédiatement sa main de sa nuque qu'il était en train de caresser. Machinalement, il avait dégagé le col de son haut et laissé entrevoir la blessure qui avait laissé un hématome, bleuté, violacé, qui remontait un peu sur son épaule.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans le van papa ?! Qu'est ce que Negan t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ?!"**

Rick essayait de garder son calme. Il fallait qu'il mente. Qu'il ne montre pas a Carl qu'il l'avait réellement déstabilisé.

 **"Ce n'était qu'un échange violent, mais c'est uniquement parce-"**

 **"Papa !"**

Il sentait qu'il lui mentait. Carl le coupa, l'air contrarié, et inquiet à en mourir. Malgré ce qu'il pensait savoir, il était encore loin de la vérité. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point son père avait été humilié cette fois-là, qu'il s'était véritablement retrouvé à nu devant l'ennemi... Sans rien pouvoir y faire.

 **"Carl, s'il te plaît... C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ? Mais par pitié, ne t'en mêle pas..."**

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire pour calmer les choses. Ni la vérité, ni un mensonge, pourtant, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que son fils avait compris, et non, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache une chose pareille. Son père devait être un modèle de force, pas une vision de la faiblesse... Mais aussi, il ne préférait pas savoir ce que Carl 'savait' de cette histoire. Et il n'allait pas clairement le lui dire non plus. Pour lui, pour le protéger également. Il pensait Negan capable de tout... Et surtout de toucher au point faible de Rick ; sa famille.

Carl resta interdit, silencieux, puis baissa la tête. Son père ne dirait rien. Il se sentait incapable, impuissant. Lui aussi, voulait protéger Alexandria. Sa famille, ses amis. Mais si on ne l'aidait pas à comprendre, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il ne dit rien, également, et tourna les talons... Pour retourner dans la maison, et laisser son père seul, dehors, en pleine nuit. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Mais il ne comprenait plus rien. Rick voulait donner un bon exemple, mais il faisait tout l'inverse. Il n'était plus un modèle de force. Au point ou Carl s'inquiétait pour lui. Il s'installa dans un coin de sa chambre, près de sa fenêtre. D'ici il voyait son père encore planté devant le petit étang, puis qui s'asseyait, en attendant que le jour se lève, comme si 'demain est un jour meilleur' résonnait dans sa tête... sur un faux air joyeux.

* * *

Rick avait passé les quelques dernières heures de la nuit dehors. Il se fichait du froid, et n'avait pas osé remonter dans la maison. Le soleil se levait, lentement, personne n'était encore debout, l'aube retentissait... Comme le glas d'un malheur incertain. Comme le jour du massacre, le soleil levant rappelait à Rick ce jour douloureux.

 _"It's a brand new day, Rick !"_ avait prononcé Negan, sur un ton enjoué, ce jour là.

Et comme si le lever de soleil le représentait, Rick entendit une voiture se positionner à l'entrée d'Alexandria. Une seule. Il était tôt... Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Non... Pas déjà ? Et il était seul ?

Effectivement, il était bel et bien là, toujours aussi confiant. Mais seul, cette fois-ci, juste accompagné de Lucille, comme toujours. Rick ne broncha pas, et lui ouvrit péniblement la porte. Le grand brun rentra immédiatement. L'odeur du petit matin, frais et avenant était là. Une odeur de souffrance à venir pour Rick.

 **"Je suis venu parler business avec le grand chef."** fit Negan, moqueur, avec son petit sourire.

Parler business ? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait demander de plus ? Parce que oui, ça ne pouvait pas être moins... Oh que non. Rick ferma la porte derrière lui, et regarda le Sauveur avec un air étonné.

 **"Business ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?"**

Negan s'avança vers Rick. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans cette grande allée centrale. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit en venant, les gens n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réveillés. Rick espérait que tout se passerait correctement. Le fait que Negan soit seul n'était pas rassurant, il était bien capable de gérer tout de sa propre et unique personne.

 **"J'aimerai parler dans un endroit plus... Intime."** s'amusa t'il, prenant Rick par l'épaule. **"Tu dois bien avoir ça, non ? Un bureau, un truc du genre..."**

Effectivement, il y avait bien l'ancien bureau de celle qui dirigeait Alexandria avant lui. Dans la maison principale. Le leader ne contesta pas, et accompagna immédiatement son vis-à-vis dans cette même maison, et ce bureau. Ils y étaient rarement, le bureau était simple, propre, encore meublé d'un simple fauteuil, d'un bureau en bois, d'un siège, et d'une armoire. Par terre, un grand tapis. C'était les seuls meubles que les Sauveurs leur avait laissé dans cette pièce, et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Rick ferma la porte derrière eux. Le bruit des boots de Negan s'étouffait sur le tapis. Il regardait les lieux, découvrant ce bureau dans lequel il allait pouvoir parler "business". Il n'attendit pas, et s'installa derrière le bureau, comme si il était le chef -ce qui était le cas techniquement- l'air détendu, croisant les jambes, et les doigts sur ses cuisses.

 **"Assieds-toi voyons, fait comme chez toi !"** lança t'il, de nouveau moqueur.

Rick resta debout, en face du bureau, où il n'y avait pas de chaise. Il resta alors dressé comme un piquet en face de Negan, comme un élève puni, ou se faisant réprimander. Le grand brun en vint vite au fait. L'air détendu, il leva les yeux vers le leader.

 **"On a un petit souci d'arrangement avec les autres..."** fit-il en grimaçant légèrement. **"Deux des clans qui doivent nous servir ne peuvent pas nous donner tout ce que l'on demande..."**

Ça paraissait "tragique" comme ça, mais Negan semblait plutôt prendre ça a la rigolade. Evidemment, puisqu'il l'utilisait pour déstabiliser Rick. Mais au début, ça ne lui avait clairement pas plu. Les deux clans en question en avaient fait les frais.

 **"Bien sûr, ils ont payé autrement pour ça..."** fit-il, mesquin, en faisant claquer sa langue, imitant le bruit d'un impact.

Il lui faisait comprendre qu'un simple manque de provision pouvait les amener à un tragique événement... Rick se sentait de plus en plus mal. Cette discussion allait le rendre fou, Negan prenait son temps pour en venir au fait, c'était insupportable. Mais il ne disait rien, il attendait. Le verdict allait tomber, et il était sûr et certain que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

 **"Du coup, vu qu'il nous manque des provisions, on va prendre trois quarts des vôtres, plutôt que la moitié."**

Son ton s'était durci. Clair et net, ce n'était pas une offre, ou un choix à faire. Ils allaient le faire. Point. Rick le savait, il se sentait mal. Ils n'allaient plus pouvoir subsister à ce rythme là. Malgré toute la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir, il contesta.

 **"C'est impossible ! ... Nous n'avons déjà pas grand chose, comment veux-tu que-"**

Negan le coupa immédiatement. Le regard un peu plus dur, il semblait ne pas être d'humeur à être contrarié. Du moins, plus encore que d'habitude.

 **"T-t-t, Rick, Rick. Ce n'est pas une offre que je te fais. C'est un ordre que je donne."**

Ses yeux bleus fixaient Negan, tremblant. Plus le temps passait, plus son cas empirait. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'en sortir avec seulement un quart de récoltes et de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient récupérer. Il se sentait mal, il n'osait plus répliquer. Mais il n'avait pas de solution.

 **"Negan..."** fit-il, presque suppliant. Prononcer son prénom semblait être une humiliation supplémentaire, surtout de cette manière.

 **"Aah, Rick. Si tu ne peux pas honorer ta dette, il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu plus de charité personnelle."** dit-il, avec un sourire carnassier, en guise de réponse.

Les pupilles de Rick semblaient se fendre à cette réponse. Charité personnelle... Evidemment. Et si il donnait plus de lui, Negan serait-il plus clément avec eux ? Et si il se sacrifiait, simplement, de cette manière, peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront ? Toute idée lui passait par la tête, il réfléchissait à n'importe quelle issue. Et vu la dernière phrase du grand brun, son idée paraissait être la plus évidente, et la plus simple, bien que totalement sacrificielle pour lui.

 **"Je ferais tout ce que tu veux..."** fit-il, en déglutissant difficilement.

Il fit lui même le tour du bureau, à pas lents, rejoignant Negan, qui le regardait avec son petit sourire mesquin. Suite à sa phrase, le brun au blouson de cuir n'avait pas répondu, et observait juste les actes de Rick. Ce dernier semblait motivé à se donner entièrement pour sauver les autres. Le plus jeune posa un genou à terre, s'installant entre les cuisses de Negan, qui pour l'occasion décroisa ses jambes, et le laissa parvenir à lui. Le leader posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de Negan, et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux déjà humides, et parfaitement suppliants pour l'occasion.

La main non gantée du grand brun vint caresser le haut de sa tête, comme un animal, de nouveau. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. De son sourire narquois, il le taquina de nouveau.

 **"Je suis sûr que t'attendais que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis la dernière fois, ça a dû te manquer..."**

Si c'était le cas, alors Rick ne s'en rendait pas compte. Là, il ressentait de la peur, du dégoût, et pourtant il était motivé à donner de sa personne si ça pouvait leur permettre de trouver un arrangement, bien que Negan soit difficile en négociation... Au moins, il tentait. Il n'avait rien de plus à perdre que sa 'dignité', déjà écrasée par l'ennemi.

Rick ne répondit pas à sa question humiliante, et s'affaira à défaire la ceinture et la braguette du grand brun, venant coller sa bouche contre son sexe qui commençait à devenir dur à travers son boxer. Donne du tien. Donne tout ce que tu peux... Ne rechigne pas. Ce goût de défaite sera peut-être l'avant-goût d'un nouveau jour... Enfin. C'est ce que se disait le brun, abattu, prêt à tout.

 **"Ce que t'es** _**fucking**_ **sexy avec cet air ! Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question..."**

Rick leva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il avait encore la bouche collée contre la moulure de son membre sous le tissu. Il savait que Negan exigeait une réponse. Ce devait l'exciter... Mais ça rendait les choses bien plus compliquées pour Rick. Le grand brun passa la langue sur ses dents en le regardant, bien dans les yeux, tandis que son érection grandissait sous l'esquisse des lèvres du plus jeune.

 **"Je..."** balbutia t'il, ses mains tremblantes sur les cuisses de Negan. **"Ca m'a manqué..."**

Il repensa à cette nuit, subitement. A Michonne, qu'il avait repoussé pour un simple baiser. Devait-il l'avouer ? Ou éviter le sujet... Et si Negan le découvrait, que ce passerait t'il pour lui ? Peut-être pouvait-il utiliser ça comme un avantage... Il enchaîna alors directement, sa main droite glissant jusqu'au bas-ventre du Sauveur, et abaissant son caleçon jusqu'au dessous de ses bourses en tirant dessus. Negan paraissait à l'écoute, silencieux, laissant Rick faire, mais le surveillant de près. Les lèvres de Rick effleurèrent sa verge quasi totalement en érection, hésitant à l'embrasser. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il le fit, résigné.

 **"Je n'ai même pas pu... accepter un baiser."** affirma t'il, en venant embrasser de nouveau la longueur du membre. **"Je l'ai repoussé."**

Negan eut un air satisfait. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait... Et il mit directement le doigt dessus pour ne pas laisser Rick serein. C'était hors de question qu'il s'en tire ainsi, alors qu'il avait effleuré d'autres lèvres, et ce malgré son interdiction. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute... Il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il avait une tolérance zéro.

 **"Et tu attends à ce que je te félicites, peut-être ?"** fit-il, sec, en saisissant une poignée des cheveux de Rick. **"Ce n'est que ton devoir."**

Rick sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, ça lui en faisait mal. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça, Negan n'était pas idiot... Il devait se rendre compte qu'il sur-jouait, pour lui plaire, et le rendre plus conciliant... Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il préféra donc ne rien ajouter, baissant les yeux, ne cherchant plus à le provoquer. Bien qu'au fond de lui... C'était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait, bien inconsciemment.

Il n'attendit pas que Negan s'agace ou autre, et malgré son dégoût de donner du plaisir à son ennemi et pire rival, il remonta au niveau de son gland, et le fit glisser entre ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, à part la dernière fois dans la chapelle. Il s'exerçait à ne pas toucher son sexe avec ses dents. Mais la dernière fois, Negan faisait quasiment tout le mouvement de va et viens. Là, c'était à lui de prouver qu'il en voulait... Qu'il en avait envie.

Ses lèvres humides glissèrent lentement sur son gland nu, sensible, faisant frissonner son propriétaire et pulser son membre. Il décida d'user de sa langue, léchant le bout, récoltant ce goût et cette texture étrange qu'avait le pré-sperme, avant de fondre de nouveau sur sa "proie", et de la prendre un peu plus en bouche à chaque fois.

 _ **"Fuck-"**_ jura Negan, surpris par cette 'motivation'.

Les doigts du grand brun s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux du leader. Rick fermait les yeux, et essayait de bien faire, en évitant de penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire, bien que ce soit extrêmement difficile. Ses lèvres glissaient de plus en plus loin, il n'arrivait pas a le prendre seul entièrement, sans la poigne de Negan pour le forcer, mais allait déjà assez loin. Il salivait également beaucoup, à cause de la profondeur de la pénétration.

Assez soudainement, il grimaça, mais accéléra le rythme, soudainement stoppé par Negan, qui tira ses cheveux pour l'extirper de son acte. Surpris, Rick leva les yeux vers lui en quête d'une réponse.

 **"J'ai pas envie de jouir tout de suite..."** fit-il, mesquin. **"Et quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas dans ta bouche que j'ai envie de le faire."**

Rick pinça ses lèvres, l'air incrédule. Non, non, pas maintenant, il n'était clairement pas prêt. Il ne le serait jamais dans de telles conditions.

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me regarde pas comme ça. J'vais pas te violer..."** fit-il, moqueur, en l'attrapant par la gorge, le forçant également à le regarder. **"Je vais juste te baiser jusqu'à ce que t'en redemandes."**

Il ne demanda pas son avis à Rick, et le souleva pour le remettre debout, et lui coller l'arrière-train contre l'arête du bureau. Le plus jeune le regardait avec frayeur, les mains appuyées sur le bureau, son corps légèrement arqué en arrière. Il n'était pas prêt à ça, non, pas encore. Negan enleva son unique gant, le lançant à côté de Lucille, déposée soigneusement par terre, près du bureau.

 **"N-Non, pas maintenant, je-"**

Il semblait paniquer. Puis Negan lança le pic -volontaire- envers le père de famille.

 **"Tu préfères que ce soit toi, ou ton mignon petit cow-boy de fils ? Je suis sûr qu'il chevauche comme une petite traînée."**

La rage emplit le corps, le coeur, l'esprit de Rick. Negan savait que c'était son unique point faible "fatal"... Malgré son éthique, rien ne l'empêchait de menacer pour rendre Rick fou, car il ne savait pas de quoi le leader des Sauveurs était capable... Et où étaient ses limites.

Les yeux de Rick s'humidifièrent de peur à cette vision. Elle lui rappelait cet instant, ou Carl avait faillit se faire violer, il y a quelques temps. Un moment horrible... Qui avait changé l'homme qu'il était. Mais à ce moment, il n'avait pas cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête... Non, pas Carl. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

 **"Non, non ! Pitié... Laisse-le en dehors de ça..."**

Negan eut un petit rire malsain, suite à sa réponse pleine de désespoir.

 **"Alors je prends ça pour un** _ **fucking**_ **OUI !"**

Sans attendre, il attrapa Rick par le bras, et le colla face au bureau, le penchant dessus. Rick était désormais le torse et les mains à plat sur le bureau, ses fesses totalement tendues vers Negan. Il tremblait, comme toujours.

 **"Enlève tes fringues."**

L'ordre fut exécuté, malgré la peur de Rick de passer à l'acte. Ils n'avaient rien de "moderne", de préservatifs, de lubrifiant, rien. Et c'était également totalement inconnu pour Rick. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était clairement en train d'abuser de lui... Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cambré, étalé sur le bureau, il glissa une de ses mains entre le bureau et son bassin pour détacher sa ceinture, et détacher les boutons de son pantalon. Negan n'attendit pas, et le lui baissa immédiatement. Il lui tomba au niveau des chevilles. Le grand brun ne fit que baisser le boxer de sa victime, dévoilant juste ses fesses et leur naissance. Une pose bien humiliante pour Rick, qui enfouissait sa tête contre le bureau, désœuvré.

 **"Oh..** _ **. Fuck**_ **, Rick. J'vais te faire me réclamer jusqu'à ce que t'en chiales."**


	6. 6 Let me in

**6\. Let Me In**

* * *

Le bois du bureau paraissait rêche, agressif, dur, contre la joue du leader. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper sa respiration haletante, mais faisait un effort surhumain pour qu'il ne soit pas audible. Sa position était la plus humiliante qu'il soit, et pourtant, son corps semblait réagir... étrangement. Il tremblait, il transpirait, son corps était brûlant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça de sa vie. Était-ce ça la terreur ? La peur... Le sacrifice.

Ses mains étaient plaquées sur le meuble, ses doigts ne cessant de s'agiter, se plier et déplier, ses ongles grattant nerveusement la plaque de bois. Et comme toujours, Negan faisait durer les choses, le faisait attendre, languir, dans cette attente interminable et insupportable. Rick ne savait même pas gérer ses propres ressentis à ce moment même. Il avait chaud, il avait peur, il avait l'impression de faire une crise d'angoisse terrible. C'était plus difficile à chaque fois...

 **"J'imagine que c'est aussi ta première fois, hein ? J'vais être gentil avec toi et pas y aller à sec... Sauf si tu me contrarie."** lâcha Negan, le laissant dans cette position humiliante.

Jusqu'ici, Rick en avait vécu des choses. Mais de si intenses et humiliantes... Jamais. Negan s'avança, sa main effleurant l'arrière-train dénudé du leader. Il se pencha un peu sur son dos, pour que ses lèvres atteignent son oreille.

 **"J'ai pour éthique de ne pas violer. Je déteste ça..."** murmura t'il, d'une voix plutôt suave. La main sur les fesses de Rick glissa lentement jusqu'à sa hanche, puis son ventre, passant la main entre le bureau, et l'entrejambe de Rick, qu'il saisit lentement. **"Mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ?"**

Effectivement, sa main caressait désormais un début d'érection plutôt puissant de la part du plus jeune. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, respirant plus fort. Son corps réagissait à la situation plus que jamais. Il avait honte. Terriblement honte que Negan se soit rendu compte de ça. Pourquoi son corps réagissait bon sang ? Il était en train de se faire clairement violer, mais l'éthique de Negan semblait être vraie... Et il ne faisait que la confirmer.

 **"J'adore cette façon honteuse de ne pas assumer. C'est encore plus simple... et** _ **fucking**_ **excitant."** il sourit, en coin, léchant ses lèvres. **"Ton corps te trahis, Rick. Je pensais pas que ça irait si vite... Quelle petite traînée tu fais."**

Rick se sentait plus honteux que jamais, et le pire, c'est que sous ses mots, et ses caresses, son sexe ne faisait qu'augmenter de volume. La peur, qui était auparavant un blocage à l'excitation, semblait être devenu un boost. Negan sentait le sang faire pulser son membre à chaque fois, grossissant un peu plus à l'intérieur de sa main légèrement refermée dessus. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire mesquin, profondément excité par le comportement de Rick. Il se recula, lâchant le sexe désormais totalement en érection de Rick, se remettant droit derrière lui en venant furtivement claquer l'une de ses fesses.

 **"Et t'as un sacré cul pour un mec. Tu concurrences la mieux gaulée de mes femmes."** continua t'il, insistant, pour bien humilier le leader. **"Peut-être que je devrais faire de toi l'une d'entre elles."**

Ses femmes... Rick se sentit mal rien que de penser qu'il avait un Harem et qu'il pourrait en faire partie. Il ne s'imaginait absolument pas ce qu'était la vie de Negan en dehors de ses rencontres avec lui. Actuellement, et malgré tout, il ne pensait qu'à lui, il faisait un focus total, et se posait des questions qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être dans un tel moment.

 **"Et tu vas me...''** Il déglutit. **''.. .Baiser comme l'une d'entres elles, c'est ça ?"**

La voix de Rick résonna contre le bois du bureau, faible, entrecoupée par son souffle court. Negan fut surpris de l'entendre parler, et surtout dire une telle chose. Il haussa un sourcil, avec un petit sourire très personnel, ainsi qu'un petit rire discret. Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, collant son bassin, et son érection nue contre ses fesses, sa main venant attraper ses cheveux et les tirer en arrière, pour le cambrer davantage, son corps s'arquant plus, ses reins également, ses fesses frottant machinalement une bonne fois contre son sexe tendu. Rick se crispa, la gorge serrée.

 **"Oh, tu sais pas à quel point..."** continua Negan dans la provocation. **"J'vais te baiser comme je les ai jamais baisées."** Il ricana, volontairement. **"C'est ce que tu veux, c'est pour ça que tu me poses la question."**

Rick se rendit compte de sa dernière phrase assez tardivement. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais oui, Negan avait raison. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pour le provoquer ? Pour savoir ? Quelle question, c'était évident. Mais peut-être qu'il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Oui, peut-être qu'il l'aimait l'entendre dire ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Le sexe de son ennemi était déjà logé entre ses deux fesses. Il était crispé, et Negan se sentait comme "serré" entre ses deux globes de chair.

 **"Détends-toi** _ **my love**_ **, tout va bien se passer si t'y met du tien... Tu voudrais pas être une mauvaise épouse, non ?"** ironisa t'il, faisant frotter de force son sexe contre l'antre de Rick.

Il l'humiliait encore plus. Et pourtant, alors qu'avant il n'aurait pensé qu'à partir, brisé par la peur, là, il voulait juste "subir", son objectif premier, et que ça se termine. Mais il était déjà beaucoup moins négatif sur la chose, sans s'en rendre compte. Son corps réagissait, bien trop à son goût. Il n'était absolument pas coordonné avec son esprit, qui lui hurlait intérieurement. Le dégoût de se faire posséder ainsi par la personne qu'il, à l'heure actuelle, détestait le plus, l'humiliation qu'il subissait de sa part. Tout, tout en lui se rebellait. Mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que ne pas obéir risquait d'être à double tranchant... Son corps, lui, semblait réagir aux gestes provoquants du grand brun. Qu'est ce qui l'écoeurait le plus, entre ne pas pouvoir se défendre, ou que son corps l'enfonce encore plus dans ce vice ? Il ne le savait même plus.

Cette sensation inconnue le perturbait, cette verge brûlante contre son corps était quelque chose de totalement destabilisant pour le plus jeune. Jamais il n'avait eu d'expérience gay. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé que çela arrive. Pas comme ça, pas en ces temps d'apocalypse, et encore moins avec son pire ennemi... Rick était resté dans sa petite catégorie, le sheriff marié, père de famille. Même après la mort de Lori, il n'aurait pas cru fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre, puis vint Michonne. Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'il voulait ? Les relations dans cette vie si... horrible désormais, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. On s'attache, puis la vie nous enlève ce qu'on aime. C'est ça, dont il avait peur. Qu'on lui enlève ce à quoi il était attaché, encore, et encore. Peu importe ce que lui pouvait subir... Tant qu'on ne touchait pas à ses proches. Dans ses moments, il pensait particulièrement à Carl et Judith. Carl, déjà menacé par le grand brun... Jusqu'ici il avait réussi a s'imposer, à être le leader du groupe, à aider et protéger ses proches.

Et là... L'inconnu. La terreur, une peur si intense qu'il en était paralysé. Un homme qui pose le pied dans sa vie, et écrase avec panache et sans pitié toute cette force qu'il s'était administrée, appropriée. Possédé par une rage puissante, si violente qu'elle court-circuitait toute sa raison, toutes ses idées, toutes ses compétences de leader. Negan avait débarqué i peine quelques jours dans sa vie, et il n'avait jamais été aussi rabaissé en si peu de temps. D'un claquement de doigts, il lui avait enlevé deux de ses amis et compagnons. Il l'avait mis à genoux, et lui avait fait promettre appartenance. L'avait fait pleurer, avait touché ses points faibles d'un seul coup. C'était trop pour lui, trop pour le mental du leader, qui, l'herbe coupée sous le pied, venait de pitoyablement tomber, et se retrouvé soumis comme il ne l'avait jamais été, sans moyen de s'enfuir ou de s'en dépétrer.

Le rire mesquin et discret de Negan retentit une seconde fois dans la pièce silencieuse, où l'on ne pouvait distinguer que le souffle de Rick.

 **''Je t'ai assez fait patienter...''** souffla le plus âgé, avant de remplacer son sexe entre les fesses de sa victime, par sa main. Il écarta ses deux globes de chair de ses doigts, venant caler son majeur contre l'intimité du plus jeune. Celui-ci tréssaillit, son postérieur remontant d'un coup vers le haut, et ses fesses se serrant par réflèxe. Cela n'arrêta pas le grand brun, qui commença à agiter le bout de son doigt pour masser son antre.

 **''T'as l'air vachement serré, ça doit être** _ **fucking amazing**_ **là dedans.''** s'amusa Negan, en continuant à le masser. **''Détends-toi un peu, j'aurais pas la patience d'te préparer, déjà qu'j'en ai pas l'envie...''**

Et Rick ne bougeait pas. Il était encore plus cambré contre le bureau, mais il était complètement paralysé. Comme pour concrétiser ses paroles, Negan fit pénétrer la première phalange de son doigt avec difficulté, mais force. Rick serra les dents pour n'émettre aucun bruit, se crispant totalement autour du doigt. Ce qui fit rire son propriétaire, qui força un peu plus, jusqu'à faire rentrer son doigt dans sa totalité. Avec difficulté, puisque le corps de Rick était complètement fermé, et qu'ils n'avaient pas de produits lubrifiants pour l'aider. De toute les façons, malgré sa préparation hâtive, Negan n'avait pas dans l'idée de lui procurer du plaisir comme lors d'un acte complètement consenti. Il voulait juste se frayer un passage pour que ça soit agréable pour lui... Mais ce qui était encore meilleur, c'est que visiblement, Rick aimait ça, vu ses réactions corporelles. Du moins, son corps aimait ça. Sa honte le satisfaisait pleinement.

 **''J'pensais que t'étais un gars plus ouvert que ça, Rick...''** plaisanta t'il, lourdement, en enlevant son doigt lentement. **''Mais c'est dommage, j'ai perdu la patience de m'occuper d'ce genre de choses...''** termina t'il, changeant de ton, et venant pénétrer Rick d'un coup de deux de ses doigts, index et majeur, brusquement, forçant clairement le passage jusqu'à ce que la base de ceux-ci tapent contre le leader.

Rick ne put retenir un grognement de surprise, et de douleur. Serré comme jamais, il se sentit forcé, ses parois se resserrant brusquement autour des phalanges de Negan. Il haletait encore plus. Ce n'était que des doigts, il appréhendait déjà le reste... Et l'impatience du grand brun ne semblait rien annoncer de bon.

Même si cela le freinait, Negan prenait clairement son pied à le savoir aussi réticent, mais que son corps réagisse. L'érection de Rick était belle et bien encore là, malgré sa peur. Elle n'était pas totale, mais elle était présente. Celui-ci commença alors à bouger ses doigts en lui, les écartant pour l'ouvrir un peu plus, puis les fit aller et venir, le pénétrant ainsi.

La sensation était brusque et nouvelle pour Rick, il avait du mal a assimiler les sensations que Negan procurait à son corps. Il faisait une fixation sur l'humiliation qu'il subissait, mais ne pouvait pas mettre de côté l'excitation qu'il provoquait à son corps malgré tout. Quand il commença à remuer ses doigts, l'ex-sheriff aggripa ses mains au rebord extérieur du bureau où il était étalé. Il serra les dents, ne laissant passer que des soupirs bloqués au fond de sa gorge. C'était douloureux, oui. Il avait l'impression que les doigts de Negan 'râpaient' ses parois. Pourtant, au bout d'un temps, comme si son corps s'habituait à cette présence, la pénétration était beaucoup moins désagréable.

Mais Negan n'était pas patient. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'habituer si longtemps, il avait juste envie de prendre son pied, et de l'humilier comme il le souhaitait. Il enleva alors ses doigts, rapidement, venant masser son propre sexe en érection totale pour lui, l'encerclant et faisant glisser sa main refermée jusqu'à la base, pour bien le tendre, et venir coller son gland contre l'antre un peu plus ouverte de Rick.

 **''On va passer aux choses sérieuses** _ **darling**_ **, ça risque d'être douloureux mais...''** fit-il ironiquement, en pressant un peu plus son gland pour qu'il entre un peu en lui. **''Mais putain... ça va être bon.''**

Rien que la pression du gland qui commençait à l'ouvrir un peu plus lui faisait mal. Negan était bien plus imposant qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et ses doigts n'étaient effectivement rien par rapport à ce qu'il allait recevoir. Il se crispait, il n'arrivait clairement plus à retenir sa peur, sa douleur et son souffle bien trop rapide.

 **''Att-, écoute, je-''** souffla Rick, en remuant

Negan le coupa immédiatement en soupirant avec exagération.

 **''Ferme-là.''** souffla t'il, bien plus sévèrement.

Rick serra les dents, subitement, à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire. Ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le soutenir tellement il appréhendait la pénétration. Et il avait raison, car ce n'était pas avec douceur que le Sauveur avait décidé de commencer. Il donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant, faisant entrer entièrement son gland en lui, très vite brutalement enserré par les parois de l'antre de sa victime. Il s'en mordit la lèvre, subitement assaillit d'une vague de plaisir malsain, entraîné par cette douleur qu'il procurait à Rick, et cette sensation brute autour de son sexe.

Rick gémit, non pas de plaisir, mais de douleur, un gémissement étouffé par sa main, dont le dos vint se presser contre ses lèvres. Bon dieu que c'était douloureux. Il était tellement stressé que même l'infime préparation qu'avait offert Negan ne l'aidait pas. A peine le quart du sexe du brun était en lui et c'était déjà un calvaire. Son anneau de chair forcé à s'habituer le lançait continuellement. Il aurait voulu le supplier d'arrêter. Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Non, ce n'était pas sa fierté... Encore une fois, c'était la peur. Il devait encaisser.

 **''P-Putain...''** geint Rick, se permettant ce juron plutôt qu'une supplique.

Negan observait avec une certaine délectation cette vision qu'il avait juste au dessous de lui, ses deux mains posées sur les hanches fines du leader, son sexe à peine en lui. C'est alors très lentement qu'il poussa un peu plus sur ses reins, s'enfonçant lentement en lui, aussi profondément qu'il pouvait le prendre, c'est à dire en entier. Le grand brun observa la pénétration jusqu'à ce que son pubis heurte doucement les fesses de Rick. Il eut un léger rire jubilatoire, presque mesquin.

 **''Aah putain c'est aussi agréable que c'que je m'étais imaginé...''** souffla Negan, souriant en coin, sentant déjà le plaisir monter.

 **''G-Gh- Ah...''** Rick geignait, grognait de douleur.

Les yeux de Rick s'étaient presquent révulsés tant la pénétration était longue et douloureuse. Il avait senti chaque centimètre de la verge gonflée de son rival entrer en lui, et ça lui avait paru terriblement long. Il était là, désormais, totalement en lui. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de recevoir autant... surtout pour une première fois. Mais Negan ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Bien que ce soit une première, il comptait bien le prendre, et ce jusqu'au bout.

 **''J'suis bien au fond là...''** commenta le brun au foulard rouge.

Ce commentaire... humilia encore plus le plus jeune. Ca, il avait remarqué. Son corps tremblait autour de son sexe, complètement enfoui en lui. Il sentait sa présence bien plus haut, comme dans son ventre. Et lui, ne bougeait pas, restant ancré en lui, et lui faisant sentir son membre palpitant et brûlant sans aucune gêne. Il le sentait pulser en lui, il sentait son anneau de chair se détendre et se rétracter aussi vite. Malgré lui, le corps de Rick semblait aspirer le sexe du brun, mais la douleur elle était toujours belle et bien présente.

 **''N-Negan, retire-toi, pitié, je-''** supplia finalement Rick, les yeux humides, grands ouverts, se mordant presque le dos de la main.

Negan haussa un sourcil. Puis un petit sourire amusé revint éclairer son visage. Il tapota le bas du dos de Rick, avant de reculer, tout aussi lentement, pour qu'il le sente également se retirer de lui.

 **''Okay, Rick. Je vais t'accorder ça.''** fit-il, son sexe coulissant le long de son antre, pour finalement en être totalement sorti.

Rick eut un sursaut de soulagement, sa respiration haletante reprenant assez bruyamment. Il ne se sentait plus 'plein' mais pourtant la douleur était encore présente, et son corps semblait lui rappeler que Negan, quoi qu'il fasse, sera toujours présent.

Mais celui-ci ne laissa pas le temps à Rick de se réjouir. Sans le prévenir, il saisit de nouveau la base de son propre sexe, de son autre main il agrippa la hanche du plus jeune, avant de le pénétrer avec une violence pure, enfonçant son membre d'un coup, entièrement, lui faisant retrouver la place qu'il avait il y a quelques secondes. Rick cria, ne pouvant se retenir cette fois-ci, son corps s'arquant naturellement, mettant fin à ce gémissement de douleur et de surprise en se mordant la lèvre. Negan eut ce second rire malsain, en se penchant sur Rick, pour le narguer.

 **''Tu m'as quand même pas cru, si ?''** s'amusa t'il, en l'attrapant par les cheveux, les tirant en arrière, et faisant cambrer Rick au maximum.

Ce dernier haletait, laissant échapper un soupir paniqué à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Il avait les yeux fermés, alors que Negan tirait assez sur ses cheveux pour pouvoir entrevoir son visage crispé, fermé par la douleur. Il n'attendit pas, et commença les va et viens en lui, son sexe glissant bien plus facilement maintenant. Les parois de Rick semblaient plus habituées, mais son propriétaire beaucoup moins. Forcées, elles étaient douloureuses.

Negan prenait clairement son pied, se mordant la lèvre en le pénétrant avec vigueur. Il faisait aller et venir son membre rapidement, sur toute sa longueur quasiment à chaque fois, pour que Rick le sente bien, jusqu'au bout, qu'il ressente chaque millimètre qui le possédait contre son gré. Et les soupirs désormais non retenus de Rick l'excitaient bien plus encore. L'ex-sheriff soufflait, grognait de douleur. Pourtant, derrière cette douleur apparente, il sentait pourtant son corps être stimulé. La profondeur de la pénétration permettait à Negan d'effleurer le point sensible de l'homme sa prostate. Il avait mal, c'était certain, mais pourtant il sentait aussi quelque chose de différent. Il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre sa rancoeur, sa haine, son humiliation de côté...

Par curiosité, Negan glissa rapidement l'une de ses mains entre les cuisses du leader, à l'avant, pour sentir sous ses doigts une érection désormais complète.

 **''Ooh Rick ! J'te fais bander en plus ? Merde...''** ricana t'il, fier de lui. **''Regarde-moi ça. Qui se serait imaginé ça de toi, hein ?''** Il effleura ce sexe si sensible, levé contre le gré et l'esprit du plus jeune, qui ne comprenait pas son corps. **''C'est encore mieux que ce que j'pensais...''**

Negan semblait ravi de voir que le corps de Rick lui cédait, à défaut de son esprit, pour le moment. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le leader se sentait encore plus humilié... Il était en totale érection alors qu'il se faisait prendre violemment. Son érection avait suivi le mouvement de la douleur, est c'était présentée quand celle-ci finissait par s'évaporer. Evidemment, Negan ne cessait de toucher, d'effleurer, voir écraser son point sensible. Ses reins ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils étaient agités d'un rythme soutenu, et tantôt bruts, tantôt langoureux.

Les légers grognements de Rick ne s'arrêtaient pas, son corps avançait et reculait sur le bureau au rythme des coups de reins de Negan. La douleur était toujours un peu présente, moins brutale, et pourtant, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, dans un silence que ses gémissements ne trahissaient pas. Ses yeux bleus restaient fermés, de force, comme si il tentait de se projeter ailleurs, et de subir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait une érection qui devenait douloureuse, frottant sur le bureau à maintes reprises.

 **''Merde...''** souffla Negan, comme impressionné par le plaisir qu'il prenait. **''Tu veux que j'te dise ? J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied qu'en te baisant, putain.''** Il donna un coup de reins plus brutal d'un coup. **''Tu pourrais te sentir flatté... Tu vas faire des jalouses.''**

Rick n'arrivait pas à répondre. Un frisson parcouru son corps agité de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il se mordit la lèvre, à la recherche d'un nouveau frisson de ce genre. Negan lâcha ses cheveux, et il se retrouva de nouveau contre le bureau, son bassin agité par les mouvements de pénétration.

Negan se sentait arriver au bout. Rick était bien trop serré pour qu'il se retienne longtemps. Il augmenta alors subitement son rythme, donnant des coups plus puissants, quelques uns, jusqu'à arriver à la jouissance.

 **''Fuck... !''** grogna le plus âgé, ses doigts se crispant sur la peau de Rick. Son sexe se tendit brusquement, et en plusieurs salve, il se répandit à l'intérieur du plus jeune, restant ancré au plus profond pour qu'il le sente également.

Rick sentit ces derniers coups comme un aller direct à l'abattoir. Il sentait son corps convulser, son sexe lui faire mal, ses parois le brûler. Et pourtant, quand il sentit Negan se tendre, il ne fit que se crisper un peu plus autour de lui, le sexe de ce dernier comme aspiré au plus profond de lui, alors qu'il profitait de son orgasme. Une chaleur humide envahit l'intérieur de son corps, la sensation étrange le faisant grimacer. Il sentait bel et bien un liquide se disséminer en lui. Il grogna une dernière fois, la tête enfouie contre le bureau.

Negan eut un soupir de contentement après avoir pleinement profité de son orgasme puissant et intense. Ce petit sourire évoquait toute sa satisfaction.

 **''Oh, n'aie pas honte sweetheart.. On a toujours un peu honte de prendre son pied, la première fois.''** ironisa le grand brun.

Rick tressaillit en sentant le membre en lui pulser une dernière fois. Negan se retira lentement, essuyant le bout de son sexe avec un mouchoir qu'il avait sur lui, et se rhabillant, ratachant son pantalon. Rick ne bougeait plus, dans la même position, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Negan se rassit alors dans le siège de bureau, regardant Rick encore étalé sur le bureau. Il haussa un sourcil, puis décidant de le laisser se 'réveiller' seul, il commença a fouiller dans les tiroirs de ce même bureau. Rick se redressa lentement sur le bureau, remontant honteusement son boxer et son pantalon pour qu'il ne le voie plus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut au fond d'un de ses tiroirs, une caméra. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

 **''Oh.''** s'amusa t'il en attrapant l'appareil. Evidemment, il savait très bien qu'elle allait lui servir un jour. Il l'alluma, et regarda les vidéos déjà enregistrées dessus. La toute première était l'interview de Rick, faite par l'ex chef d'Alexandria à leur arrivée ici. **''Putain, c'est toi ça ?''** fit-il en augmentant le son, laissant parler un Rick sûr de lui, presque menaçant, la barbe beaucoup plus fournie, l'air bien plus... fort.

Negan rit doucement. Rick entendit sa propre voix, et il se retourna, comme horrifié, vers le grand brun. Il était autant honteux de le voir regarder cette vidéo, avec son air mesquin, cette caméra à la main, que de sentir sa semence couler entre ses cuisses maintenant qu'il était debout. Il se crispa, et se colla au bureau, les fesses contre le rebord, douloureuses.

 **''J'aurais pas cherché un type comme toi, à l'époque.''** fit Negan, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Il coupa la vidéo, et se mit à filmer Rick, de face, le visage décomposé après l'acte, encore rouge, les yeux humides. **''Mais... t'es plus ce gars là, n'est-ce pas ?''** fit-il en fermant le volet caméra, d'un coup, et la gardant pour lui. Il ricana, et se leva de son siège.

Définitivement humilié jusqu'au bout, Rick le regardait avec des yeux de pitié. Brillants, intensément peinés. Le leader des Sauveurs se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Rick sur sa 'défaite'. Il ouvrit la porte, un de ses sbires étant devant celle-ci. Il était venu seul, le seul sbire qu'il avait dans le coin était un espion.

 **''What the fuck, qu'est que ce que tu fous là toi-''** fit-il, comme surpris et dérangé après ce qu'il venait de faire.

L'homme regarda Negan d'un air grave, avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

 **''La fille là, elle est pas morte. Elle vient de revenir. Avec deux autres personnes.''**

Rick eut un bond violent au cœur. Non. Non. Il comprit très vite que le sbire parlait de Maggie. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était morte. Negan se tourna vers Rick, avec un regard des plus négatifs. En un regard, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait fait une bêtise impardonnable.

 **''Je déteste qu'on me mente...''** il sortait de ses gonds, et ça se voyait. Le Negan mesquin laissait place au Negan violent, et en colère. **''Putain, tu sais que j'aime pas ça, Rick.''**

Il pensait avoir fait une bonne chose. Mais finalement, le mensonge s'était retourné contre lui. Rick tremblait. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas forcément peur pour lui. Mais... Maggie, Sasha... Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si, en fait, il le pouvait, et c'est bien ça qui faisait peur au leader.

 **''AMENE MOI A ELLE.''** cria t'il, brusque.

 **''Visiblement j'ai encore une leçon à vous donner.''**


	7. 7 Bang

**7\. Bang**

* * *

Un chapitre un _petit peu_ plus court que les précédents cette fois-ci, mais c'est normal :D Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite... Je vous laisse voir pourquoi ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Maggie et Sasha s'étaient réfugiées à la Colline après le massacre, ou plutôt, Sasha avait accompagnée la jeune femme enceinte et malade jusqu'ici pour pouvoir la soigner. Ils y étaient restés un petit moment, histoire qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête. Ses jours, ni ceux de son enfant, n'étaient en danger.

Présent, Jesus avait également surveillé leurs conditions, car le leader de la Colline n'était pas vraiment pour leur présence ici... Il savait très bien que si les Sauveurs découvraient qu'ils cachaient les membres fugitifs d'Alexandria, ils auraient plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Mais après une semaine à s'être 'reposés' en quelques sortes, pour eux, il était temps de retourner à Alexandria. Sans avoir ce que Rick avait pu dire au sujet de Maggie, ils quittèrent les lieux, escortés par Jesus.

 **''Tu penses que tout va bien là-bas ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas...''** répondit Maggie à Sasha, regardant au carreau de la voiture en marche.

La jeune femme semblait songeuse. Comme si elle appréhendait quelque chose. Bien entendu, elle savait très bien que le marché entre les Sauveurs et Alexandria avait été conclu, et qu'ils avaient dû passer dans la semaine pour prendre leur dû. Mais autre chose la tracassait... Comme un sixième sens. La main sur son ventre, l'autre bras accoudé à la fenêtre, elle essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, regardant la route défiler sous ses yeux.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait en revenant à Alexandria.

Après une heure de route, Jesus freina et s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée. Il y avait une camionnette qui n'appartenait pas aux membres de ce camp. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Aaron, à l'entrée, repéra rapidement la voiture des autres. Il descendit du poste de garder pour ouvrir la porte, mais doucement... Il savait que Negan était là, malgré son arrivée matinale, et plutôt discrète... Ses derniers temps il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était parti 'travailler' tôt ce matin, et avait pu observer la scène... du moins, celle de son arrivée. Il avait juste vu Rick partir avec Negan pour négocier, et cela il y a plus d'une heure, dans la bâtisse principale d'Alexandria. Malgré tout, dès qu'il vit Jesus, il ouvrit la grille, mais en regardant derrière lui, il s'aperçut de la présence de Maggie. Il sembla devenir tout pâle, et se mis en travers de l'entrée.

 **''Attendez !''** fit-il, en chuchotant assez fortement. **''Negan est ici, avec Rick...''**

Il fallait qu'il prenne rapidement une décision, au cas où le leader des Sauveurs arriverait, et la trouverai là. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, et leur fit signe de rentrer très rapidement après avoir observé derrière lui. Maggie et Sasha sortirent de la voiture, longeant les barricades, pour rentrer, et vite courir dans la première maison qui n'était autre que celle où Carol logeait avant son départ. Elle entrèrent par la porte de derrière, du jardin, se mettant à couvert, mais n'étant pas plus rassurées pour autant. Sasha n'avait pas forcément à se cacher, sa présence n'était pas plus étrange qu'une autre. Mais Maggie... Si Negan apprenait sa présence, ils risquaient tous très gros.

Jesus, un peu interloqué, ferma tout derrière lui, restant avec Aaron en s'éloignant de l'entrée. Il le regarda, parlant discrètement avec lui, alors que la plupart des habitants venaient à peine de se lever ou de sortir de leurs maisons.

 **''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''** demanda le barbu en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus.

 **''Rick... à dit à Negan que Maggie était morte. Pour qu'il ne la cherche pas, qu'il ne l'emmène pas, enfin...''**

Et là, Jesus comprit l'importance de sa cachette. Ils auraient dû rester à la Colline. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de se retourner, entendant des pas derrière la grille, alors qu'il s'en éloignait. Aaron se mura dans un mutisme soudain, le regard rivé sur la grille, et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Qui d'autre pouvait être derrière cette porte ?

 **''Ouvrez.''**

Une voix rauque, masculine, inconnu au bataillon pour les habitants d'Alexandria résonna. Aaron s'avança, distinguant une ombre derrière les protections de la grille. Ce dernier garda ses distances, avant de poser la question.

 **''Qui est-ce ?''**

Il n'y eu qu'un soupir las entre sa question, et la réponse formulé par l'homme.

 **''Sous ordres de Negan, ouvrez cette putain de porte !''**

Aaron se glaça sur place. C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Pourquoi un seul membre des sauveurs venait rejoindre Negan sur place ? Qui était-il ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait qu'il était forcément armé. Il savait également que tout comme Negan, ses hommes n'avaient pas réellement de limites, tant que leur chef ne leur en imposait pas. Et il ne leur avait jamais dit de traiter les habitants avec tendresse.

Il regarda Jesus un instant, comme cherchant une approbation. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise, et savait que cette histoire allait mal tourner. Il avait peur de mal faire... Mais de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'aller ouvrir et tirer l'énorme grille de l'entrée, dévoilant un homme grand, brun avec des cheveux mi-longs, ondulés aux pointes. Jamais vu. Mais il faisait visiblement parti des Sauveurs.

Il entra dans attendre, bousculant Aaron et s'arrêtant pour fixer, même dévisager Jesus. Il le regardait avec une sorte de dédain. Le brun aux yeux bleus ne quitta pas son regard, comme un défi, dans le silence.

 **''Où est Negan ?''** demanda le sbire, son regard foncé accentué par ses sourcils froncés.

 **''Dans la maison principale...''** avoua Aaron, sans trop réfléchir, pointant la maison du doigt.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Aaron, qui semblait apeuré. Il eut un sourire en coin, comme moqueur, avant de se retourner pour aller vers la bâtisse principale en ricanant.

Jesus semblait agacé. Il attendit que l'homme s'éloigne, et sa main se porta à sa ceinture, sous son manteau, pour saisir une arme qu'il avait emmené sur lui. Aaron posa sa main sur la sienne, pour le stopper. Après tout, on ne savait pas ce que cet homme faisait là, à chercher Negan... Du moins, si ils le tuaient, ça serait peut-être pire. Le brun regarda Aaron avec un air des plus sérieux, avant de laisser glisser sa main le long de son flan, laissant tomber l'idée de lui tirer dessus.

L'homme entra dans la maison principale, sans frapper, de toute façon, il n'y avait que Rick et Negan dans le bureau principal, sur la porte de droite. Il resta dans le hall, vu le bruit qu'il entendait derrière la porte... Il ne se permit pas d'entrer immédiatement. Il savait que Negan détestait ça, qu'on le stoppe en pleine... procédure. Il entendait très peu, réellement, Rick refoulait énormément ses cris de douleurs et autres geignements, mais le sbire n'était pas bête il savait très bien ce que ses soupirs, ses mots si durs et provocants sortant de la bouche de son leader, voulaient dire. Il s'installa alors contre le mur, à côté de la porte, armé d'un long revolver, montant la 'garde' en attendant la sortie de son chef.

Et bien entendu... L'inévitable arriva.

 **''Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule Rick. Et tu sais, tu SAIS que j'aime pas ça.''**

Rick tremblait, en regardant Negan prononcer ses derniers mots en quittant la pièce. Il avait voulu protéger son amie, et au final, il l'avait mit en danger. Il se sentait si mal, c'était de pire en pire. Leur donner une leçon ? Encore ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il lui fasse payer lui, mais pas Maggie, pas les autres. Le plus jeune se précipita à sa suite, vite maîtrisé par son sbire, qui au final n'était qu'un espion des Sauveurs, qui les avait surveillé non loin de l'entrée d'Alexandria. Il lui attrapa les bras et les lui bloqua dans le dos.

 **''Hep. Tu bouges pas, p'tite pute. Regarde plutôt.''**

Le regard de Rick fixa le sbire, humides, profondément choqués. Il avait entendu ? C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi ? Il se sortit cette pensée de la tête, ce n'était pas la priorité. Negan était déjà sorti de la maison, se mettant sur la place principale, saisissant Lucille pour la mettre sur son épaule. Le manche entre ses doigts, ses doigts tremblaient presque d'énervement. Rick finit par être traîné sur le perron de la maison, observant Negan de loin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait peur, son estomac était contracté à lui en faire mal, et son corps semblait simplement douloureux de partout, surtout après ce qu'il venait de subir ses jambes ne le tenaient encore faiblement debout.

Les habitants d'Alexandria présent le regardaient de loin. Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher.

 **''Approchez-vous tous ! J'ai une petite annonce à faire.''** s'enquiert-il, en les regardant certes avec un petit sourire en coin, mais un sourire amer.

Peu à peu, ne voulant pas désobéir ou créer de problèmes, les habitants s'approchèrent. Michonne, Carl, Aaron, Jesus, Spencer... tout le monde était là désormais. Leurs regards étaient horrifiés, que se passait-il encore ?

Il fit signe à son sbire d'amener Rick à côté de lui. Celui-ci poussa brusquement le plus jeune à côté de Negan. Celui-ci l'attrapa violemment par la nuque, de sa main dégantée, le forçant de sa poigne à rester près de lui, le prenant comme exemple.

 **''L'un d'entre vous m'a HONTEUSEMENT menti. En fait... Vous m'avez TOUS menti.''** fit-il en plantant ses doigts dans la peau blanche de la nuque de Rick. **''Vous avez l'air doué pour ça... Hein Rick ?''** continua t'il en le poussa face contre terre, tel un animal puni.

Rick se retrouva de nouveau à quatre pattes au sol, se retourna immédiatement pour se retenir sur ses coudes, se tournant face à Negan.

 **''Je SAIS que cette petite garce est ICI !''** lança t'il sur un ton bien plus agressif. **''Amenez-la moi. Vaut mieux ça plutôt que je la trouve moi même.''**

Tous savaient très bien qu'il était sérieux. Et voir son air énervé ne les rassurait pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi énervé, pas même le jour du massacre. Du moins, pas autant. Son air semblait être de la colère qu'il refoulait quasiment pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un immédiatement. Non, il avait encore une leçon à donner à ces gens. Il claqua des doigts, et son sbire partit à la recherche de Maggie, commençant à fouiller maison par maison. Personne d'autre que lui ne bougeait.

 **''Vous voulez vraiment que ça se passe comme ça, mh ?''** déclara le leader des sauveurs.

 **''Attends, c'est moi le fautif, j'ai menti, je-''** fut coupé Rick, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Lucille.

Negan pointa sa batte fétiche sous le nez de Rick, encore à terre, soutenu par ses coudes. Il fixa l'arme en haletant, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, entre agacé mais gardant sa répartie ironique.

 **''T'en as assez eu pour aujourd'hui, Rick. Laisses-en un peu aux autres.''**

Son ton narquois et bien trop révélateur donna à Rick un coup au cœur, agressif. Il l'humiliait encore plus... Personne n'était censé comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais lui, il le savait... Et la peur le prenait aux tripes. Personne ne devait savoir, non, personne. Ses yeux bleus et humides toujours fixés sur Lucille, il la vit lentement reculer, pour se retrouver de nouveau sur l'épaule de Negan. Les habitants ne le quittaient pas du regard. Seulement Aaron était au courant du retour de Maggie, les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ce dernier, lui, se sentait mal de ne pouvoir avouer la vérité, de peur que Rick en paye les frais sous leurs yeux.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre les avait vu... Sans rien dire cette fois-ci.

Spencer s'avança, jusqu'à Rick, face à Negan.

 **''Je sais où elle est.''**

Stupéfaction. Tout le monde fixa Spencer avec choc, tout comme Rick, qui tourna et releva sa tête vers lui en le regardant avec dégoût. Avec honnêteté, Spencer n'avait jamais aimé Rick, et vice versa. Rick avait été plus conciliant avec lui, mais l'homme ne semblait pas considérer l'ex sheriff comme leur chef, du moins, il ne l'acceptait pas. C'est alors avec une trahison brutale, il avouait cette haine à tout Alexandria. Pourtant, personne n'osait le contredire, après tout, était-ce une ruse ? La moitié doutait, l'autre savait bien que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

 **''Bien, dis moi où, et va me la chercher.''** répondit Negan, peu sûr de ce que lui avançait l'homme.

En guise de réponse, il pointa la maison en bordure, non loin de l'entrée, où s'étaient réfugiées Maggie et Sasha. Negan ne prit aucun risque, et envoya son homme de demain qui sortait de l'une des maisons, pour aller chercher celle-ci, accompagné de Spencer, a qui il ordonna d'y aller également, simplement en le regardant avec insistance. Il obéit immédiatement deux hommes suffiraient à les maîtriser, aussi habiles soient-elles.

Tout le monde semblait abasourdi. Spencer n'avait donc pas menti. Il venait de vendre Maggie sous les yeux de tout les autres. Negan n'en avait pas l'air plus soulagé, ou satisfait. Mais il attendait l'arrivée de la jeune femme avec impatience, agacé au possible qu'on lui ai menti. Il lança un dernier regard inquiétant qui voulait dire énormément de choses à Rick, avant de lever les yeux vers la maison, d'où sortaient les deux hommes, maîtrisant Maggie et Sasha. Spencer retenait Maggie, les dents serrées, semblant ne pas comprendre. Le sbire retenait Sasha. Les deux hommes finirent par jeter les jeunes femmes au sol, sans douceur, à côté de Rick. Celui-ci les regarda avec effroi, il n'avait même pas le temps de se réjouir de la santé de la jeune femme.

 **''Alors te voilà... Vu ton état, j'pensais que le mensonge de Rick était crédible. T'aurais pu crever, surtout après le choc que t'as eu.''** ironique au possible, il se plaça devant la jeune femme, qui était a genoux, essoufflée de s'être débattue. Elle affrontait le regard de Negan sans broncher. **''Tu t'en es bien remise on dirait.''** fit-il, subitement plus sec.

Son ton était sévère, alors qu'il pointait Lucille sur elle, désormais. Les autres n'osaient pas encore bouger, Rick était tétanisé. Tout ça était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. Peut-être que si il n'avait pas menti, il n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. C'était bien pire encore.

La tête couverte de la casquette de son défunt fiancé, elle baissa les yeux, avant que Negan ne fasse sauter celle-ci à l'aide de sa batte, faisant tomber le chapeau à terre, derrière elle. Il lui fit également relever la tête à l'aide de Lucille, la plaçant sous son menton. Rick regardait la scène paniqué. A tout moment, quelqu'un pouvait perdre la vie, il se souvenait de comment Glenn l'avait perdu, brutalement, sans que personne ne s'y attende.

Maggie serrait les dents, son cœur battant également à tout rompre, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, en quelque sorte. Toujours fière, elle affrontait le regard de Negan, qui peu amusé par la situation, semblait être sur les nerfs. Son air mesquin laissait malgré tout ressortir sa nervosité.

 **''J'ai été honnête avec vous, et... vous ne l'avez pas été avec moi. Pourtant une relation comme la nôtre doit être basée sur la confiance...''** fit-il, ironique, avant de prendre un ton plus sec. **''Là, je vais devoir vous donner une autre leçon. Comme des gosses qu'on punit. Enfin... A votre niveau, j'ai l'impression de punir des** _ **fucking**_ **animaux.''**

Rick ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable. Il n'avait même pas changé de position, assis a moitié par terre, soutenu par ses coudes douloureux sur le sol graveleux. Son corps semblait d'ailleurs être douloureux de partout, lui rappelant en permanence les dernières heures qu'il avait vécu. Submergé par trop d'émotions, ces yeux d'un bleu si intense brillaient, humides, légèrement rouge, ses larmes ne demandant qu'à couler, silencieusement. Tout se lisait dans son regard, dans les spasmes de son corps qui tremblait d'effroi. Pas encore, non, pas encore une fois. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'un second massacre n'arrive pas.

 _Tic tac, tic tac..._ comme le cliquetis d'une horloge, d'un compte à rebours, qui résonnait dans sa tête. La voix de Negan semblait être un écho à l'intérieur de lui.

Spencer trônait fièrement, sans aucun remords, non loin de Negan, à ses côtés, s'étant placé ainsi après lui avoir livré Maggie. Cette dernière, ainsi que Sasha, étaient à terre, face à Negan, à genoux, encore une fois. Le sbire ne Negan les regardait, une arme pointée sur elles et Rick, au cas où.

Soudainement, le leader des Sauveurs, gardant bien Lucille sur son épaule, se servit de son autre main pour lui arracher ce flingue des mains. Il le pointa immédiatement sur Maggie.

 **''Je prends vraiment pas de plaisir à tuer les femmes d'habitude...''**

Un coup de feu. Des hurlements.

Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, puis gît à terre.

 **''Mais comme on dit, il y a toujours une exception à la règle...''**


	8. 8 Shatter me

Chapitre 8 - Shatter Me

* * *

Hey ! Pour commencer, je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews en tant que guest Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de commenter également ma fic ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que celle-ci vous plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera, car ce n'est pas terminé !

Voici donc le chapitre 8, -18 ans également pour cette partie. Enjoy !

* * *

Le coup de feu avait retenti dans tout Alexandria, suivi des cris de stupeur, d'horreur et de surprises de certains de ses habitants. Negan n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, et son doigt avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Il ricana, en regardant le corps étendu à ses pieds.

 **''A vouloir faire le malin, voilà ce qu'on obtient...''** souffla t'il, en regardant sa victime à ses pieds. Negan se tourna lentement vers Rick, encore horrifié. **''Je déteste les traîtres... Tu devrais me remercier, Rick. Sans moi il t'aurais peut-être planté un couteau dans le dos.''**

Il se retourna, rendant l'arme à son sbire. Au dernier moment, suite à sa menace, Negan avait subitement dirigé son tir vers Spencer. Une balle entre les deux yeux, sans hésiter, et l'homme était à terre, tombé à genoux premièrement, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de réagir, ni d'effacer de son visage son air satisfait après sa trahison. Le visage contre le sol, son sang se déversait aux pieds du leader des Sauveurs. Atteignant l'une de ses boots, il secoua celle-ci pour éviter le fluide, l'éclaboussant un peu plus.

Maggie et Sasha étaient toujours à genoux, cette première toujours vivante. Elle avait fermé les yeux au moment ou elle pensait recevoir l'impact de la balle. Mais le bruit avait résonné dans son crâne, sans douleur... Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle s'en aperçut bien vite, en voyant le corps de Spencer tomber face à elle.

Rick était à la fois soulagé, mais aussi horrifié d'un tel manque de patience. Cela dit, Spencer avait toujours eu une dent contre Rick depuis qu'il était à Alexandria. Negan avait raison en lui disant qu'il l'avait peut-être sauvé d'une éventuelle trahison... Cependant, sa mort restait un choc, et surtout, il ne savait pas si c'était terminé... Il n'était sûr de rien.

Rick se redressa lentement sur ses genoux, tentant de se relever difficilement, face à Negan, qui le regardait, au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait. Mais son regard n'était pas mesquin, non. Son regard était sombre, et inquiétant. Non, cette punition n'était pas la seule qu'il allait subir. La mort de Spencer était comme une leçon, pour tous le groupe. Negan n'en avait pas fini avec Rick. Il détestait qu'on lui mente, et il n'allait pas laisser passer ça comme ça. Mais 'grâce' à ça, il se retrouvait désintéressé de leur enlever Maggie. C'était comme... Inutile pour handicaper le groupe. Mais Rick... Rick, c'était bien plus intéressant. Le briser peu à peu, en touchant à ses biens, son groupe, sa fierté... Lentement, il s'immisçait en lui jusqu'à ne plus le quitter. Comme tous les autres, lui aussi, était Negan. _We are all Negan._ Mais Rick... était bien plus que ça. Plus qu'être lui, il devenait sa propriété, était à lui, possédé, jusqu'à ce que chacun de ses agissements le fasse se questionner et se remettre en question. « Est-ce que ça ne contrarierai pas Negan ? Serait-il d'accord ? » Non, il ne pensait plus par lui même. La fêlure s'agrandissait. Après tout, pour briser un groupe, il faut casser son noyau. Le leader était sur la bonne voie.

 **''Le spectacle est fini.''** lança t'il, sèchement. ' **'Va me récupérer la caméra sur le bureau.''** lança t'il à son sbire, qui s'exécuta immédiatement. **''Toi.''** fit-il, en se retournant vers Rick. **''Tu viens avec moi.''**

Et bien entendu, ce n'était pas un choix qu'il lui donnait, et il l'avait bien vu. Les yeux de Rick étaient encore rouges, et humides, son souffle et son cœur ne se calmaient pas tellement la peur de son erreur avait été intense. Ce n'était certes pas fini, mais maintenant, les autres n'allaient plus rien à voir là-dedans. C'était entre lui et Negan. Du moins... C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Quand il lui dit ça, Rick se retourna vers les autres, encore là, qui le regardaient. Il leur fit comme un signe de tête, leur montrant que tout allait bien, et qu'il reviendrait... Même si il n'en avait même pas la certitude. Michonne le regardait avec inquiétude, son air haineux plus prononcé encore.

' **'Papa !''** lança Carl en avançant d'un pas.

Rick aurait voulu rassurer son fils. Mais Negan s'interposa rapidement avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Entre eux deux, d'un pas certain, il regarda le jeune Grimes de haut, avec un léger sourire.

 **''Il ne me semble pas avoir convié toute la famille. J'espère que ton père n'est pas aussi sauvage que toi...''** fit-il en s'abaissant un peu, pour que son visage soit au niveau de celui de Carl, assez proche, attrapant son visage entre ses doigts non gantés, les autres occupés par Lucille. **''Sinon il reviendra lui aussi avec un membre en moins.''** termina t'il en fixant son œil manquant, avant de le relâcher, et de lui tourner le dos immédiatement, commençant à marcher.

Il laissa derrière lui un Carl frustré, agacé, se sentant impuissant et totalement démuni. La rage l'envahissait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment opérer pour détourner l'attention du ravisseur. Il avait confiance en son père... Mais le savoir seul dans une telle situation ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Maggie se releva doucement, aidant Sasha à en faire de même, et l'enlaçant, la plus jeune fondant en larmes dans les bras de celle-ci. Relevant les yeux, elle regarda Rick une dernière fois, alors qu'il se retournait également pour suivre Negan, et son sbire qui revenait, donnant à son chef la caméra qu'il lui avait demandé, tendant son bras en marchant pour l'attraper. Il arriva jusqu'à sa camionnette, ou il jeta cette même caméra, fermée, sur son siège, avant de se tourner vers Rick. Au fond, voir qu'il n'avait pas cet air mesquin qui le caractérisait si bien l'inquiétait encore plus... Il ne détourna pas le regard, et le laissa s'approcher de lui.

Le leader des Sauveurs délesta son propre cou de son foulard rouge, avant de le plier négligemment en plusieurs épaisseurs. Déjà foncé, on y voyait rien à travers. Il attrapa Rick par la nuque, provoquant un grognement de contestation de sa part.

 **''Ça m'ennuierai que tu connaisse le chemin de l'Enfer _..._ '' **fit-il, peu amusé.

Il avait appuyé sur certains mots, qui avaient autant de significations que de frayeurs chez Rick à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Son corps tremblait moins, mais il était muré dans le silence, dans ses pensées, ne prononçant plus rien, et ne faisant que ressasser toutes les possibilités que Negan avait envisagées pour lui.

Negan n'attendit pas pour retourner Rick face contre le flan de la camionnette, enroulant son foulard autour de son cou, puis le remontant au niveau de ses yeux, pour lui obstruer complètement la vue. Son torse se colla à son dos alors qui serrait avec poigne le nœud derrière sa tête. Les mains de l'ex-sheriff s'étaient plaquées contre la voiture par réflexe, retenant son visage et son torse de heurter la carrosserie. Ce geste brusque raviva son rythme cardiaque peu calme ses derniers temps. Le plus âgé collé à lui, il tira sur le nœud pour que Rick se cambre un peu plus contre lui, droit derrière, son souffle venant s'approcher de son oreille. Un murmure, une menace. Rick déchanta.

 **''J'vais te filer de vraies _fucking_ raisons de chialer Rick. Putain, crois-moi, je vais tellement te défoncer que tu vas me supplier d'arrêter.'' **

Encore, Rick se remit à trembler. La vue obstruée, ce murmure malsain dans son oreille, son corps se raidit immédiatement, alors qu'il ravalait un gémissement de rancœur. Rien que cette position, à l'abri des regards des autres, le rendait totalement fébrile, et imageait parfaitement sa soumission. Il le colla subitement un peu plus contre le véhicule.

 **''… Ou alors tu vas encore me remercier ?''**

Son sourire narquois revint, à cette phrase. Rick déglutit difficilement, se remémorant ce premier 'remerciement'. Il serrait les dents, et se forçait à ne rien dire, mais les réactions de peur de son corps le trahissaient. Negan lâcha brusquement sa pression, pour l'attraper simplement par la veste, et le traîner place passager, et l'y jeter en claquant la porte.

 **''Et attache ta ceinture. J'ai pas envie qu'tu crèves de cette manière...''** fit-il, fier de lui, avant de gagner la place conducteur, juste à côté de Rick.

Aveugle, le plus jeune semblait perdu, mais ne bougeait pas pour autant. Il tâta l'arrière du siège pour attraper sa ceinture et l'attacher, alors que ses mains tremblaient encore. Il eut du mal à verrouiller le clip de celle-ci, mais il finit par y arriver. Ses coudes égratignés par le gravier le lançait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il usait de ses bras, les manches de sa chemise en faux jean remontées sur la pliures de ceux-ci.

Negan ne tarda pas à démarrer, prenant la route du camp des Sauveurs. Il ne voulait pas que Rick mémorise le chemin, mais celui-ci ne voyait vraiment rien. Il était silencieux, son simple corps agité par les soubresauts de la voiture en marche, alors que Negan sifflait gaiement au volant.

Le plus jeune semblait abattu, et même si l'on ne voyait pas son regard, son expression faciale trahissait son appréhension. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, que pouvait-il faire de pire, au final ? Plus il y pensait, plus il s'imaginait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendant que le son du sifflement de Negan alors que son esprit était perdu dans sa crainte et sa peur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, surpris et plutôt heureux de n'avoir dû communiquer pendant le trajet, il sentit la camionnette rouler plus lentement, et se stopper. Il bougea, détachant sa ceinture avant qu'on le lui demande, mais aussitôt fait, un bras le tira hors du camion. Il trébucha sur la marche du véhicule, manquant de tomber, se rattrapant au bras de celui qui le tenait. Il avait beau avoir les yeux bandés, il sentait qu'on l'observait, qu'autour de lui des yeux le dévisageaient. Il reconnaissait aisément la poigne de Negan qui le tenait par l'avant-bras, et le suivait maladroitement, guidé par celui-ci comme un chien en laisse qui ne voudrait pas avancer.

Il montèrent des escaliers, puis franchirent plusieurs portes, avant d'en entendre une dernière grincer derrière lui, debout, enfin libéré de cette poigne si forte qui lui avait laissé une marque sur le bras. Il se sentit stagner, et n'osait pas bouger, là, droit, les bras le long de ses flancs mais peu détendus, ses doigts ne cessant de s'agiter, s'ouvrir, se fermer assez machinalement.

Negan était bien silencieux, depuis tout le trajet. En dehors de sa colère noire, Rick savait que cela ne voulait rien dire de bon. Il devait être furieux, et intérioriser tout ça, pour le lui faire payer... maintenant.

Soudainement, trop dans ses pensées pour sentir que l'on s'approchait de lui, il retrouva la vue, la lumière lui faisant mal aux yeux. Il les plissa, distinguant peu à peu devant lui une pièce plutôt bien agencée... Il s'attendait à voir une prison, une cellule, une pièce délabrée. Mais non, Negan semblait l'avoir emmené jusque dans ses appartements. Des rideaux affaiblissaient la lumière du jour, des fauteuils, une table basse, un lit... Un énorme lit. Du papier peint, des armoires, des étagères... La pièce semblait n'avoir rien subi des désavantages du temps et de l'apocalypse. Il savait qu'il était bel et bien dans la pièce privée du leader des Sauveurs.

Ce dernier semblait encore pensif, mais désormais ils étaient de nouveau seul, et de plus sur son territoire. Le danger était encore plus imminent. Rick tentait de se calmer, il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur au creux de sa tête. Dans ses tempes. Dans ce nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge... Au bout de ses doigts, la peur, sa possession, comme un poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

 **''Tu m'as l'air stressé.''** s'amusa le leader, en se positionnant en face de Rick, après avoir déposé Lucille non loin du canapé, l'air mesquin. **''T'as bien raison de l'être.''** continua t'il, plus froidement.

Sans attendre, il poussa immédiatement Rick sur le lit, derrière lui, où il tomba lamentablement, se rattrapant de nouveau sur ses coudes. Il se redressa immédiatement en position assise, sur le rebord du meuble.

 **''J'parie que tu te demandes c'que j'peux bien te faire subir encore.''** Negan ricana, ouvertement, en s'approchant de lui, restant debout, et le regardant de haut **''Ah putain, si tu savais.''** enchaîna le brun, en le regardant avec une sorte de mépris soudain. **''T'as fait quelque chose que je déteste au plus haut point. Tu sais ce que je fais à mes hommes qui me mentent ?''** Il posa subitement sa main sur la joue de Rick, englobant toute la partie droite de son visage. **''Je les marque à vie. Je les brûle, juste là... Pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur erreur, et qu'ils la rappellent à tout le monde par la même occasion, à chaque fois qu'ils voient cette fucking face.''**

Il sentait le visage de Rick trembler légèrement sous sa main dégantée.

 **''C'est dommage, alors qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre...''** fit-il, ironique, en lui rappelant ce moment si humiliant pour lui qu'il avaient passés ensemble il y a seulement peu de temps. **''Même si tu le nie, ton corps a parlé...''**

Il avait beau le nier de tout son cœur, Rick ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Son esprit, totalement en contradiction avec son corps, ne l'avait pas arrêté, et les caresses du plus âgé l'avaient clairement fait réagir. Une excitation qu'il n'assume pas, mais surtout, qu'il ne comprends pas... Pourtant, ces frissons de bien-être étaient bels et bien là. Même si la haine, la rage, l'humiliation étaient plus fortes que ce simple plaisir physique, il ne pouvait nié qu'il l'avait ressenti, rien qu'un peu. Et rien que pour ça, il se dégoûtait. C'était Negan. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

 **''Ce n'est qu'une réaction machinale...''** se défendit l'ex-sheriff.

Negan se mit à rire, légèrement, son sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres.

 **''Tu en es sûr ?''**

Pour le coup, le brun au blouson était totalement sûr de lui. Il savait qu'il était en train d'infiltrer le corps de Rick, peu à peu, mais aussi son esprit, et que c'était pour cette raison que son corps réagissait également en sa présence... Il pensait sans cesse à lui, ses gestes, ses paroles, ses réactions l'obsédaient. Au fur et à mesure, le bon vieux syndrome de Stockholm se manifeste...

 **''Si c'est si 'machinal'' que ça, ça marche avec tout le monde, non ?''** fit-il, commençant à avoir l'air pensif, comme si une idée lui traversait la tête. **''T'as un corps qui réagit comme celui d'une véritable petite pute, Rick.''**

 **''Montre-moi.''**

Lui montrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui demander, là ? Rick ne comprenait pas, bien qu'il fasse le lien avec du sexe, il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire. Mais Negan allait bien vite le guider. Il se recula, et tourna son fauteuil pour s'installer juste face à Rick, laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. Il s'assied comme un parrain, bien calé contre le dossier, les deux avant-bras sur les accoudoirs.

 **''Montre-moi à quel point ton corps me veux.''** lança t'il, d'une voix plus suave.

Étrangement, cette voix plus douce mais enjôleuse éveilla quelque chose en Rick qu'il refusait d'entendre. Assis sur le rebord du lit, il ne bougeait même pas, il se sentait juste pris au dépourvu, comme l'élève pris de court face à la question de son professeur, alors qu'il n'a rien révisé.

 **''Ne me fais pas ces yeux là. Je sais très bien que t'as compris.''**

Le bas-ventre de Rick semblait réagir. Était-ce le fait de se faire dominer ainsi, rien que par la parole, de plus, cette fois-ci ? Il était partagé entre l'envie de fuir, et celle de le supplier de ne pas l'humilier encore plus. Mais dans les deux cas, il savait que l'issue serait la même le refus, et ce serait peut-être même pire ensuite.

 **''Me force pas à faire ça...''** murmura t'il, plus humilié encore.

 **''Je pense pas que ça soit trop difficile pour toi. Machinal, mh ? T'as qu'à repenser à comment je t'ai baisé tout à l'heure... ça devrait marcher, non ?''**

Il le narguait clairement. A ses mots, forcément, oui, la sensation, les ressentis, tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques heures revenait vite posséder le corps de l'ex-sheriff. Negan n'en était que plus satisfait.

 **''Fais pas ta putain de mijaurée, Rick.''** le menaça t'il, commençant tout de même à s'impatienter.

La gorge de Rick se serra immédiatement. A chaque fois qu'il employait ce ton si dur, exigeant, autoritaire et impatient, il se sentait mal, et dominé au point de ne plus réfléchir à une quelconque issue. Il devait lui obéir... Il le savait.

Lentement, sans affronter le regard de son bourreau, il recula sur le lit, pour s'y mettre entièrement, restant a moitié soutenu par son bras gauche. Lentement, sa droite glissa jusqu'à son pantalon, plus particulièrement son entrejambe, détachant la boucle de sa ceinture, et déboutonnant sa braguette, la main tremblante. On pouvait désormais entrevoir son sexe, caché par son boxer.

 **''Ben voilà...''** fit Negan, plutôt content de lui. Il ne cessait de l'observer, autant pour le perturber qu'en profiter. **''Tout de suite quand on hausse le ton tu te bouges le cul...''** Il lui adressa un sourire des plus emprunts de sous-entendus. **''A moins que ce soit parce que je t'ai rappelé que je t'ai baisé ?''**

Il se sentait plus que mal, sa voix le faisait frissonner, mais l'effrayait aussi énormément. Sa main glissa dans son caleçon, effleurant désormais son sexe à même la peau. Rick avait les yeux fermés, comme pour s'éviter d'affronter la réalité... Mais peut-être aussi pour se projeter ailleurs. Pourtant, même avec ses yeux fermés, il n'entendait que la voix de Negan résonner dans sa tête.

Sa main était posée paume contre sa verge, mais ne bougeait pas encore. Il respirait bien trop vite, et tentait de se calmer... Mais impossible. Il prit sur lui, sachant que Negan allait s'impatienter de nouveau, et commença à se caresser, lentement.

 **''Holy shit, Rick, ce souvenir te donne autant envie que ça ?''** continuai t'il de le narguer, profitant de lui rabâcher le souvenir, pour le lui faire imaginer.

Rick n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Sa main le caressait lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement désormais. Il semblait vouloir s'enfouir dans ses pensées, pour éviter de ressentir au maximum cette humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir. Pour éviter d'affronter ce regard qu'il sentait quand même posé sur lui.

Peu à peu, son sexe s'éveillait, une légère érection venant donner du relief à son sous-vêtement. Il arrivait réellement à oublier ce qu'il avait autour de lui, et à ne penser qu'à son plaisir. Lentement mais sûrement, son érection grandissait sous ses doigts, son souffle s'accélérait. Assis sur le lit, le dos légèrement arqué en arrière comme il était soutenu par son bras, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Son visage reflétait le plaisir qu'il commençait à prendre, prenant un air très érotique.

Il était désormais totalement en érection. Le bout de son membre était à découvert, son boxer ne pouvant le cacher. Il en profita alors pour le dénuder totalement, baissant son boxer jusqu'au dessous de ses bourses, son pantalon un peu descendu à mi-fesses. De là, il saisit son sexe entre ses doigts, et fit coulisser sa main de haut en bas, lentement pour commencer. Negan avait une vue irréprochable, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

 **' _'Fuck..._ c'est rare d'me faire bander comme t'es en train d'le faire.''** déclara t'il, alors qu'il se léchait distraitement la lèvre inférieure, avant de se mordre discrètement celle-ci.

Rick n'ouvrait pas ses yeux. Mais la voix de Negan le guidait. Contre toute attente, chacun de ses mots ne l'offensait pas, ne l'humiliait pas, non, au contraire... Projeté, sa dernière phrase sonna comme un compliment à ses oreilles, et surtout, comme une source d'excitation. Son plaisir, son désir prenait le dessus, et il en oubliait presque que ce n'était que de l'humiliation.

En temps normal, Negan lui aurait demandé de le fixer, d'ouvrir les yeux, et de bien prendre conscience qu'il lui appartenait. Mais... Il avait une autre petite idée en tête, et les yeux fermés de Rick allaient bien l'aider. Mais à côté de ça, il prenait lui aussi son pied à observer Rick perdre la tête comme ça.

Il n'attendit pas, et saisit la caméra que son sbire lui avait récupéré, et qu'il avait posé sur sa table basse en arrivant. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit le clapet, et l'alluma. Il prit le bon angle, et commença à filmer Rick, pendant son acte.

 **''A quoi tu penses Rick ? Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner...''**

La main de Rick coulissait de plus en plus rapidement autour de son sexe, droit, laissant s'échapper un peu de liquide séminal, ce qui rendait la masturbation plus fluide. Il l'écoutait, il se mordait la lèvre.

 **''T'imagines que j'suis en train de te doigter comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.''**

Rick refoula un soupir, un léger gémissement alors que sa main ne cessait d'aller et venir. Il était en train de perdre la tête, totalement, se laissant aller à son plaisir, à son instinct le plus animal. A ses mots, il avait l'impression d'à nouveau sentir ses doigts en lui, s'écarter, aller et venir, plus profonds encore... Mais cette fois-ci, ça l'excitait plus que jamais.

 **''T'as l'air d'aimer ça... Mais ça t'suffit pas, j'imagine.''**

Le corps du leader d'Alexandria eu un soubresaut soudain. Il se mordit la lèvre, indécent, pour s'empêcher d'émettre un quelconque bruit. Pourtant, il était bel et bien guidé, et excité par les paroles et la voix de Negan. Il se projetait totalement, sans aucune honte, arrivant à oublier temporairement ce pourquoi il avait si honte... Son mental, son psyché et son imagination semblait être forts. Il se protégeait avec. Mais plus pour longtemps...

 **''Tu veux que j'te baise, hein, c'est ça ?''**

Rick ne pu retenir un soupir, une plainte. Comme pour lui répondre... Comme pour lui dire 'oui'. Mais ça ne suffisait pas au brun. Il sentait que le plus jeune était proche de la jouissance. Il allait le lui faire dire, et immortaliser ça.

 **''Dis-le, que c'est ce que tu veux.''**

C'était trop. Rick n'en pouvait plus, et il avait l'impression d'être dirigé par les paroles de Negan, et qu'il ne pouvait pas jouir tant qu'il ne lui avait pas obéi. Son orgasme était proche, mais ne venait pas, malgré toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait. C'était terriblement frustrant pour lui. Il abdiqua alors, entre deux souffles courts.

 **''Oui-, oui, pitié...''** geint Rick.

 **''Putain ouais.''** jura Negan, lui donnant comme un feu vert.

Jamais personne n'avait, et n'aurait vu Rick tel qu'il était là, face à Negan. Et même si c'était un état second, il allait bien vite retrouver la brutale réalité. Alors que Negan l'avait entendu, il prit ça comme une autorisation, et l'imagina bien vite le pénétrer avec autant de brutalité qu'il l'avait fait. Rapidement, car la jouissance vint tout aussi vite, son corps s'arquant, il se mordit la lèvre, interrompant un soupir rauque de plaisir intense, long, le souffle court. Son ventre était désormais maculé de semence, alors que son sexe convulsait encore légèrement entre ses doigts souillés, eux aussi, du fluide qui avait coulé. Haletant, il semblait dans les nuages, une fine couche de sueur luisante ayant recouvert son front et son ventre dénudé.

 **''Hé Rick. Regarde-moi.''**

Il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement avec la réalité, encore sur son 'petit nuage' orgasmique. Quand il lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux, il le fit, très lentement... Mais ce qu'il vit lui donna l'impression de se prendre une claque monumentale, après un orgasme si bon. Le sourire de Negan était présent, alors que sur la caméra, on pouvait voir Rick, les yeux grands ouverts, désemparés, l'air plus choqué que jamais

 **''Coupé !''** fit Negan en fermant le clapet de la caméra. **''T'as été génial, franchement... J'aurais pas cru que t'étais en manque de moi à ce point, ça fait que quelques heures...''**

Il avait l'impression de ne pas bien comprendre. Pourtant si, Negan avait bel et bien immortalisé toute la scène. A partir de quand ? Il ne le savait pas, mais peu importe, ce n'était pas du bluff, venant de lui, il le savait très bien. Et peu importe le temps du film, il devait être humiliant... Plus que jamais.

 **''Ah putain tu t'es donné ! Tu m'as foutu une trique d'enfer.''**

Plus Negan parlait, plus il se sentait humilié. Lui qui avait tenté de se protéger en se projetant... Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Quelle honte. Qu'allait-il faire de cette vidéo ? Il se le demandait déjà. Et si il la montrait aux autres ? Mon dieu, non. C'était la pire des possibilités. Et si son fils le voyait ainsi ?

Negan se leva de son siège, on pouvait bien voir son érection formée à travers son pantalon. Mais étrangement, il ne fit rien de plus pour la soulager, le fait d'avoir humilié Rick était également profondément satisfaisant pour lui. Il garda la caméra avec lui, la mettant à l'étroit dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste en cuir.

Il fit face à Rick, debout, cette fois-ci, s'amusant à le regarder se rhabiller avec précipitation, ne sachant ou mettre sa main ou son t-shirt. Son sourire en disait long. Sa voix suave repris, mesquin, provocateur...

 **''Tu vas me réclamer quand tu vas rentrer à Alexandria... Ouais putain, tu vas geindre comme tu l'as fait, parce que je te manque.''**

Rick tremblait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nu face à Negan. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il le regardait, ses yeux grands ouverts, plein de larmes, tremblant de honte et de désarroi. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler, où à le supplier, rien.

Negan attrapa son visage par les joues, d'une main, comme pour le calmer, s'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'écrase sur les lèvres rosées du plus jeune. Mesquin, il eut un petit rire, avant de déclarer ces derniers mots.

 **''Tu peux plus nier, Rick. J'ai les preuves... T'es complètement à moi.''**

Deux larmes coulèrent immédiatement sur le visage de Rick à cette phrase, comme si elle représentait un palier qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu passer.


	9. 9 Too bad, kid

**9\. Too bad, kid**

* * *

La punition avait, au final, été bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ça paraissait n'être rien, pourtant... S'être emporté, et avoir été filmé pendant cet acte l'avait plus humilié que jamais. Juste après ça, il se sentait... Sale. Sali, souillé, encore plus qu'après son 'viol' à Alexandria. Il s'était bien trop laissé aller, et n'avait pas ressenti une once de honte pendant tout l'acte, avant de se rendre compte du piège de Negan... Il lui réservait à chaque fois les pires surprises. C'était de pire en pire, et il était coincé.

Après ça, Negan était parti, et l'avait laissé dans sa chambre, verrouillée bien entendu. Il n'y avait rien à voler, pas d'armes ni quoi que ce soit de dangereux à part une éventuelle bouteille de bourbon. Cela dit, le leader des Sauveurs savaient très bien que Rick ne toucherait à rien. Il commençait à le cerner, et à être tellement ancré en lui qu'il était certain de tous ses faits et gestes... Sa manipulation prenait forme, brutalement pour Rick, doucement pour lui. Mais ce dernier l'avait dans la peau, ça, c'était sûr.

Son départ l'avait totalement figé. Il était resté une bonne minute, les yeux pleins de larmes, rouges, à fixer cette porte qui venait de claquer. Il baissa ensuite les yeux, ses jambes encore tremblantes. Il finit par lentement s'avancer sur le rebord du lit, attrapant un mouchoir sur la table de nuit, pour essuyer les méandres de son indécence. Son ventre, son sexe, sa main... Et il termina de se rhabiller, sans précipitation cette fois, plus machinalement, le regard vide. Son cœur battait encore bien vite, l'émotion semblait ne pas vouloir passer si facilement. Il se mit debout pour refermer sa ceinture, le simple bruit de sa boucle tinta dans la pièce vide, désespérément vide.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Après tout, Negan avait parlé de « quand tu retourneras à Alexandria », c'est qu'il comptait l'y ramener, non ? Il n'allait pas rester ici ? Ou alors, il avait menti... Enfermé dans cette pièce, il tournait désormais comme un animal en cage, pensant à Daryl, qui lui aussi était enfermé ici. Il pensait également à son fils, laissé à Alexandria. Il avait confiance en lui, et il le savait entre de bonnes mains, cela dit, son regard, ses dernières paroles, il s'en souvenait... Le gamin n'était pas idiot, et son père se persuadait du contraire. Mais Carl sentait bien son père en danger. Il ne s'imaginait peut-être pas l'ampleur des choses, au point où elles en étaient, mais voir son père dans un tel état -tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, même après les pires choses qu'ils ont traversés- le laissait penser que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Rick s'assied de nouveau au bord du lit, le visage entre les mains, accoudé à ses propres genoux. Ses doigts remontèrent dans ses cheveux, s'y crispant. Il murmura, serrant les dents. Sa voix légèrement déformée par l'émotion trahissait sa douleur.

 **''Putain... Putain !''**

* * *

 **''Il faut faire quelque chose, bordel ! On ne peut pas laisser papa là-bas !''** cria Carl, pendant une assemblée de tous les habitants d'Alexandria.

Le jeune homme se rebellait contre la peur et l'intimidation de quasiment tout le monde. Personne ne voulait s'aventurer plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient été, désormais. Ils savaient ce qui leur en coûterai. Carl se sentait impuissant, trop jeune pour qu'on l'écoute réellement, mais pourtant réaliste et plein d'entrain. Il avait senti le désespoir de son père, et sa peur, une peur qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux. Il avait grandi pendant l'apocalypse, il avait vu son père grandir, s'endurcir également. Il l'avait vu tuer pour lui, pour leur survie. Il l'avait vu devenir un homme dangereux, mais protecteur. Il l'avait détesté, puis aimé, admiré, et maintenant, pour lui, c'était à son tour de l'aider. Même si il savait qu'au fond, son père préférerai qu'il en reste là, à l'attendre, et qu'il ne risque rien. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni l'écouter. Il était assez grand maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il devait faire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Qu'importe, il n'avait plus envie d'écouter personne, ni la voix de son père qui l'aurait freiné. Il passa la réunion finalement assis, en serrant les dents, comme frustré de ne pouvoir en dire plus. Si c'était comme ça... Il agirait seul.

Tout le monde s'était enfin dispersé. Après que Rick aie été enlevé par Negan suite à son mensonge, la réunion avait duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le soir tombait, la fraîcheur également. Carl ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir maintenant, il allait donc attendre le lendemain, faisant totalement mine de rien. Il avait sa petite idée. A force de chercher, il trouverai bien le camp des Sauveurs, il ne devaient pas être loin. Il était un peu -trop- optimiste, mais c'était sa nature, fougueux, comme le disait si bien Negan. Il partirait donc demain au petit matin, alors que personne ne sera levé. Il devra se faire discret, pour n'alerter personne.

Il avait donc passé la soirée avec Michonne, avant de monter se coucher, sans avoir dit le moindre mot. La jeune femme n'avait pas plus parlé non plus, et elle respectait l'état émotionnel du jeune garçon. Elle ne se doutait de rien.

Il monta à l'étage, dans sa 'chambre' si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, enfournant dans un sac une bouteille d'eau, une sorte de petite ration alimentaire, et une boussole qu'il avait gardée depuis un moment. Pas d'armes, il n'en avait plus, mais il prenait ce risque. Il mit son sac à dos non lui de lui, et se coucha immédiatement, la nuit étant déjà bien tombée. Bien entendu, c'était pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Pour être sûr de se réveiller, il préférait ne pas dormir.

Allongé sur le dos, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait, si il arrivait enfin face à face avec Negan. De quelle manière il le tuerai, comment il opérerait pour le faire souffrir, comment il pourrait l'approcher plus facilement qu'en 'fonçant dans le tas'. Tant de possibilités, mais peu de temps. Le jeune garçon vit la nuit passer lentement, impatient d'y être enfin.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, l'aube n'allait tarder, mais il était temps. Son sac sur l'épaule, Carl descendit les escaliers prudemment, sans faire de bruit, pour rejoindre la palissade la plus isolée du centre des lieux, à l'arrière. Il regarda bien autour de lui, si personne ne pouvait l'observer. Quand ce fut fait, agilement, il grimpa la palissade en s'appuyant sur les creux que le bois pouvait former. Rapidement, il arriva en haut, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de redescendre de l'autre côté. C'est bon, il était dehors, et personne ne l'avait vu partir.

Maintenant, c'est aux rôdeurs qu'il fallait faire attention. Il recula, seul le bruit de ses pas faisant forcément un peu de bruit dans les feuilles mortes. Son adrénaline était forte, et le motivait. Il n'avait actuellement peur de rien, et prit les devants pour partir en contournant l'entrée d'Alexandria, au cas où un des Sauveurs, un espion, rôderait...

Le soleil commençait à doucement se lever, et Carl regardait l'horizon devant lui comme un nouvel espoir. Mais malheureusement, ça ne dura que peu de temps...

Dans l'ombre, un homme armé pointa son revolver sur Carl, ayant entendu ses pas, sortant de derrière l'angle mort d'une des palissades. Carl recula d'un pas, levant les mains en l'air, avant de trébucher en arrière, retombant sur les fesses et ses mains. L'homme semblait grand, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que le jeune homme ne puisse définir qui il était.

 **''Montre-toi.''**

 **''Et toi, t'es qui ?''** lança le jeune garçon sans avoir peur de son assaillant.

Étrangement, l'homme sembla plus hésitant en entendant la voix de Carl. Restant sur ses gardes, et le pistolet pointé sur lui, il s'avança, prudemment, jusqu'à distinguer son visage.

 **'' Carl ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches en dehors des palissades... ?''**

Carl ouvrit de grands yeux en réussissant à distinguer la personne en face de lui. Il s'en réjouissait, plus parce que ce n'était pas un ennemi, mais il ne sautait pas de joie, ça contrecarrait ses plans. L'homme en question n'était que Jesus. Il campait assez souvent la nuit, en tant que garde, pour surveiller à la fois les rôdeurs et les espions, si il y en avait encore. Ayant entendu du bruit, il avait suivi de près les pas du jeune homme. Il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à le relever. Carl attrapa sa main, et se redressa en dépoussiérant son pantalon.

 **''Ça te regarde pas, laisse-moi !''** fit-il, sèchement. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de futilités et esquiver les questions au maximum.

Il le bouscula d'une épaule pour partir derrière lui, mais le grand brun au bonnet l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir.

' **'Lâche-moi !''** chuchota t'il, plutôt fort malgré tout.

 **\- ''Dis-moi ce que tu fais là ! Je ne pense pas que Rick accepte que tu partes comme ça...''**

 **\- ''Mon père est détenu quelque part et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il pourrait accepter ou pas là ? Je vais l'aider, laisse-moi !''**

 **\- ''Carl, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas, et tu n'es même pas armé... Tu fonces tête baissée !''**

Jesus avait raison, bien entendu. Mais ça, Carl ne voulait pas l'accepter, c'était hors de question. Il forçait sur son étreinte, son regard était déterminé, sec, mais aussi plein d'émotions. Et ça, Jesus le vit bien assez rapidement. Il s'imaginait ce que le garçon pouvait ressentir. Leurs regards se croisaient intensément, et leurs émotions furent comme transmises. Le cœur de Carl battait encore vite, frustré, impatient... effrayé.

 **''Écoute... Laisse-moi t'amener à la Colline. Nous te prêterons une arme, au moins, et je viendrais avec toi. Hors de question que tu fasses ça seul.''**

Il l'aurait retenu, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que ressentait le gamin. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il partait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas le retenir ? Soit, il le suivrait. Sur ce compromis, Carl compris qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Puis, ça pouvait être un avantage...

Jesus lâcha son poignet, que Carl récupéra en le regardant, fronçant les sourcils. Tout se fit dans le silence, et le grand brun, posant son doigt sur sa propre bouche en signe de silence, accompagna Carl jusqu'à sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Personne n'était encore réveillé, il n'entendraient sûrement pas la voiture démarrer. Sauf peut-être la personne étant de garde à la porte principale... Mais ils savaient que Jesus n'était pas en permanence à Alexandria. Tant qu'ils ne voyaient pas Carl avec lui, il n'y avait aucun problème. Il se fit alors discret, et entra en premier dans la voiture, place passager, fermant la porte sans la claquer. Jesus le suivi rapidement, se mettant au volant de la voiture.

Carl était silencieux, il était un peu vexé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit alors que son plan avait bien commencé. Il aurait voulu être seul, avec personne pour le dissuader, mais trop tard... Même avec toute la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, ça n'avait pas suffit.

Jesus démarra la voiture, prenant immédiatement la route pour la Colline alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Carl était silencieux, il regardait par la fenêtre, de son œil valide, s'accoudant au rebord de la portière. Il ne disait rien, un peu grognon d'avoir été interrompu. Le grand brun le vit bien, et avec un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres, il lança la discussion.

 **''Je sais que je t'ennuies... Désolé. Mais je peux pas te laisser y aller seul, comme ça. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques...''**

 **\- ''Je le sais très bien,''** bougonna le plus jeune, sans se retourner, regardant toujours dehors. **''Je suis plus un gosse.''**

Il n'avait que quinze ans, mais la vie l'avait vite rendu mature, bien que fougueux et fonceur. Il détestait qu'on l'infantilise, comme le faisait toujours son père, d'ailleurs. Il voulait prouver qu'il était un homme, et qu'il était capable d'avoir un rôle important sans se défiler. Jesus sourit à sa réponse.

 **''Je sais que t'es pas un gamin, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.''**

Carl tourna la tête lentement vers le conducteur, qui lui avait les yeux rivés sur la route. Le brouillard devant eux se dissipait lentement, et le ciel devenait de plus en plus clair. Les bras croisés, le jeune adolescent ne dit plus rien. Il sentait bien la bienveillance dans les paroles de Jesus, et ça, il ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

 **''Faut faire vite... Je sais pas ce que Negan à prévu, mais...''** il déglutit difficilement en imaginant son père dans un sale état. **''Il faut faire quelque chose. Pour Daryl aussi.''** fit-il en changeant de sujet, esquivant son émotion trop forte.

Jesus hocha la tête. Il avait raison.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, Jesus parlant parfois pour briser la glace entre eux. Rapidement, ils furent arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, juste avant le camp.

 **''Oh non...''** souffla Jesus, en regardant par delà la dernière route qu'il leur restait à franchir. **''Ils sont là.''**

Carl s'appuya sur le tableau de bord pour regarder, et vit plein de camionnettes devant l'entrée de la Colline. Un groupe des Sauveurs étaient là, sûrement venus récupérer leur dû de la semaine. Rien n'allait comme prévu, décidément...

 **''On peut pas débarquer comme ça. On va devoir attendre un peu, surtout si tu es avec moi...''** dit Jesus, le mettant en garde.

Carl grogna intérieurement. Tout n'allait pas assez vite pour lui, et tout était brouillé dans ses plans. Lui, ne voulait pas attendre. Il regarda alors Jesus, qui semblait concentré sur les Sauveurs. Doucement, il détacha sa propre ceinture, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit... Puis sans réfléchir plus, il ouvrit la porte, brusquement, et s'échappa en courant dans les bois. Jesus réagit vite, mais pas assez.

 **''Carl !''**

Le temps de se détacher, et de sortir de la voiture -voiture qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sans risque qu'on lui vole- Carl était déjà parti assez loin, dans la profondeur de la forêt, encore sombre. Jesus soupira, pestant contre lui-même et son manque d'attention. Il éteignit la voiture, et la verrouilla comme il pouvait, il fallait qu'il retrouve Carl, même avec sa longueur d'avance. Il se mit alors à sa recherche, sans crier, après tout... ça pouvait être dangereux.

Le jeune brun au chapeau courait sans s'arrêter. Il faisait attention aux rôdeurs, pour le moment, il n'y en avait pas. Il était en lisière de la forêt, et pouvait voir la colline de où il était. Quand il en eut l'occasion, il se cacha dans un buisson, assez épais, observant la scène. Les camions en bas semblaient être peu surveillés, du moins, chargés par des hommes de temps en temps. Il en repéra un, presque plein, donc peu surveillé...

C'était ça, la solution.

Ce camion allait directement le conduire chez les Sauveurs.

Il allait directement le conduire à Negan.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et remettant son chapeau en place, il descendit la pente qui séparait la plaine de la forêt, discrètement, se plaquant contre un arbre, s'y cachant, et jetant un œil pour voir si il y avait des hommes présents. Personne... Il se mit à courir, et fonça à l'arrière d'un camion chargé, allant vite se cacher tout au fond, derrière des meubles imposants qui y étaient bien calés.

Jesus n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir partir, et le cherchait toujours. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir retenu correctement, et de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'au bout... Où était-il parti ? Au final, il avait plus aidé Carl à sauter dans la gueule du loup.

Carl attendit un moment dans ce camion, que les Sauveurs repartent. Il les vit charger deux trois choses dans le camion avant de le fermer. Il se cacha, silencieux, tentant même de masquer sa respiration. A sa disposition, il avait quelques vivres, et surtout des armes. Il ne se gêna pas, et s'arma d'un revolver qu'il cacha dans l'élastique de son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en prendre trop, mais au moins, il était armé.

Le camion avait pris la route, il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à attendre, mais il se sentait comme... Impatient. Pour lui, ça allait être simple il allait devoir sortir de ce camion discrètement, s'infiltrer chez les Sauveurs, et trouver Negan... Oui, comme ça, ça paraissait simple. Mais il avait oublié quelques petites choses...

Soudainement, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses plans, il se sentit légèrement basculer vers l'avant. Il se retint sur une caisse, avant que la lumière extérieure ne l'aveugle. Il se cacha rapidement derrière la caisse en question, évitant de se retrouver face à l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de déchargement.

 **''On m'décharge tout ça là ! Putain, viens m'aider, t'as vu tout le bordel ?''** cria l'un des hommes qui grimpait à l'intérieur du camion.

Ça, Carl n'y avait pas forcément pensé, alors que c'était évident. Ils allaient tout vider, et donc, fatalement, l'apercevoir. Il paniqua un peu, mais ne perdit pas la face. Alors qu'un des hommes rentrait pour prendre une caisse, il décida de 'foncer dans le tas', et pointa son arme sur celui-ci.

 **''Oh merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?!''** s'exclama le Sauveur, étonné de la présence du jeune garçon.

Peu discret, Carl ne réfléchit pas, de nouveau, et sans hésiter, il lui tira une balle dans la tête, du premier coup. Il commençait à bien savoir viser. Le jeune homme se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, mais le coup de feu avait alerté les autres.

 **''Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bor-''**

Trop tard, le deuxième se prit également une balle dans la tête, tombant du camion en arrière, et terminant sur le dos, au sol, le sang s'écoulant lentement de l'orifice causé par la balle. Carl n'avait plus le choix, sa présence devait être assumée. Il pouvait oublier l'infiltration. Il sortit sur la plaque métallique surélevée du camion, pointant son arme sur les quelques hommes qui restaient là.

 **''Où est Negan ?!''** cria t'il, les menaçant, sautant de la plaque pour atterrir au sol. ' **'C'est lui que je veux.''**

Le jeune homme semblait motivé, plein de courage, même si au fond de lui, il mourrait de peur. Ses doigts tremblaient autour du manche de l'arme qu'il tenait. Il restait sur ses gardes, regardant à gauche, à droite, furtivement.

Les hommes levèrent les mains, distrayant le jeune homme qui attendait une réponse, et qui ne vit pas arriver derrière lui Dwight, le fidèle bras droit de Negan, avec une barre de fer. Sans hésiter, d'un coup d'un seul, il lui asséna un coup derrière la tête, qui fit résonner la barre, le bruit assourdissant perturbant Carl, et la douleur l'assommant complètement. Il commença rapidement à se sentir mal, sa tête le tournant. Non, non... Ce n'était pas le moment de faillir, non...

Le bruit de son corps tombant à genoux résonna sur le gravier. A genoux, il se laissa aller en arrière, tombant sur le dos, et lâchant son revolver, ses membres paralysés, et sa vue brouillée. Il essayait de résister au maximum, mais en quelques secondes, il commençait à voir noir, de plus en plus.

 **''Oh merde Dwight, t'as été un peu violent avec le petit là...''**

Ce sont les derniers mots que Carl entendit, avant de s'évanouir, au sol, avec comme dernière vision très floue et tremblante, Negan qui s'avançait vers lui, avec son sourire narquois.

* * *

Son corps était engourdi, il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir le bouger, alors qu'il en avait la volonté. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, non plus. Il avait l'impression de voir un plafond gris, avec des tâches noires, en permanence. Il respirait lentement, mais il ressentait une migraine intense. Il grimaça, dans son état comateux. Il n'avait aucune conscience d'où il était, et ne se souvenait pas encore de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Peu à peu, il se sentit capable de bouger le bout de ses doigts, puis ses paupières. Elles clignaient, sans s'ouvrir, puis peu à peu, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il grimaça, serrant les dents, la douleur à sa tête étant plutôt brusque à son réveil. Il leva sa main, se la passant sur la nuque, tout en restant allongé sur le dos.

Soudainement, il eut comme un flash. Il se releva brusquement, la main sur le cœur. Son chapeau était posé sur une tablette à côté de lui, il avait tout ses vêtements, juste sa chemise de posée à côté avec son chapeau, son bandage était toujours là... Mais au toucher, il était différent. On lui avait changé ? Les doigts de Carl redécouvraient son propre visage. Il était à moitié recouvert d'un drap blanc assez fin, et il se mit à regarder autour de lui.

 **''Ah, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée.''**

Carl n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus, il avait reconnu ses expressions, sa voix... Tout lui revint très rapidement, alors qu'il tournait son regard vers Negan, assis sur une chaise, non loin de lui. Son œil était grand ouvert, sa bouche également entrouverte, comme choqué. Après l'avoir regardé, il regarda autour de lui, réalisant qu'il était dans une sorte d'infirmerie. Il était seul, à l'intérieur, avec Negan. Son bandage avait été changé et sa blessure désinfectée par le médecin.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait à rien dire. Il s'était fait totalement piéger. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, maintenant qu'il était pris au piège ? Il ne pouvait rien, seul contre lui, sans arme, sans défenses. Plus rien. Il devait l'admettre, il avait été trop impatient, trop sûr de lui. Il avait désormais peur de décevoir, plus que d'avoir aidé.

 **''Quel cran ! Tu m'as impressionné, même si j'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu tues deux de mes hommes, _kid_.''**

Rien, rien ne sortait de la bouche de Carl. Il regardait ses jambes, allongées, recouvertes du drap blanc. Il se sentait trembler. Non, il ne fallait pas céder à la peur maintenant. Après tout, si Negan avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait avant, non ? A moins qu'il n'opère comme avec son père, et qu'il fasse durer le plaisir... Un plaisir dont il n'avait même pas idée.

Assis sur son siège, tourné vers lui, on aurait dit un Parrain. Son petit sourire en disait long sur sa petite victoire, et sur l'échec du jeune.

 **''Tu sembles beaucoup moins bavard, d'un coup...''** fit-il, en le narguant.

Carl était muré dans son silence, il cherchait une solution. Il y en avait belle et bien une... Une facile, une simple, une... Une qui lui plairait peut-être ? Carl n'avait pas approfondi le cas de son père, en dehors des sévices physiques qu'il avait pu subir, il ne s'imaginait pas ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Mais pour la première fois, l'idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si son père avait subi également des sévices sexuels ? Était-ce ça, sa marque dans la nuque ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, à cette idée. Et si c'était ça, que Negan souhaitait ? Rick, c'était sûrement trop tard pour vouloir en faire un allié... Mais lui, jeune, encore 'innocent' aux yeux de beaucoup, malléable, influençable... Ça pouvait peut-être marcher ? Après tout, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la traîtrise, comme ce que Spencer avait fait, non ? Tant de questions, une seule réponse, il fallait qu'il la trouve lui même.

Son corps entier tremblait à cette idée. Il ne savait même pas comment ça fonctionnait. Il n'était pas bête, il avait déjà 'vu' certaines choses, malgré son jeune âge. Mais faire ça, se vendre ainsi... C'était également écraser sa fierté. Mais c'était peut-être également sa seule solution. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter, il fallait qu'il franchisse le pas.

Sous la couverture, il détacha discrètement son pantalon, et le fit glisser au bas de son lit d'hôpital. Negan n'y fit pas attention, Carl muet. Il se retrouva rapidement en boxer, et les jambes nues, il s'assied au bord du lit surélevé, dévoilant ses fines cuisses blanches aux yeux de l'homme. Il ne fut pas plus alerté par ça, pensant que le médecin l'avait simplement déshabillé. Mais tout se concrétisa un peu plus, quand le jeune homme descendit du lit. Il enleva son t-shirt, sale, se mettant torse nu, face au leader. Une de ses mains vint cacher l'un de ses tétons, l'autre son ventre. Il baissa les yeux, après avoir affronté le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il prenait volontairement un air farouche, mais il était véritablement rouge, ses pommettes teintées de rose pâle.

Le grand brun haussa un sourcil, pourtant l'air subitement intéressé. Il voulait en voir plus, après tout, qu'est-ce que ce changement de plan voulait dire ? Il restait sur ses gardes, laissant l'agréable spectacle du jeune garçon se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Carl se sentait timide, maladroit. Seulement en boxer, il attrapa sa chemise, et l'enfila, la laissant ouverte. Légèrement trop grande pour lui, elle masquait ses fesses habillées, mais dévoilaient ses jambes fines. Son corps semblait encore juvénile, sa peau blanche, ses tétons rosés, des fesses légèrement bombées. Il se mordit la lèvre, comme pour l'aguicher un peu plus. Sa timidité laissait lentement sa place à son rôle.

Negan pensait plus fort que jamais que ce genre de comportement était de famille. Mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix, laissant le jeune homme faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait en face de lui un beau jeune homme, se dévoilant entièrement.

Carl prit son courage à deux mains, et il s'approcha langoureusement de Negan, bien assis sur sa chaise. En face de lui, il le regarda timidement, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et de lever une jambe, suivie de l'autre, pour se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux du plus vieux. Son corps était encore tremblant et le froid lui mordait la peau, mais il n'en faisait pas une barrière.

Le chevauchant, Carl appuya volontairement son entrejambe contre celle du leader, à travers son pantalon, ondulant une fois en s'appuyant sur lui, et en cambrant ses fesses non sans gêne. Voyant le manque de réaction de Negan, qui se contentait d'observer simplement, avec son petit sourire en coin, il attrapa ses deux mains, dégantées, et vint lui poser autour de sa propre taille. Ses grandes mains englobaient quasiment entièrement le contour de sa taille frêle. Le plus jeune frissonna à ce contact.

Les mains du grand brun restèrent contre cette taille, et Carl les fit glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, les caressant du haut jusqu'au milieu, pour qu'il les empoigne concrètement. Negan ne fit rien, ne cédant pas aux demandes du plus jeune, du moins, pas de suite. Il le fit quelques secondes plus tard, pour le perturber, par surprise, saisissant avec ferveur ses deux globes de chair bien faits. Le jeune garçon tressaillit, poussant un petit cri de surprise.

Au fond de lui, il avait une peur bleue de s'être lancé. Il ne savait même pas comment continuer. Il se disait que Negan le guiderai, forcément... Mais quelle éthique avait cet homme ? Savait-il résister à ce genre de plaisir charnel, offert, bien que 'mal vu' car prétendu 'immoral' ? Après tout... Les règles, les lois, il n'y en avait plus. Sauf celles que Negan imposait.

Le souffle de Carl était court. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le ventre de Negan, au dessus de son t-shirt, les fesses cambrées contre ses mains. Il les remonta lentement, jusqu'à ses pectoraux, son cou, qu'il caressa très sensuellement, puis son visage, qu'il saisit entre ses fins doigts. Ses pouces caressaient ses joues, le poil de sa barbe légère frottant sur ceux-ci. Il le regarda intensément, avant de se pencher un peu plus sur lui, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, doucement. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Negan parla.

 **''Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, gamin ?''**

Le sourire de Negan était présent, mesquin, narquois, et pourtant, dans sa voix, Carl avait senti qu'il n'était pas enclin à continuer. Carl sentit son souffle une dernière fois sur ses lèvres, avant de se reculer, restant à califourchon sur lui, tremblant.

 **''Je- Je pensais que- ..''** balbutia le plus jeune, ayant peur d'avoir fait une énorme erreur.

 **''Tu penses que je suis stupide ?''** le relança t'il.

Carl avait les mains plaquées sur le torse de Negan désormais. Il n'osait même plus bouger.

 **''J'ai pas dit ça, je-''**

\- **''T-t-t. Tu viens, tu tues deux de mes hommes, tu me cherches pour me tuer, et une heure après, tu m'allumes comme une petite traînée ?''**

 **\- ''Pardon, c'était pas pour-''**

 **\- ''Je ne suis pas dupe.''**

Une de mains de Negan quitta les fesses du plus jeune, pour venir caresser sa joue. Il sentait qu'il avait peur, il avait l'impression d'avoir un animal apeuré entre les mains. Il sentait le cœur de Carl battre à tout rompre. Il lui faisait peur, il le savait, et de nouveau, il dominait la situation.

 **''Je suis peut-être un homme plein de vices... Mais je suis pas assez con pour me faire avoir quand on utilise mes pêchés mignons...''** fit-il en serrant sa main bien plus fort sur la fesse encore occupée de Carl.

 **''Gh- ! … Pardon.. Ok..''** geint le plus jeune, son plan ayant échoué.

 **''Maintenant descend de là, et rhabille-toi.''** lui ordonna Negan, plutôt autoritaire.

Carl voulu immédiatement obéir. Mais Negan le retint, l'attrapant derrière la nuque, et rapprochant son visage du sien.

 **''T'es intéressant gamin, t'as vraiment du cran, et j'aime ça... Mais fais gaffe. La prochaine fois, j'suis pas sûr de pouvoir être aussi cool avec toi.''**

Cette phrase fit frissonner entièrement le corps de Carl. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Que si il faisait une nouvelle tentative, il le tuerai ? Ou si il recommençait, il ne se retiendrait... pas ? Il ne le savait pas, mais son corps semblait paralysé à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Il se rendait compte qu'il était bien plus simple de s'imaginer Negan, que de se retrouver face à lui. Et ça, après leur première rencontre, il l'avait oublié... Il avait fait preuve de rébellion, de cran, à chaque fois. Mais là, il n'était plus capable de rien, à quelques millimètre de lui. L'œil grand ouvert, fixé sur Negan, il semblait apeuré.

Le grand brun le lâcha, se léchant la lèvre de manière significative, comme il le faisait souvent, laissant Carl descendre de ses genoux, courant chercher son pantalon et fermant hâtivement sa chemise. Negan en profita pour se lever, et se diriger vers la porte, pendant que le plus jeune se rhabillait. Il allait le laisser là ? Carl le regarda avec stupeur.

 **''J'ai quelques trucs à régler avec ton père... Toi, j'te garde.''** fit-il en ouvrant la porte. **''Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est notre petit secret.''** conclus-t'il avec un petit sourire mesquin spécialement destiné à Carl, ironique même, fermant ensuite la porte à clé derrière lui.

Sa phrase le fit encore frissonner, mais cette fois-ci, de peur, de honte. Qu'avait-il fait ? Où en était-il arrivé pour faire ça ? Son corps en tremblait encore, pourquoi ? De peur, de stress... Tout était mélangé.

Tel son père auparavant, il s'assied sur le rebord de son lit d'hôpital, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, et soufflant un bon coup, laissant le stress s'évacuer.

 **''… Fais chier !''**


	10. 10 Uncover

10\. Uncover

* * *

Hello à tous ! Un petit mot déjà pour remercier encore ceux qui me suivent, et aiment ce que je fais. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents pour aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

Une nuit entière était passée depuis que Carl avait débarqué au Sanctuaire. Après son entrevue avec Negan, ce dernier l'avait laissé dans l'infirmerie, et après s'être occupé comme il en avait l'habitude au sein de son clan, il avait fait enfermer Rick dans une petite cellule, non loin de celle de Daryl, d'ailleurs. Il ne l'avait pas gardé près de lui il avait énormément de choses en tête encore pour le plus jeune... Il n'avait pas fini de le mettre à bout. Mais chaque chose en son temps. En tant que leader, Negan avait à faire. Et il fallait qu'il trouve également du temps pour ramener Rick à Alexandria. Par contre, son fils, lui, restait avec lui. Et il avait hâte de voir l'expression de l'ex-shérif quand il l'apprendra, le pied à peine posé sur ses terres.

Avant son entrée en cellule, Negan était remonté dans sa chambre, retrouvant Rick assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il n'avait pas bougé, pendant ce temps. Toujours profondément ancré dans des pensées noires, ou alors dans un vide total, comme si son esprit voulait se protéger et se vidait totalement.

Ayant à faire, Negan avait, sans douceur, agacé, demandé à son bras-droit, Dwight, de l'emmener dans une de ses cellules au sous-sol, sans lumières, sans rien, humides et sombres comme les ténèbres. Rick n'avait même pas bronché. Pourquoi, de toute façon ? Empirer son cas ? Non, ce n'est actuellement pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait donc passé le reste de la fin de journée, et de la nuit, dans cette cellule, dans un coin, assis. Il avait l'air tellement vide que son angoisse ne paraissait pas. Mais pourtant, dans sa tête, c'était tout autre chose...

Le lendemain matin, quasiment à l'aube, Negan avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite. Mais ce n'était, comme toujours, pas une visite de courtoisie. Il descendit seul, armé de Lucille comme toujours, ouvrant la porte blindée de la cellule.

Rick ne leva même pas les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. A quoi bon ? Il savait bien que c'était lui. Il n'avait de contact qu'avec lui, si ce n'était Dwight, et encore... Negan faisait bien attention à ce que tout soit fait par lui, quand ça concernait Rick, à quelques exceptions près. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et ses cernes se creusaient encore plus. La porte resta ouverte, pour la lumière, et des bruits de pas jusqu'à lui finirent par lui faire lever les yeux vers Negan, dressé face à lui. Ce dernier ricana avec une pointe de satisfaction qui le caractérisait si bien. Les deux hommes échangeaient un regard profond l'un mesquin, l'autre à la fois vide et triste, éclairé par la faible lumière extérieure, faisant ressortir ses traits tirés. Aucune expression sur son visage, juste ses deux opales bleues qui fixaient ceux marrons glacés du grand brun, au sourire mesquin marqué.

Rick était fatigué. Ça se voyait son visage. Physiquement, mais également psychologiquement, il commençait à ressentir ce poids que Negan lui imposait, et qu'il traînait chaque jour, ce poids qui était bien plus lourd. Il commençait à flancher, et le plus âgé l'avait bien vu. Rick était sur la brèche, il ne se rebellait même plus. Il en était au stade de tout accepter pour laisser passer la vague, seulement, il savait que celle-ci n'allait pas s'arrêter de si-tôt. Il était coincé, complètement perdu, et son corps toujours en désaccord avec son esprit. Esprit qui peu à peu, devenait vide de sens... Si il en était là, c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison. C'est ce qu'il se disait. C'est ce que son corps fatigué essayait de lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi user de toute cette force pour combattre inutilement contre plus fort que soi ? Negan le détruisait, peu à peu, s'insinuait en lui comme un poison qui le faisait flancher et faiblir de jour en jour. En devenant le leader de son groupe, il pensait ne plus avoir de barrières que plus aucun homme sur cette terre en déclin pouvait le mettre à genoux. La réalité était bien plus dure. Il y a toujours plus fort que soi. Et quand cette personne, plus forte, décide de s'acharner, la sensation est bien plus désagréable. A t'il un but ? Fait-il ça pour son propre plaisir ? Rick n'était plus un homme, il était devenu un jeu, un amusement, une distraction. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il commençait à se faire à cette idée.

Ses traits tirés, la barbe un peu plus visible, les cheveux ternes. Plus d'étincelle dans ses yeux, plus d'éclair de rébellion, rien.

Negan garda Lucille dans sa main droite, attrapant le menton de Rick de sa main nue pour l'obliger à continuer de le fixer, et profitant de cet instant pour l'observer. En vérité, il se délectait de cet air si vide, impuissant, qu'avait le leader d'Alexandria. Son sourire qui l'agaçait tant ne lui laissait plus autant de frustration, désormais. Après la rébellion, le passage à vide... l'acceptation. Qu'allait-être la suite de cet enchaînement ?

Negan attrapa le col du haut de Rick, pour le relever face à lui. Ce dernier se leva maladroitement, mais aussi vite que Negan lui imposait de le faire. Leurs visages étaient proches, le plus jeune ne bronchait pas. Il ne regardait pas Negan, et ne fit que déglutir, discrètement. Leur face à face était encore une fois bien trop intense pour qu'il n'affronte ses yeux.

 **''C'est pas que tu m'ennuies, Rick, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu aujourd'hui...''** dit-il, avant de glisser son visage et sa bouche près de l'oreille du leader d'Alexandria. **''J'aurais aimé passer la journée à te limer bien comme il faut... Mais ça sera pour plus tard.''**

Rick ne broncha pas, ayant malgré tout honte d'entendre ça d'une telle manière, et surtout, d'écouter la promesse d'une « prochaine fois ». Mais ses yeux restèrent toujours aussi vide. Malgré son air, tout ce qu'il avait subi depuis le début lui revenait en tête, d'une manière affreusement angoissante. Mais la 'prochaine' fois, il s'y attendait, après tout. Il n'était plus si optimiste. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Negan était proche. Il le sentait tellement près de lui qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son influence, sa présence, de nouveau s'immiscer à travers sa peau, rien qu'avec son contact ou sa proximité.

Devant lui, Negan se débarrassa de nouveau de son foulard rouge, avant de le retourner pour lui bander les yeux. Comme pour l'aller, il n'avait pas à voir le trajet qu'ils faisaient. Il serra bien le nœud derrière sa tête, et il l'attrapa par l'épaule, comme si c'était un bon ami, le guidant à l'extérieur.

 **''J'te ramène chez toi...''** souffla t'il, près de lui. **''Je sais, je sais.''** coupa t'il avant tout mot, que Rick n'avait de toute façon pas prévu de prononcer. **''J'vais te manquer.''**

Et Rick ne répondit pas. Il eut une simple mimique, serrant les lèvres, déglutissant de nouveau, un frisson absolument impromptu traversant sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Carl avait passé la nuit dans une des petites chambres jouxtant à l'infirmerie. Un luxe, contrairement à son père qui avait moisi dans une cellule. Depuis le départ de Negan, suite à leur petit entretien, il ne l'avait pas revu. Mais il avait tenu à ce que l'enfant soit dans de 'bonnes conditions', comme il l'avait dit au médecin, qui s'était occupé de lui.

Il avait soigné les moindres blessures, changé son bandage à l'œil, et avait examiné son état de santé. Carl n'avait pas réellement rechigné, bien qu'il ne se sente pas à l'aise. Sans cesse il se rappelait également de ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir les bonnes grâces de Negan. Il avait honte... Également parce que ça n'avait pas marché, et que le grand brun n'était pas si facile à avoir... Jeune comme il était, encaisser un rejet est déjà difficile, mais là, c'était comme un plan qui échouait. Il se sentait bête de ne pas avoir été plus « délicat » dans sa manière de faire. Peut-être s'y était-il mal pris ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester ici désormais. A la seconde où il avait posé le pied au Sanctuaire, son plan avait échoué. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire désormais, et surtout, qu'est-ce que son père allait dire, comment allait-il réagir quand il saura que son fils à quitté Alexandria dans le dos de tout le monde, pour venir ici...

Il regrettait. Même si tout n'était pas fini, il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder désormais, maintenant qu'il était là. Il avait été plus proche de Negan que jamais, et cette peur, cette frayeur, l'avait possédé immédiatement rien qu'en croisant le regard brut et noir du leader des Sauveurs. Il frissonnait, en repensant à ses mains qu'il avait lui même guidé sur son corps, sur sa peau. A ses grandes mains qui au final, pouvaient le détruire rien qu'en l'effleurant.

La réalité lui revenait au visage. Il prenait conscience, après cet échec, qu'il était impossible pour un gamin de quinze ans, seul, de vaincre l'ennemi.

* * *

Il était encore tôt ce matin, l'air frais attaquant brusquement leurs visages en cette saison brumeuse et froide. Negan s'était pleinement étiré, pensant qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. Tout se passait pour le mieux, et il avait même eu un petit « cadeau » de dernière minute. De quoi rendre Rick encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'était. Il savait que la colère n'était plus. Rick ne se mettrait plus en rogne, il ne s'énerverait plus, non. C'est tout autre chose qu'il attendait de lui, et il était sûr, totalement sûr qu'il allait réagir de cette manière. Rick ressentait cette appartenance, tout comme Negan ressentait cette possession.

Il l'avait fait monter à la place passager, de nouveau, direction Alexandria. Qu'allait-être le camp sans lui ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un gère pour les récoltes qu'il viendrait chercher toutes les semaines. Rick était toujours silencieux, terriblement silencieux. Negan, sourire aux lèvres, conduisant assez rapidement jusqu'à Alexandria.

Ils arrivèrent dans la matinée, le soleil, derrière les nuages, maintenant bien haut dans le ciel. Il fit descendre Rick, dénouant son écharpe pour la remettre immédiatement autour de son propre cou. Ils finirent par se rendre à pied à l'entrée du village, les personnes de garde les laissant entrer, bien entendu.

Lucille sur l'épaule, il laissa Rick prendre les devants. Michonne, voyant l'ex-shérif enfin revenu, se précipita vers lui. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, heureuse de le revoir vivant, mais... Elle s'approcha, s'accrochant à ses avant-bras en le regardant dans les yeux. Les yeux vides de Rick.

 **''Rick !''** fit-elle, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard terriblement noir à Negan, qui lui rendit en un magnifique sourire narquois.

Rick regarda Michonne, comme pour la rassurer, et lui dire que 'tout allait bien' pour lui en tout cas. Même si ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne poserai pas de question concernant ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Puis la nouvelle tomba.

 **''Rick... Carl à disparu...''**

Soudainement, les yeux du leader s'ouvrirent bien trop grands. Bleus, humides, il avait l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas encore quelque chose de plus, pas Carl. Directement, en quête d'approbation, Rick se retourna d'un air désespéré vers Negan, qui avait toujours son petit sourire qui l'agaçait tant. Mais là, il cherchait une réponse... Il paniquait déjà. Il regardait Negan avec une pitié dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avec personne. Il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour que Negan lui réponde, satisfait.

 **''Ah, oui... J'ai oublié de te dire. Le petit est avec moi...''** souffla t'il, en s'approchant de lui, rapprochant la tension.

Le visage de Rick se décomposa. Il était là-bas, alors que lui aussi, et... Il n'avait rien pu faire. Comment avait-il pu aller jusqu'au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, surtout... Qu'avait-il subi ? A vrai dire, Rick ne pensait qu'à ça. Il voyait Negan comme un prédateur bien trop dangereux, même pour épargner les plus jeunes proies.

 **''Q-Quoi ? Comment est-il arrivé là-bas, qu'est-ce-''**

 **''Hé, une chose à la fois.''** coupa Negan, sèchement. Il posa également une main sur la joue de Rick, paniqué, sentant sa joue trembler sous ses doigts. **''Il est venu à moi seul, comme un bon garçon.''** rajouta t'il, pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de Rick.

Rick tremblait, de nouveau, littéralement. Comme l'avait prédit Negan, il ne se mettait pas en colère. Il était juste abattu... Prêt à tout. Il quitta la légère étreinte de Michonne, pour s'aggriper aux pans de la veste en cuir ouverte de Negan, qui le regardait de haut.

 **''Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené avec moi ?''** dit-il, sans animosité, mais avec peine.

Negan haussa les épaules. Il préférait clairement se délecter de l'état de Rick, abattu et complètement à sa merci. Il était sous son influence, et en plus de ça, il avait entre ses mains l'un des pires points faibles du châtain. Son fils.

 **''Je pars du principe que puisqu'il est venu de lui même, c'est qu'il le voulait, tu crois pas ? Bon, il a buté deux de mes hommes, mais j'ai déjà réglé ça avec lui...''**

Réglé ça avec lui ? Negan jouait avec les mots, et c'était terrible pour Rick, une véritable horreur à supporter, à écouter, son cœur se fendait à chaque parole, par la peur, par l'impuissance. Il avait planté ses yeux dans le regard de Negan, et ne le lâchait pas. Il se sentait aussi pitoyable que dans son souvenir, devant le van, prêt à couper le bras de Carl à la hache sous la demande de Negan. Une pression terrible... Qu'il avait l'impression de sentir refaire surface. Ses doigts tremblaient sur le cuir de la veste.

 **''Non, non...''** murmura t'il, en baissant les yeux. ''C'est pas vrai...''

De vide, il était vite passé à animé par la peur. Peur étant la seule chose qu'il était sûrement capable de ressentir encore véritablement aujourd'hui. Il se retourna alors brusquement, regardant autour de lui, paniqué.

 **''Carl !''** cria t'il, l'appelant, en désespoir de cause. **''Carl !''** ne cessait-il de hurler.

Il cherchait une excuse, un mensonge dans les paroles de Negan. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Carl n'était pas avec lui. Il essayait de s'en persuader... Aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Michonne le regardait avec une peine sans égale. Negan avec une satisfaction sans bornes. Planté dans l'allée principale, il appelait son fils, en vain. Rick devenait fou. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu que son fils avait été tué. Pour lui, ça en revenait au même. Il était en danger, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et l'appeler sans réponse, lui remettait une réalité brusque au visage. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, automatiquement.

La grande brune s'approcha de lui, tentant de lui saisir le poignet, comme pour le faire revenir à la raison. Sans surprise, Rick repoussa son contact, lui tournant le dos. Surprise, Michonne rabattit sa main contre sa poitrine. Le leader d'Alexandria retourna vers Negan, à pas lents, mais décidé. Les yeux bas, il finit par affronter de nouveau le regard de son ennemi.

 **''Pourquoi lui... ? Je ne te suffit pas ? Il faut aussi... Que tu me prennes tout ? Emmène-moi... Mais pas lui, pitié...''**

Sa fierté n'était plus.

 **''Ahh, Rick.''** railla Negan, avec le sourire. **''Ce que tu peux être égoïste...''** continua t'il sur sa lancée, le visage proche de celui de Rick. Leur discussion semblait être privée, tellement elle était basse. **''Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu ne pouvais pas me suffir à toi seul ?''**

Negan jouait encore avec les mots, enfonçant encore plus Rick dans sa culpabilité, le rabaissant au possible... Pour qu'il se donne plus encore. Rick déglutit difficilement. Il y avait trop de gens autour pour qu'il s'abaisse encore plus, et pourtant... Il aurait voulu lui crier, lui dire qu'il allait faire des efforts, qu'il allait devenir meilleur si ça permettait à son fils d'être en sécurité.

 **''Rends-le moi, s'il te plaît...''**

Leur 'duel' de regards était intense. Negan ne bronchait pas, Rick était larmoyant, profondément ancré dans sa détresse. Le leader du Sanctuaire approcha définitivement son visage de Rick, puis lentement près de son oreille, pour lui murmurer quelques mots, que personne ne pouvait entendre à part lui.

 _''C'que tu m'excites à chialer comme ça... Tu sais qu'j'aime ça.''_

Un frisson éclair parcouru en flèche sa colonne vertébrale à ses mots. Son souffle sur son oreille coupa sa respiration. Son corps se figea, alors que Negan reculait lentement, lui donnant sa 'véritable' réponse...

 **''Nope. Tu m'en demandes trop Rick...''**

Trop d'émotions d'un coup, encore. Un vide au milieu de sa poitrine se creusa, alors que le leader des Sauveurs lui tournait le dos, partant vers la sortie.

 **''A dans une semaine ! Enfin... Peut-être un peu plus tôt...''** déclara t'il, levant un bras en guise de salut, partant et franchissant la grille, qu'Aaron referma directement derrière lui.

De loin, il regardait Rick, peiné, tout en fermant la grille d'acier. Ce dernier n'avait même pas su le poursuivre, ni su répliquer plus. A quoi bon ? S'enfoncer encore plus ? Il était planté là, en plein milieu de la grande allée. Il regardait en direction de Negan, mais ses yeux étaient dans le vide. La grille se ferma sous ses yeux, comme une lame de plus planté dans son cœur.

Michonne n'osait plus l'approcher, mais le regardait avec tout autant de peine. Le silence s'était abattu sur Alexandria. Maggie regardait la scène de la fenêtre de sa maison, les . Aaron s'approchait de Rick, sans contact physique, essayant de le regarder, et de le rassurer de cette manière, avec une certaine compassion, mais ça ne servait à rien.

Ils étaient tous là... Mais n'osaient rien dire. Ils n'osaient même pas approcher Rick, qui ne bougeait plus. Negan avait littéralement paralysé tout Alexandria.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ex-shérif tourna les talons, et silencieusement, il se dirigea vers sa propre maison, rentrant dans le silence, et montant à l'étage, dans la chambre de Carl. Il s'assied sur le lit de fortune de l'enfant. Il n'était bel et bien plus là. Son sac avait disparu, son chapeau, sa chemise. Il l'avait peut-être définitivement perdu.

* * *

Rick passa sa main sur son visage fatigué, creusé par le manque de sommeil. Le bout de ses doigts se crispaient sur sa barbe poivre et sel. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Comment allait-il récupérer son fils maintenant que Negan était parti ? Il ne savait même pas où était ce foutu Sanctuaire. Son cœur se remit à battre fort. Il recommençait à angoisser, sa froideur et son vide laissant place à un saut d'humeur, à la panique.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, et que cela règle tout ses problèmes. Mais son regard suppliant n'avait fait qu'attiser le désir de Negan d'en faire encore plus. Il était bloqué, et cet engrenage le dévorait littéralement. Il se balançait légèrement, ne pouvant tenir en place, l'intérieur de ses mains plaquées à son visage commençant à s'humidifier par ses larmes.

Certains pourraient penser que Rick abusait. Qu'il exagérait. Rick n'était plus Rick, Rick était mort. L'homme qu'il était n'aurait jamais cédé à la panique avant, il n'aurait jamais baissé les bras et laissé l'angoisse le parcourir. Il n'aurait pas baissé les bras, il aurait foncé, peu importe où il allait. Il n'aurait pas tant pleuré, il se serait relevé. Il aurait versé plus de sang que de larmes, il n'aurait pas flanché, il aurait combattu, sans céder.

La brèche était ouverte. Béante.

Michonne était derrière la porte, depuis un moment. Elle avait suivi Rick, et n'avait osé affronter sa propre peur celle d'être à nouveau rejetée. Pourtant, elle pouvait entendre les sanglots discrets du leader, à travers la porte fine de la maison. Elle finit par céder, et entrer, ouvrant la porte doucement, sans être brusque. Rick ne leva même pas les yeux.

La femme au katana vint s'accroupir devant lui, silencieusement. Elle ne le touchait pas. Le contact avec Rick était désormais plus que difficile, pour tout le monde. Sauf Negan.

 **''Rick...''** murmura t'elle, son regard sur les mains qui cachaient les yeux du châtain.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre pour réagir. Il dégagea ses mains de son visage, rouge, en larmes. Il cria, spontanément.

 **''Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! Qu'est ce que je DOIS faire ?''**

Sans que Michonne ne lui ait rien dit, il explosait, sans chercher de sens à ce qu'il disait. Il serrait les poings, face à elle. Il tremblait, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il explosait brutalement.

 **''Dis-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !''** continua t'il, alors que Michonne lui attrapait les poignets, voyant qu'il s'agitait, qu'il angoissait.

Il la fixait dans les yeux, son regard grand ouvert, larmoyant, paniqué. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine tellement cette sensation était douloureuse.

 **''Bordel...''** gémit-il, sa voix s'affaiblissant doucement, alors qu'il baissait les yeux, les deux poignets saisis par Michonne. **''Qu'est ce que je vais faire...''** geint-il de nouveau, sa voix partant dans les aigüs, signe de faiblesse subite.

Il ne pouvait rien dire sur ce qui l'avait ammené à se briser psychologiquement ainsi, aussi profondément. Tout le monde pensait que c'était uniquement à cause de la capture de Carl. Mais ce n'était que le coup de grâce d'une longue torture. Et encore, « coup de grâce » n'était peut-être pas le mot, sachant que ce n'était pas fini... Il ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Michonne avait une peine immense pour lui. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider, ni comment le calmer. Il n'y avait aucune solution. Elle ne savait rien de tout ce que Rick avait subi jusqu'ici. Elle se contenta alors de lâcher ses poignets, et de venir l'enlacer précautionneusement, l'entourant de ses bras, le front de Rick reposant sur son épaule. Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, ses mains étaient entrelacées entre elles, tremblantes. Il pleurait silencieusement contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, désemparé. Il cédait, il lâchait tout ce qu'il avait renfermé. Il ne pensait qu'à son fils, et à son état, si il était vivant, si Negan lui avait fait quelque chose... Lui seul savait de quoi Negan était capable. Mais jusqu'où l'était-il exactement ? Son doute ne faisait que le ronger davantage.

 **''J'aimerai juste... être seul...''** finit-il par murmurer, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, reculant lentement de l'étreinte de Michonne, sans la regarder.

Celle-ci n'insista pas. Elle défit ses bras d'autour de lui, pour se relever lentement, restant quelques secondes face à lui.

 **''Si tu as besoin... Je serais en bas.''** déclara la jeune femme, avant de partir de la chambre, peinée de devoir le laisser dans cet état. Mais c'était son choix.

Rick n'avait personne d'autre que lui-même sur qui s'appuyer. A qui pourrait-il confier ce qu'il ressentait ? Ce qu'il avait subi ? C'était bien trop... Compliqué. Bien trop dur pour lui. Il se rappelait de chaque secondes passées avec Negan, depuis leur rencontre. Plus aucune ne lui échappait, comme un souvenir répétitif, volontairement en boucle pour qu'il n'oublie jamais.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas de Carl, essayant de se calmer, sa panique redescendue, mais le malaise toujours là. Il essayait de faire le point, seul, de se pencher sur lui-même et rien d'autre. Mais là encore... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Se centrer sur lui-même ? Il n'était plus lui-même. Il appartenait à Negan.

Chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque marque sur sa peau, chaque mot qui le torture dans son esprit, chaque battement de son cœur douloureux... Lui rappelle qu'il n'est plus seul. Mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait voulu.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur la couverture.

Il l'obsédait totalement. Il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Il essayait de réaliser quel genre de besoin il avait. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Pourquoi il refusait tout contact physique, même infime.

Puis il se rappelait... des phrases de Negan qui le rendaient si fébrile.

Ses phrases qui l'ont fait trembler, mais également frissonner. De son « tu vas me réclamer » à son tout dernier « tu m'excites »

Son corps semblait possédé de sa présence. De cette voix qui le faisait angoisser et qui pourtant... le faisait frissonner. Il n'avait pas le droit, non, pas le droit d'avoir raison. Negan ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Rick serrait les dents. Cet effet qu'il lui faisait, ce mélange de haine, de déni, de... désir ?

Non. C'était impossible.

Une ombre planait au dessus de lui. Toujours présente, toujours au dessus de lui. Il la sentait, là, invisible, mais tout son poids reposant sur son torse. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de son souffle devenu rapide. Il sentait les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes, dans son cou, dans sa blessure à l'épaule, et même dans son bas-ventre...

Son corps réclamait. Son corps l'appelait.

 **''Laisse-moi...''** geint-il, cachant ses yeux de ses paumes, honteux. ''.. **laisse-moi...''**

* * *

La journée entière était passée. Rick n'avait pas eu le courage de sortir de chez lui. Il ne savait même pas quand Negan allait revenir. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur, pour la première fois, qu'il revienne vite. Il était prêt à tout pour le supplier de récupérer son fils. Pour le supplier... tout court.

Il était resté allongé dans la chambre de Carl, à ressasser, sans se reposer, encore. Il était à bout, son corps ne suivait même plus, mais il était incapable de dormir. Chaque seconde d'attente était terrible, et il n'avait jamais imaginé que le temps passerai aussi lentement.

La nuit passa. Il n'avait rien avalé, pas dormi. A l'aube, il était dehors, à l'entrée. Il tournait comme un lion en cage.

Mais ce deuxième jour, personne ne vint.

Il avait bien pensé à s'y rendre, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où le Sanctuaire était. De plus, si Negan décidait de partir pendant leur expédition ? Et si sa venue, dans le 'meilleur' des cas, le contrariait au point qu'il fasse payer Carl ? Non, le risque était trop grand. Il était totalement bloqué, dans cet étau qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Troisième jour, personne.

Nuits blanches, cernes creusées. Rick ne communiquait même pas avec les membres de son clan qui tentaient de le rassurer. Il ne cessait d'attendre l'arrivée de Negan. Une semaine qui semblait si courte d'habitude... Et là qui était si longue.

Quatrième jour...

Ses coéquipiers commençaient à râler. Il n'aidait pas à la récolte, il ne pensait qu'à l'arrivée de Negan. Quand bien même il n'aurait rien à lui offrir, il était là, lui. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il ne reparte pas sans avoir l'espoir de revoir son fils. Il était disparate, dans ses pensées, et muet, toujours.

Cinquième jour.

Personne ne reconnaissait leur leader. Certains avaient pitié, d'autres n'acceptaient pas son comportement. Rick lui ne regardait que la ligne droite en face de lui. Il ne divergeait aucunement. Mais il était épuisé, épuisé à en mourir. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures ses derniers jours. N'avait mangé qu'une petite quantité, devant à la fois être économe et penser à autre chose.

Les cinq jours les plus longs de sa vie. Cinq jours à se remettre en question, et à attendre, attendre, attendre. La semaine complète se rapprochait... Et il avait à la fois la « joie » de se dire qu'il allait bientôt arriver, et la peur de se dire qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Qu'il enverrait ses hommes, et qu'il resterai au sanctuaire. Mais vu ce qu'il lui avait 'promis'... Ça ne devait pas être le cas. Il usait de tout, analysait tout, pour pouvoir se rassurer. Son esprit, son cerveau marchaient sans cesse, ce qui était également fatiguant, il ne se reposait jamais.

Puis vint le sixième jour.

Les camions et camionnettes des Sauveurs se firent entendre peu après l'aube. Rick était prêt, fin prêt à recevoir leur visite. Il était là, face à eux, qui la grille s'ouvrait. Il avait vu en premier le visage satisfait de Negan, son sourire triomphant. Il ne voyait que lui, leur face à face intense dès le premier regard. Six jours d'attente. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Tous deux se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, pour terminer en face à face, alors que les Sauveurs se dispersaient dans la cité pour récupérer leur dû. Trois quarts, comme avait dit Negan. C'était énorme, mais les habitants n'avaient pas chômé, en dehors de Rick. Plus personne ne lui adressait la parole, à part Michonne, et parfois Aaron.

 **''Alors, tu m'attendais hein ?''** fit Negan, l'air mesquin, Lucille sur l'épaule.

Rick semblait toujours 'vide' mais plus déterminé pourtant.

 **''J'ai besoin de te parler en privé.''**

 **''Ah ?''** s'amusa Negan, comme si Rick concrétisait ses idées. **''J'espère que c'est important, je t'ai dit que j'étais un peu occupé en ce moment...''**

Évidemment, il faisait référence à son fils. Juste pour l'agacer un peu plus... Mais décidé, Rick ne flancha pas. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et l'emmena dans le même bureau que la dernière fois. Negan le suivit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres... Alors que Michonne les observait partir, intriguée.

Rick fit entrer Negan en premier, et le suivit. Mais à peine la porte fermée, il se sentit comme... à l'abri des regards. Il se sentait pourtant oppressée par l'imposante présence du leader des Sauveurs, mais également comblée par celle-ci, pour plusieurs raisons. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et à peine la porte fermée, il se jeta sur Negan, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, près de la porte. Il le plaqua sans animosité, au contraire. Son corps se colla immédiatement contre le sien, ses deux mains se plaquant sur son t-shirt, sous sa veste en cuir ouverte. Il fixa Negan dans les yeux, celui-ci semblant... surpris par tant de fougue, mais plutôt agréablement. Il lâcha sa batte fétiche, qui tomba à terre.

Il semblait sûr de lui, mais son corps tremblait légèrement. Il savait que ça pouvait passer, comme casser.

Negan le fixait dans les yeux, son sourire en coin présent, ne bougeant pas, son dos plaqué au mur. Il sentait le torse de Rick heurter le sien, et son souffle déjà moins calme heurter son visage.

 **''Oh. Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir en privé ?''** provoqua t'il, sans gêne.

Rick le fixait également. Il recula un peu, et enleva son propre blouson, sous ses yeux, le laissant glisser sur ses bras, et le faisant tomber à terre, se retrouvant en t-shirt.

 **''Rends-moi mon fils...''** fit-il, le bruit du blouson tombant à terre étant l'unique son dans la pièce. **''… et prends-moi à la place.''**

Negan eut un petit ricanement significatif. Il enleva la petite distance entre lui et Rick, s'approchant de lui d'un pas, enfournant sa main entre la ceinture et son pantalon, ramenant Rick à lui, d'un coup sec. Les reins du leader d'Alexandria vinrent heurter ceux de Negan, ses deux mains se plaquant de nouveau sur son torse.

 **''Prends-moi à la place ? Et qu'est-ce que t'entends par là exactement... ?''** le questionna t'il, avec malice.

Rick le fixa intensément, pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui donner sa réponse, aussi sûr qu'il pouvait l'être, sourcils légèrement froncés, un air désireux, brûlant, sa motivation étant sans bornes.

 **''Baise-moi.''**

 **''Oh, Rick..''** lança t'il, satisfait, jouant avec sa langue comme il en avait l'habitude, en le fixant.

Quelle belle surprise pour Negan...

Contrairement à ce qu'avait fait Carl, le grand brun savait très bien qu'au fond de ses yeux, qu'au creux de ses reins... Rick brûlait d'envie. Ce n'était pas qu'un sacrifice pour récupérer son fils, non. Il lisait son ardeur dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes. Comme il lui avait dit... Il le réclamerait, jusqu'à l'avoir.

Ce jeu de langue... rendait fou Rick. Ça lui rappelait son air si hautain, si fier. Son air mesquin et si sûr de lui. Mais aussi cet air si sexy qu'il voulait se donner. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, lui sautant dessus pour attraper ses lèvres des siennes. Mais il fut subitement stoppé par Negan, qui l'attrapant par la mâchoire, ne laissa pas le temps à la bouche de Rick de toucher la sienne. Il le regarda intensément, maintenant son visage entre ses doigts.

 **''Pas de ça entre nous, Rick...''** souffla Negan, montrant à chaque seconde à Rick qu'il le dominait, et qu'il n'était pas question une seule seconde de « tendresse ».

Brusquement, il le fit à son tour reculer contre le mur voisin, où il le retourna sauvagement, face à celui-ci, y collant son visage. Il vint immédiatement caler son bassin contre ses fesses, lui faisant sentir son érection naissante. La situation l'avait déjà stimulé... Une main libre, l'autre dans la nuque de Rick, le maintenant contre le mur, il vint lui mordre l'oreille avec une certaine brutalité.

 **''J'vais juste te baiser... Comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé.''**

Rick était haletant, contre le mur, la joue collée contre celui-ci. Machinalement, ses fesses étaient tendues contre le bassin du leader, donc l'érection grandissait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il n'allait pas perdre de temps. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de longuement le torturer, juste de le prendre entre deux, de le posséder entre une fois aussi fougueusement et brutalement qu'il le souhaitait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ça. Donner à Rick ce qu'il voulait, au moment où il le réclamait, pour qu'il en veuille encore plus... Qu'il sente que le soulagement ne serait pas total, qu'il en voudrait encore, et encore... Il avait ouvert la brèche, désormais, il s'y insinuait.

Negan n'attendit pas une seconde pour détacher la ceinture de l'ex-shérif, et lui baisser pantalon et boxer dans la même foulée. Son corps semblait brûler d'impatience, il entendait très bien son souffle saccadé et ses soupirs discrets, rien qu'à le sentir contre lui. Les fesses nues, Rick se cambrait un peu plus en sentant la main de Negan venir glisser entre ses deux globes de chair.

 **''Putain, t'attendais que ça, hein ?''** lança t'il, sans aucune gêne, imposant son index à l'entrée de l'intimité qui lui était totalement offerte.

Il l'inséra, et celui-ci entra bien plus facilement que la toute première fois... Il avait glissé en lui, dans son entièreté, arrachant un Rick un soupir de satisfaction refoulé, bloqué au bord de ses lèvres. Agréablement surpris, Negan devina les raisons de cette si subite 'ouverture'.

 **''T'as pas su m'attendre... J'espère pour toi que c'est que tes doigts qui ont fait ça, et pas quelqu'un d'autre...''** lança t'il, mettant un subit coup de pression à Rick.

Il voulait le lui faire dire. Il voulait l'entendre. Il inséra alors son majeur également, qui glissa tout aussi bien en lui. Il s'en était visiblement passé des choses, en cinq jours.

 **''Qu- Non... Personne... Nh-''** gémit Rick, sentant ce deuxième doigt s'insinuer en lui.

Les doigts de la main libre de Negan vinrent agripper ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, pour légèrement tirer sa tête en arrière. Il avait quasiment déposé la tête de Rick sur son épaule, pouvant observer ses expressions et mimiques.

 **''Rien qu'à t'imaginer faire ça tout seul, ça me fait bander de dingue... J't'avais dit que j'te manquerai.''** fit-il en commençant à bouger, à faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui, n'hésitant pas à faire claquer la base de ceux-ci contre les fesses de Rick.

Ses mouvements saccadés finirent par avoir raison de Rick, qui, libéré de toute fierté, se laissait totalement aller, en oubliant quasiment la vraie raison de ce don de son corps... Si telle était la vraie raison.

 **''Aah- merde, fais-le...''** murmura t'il, encore timide, alors que l'érection entre ses cuisses, elle, ne l'était absolument pas.

 **''Fais-le 'quoi' ?''** joua Negan, jusqu'au bout, écartant ses doigts en lui, mouvant ses dernières phalanges pour toucher son point sensible.

Rick n'hésita pas, et céda immédiatement à sa provocation.

 **''… Prends-moi, putain, fais-le-''** dit-il, haussant le ton, se cambrant totalement contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, laissant entrevoir à Negan son visage suppliant.

Negan ricana, encore une fois, avant que sa main ne quitte l'antre de Rick, bien ouvert, et vienne détacher sa ceinture, et sa fermeture de pantalon, abaissant simplement son boxer pour faire sortir son membre dressé. Excité comme jamais, il n'attendit pas une seconde pour poser son gland contre l'antre préparée de Rick, lâchant ses cheveux, et posant sa main sur son épaule, à la limite de sa nuque, pour le pencher en avant légèrement, contre le mur, et mieux le cambrer en bas.

Cependant, alors que son gland était là, palpitant contre son intimité, Negan, aussi impatient pouvait-il être, ne bougea pas.

 **''Allez, montre moi que tu la veux... Prends-là.''** lui murmura t'il, voulant le tester jusqu'au bout.

Rick fut déstabilisé. Emprunt d'une excitation qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler, il s'attendait à ce que son envie soit satisfaite immédiatement. Mais on lui en demandait encore... Et pour une fois, il n'allait pas se faire prier pour accepter.

Il plaqua ses mains contre le mur, ses reins parfaitement cambrés. Il ne dit mot, obéissant simplement, et ne faisant que confirmer tous les dires de Negan, tout ce qu'il lui avait « prédit ». Il soupira d'aise, sentant ce membre contre lui, comme une satisfaction proche, un manque enfin bientôt comblé. Il arqua un peu son dos, son bassin reculant lentement sur la colonne de chair dressée du plus vieux. Lentement, son anneau de chair entoura ce membre chaud, pratiquement jusqu'au bout.

Se sentant complètement possédé, il souffla d'aise, ne retenant pas ce soupir si érotique qui dépassa ses lèvres quand il le sentit entrer en lui.

 **''Putain...''** grogna Negan en se mordant la lèvre. **''T'es vraiment devenu une** _ **fucking**_ **traînée...''**

Et il aimait ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Rick ne se contenta pas de s'empaler lentement, il se mit également à bouger, comme 'motivé' par les derniers mots de Negan. Il tentait de se satisfaire, maladroitement dans cette position, et pour la toute première fois également. Mais, grand homme qu'il était, Negan allait l'aider.

Sans le prévenir, il saisit immédiatement ses hanches d'une main, et appuya sur sa nuque pour bien le cambrer, avant de commencer à aller et venir sans pitié en lui. Il s'enfonça profondément, premièrement, d'un coup, tirant à Rick un gémissement de surprise qu'il n'avait su intérioriser. Puis lentement, il commença ses va et viens, tout son sexe caressant les parois fragiles du leader d'Alexandria, dans toute sa longueur.

Rick mordait son avant bras, qu'il avait plié sous sa bouche, pour s'éviter de gémir plus. Mais l'on entendait ses soupirs, et parfois des sursauts de plaisir, dus au coups plus puissants, plus brutaux de Negan. Ce dernier ne se retint pas, et accéléra, sentant quasiment Rick l'aspirer. Il avait bien changé, en quelques semaines, le shérif... Quelle décadence. Mais Negan jubilait clairement.

L'acte était sauvage. Rick retenait son corps de frapper contre le mur, à chaque va et viens brut. Son souffle était entrecoupé de soupir et de gémissements discrets, un peu rauque. Le grand brun grognait de plaisir, discrètement également, sentant son plaisir monter sans s'arrêter, ses doigts se resserrant sur la peau du leader. Donnant des coups de reins vers le haut, il sentait les parois de Rick se resserrer par moment autour de lui, enserrant son membre sans tendresse, mais avec avidité.

Negan ne prévint pas, et son plaisir atteint enfin son summum. Sans gêne, il se laissa totalement aller, tirant Rick contre lui en tirant de nouveau ses cheveux, pour qu'il le sente une dernière fois totalement, et également s'insinuer en lui via sa semence. Tendu en arrière, Rick lâcha un dernier soupir d'aise, en le sentant se déverser en lui. La bouche entre-ouverte, dans un gémissement muet, il se sentit partir. Il en aurait presque voulu encore...

Il n'avait pas joui, mais cette sensation de manque était quelque peu comblée. Pourtant, il aurait voulu en profiter encore, mais Negan n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir, mais au contraire, pour lui faire entrevoir ce plaisir, et lui arracher, pour qu'il revienne le chercher à la charge.

 **''Aah-''** souffla Rick, sentant le sexe de son ennemi lentement s'échapper de lui, y creusant un manque qu'il n'avouerai pas.

Negan se rhabilla rapidement, laissant Rick se retourner face à lui, avec son érection encore puissante. Il lui sourit en coin, regardant son membre sans gêne, alors que Rick se maintenait dos au mur, les jambes encore tremblantes, sentant la présence de son vis-à-vis en lui, physiquement et psychologiquement.

 **''J't'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre... Je pense que t'auras pas trop de difficulté à te satisfaire après ça.''** lança Negan, amusé.

 **''Mon fils...'' gémit Rick.**

 **''Un peu de patience Rick !''** le stoppa t'il, donnant un second point au cœur à Rick, qui réalisait peu à peu son comportement d'il y a quelques minutes, et sa 'vraie raison'. ' **'Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de ce pu-tain de moment !''**

Le corps de Rick tremblait après ça. Negan se pencha pour ramasser la veste de ce dernier, et de lui lancer sur le corps. Il la rattrapa, maladroitement, la collant contre son torse.

 **''Rhabille-toi. Tu voudrais pas que quelqu'un te voie, n'est-ce pas ?''** fit Negan en allant récupérer Lucille au sol. Il jeta un second regard à Rick. **''Si les gens savaient quelle salope tu était véritablement, ça serait terrible pour toi, non ?''**

Oui. Terrible, probablement. Rick était perdu, il avait réellement apprécié ce moment... Mais le malaise était revenu. Il n'avait pas répondu pour Carl... Et maintenant il était là, contre ce mur froid, à moitié nu, à réaliser.

La tension revenait. Le silence s'infiltrait de nouveau dans la pièce. Plus personne ne parlait...

Collée contre la porte du dit bureau, Michonne apporta la main à sa bouche. Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle était choquée. Le dos plaqué contre cette porte, elle comprit qu'elle allait vite devoir partir pour que les deux hommes ne sachent pas qu'elle était là. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Elle s'attendait à tout... Sauf à ça.


	11. 11 Devotion

11\. Devotion

* * *

Hey ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Désolé, il y a eu un tout petit peu plus d'attente cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture 3

* * *

Michonne était partie directement après avoir entendu les derniers mots de Negan. Sa curiosité lui avait joué un mauvais tour, et elle se disait qu'au fond, elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Elle n'avait pas vu l'aspect de Rick brisé, prêt à tout pour le bien des autres, paniqué, horrifié... Non, elle avait simplement entendu ses mots si explicites, qui lui faisaient entendre que son compagnon désirait Negan plus que tout le reste.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'il y avait forcément une raison derrière ça, que Rick ne pouvait pas céder à son pire ennemi comme ça, non, ce n'était pas possible... Mais elle était bien trop choquée pour en penser quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne réalisait pas. Mais elle comprenait bien vite certaines choses...

Elle était rentrée chez elle, en trombe, montant dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Rick, justement. Et là, elle saisissait...

Tous ses rejets. Ce refus de l'embrasser. Ce refus de contact... Tout était lié.

La jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Ce n'était même pas leur relation la priorité, mais... Pourquoi Rick les trahissait ainsi ? Michonne n'était pas spécialement plus sentimentale que ça depuis l'apocalypse, malgré son soutien sans bornes envers ceux qu'elle aimait, et sa manière à elle de leur montrer qu'elle était là. Rick et elle... C'était arrivé, comme ça, deux caractères forts. Mais le caractère fort avait trouvé son dominant...

Elle entendait encore sa voix, son désir, ses mots si crus pour dire qu'il le désirait. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au fond ? Une trahison ? Qui était-elle pour juger de ça en ses temps là ? Certes... Son cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Elle s'était énormément attachée à Rick, depuis leur rencontre, ou elle était plutôt « sauvage ». Au fil du temps, leur relation avait évoluée. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru Rick capable de les trahir comme ça, avec cet homme...

Rick n'était pas comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Mais Negan était si fort que ça pour le faire flancher ? Quels points faibles avait-il touché ? Avait-il su toucher la fragilité du leader ? Rick devait aussi faire ça pour son fils... Mais autant de conviction pour un acte pareil qu'il avait lui mémé enclenché était suspect. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout était bel et bien réel... Mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle lui dire maintenant ? Devait-elle garder le secret... Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle était totalement perdue, à son tour...

Elle devait être silencieuse, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle espérait un peu, au fond d'elle, que Rick savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre ce Rick désemparé, affecté au maximum, larmoyant qu'elle avait vu, et qui lui faisait de la peine... Et ce Rick si... brûlant, demandeur, impatient. Que de contradictions.

Assise au bord de leur lit de fortune, elle se leva, passant son visage entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Tout avait une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Tout ça, il l'avait fait pour Carl. Pour avoir un moyen de le récupérer... Vraiment ?

Rick se rhabillait péniblement. Son corps ressentait encore les effets bénéfiques de ce manque qu'il venait de combler. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ai eu d'orgasme, son corps semblait avoir eu une dose de drogue qui l'avait calmé. Calmé son corps, mais pas son esprit, inquiet pour son fils. Il avait du mal a réaliser qu'il venait de faire ça surtout pour combler son désir sexuel... Non. Non, il l'avait fait pour Carl. Aussi, pour Carl...

Alors qu'il renfilait sa veste, il serrait les jambes inconsciemment, toujours adossé au mur, un peu nonchalamment. La sensation entre ses cuisses lui rappelait une énième fois sa présence sur lui, en lui. Il était là, en face de lui, à le regarder avec son petit sourire. Il détourna le visage.

 **''Arrête de me dévisager comme ça...''**

Negan n'en fut que plus satisfait. Il était gêné, comme une petite adolescente qui s'était un peu trop lâché avec son petit copain la veille. Il ricana très légèrement, s'approchant de lui, et venant le redresser directement en lui attrapant l'entrejambe dans la paume de sa main, et en serrant un peu. Rick tressaillit, et souffla, son érection encore présente.

 **''Soit pas gêné Rick, voyons... ça restera entre nous.''** dit-il, donnant volontairement un ton malicieux à ses derniers mots. Sa main glissa de son entrejambe jusqu'à ses fesses, le ramenant contre lui, encore une fois, pour que son érection touche le bassin de Negan. Leurs visages étaient proches. Le leader du Sanctuaire restait silencieux, la tête légèrement penchée sur lui, comme si il allait embrasser ses lèvres, puis sa joue, se dirigeant vers son oreille. **''Tu devrais aller te laver si tu veux pas éveiller les soupçons...''** continua t'il en empoignant l'une de ses fesses, toujours aussi proche de son oreille. **''Tu sens le sexe et la honte.''**

Il sourit, et se recula, laissant Rick bouche-bée, ses lèvres venant finalement se refermer pour déglutir. Il avait raison... Il ne sentait que ça. Mais lui, il était envahit par l'odeur de Negan, il ne sentait que ça et... Il voulait la garder. Et en même temps... Elle lui brûlait la peau comme jamais.

Honteux, Rick retomba dans le silence. Il repensait encore et encore à son fils, à l'état dans lequel il était, si il allait bien... C'était un point critique pour lui, un point qui contrairement à son manque, n'avait pas été assouvi, et lui serrait le cœur comme une angoisse dont on ne sait se débarrasser. Cette sensation de malaise, d'angoisse permanente était là, et le rongeait, le faisait paniquer.

 **''Bien, sur ce, merci pour ton chaleureux accueil, Rick... Je vais y aller.''** prononça le leader du Sanctuaire, avec ce sourire toujours aussi mesquin.

Y aller ? Et le laisser sans réponse, encore, après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Rick ne savait même pas comment réagir. Lui courir après, le laisser partir ? Non, il détenait son fils, qu'il lui dise au moins quelque chose, qu'il le rassure, bon sang, qu'il avait envie d'être rassuré. Il n'attendait que ça, en réalité, que son cœur s'apaise enfin. Mais attendre ça de Negan... Ce réconfort était bien trop demandé. Pourtant, il le souhaitait désespérément.

Rick s'y était fait. Rick le savait. Il voulait que Negan ne regarde plus que lui. Que son corps, si il le fallait, soit l'appât qui garderait ses yeux sur lui. Ses yeux, son réconfort... Peu à peu, il laissait sa vie entre les mains de Negan. Il savait que c'est lui qui en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Que c'était à lui de décider chaque chose... Et qu'il allait devoir être irréprochable pour avoir ses faveurs.

Faveurs, qu'il n'aurait évidemment jamais... Mais qu'il désespérait d'avoir, aveugle.

Negan se recula et attrapa Lucille pour la mettre sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers la porte, prêt à la franchir. Et Rick était là, bloqué, ne pouvant rien lui dire d'autre, que de le laisser partir. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il était tellement tiraillé par les sentiments qu'il lui était impossible de faire le point.

Negan. Carl.

Ce mélange de haine et d'addiction pour le premier.

Cet amour paternel si handicapant et pourtant si intense pour le deuxième.

Il ne savait même plus, à ce niveau, comment haïr son ennemi plus que de raison...

Il se sentait immonde de ressentir une telle chose, perdu dans l'immensité de son mal-être. Il devait trouver un moyen de retrouver Carl, il le savait. De le retrouver, de le ramener en sécurité avec lui. Et ensuite, peu importe si ça ne touche que lui... Il assumerait. Peut-être était-ce même ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Qu'il se pose, qu'il réfléchisse, et qu'il agisse.

Negan franchit la porte. Rick était incapable de bouger de la pièce. Il entendit Negan parler plus fort, et rameuter toute son équipe, pour un rapide inventaire avant de partir.

Sans voir les choses venir, les genoux de Rick se mirent à trembler. A ne plus supporter le poids qu'ils soutenaient. Dans le bureau, il se laissa tomber à genoux, son dos râpant le mur de la pièce où il était plaqué il y a peu. Sa voix, elle résonnait dans sa tête, faisant battre sa cage thoracique douloureusement. Son bas-ventre le brûlait encore, ses jambes tremblaient, même à terre, au repos. Il respirait comme lors d'une crise d'angoisse, et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir une telle confusion. Une telle rage impossible d'évacuer, une peine intense, et un désir inavouable, malsain, tellement profond qu'il rongeait son cœur, et son corps... tout comme son esprit. La faiblesse prenait possession de lui, pire qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et le pire dans tout ça... C'est qu'il n'était plus conscient de ce que c'était d'être fort. Ce que c'était d'être Rick, avant Negan.

Les Sauveurs étaient partis, emportant les trois quarts des récoltes d'Alexandria. Rick ne s'était pas présenté à leur départ, ni pendant un bon moment après. Vide, sans réponses, il sentait, après la peine, monter cette sensation désagréable d'impuissance.

Les camionnettes étaient parties, laissant les habitants dépités, et plus pauvres encore qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils allaient encore devoir redoubler d'efforts, cette semaine, pour récolter de quoi satisfaire le marché avec le Sanctuaire. Comme toujours, le village était dans le silence total après ça. Dans un silence total, mais qui laissait entendre encore quelques messes-basses...

Rick n'était plus devant eux. Il était loin derrière, et à leurs yeux, il devenait de plus en plus handicapant. Il ne les aidait pas. Certains se résonnaient en se disant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute... D'autres crachaient sur son dos, en disant qu'ils étaient tous dans la même situation, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, lui qui était leur leader. Ils ne savaient pas, non... Et ils n'avaient pas à savoir. Rick ne se rendait même pas compte de ses mots qui se propageaient sur lui, depuis ses cinq jours qu'il avait passé dans une attente interminable, sans aider personne pour récolter ce qu'il fallait.

Un mauvais coup dans le système, et c'est toute la machine qui se met à mal fonctionner. D'une pichenette abrutissante, Negan avait renversé le tout premier domino d'une cascade impressionnante. Un écrou de trop dans l'engrenage, Rick commençait à faire dysfonctionner la machine.

Mais il s'en fichait. A vrai dire... Il ne s'en rendait juste absolument pas compte. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui, et son fils, et Negan... rien d'autre pour le moment.

Toute la journée, il avait cogité. Il s'était demandé quel autre moyen que lui pouvait lui permettre de retrouver son fils, et un peu de sa sérénité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il avait péniblement retrouvé sa salle de bain, passant sous la douche, comme Negan lui avait « conseillé » avant de partir. Pourtant, même après s'être lavé, avoir savonné chaque partie de son corps... Ça ne changeait rien. Lui, il le sentait. Il sentait cette odeur, cette présence sur sa peau. Quand ses mains passaient au même endroits touchés par le plus âgé, il ressentait ce frisson qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Il était là, en permanence.

Rick arqua son corps sous l'eau. C'était trop. Il avait honte, il se sentait mal. L'eau coulait sur son visage, yeux fermés, glissant sur ses paupières comme pour les soulager. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne un minimum... Plus que quand il était seul. Sa main passa sur son visage entier, de haut en bas, mettant ses cheveux en arrière, pour finir par éteindre l'eau, et sortir de la cabine de douche, ne se regardant même pas dans le miroir en sortant. Une simple serviette autour de la taille, et il alla s'habiller dans sa chambre, là où son reflet ne pouvait lui être imposé.

Michonne était partie de la chambre depuis un moment, réunie par les Sauveurs avant leur départ. Il eut le temps de s'habiller, remettre une chemise propre et son pantalon. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, observant Jesus, qui parlait avec Sasha. Il repensait au fait qu'ils étaient allés à la Colline, et que ceux-ci, avaient également un accord avec le Sanctuaire. Mais peut-être en savaient-il plus... Il devait leur demander. C'était sûrement l'une des seules solutions pour récupérer Carl. Il lui fallait au moins essayer.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde, et descendit retrouver Jesus et Sasha. Il s'approcha à pas lents, et les deux tournèrent les yeux vers lui, arrêtant immédiatement leur discussion. Rick ne semblait pas plus avenant, ni plus expressif que ce qu'il était en ce moment. Jesus savait très bien que c'était en partie de sa faute si Carl s'était échappé... Mais il préférait ne rien dire. L'état de Rick était inquiétant en lui-même, et la communication ne semblait pas être tout à fait simple avec lui...

L'ex-shérif s'approcha, ses pas s'arrêtant juste devant eux.

 **''Hé. Est-ce qu'on peut parler, deux minutes ?''** lança Rick, regardant Jesus, sentant cette gêne à son arrivée.

 **''Oui, bien sûr.''** lança le barbu au bonnet, faisant signe à Sasha qu'il continuerai sa discussion plus tard.

Cette dernière tourna les talons, sans un sourire pour ses vis-à-vis. Jesus se retrouva donc seul avec Rick, devant une maison, dans l'allée principale. Rick leva les yeux, affrontant le bleu glacial de ceux de l'homme en face de lui.

 **''Écoute, je vais aller droit au but... Je sais que la Colline à aussi un accord avec les sauveurs...''**

A partir de là, Jesus le sentait déjà mal. Les accords entre le Sanctuaire et les autres clans étaient comme des clauses de confidentialité, et en mêler d'autres à ça pouvait être dangereux pour les concernés. Mais il ne dit rien, et laissa Rick continuer.

 **''J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes, et que je puisse négocier avec le-''**

 **''Rick... Tu en demandes trop, ils n'accepterons jamais.''**

Il ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucune alliance, que rien entre Alexandria et la Colline ne sera convenu de nouveau, suite au désastre de la dernière fois. Ils avaient promis d'éliminer les hommes de Negan en l'échange d'un peu de provisions, et voilà où cela les avait menés... C'était impossible que Grégory, le chef, accepte un tel marché.

 **''Vous avez au moins des informations !''** s'agaça Rick, immédiatement. **''Je dois savoir !''**

 **''Écoute, ce n'est pas si simple, si ils apprennent qu'on a divulgué des informations...- ''**

 **''Mais je m'en FOUS ! Mon fils est prisonnier chez eux !''**

Évidemment, il devait passer par là. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Rick pour ça, mais il le trouvait malgré tout très égoïste, d'être prêt à tout sacrifier pour récupérer son fils. Au fond, c'était sûrement normal... Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter comme ça.

 **''Je- Je ne sais même pas dans quel état il est, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui on fait, si il est comme Daryl, mais.. Daryl est adulte, bon sang, Carl n'est qu'un enfant ! Un enfant !''** s'exclama le leader, commençant à perdre les pédales, alors qu'il s'était promis de garder son calme. **''Qui sait ce qu'il lui à fait..''** souffla t'il en imaginant les pires choses pour son fils.

Il repartait dans ses pensées obscures, sans en avoir l'intention, laissant Jesus désemparé face à sa détresse. Jesus était un homme généreux, et bien trop gentil, parfois. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Rick, et encore moins lui faire la morale sur ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Mais comme à un enfant capricieux, il ne pouvait pas tout lui céder, et se devait de lui expliquer ce qui était correct ou pas. Même si celui-ci ne voulait rien écouter.

 **''Rick, ça sert à rien de réagir comme ça, ça risque juste d'être pire...''**

Le regard de Rick remonta immédiatement vers lui, comme haineux. Ses poings se serraient, tremblants, regardant l'homme en face de lui comme si il avait dit la pire bêtise au monde. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et sans réfléchir, il attrapa le col de la veste de Jesus, l'aggripant avec force, et le menaçant du regard, haineux, ses yeux grands ouverts, agressif, comme il ne l'avait jamais été avec ses semblables. Il lui hurla dessus.

 **''PIRE ? Parce qu'il peut y avoir PIRE que ça ?!''** cria t'il, alors que Jesus attrapait sa main pour contenir sa violence. **''T''es qui pour me dire ça putain...''**

Personne n'aurait reconnu Rick, à s'énerver comme ça contre ses propres amis, ou coéquipiers. De son regard émanait une haine qu'il ne savait même plus traduire face à Negan. Un refoulement de sentiments qui n'explosaient qu'en dehors de leurs entrevues. Et sur les autres... Qui n'y étaient pour rien.

 **''Calme-toi !''** fit le barbu, serrant son emprise sur le poignet de Rick pour qu'il lâche, mais rien n'y faisait. **''Tu ne peux pas toujours faire comme bon te semble ! Plus maintenant !''**

Cette phrase fut celle de trop. Rick n'eut même pas de quoi répondre, et de sa main libre, il serra le poing pour le faire immédiatement atterrir au visage de son interlocuteur, qui n'ayant rien vu venir, trouva l'impact douloureux. Rick le lâcha, alors qu'il encaissait, mais il était prêt à revenir à la charge. Jesus recula violemment, la main sur son nez, encaissant le choc sans vouloir le rendre.

 **''CA SUFFIT, RICK !''**

C'est alors qu'il allait foncer sur lui de nouveau, que des bras puissant retinrent Rick, fou de rage. Il se débattit, comme un chien sauvage, mais ne réussit pas à sortir de l'étreinte qui lui était imposée, comme plus paniqué qu'autre chose.

Aaron avait usé de toutes ses forces pour le retenir, ses avant-bras calés derrière les coudes de Rick, furieux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir comme ça un jour... Et malheureusement, il ne faisait que confirmer les doutes des gens qui croyaient encore en lui.

Rick baissa les yeux, et s'arrêta de bouger, haletant. Il soufflait fort, ses soupirs ressemblaient à des pleurs. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de nouveau, sans pleurer, mais la rage qu'il ne contenait plus se transformait en cette frustration si commune pour lui désormais, qu'elle lui martelait le cœur à chaque fois.

 **''Jesus ! Merde, aide-moi...''** murmura t'il, de manière très basse, comme une supplique, changeant d'humeur en un claquement de doigts, sa rage étant passée à de la peine.

Oui, il venait de lui exploser le nez, mais il était encore assez culotté pour lui demander de l'aide. Après tout, il était l'un de ses seuls espoirs. Il pouvait le mener là-bas, c'était chez lui, aussi. Seul, il aurait fait quoi ? Et puis avec l'appui de Jesus, il pourrait peut-être soutirer quelque chose à Grégory.

Aaron ne le lâchait pas, mais son emprise s'était desserrée en le voyant arrêter de se débattre. Il lança un regard à Jesus, comme peiné pour Rick. Ils étaient de ses gens qui voyaient comment Rick changeait, et comment son état se dégradait. Ils faisaient parti de ceux qui avaient de la peine pour lui, là, en ce moment même...

Rick, lui, était totalement perdu, encore. Il ne savait plus gérer ses émotions, ni ses instincts. Tout partait en feu d'artifices au moindre malheur, pauvre est celui qui aurait allumé la mèche. Il n'était pas plus stable qu'un dépressif, ou qu'une personne totalement bipolaire. Son cœur supportait avec difficulté toutes ses émotions qui allaient et venaient en lui, comme un couteau dans une plaie suintante.

Jesus échangea son regard un peu mal à l'aise avec Aaron, lui faisant signe de le lâcher, alors qu'il essuyait le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de main. L'homme s'exécuta, laissant Rick libre de tout mouvement. De toute façon, il n'avait plus l'envie, ni l'intention d'agresser Jesus de nouveau. Ce dernier s'approcha de Rick, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, adoucissant sa voix, comme parlant à un enfant pour n'attiser aucune colère, et aller simplement dans son sens, même si il n'était sûr de rien du tout.

 **''Je vais t'y amener. Mais n'espère rien...''**

Il s'était résolu à accéder à sa demande, sans conviction. Rick leva les yeux vers lui, plein de remords. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'excuser oralement pour que Jesus le comprenne. Il lisait tout dans son regard. Le désespoir était bien trop grand, et il le comprenait bien ainsi.

 **''Merci...''** murmura le l'ex-shérif, une lueur d'espoir renaissant en lui, un peu.

La journée était un peu entamée, la matinée passée à 'négocier' et l'autre à cogiter... Il se demandait si y aller aujourd'hui serait une bonne idée. Peut-être que le lendemain serait plus propice. Rick avait besoin de repos, et tout le monde devait se remettre au travail pour le prochain passage de Negan.

 **''On partira demain, au matin. D'accord ? En attendant, essaye de te reposer.''**

 **''Ouais.. Et désolé, pour...''**

 **''C'est rien.''**

Jesus était décidément quelqu'un de très calme, et gentil. Il n'attendait pas de Rick qu'il s'excuse, il sentait bien sa détresse, et même si il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, il aviserai sur le moment, quand il l'emmènera à la Colline. De toute façon, Rick avait décidé d'y aller seul, avec Jesus. Personne d'autre n'avait à y aller. Il n'en dit pas plus, et s'éclipsa.

Il aurait pu aller aider les autres, mais il se sentait fatigué. En réalité, il avait totalement oublié cette notion de 'travail' depuis quelques temps, obnubilé par Negan et tout ce qui gravitait autour de lui. Il se contenta donc de rentrer chez lui, remontant dans sa chambre. Il avait atteint un petit objectif aujourd'hui, peut-être quelque chose qui allait l'aider dans sa quête sans nom.

Personne dans la maison. Michonne devait aider au ravitaillement. A vrai dire, elle évitait surtout Rick, pour ne pas avoir la tentation ignoble de lui demander des explications sur ce qu'elle avait entendu. Et lui, ne se doutait de rien. Pas une seconde, il pensait avoir été pris sur le fait. Il regardait ce lit, là, cette simple couverture sur lequel il s'étalait si souvent ses derniers temps... faute de matelas.

Mais peu importe où il allait... Ce manque lui apparaissait comme une solitude terrible.

La discrétion, il savait y faire. Il avait dû coupler celle-ci avec sa 'colocation' ses derniers temps. C'était incontrôlable, ses envies ne le prévenaient pas. Ces cinq jours avaient été un calvaire sans nom. Comme un drogué en manque, son corps réclamait sa dose, et Rick se découvrait une facette qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Une facette qu'il assumait, pendant l'instant présent, mais qu'il regrettait dans la seconde future. Une honte tellement forte qu'il en tremblait, une faiblesse tellement forte qu'il en pleurait.

Comment en est-il arrivé là, en si peu de temps ? A être l'esclave d'un homme, sous toutes ses formes, mentales, et physiques. A être quelqu'un de dépendant, alors qu'il avait appris à ne dépendre de personne. Et encore moins à dépendre de ses pires ennemis...

Il se dégoûtait. Il s'écœurait à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais pourtant... Il ne s'arrêtait pas non plus.

Son corps l'avait énormément torturé pendant les cinq jours d'attente. Il avait attendu des réponses, mais aussi une présence. Sa présence.

La veille du dernier jour, il n'avait pu se contenir, ses envies bien trop fortes pour résister.

A l'abri des regards, sous la douche, en fin de soirée... Juste avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement, il avait craqué.

En permanence en train de réfléchir, en train de cogiter, ce moment de 'détente' qu'était la douche avait rendu son corps bien plus fébrile, l'eau tiède caressant sa peau comme des mains douces qui l'effleuraient. La vapeur d'eau rendait les vitres de la douche opaques, et l'on ne distinguait que son ombre, à travers. De toute façon, il avait fermé le verrou de la salle de bain.

Étrangement, il se sentait haletant, passant ses deux mains sur son visage pour les remonter ensuite dans ses cheveux trempés, il semblait avoir bien plus chaud que convenu. Chaque contact de l'eau, et même de ses propres mains, semblaient être une tentation pour lui. La sensation de ses mains fermes sur sa peau... L'écho de sa voix rauque, et de ses paroles vulgaires résonnaient dans la tête de Rick.

Son souffle haletant ne faisait qu'augmenter la vapeur sur les vitres. L'économie d'eau ? Il n'y pensait même pas. Il avait besoin de ce moment... Maintenant. Et là, il était seul, à l'abri des regards, seul avec lui même... Et avec celui qui le possédait.

Son esprit divaguait, et s'éloignait dans un fantasme instantané, une érection spontanée pointant le bout de son nez rapidement, entre ses cuisses, alors qu'il était encore en train de cogiter sous l'eau. Son souffle court, ses mains glissaient de plus en plus bas, vers son bassin, ses paumes caressant le ''V'' de son aine, effleurant son sexe dressé. Il réclamait une stimulation, plus forte encore que d'habitude. Son corps tremblait d'envie, alors qu'il se reculait, plaquant son fessier légèrement cambré contre le mur humide, ses omoplates heurtant ce froid qui le fit tressaillir. En face de lui, le fantôme de cet homme puissant qui le surplombait, encore, le plaquant contre ce mur. Son imagination n'avait plus de limite.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux une seule seconde, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, et sa main droite glissant lentement jusqu'à son sexe en érection. Cette main qu'il guidait n'était pas la sienne, ce plaisir qu'il s'apprêtait à s'offrir lui était donné.

Qu'est-ce que lui aurait dit Negan dans un tel moment ? Rick s'imaginait avec ardeur quelles belles paroles aurait pu lui prononcer le leader du Sanctuaire. Plus rien d'autre que cette pensée, sa présence fictive, et lui-même, n'existait pendant ce moment.

 _''Regarde-toi... t'aimes ça, hein ? Réclame-moi.''_

Rick tressaillit. Sa main sur son membre allait et venait, alors que ses mots, dans son esprit, vinrent l'exciter un peu plus. Son souffle s'accélérait encore, et son torse se soulevait au même rythme, arqué contre ce mur froid et humide. Le réclamer... Il ne faisait que ça. Il imaginait que cet air indécent sur son visage lui plairait. Qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de réclamer plus encore... Et qu'à ce moment, Negan agirait.

Rick se retourna, brusquement, face au mur, une main s'appuyant dessus, l'autre encore sur son sexe. Oui, Negan aurait fait ça. Il l'aurait retourné sans attendre, et plaqué face à ce mur, ses mains auraient parcouru ses hanches... et son sexe nu aurait heurté le fessier qui lui était présenté. Le plus jeune se complaisait à imaginer ça. Il n'était plus dans la réalité, mais bel et bien dans son fantasme sans limite. Son corps tremblait, il le voulait, aussi physiquement qu'il pouvait se l'imaginer. La main sur son sexe changea de chemin, et, bien cambré, les reins en arrière, il la laissa lentement glisser sur sa peau mouillée, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses, un peu écartées grâce à la position. Il appuya son front contre son avant-bras, plaqué au mur, alors que son autre main se dirigeait vers son antre.

Son majeur rejoint immédiatement son anneau de chair qui semblait palpiter d'envie. L'eau coulait encore sur son corps, et cette sensation chaude le rendait encore plus désireux. Il se mit à caresser son intimité, sans y rentrer. Il se faisait lui-même languir, automatiquement, comme pour que son corps ne le réclame un peu plus... Mais aussi parce que c'est ce que Negan aurait sûrement fait, le faire languir. Son doigt traça habilement les contours de son antre, pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes insoutenables pour lui-même. La bouche contre son avant-bras, désormais, il se mordit la peau, alors qu'il faisait lentement pénétrer son doigt en lui, jusqu'à la garde. Très lentement, lui arrachant un soupir étouffé par son bras.

Il voulait qu'il bouge... Alors il se mit à remuer son doigt, le faisant aller et venir un peu maladroitement au début, puis de plus en plus agilement. Son corps s'ouvrait totalement, l'excitation ayant clairement préparé le terrain. Puis peu à peu, un doigt ne suffisait plus... Negan était bien plus imposant que ça, il lui en fallait encore. Il joint alors son index à son majeur, entrant ses deux doigts en lui, sans aucune difficulté.

L'ex-shérif grogna de plaisir contre son bras, toujours là pour atténuer ses excès désireux, et trop audibles. Puis sa main se mit à aller et venir, les deux doigts le pénétrant sans relâche, tentant d'atteindre ce point si sensible que Negan avait déjà touché. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses deux doigts ne s'arrêtaient plus. Les yeux toujours bien fermés, sa vision était parfaite. Il l'imaginait là, derrière lui, les deux mains agrippant ses hanches pour bien le ramener à lui. Il aurait ensuite passé une main à l'avant de son corps, et aurait saisi sa gorge, pour lui relever la tête, venir souffler près de son oreille, le cambrant encore plus ainsi, lui arrachant un cri. Alors, il viendrait, bien plus profondément, avec sa brutalité habituelle, et sa manière de le faire devenir bien plus honteux d'aimer ça...

 _''Tu me sens bien, là, hein...''_

Sa voix lui paraissait tellement réelle. Stimulé à cet endroit, autant par ses gestes, que par son imagination, il se sentait lentement défaillir. Il voulait jouir. Il voulait ressentir ce plaisir complet, il pouvait lui offrir ce plaisir complet. Son autre main, qui lui servait d'appui, revint caresser son sexe. L'alliance de ses deux gestes le rendaient définitivement dingue. Ses doigts allaient encore plus vite en lui, et son autre main le masturbait avidement.

C'est le front collé au mur, qu'il finit par se faire jouir, l'orgasme emportant sa fierté avec le plaisir qui explosait dans son bas-ventre. Il refoula au maximum son soupir de jouissance, ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant échapper un bruit sourd, alors que son sexe déversait son plaisir par salves. L'eau balaya vite les traces de son acte... Et ses doigts glissèrent hors de lui, alors qu'encore haletant, il plaqua ses avant-bras au mur pour maintenir son équilibre, sur ses jambes encore tremblantes.

Ce plaisir avait été intense. Son corps était encore brûlant, et son manque légèrement apaisé. Son front s'appuya contre ses bras. Il serra les dents. Il serra les poings.

La honte. Ça y'est... Elle revenait.

* * *

 **''Je suis pas d'accord ! Bordel, ça fait des jours qu'il fous rien, et on devrait rien lui dire parce que son fils s'est fait chopper ?! Il avait qu'à mieux le surveiller, putain, on est pas fautifs nous !''**

 **''Rosita !''** dit Aaron, haussant le ton. **''Ne t'emporte pas, chacun à son lot de problèmes ici.''**

 **''Merci frère sagesse, mais ton sermon j'en ai rien à foutre. Il nous aide pas, il a rien a foutre ici !''**

La jeune femme ne mâchait pas ses mots. C'était terrible mais d'autres, silencieux, pensaient comme elle à propos de Rick. Ils s'étaient tous réunis pour une réunion de 'crise' dans l'église du père Gabriel. Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, de toute façon, ils savaient que Rick ne sortirait pas de sa chambre, encore une fois, cet après-midi.

Michonne et Jesus restaient malgré tout silencieux. La jeune femme aurait prit sa défense en temps normal, mais là, elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle regardait les gens débattre, et elle, ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ça l'obsédait, inconsciemment, elle n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Il restait pourtant très peu de gens du côté de Rick. Mais les autres pensaient déjà à l'exiler d'Alexandria. Une décision radicale, mais après tout, l'apocalypse ne laissait de temps à rien, elle.

 **''Ça ne sert à rien de le condamner si vite, on est pas à sa place ! On sait pas ce que Negan lui dit, il garde tout pour lui, il veut juste nous protéger !''** clama Maggie, en retrait. **''Je sais que Rick n'est pas comme ça. Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Si il agit comme ça, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison !''**

Chacun prenait la défense de qui il voulait, et l'église était un brouhaha sans nom. La tension à propos de Rick était à son comble, et seul, dans sa chambre, il ne se doutait pas une seconde de la seconde épée de Damoclès qu'il avait au dessus de sa tête.

 **''Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton pote, mais avec le gosse que tu te trimballes, t'aurais pas envie d'avoir un peu d'aide ici ?!''**

Virulente, Rosita ne s'arrêtait pas là et contredisait tout le monde. Mais dans l'assemblée, on pouvait entendre encore des « elle a raison », ou « elle n'a pas tort »... Maggie se sentait décontenancée par ce que la jeune latine venait de dire. Elle prit un regard à la fois peiné, et agacé, se rasseyant à sa place, la main sur son ventre. Elle avait aussi beaucoup perdu, depuis qu'elle suivait le groupe de Rick. Mais jamais elle n'avait perdu espoir en lui. Et là, elle avait peur que les doutes ne commencent à l'envahir... Alors elle préférait se taire.

 **''Écoutez... Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour se prononcer à son sujet. Attendons encore un peu de voir comment évolue la situation...''** tenta de raisonner le Père Gabriel, de sa bonne parole.

Le brouhaha continua, mais plus calme. Rosita quitta les lieux, excédée que si peu de gens soient de son côté, concernant Rick. Eugène la regarda partir. Lui qui n'osait jamais rien dire, restait dans son coin, l'air un peu apeuré par tout ça... Mais il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Rick, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Après tout, il l'avait aidé à rester en vie, jusqu'à maintenant.

La réunion se dissous lentement, les gens partant peu à peu vaquer à leurs tâches. Mais cette réunion de crise était une chose importante... Une seconde faille sous les pieds de Rick, qu'il creusait lui-même, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il était au final bien plus seul que jamais dans cette guerre qui l'opposait à Negan. Il avait voulu encaisser seul, il avait voulu aider tout le monde... Mais aujourd'hui tout se retourne contre lui.

* * *

Alexandria était silencieuse. La nuit était lentement passée, Rick ne pouvant dormir. On se demandait comment son corps arrivait à tenir le choc, avec le peu de sommeil qu'il s'octroyait. Une heure, par-ci, quelques minutes par là, et encore... Il cogitait bien trop pour avoir un sommeil réparateur.

C'est alors comme convenu, au petit matin, qu'il quitta sa maison, déjà prêt, pour rejoindre Jesus. Peut-être qu'en les voyant partir, les gens penseraient qu'il faisait des efforts ? Mais ce n'était pas le cas, du moins, son périple était égoïste...

Michonne, n'ayant également pas dormi, le vit se lever bien tôt pour partir. Mais cette fois-ci, elle lui demanda où il allait. Elle s'inquiétait, réellement... Il ne bougeait pas, et quand il le faisait, elle doutait de ses véritables intentions. Dans la cuisine, elle le vit passer le couloir jusqu'à la sortie. Il était encore très tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Déposant ce verre d'eau qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire, elle se précipita dans le couloir, pour le retenir.

 **''Où vas-tu ?''** prononça t'elle, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Rick se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il souffla, il n'avait pas envie de devoir donner des explications. Il paraissait désagréable, à réagir ainsi, mais il voulait juste faire ce qu'il avait à faire tranquille.

 **''Je pars en expédition avec Jesus. Je reviens.''**

 **''Pourquoi tu me mens, Rick ?''**

L'ex-shérif la regarda, interloqué. Mentir ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça sans hésiter, alors qu'il avait été le plus naturel possible ?

 **''Je ne mens pas, je-''**

 **''Rick...''**

Un regard peiné, sur le visage de la combattante. Elle aurait voulu en parler... Mais non. Elle se disait, en voyant ce visage en face d'elle, que c'était impossible qu'il complote. Et pourtant... Elle était effrayée à cette idée. Rick vit bien cette expression sur son visage, et sans se douter une seconde de ce qu'elle pouvait penser réellement, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il couvre le feu tant qu'il en était encore temps, pour être tranquille. Apaiser les tensions, juste dans son intérêt... Il prit alors sur lui, et lui offrit un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire qui sonnait bien faux. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule, où ses doigts se crispèrent un peu, mais délicatement. Il aurait pu être plus convainquant. Mais l'idée d'une proximité plus forte que ce contact manuel l'effrayait. Pire, ça le repoussait totalement. Lui et Michonne... Ce n'était plus d'actualité. Depuis longtemps, en vérité... Au début, parce que c'était comme ça, et qu'il n'avait simplement pas le droit. Désormais... C'était parce qu'il ne le voulait simplement plus.

Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son corps que Lui... Et de plus en plus, il portait cette possessivité comme une fierté.

 **''Ça va aller, d'accord ? Je ne mens pas. Je reviens au plus vite.''** fit-il, d'une voix douce.

La manipulation. Même si il ne trompait personne, il commençait à essayer de le faire. A masquer sa véritable personnalité, pour agir dans l'ombre...

Michonne garda ses yeux rivés sur lui. Bizarrement, cette voix... Lui faisait du bien. Elle reconnaissait le Rick rassurant de l'époque. Et même si elle se forçait à ne pas tomber dans le piège de cette sucrerie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être adoucie, en partie. Elle lâcha alors l'affaire, comme par faiblesse, et un peu par dépit. Rick lui sourit, et laissa glisser sa main sur son épaule en partant.

La porte claqua doucement devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait mal... Mais forte, elle encaissa, et fit demi-tour, retournant dans la cuisine.

Rick retrouva Jesus à l'entrée d'Alexandria, passant la grande grille avec lui. Le peu de gens réveillés le virent partir, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Ça allait sûrement parler sur son dos aujourd'hui, positif, négatif, c'était encore à voir... La plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas Jesus entièrement, il était comme nouveau. Alors la confiance n'était pas non plus totale.

Tout deux embarquèrent alors dans la petite voiture conduite par Jesus, direction La Colline. Rick était comme « content » d'avoir eu au moins cette récompense. Le barbu n'avait toujours rien dit concernant son fils... Il se sentait encore dans la même situation, mais cette fois-ci avec le père. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, mais comme à son habitude, il se montrait aussi positif qu'il pouvait l'être.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence. Rick n'était pas bien bavard, ses derniers temps. Et Jesus... Des tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres le concernant. Mais il se disait que ce n'était ni le moment, ni la situation adéquate pour faire ce genre de choses. Vu la réaction agressive qu'avait eu Rick la veille pour un simple refus, le fait d'empiéter sur sa vie, surtout actuellement, ne devrait pas lui plaire...

En milieu de matinée, les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination. La Colline et sa maison centrale... Cet endroit paraissait toujours si calme. Jesus les fit rentrer. Ils avaient déjà vu Rick, mais... Ce n'était clairement pas le grand amour entre le camp d'Alexandria et eux. Rick avait pourtant cet espoir qu'ils acceptent de l'aider. Il était vraiment désespéré.

Les lieux étaient paisible, les gens s'attelaient à leur tâche, malgré le temps frais et gris. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la maison principale, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Grégory. Rick prit les devants. Il était tellement plein d'espoir. Normal, c'était sûrement son seul espoir... Il se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait. Il grimpa alors jusqu'au bureau principal de cette grande bâtisse, accompagné de Jesus, comme témoin. Grégory était là. Et il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

 **''Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?''** lança t'il, sèchement, en se retournant avec mépris vers Rick. D'ailleurs, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre à sa question. **''Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment adéquat ?''** souffla t'il, agacé.

Rick ne savait que dire. Il ne devait pas perdre son courage.

 **''Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais j'ai besoin de vous, et-''**

 **''Encore ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de débarquer comme ça et de demander des faveurs, Rick.''**

Grégory ne quittait pas la fenêtre de son bureau. Il regardait, souvent, comme stressé, l'entrée de son village, bien gardée, mais restait à l'affût. Comme si il ne voulait pas montrer à Rick cette pression qu'il subissait. Mais elle se voyait.

 **''Je suis venu vous demander juste des renseignements à propos des Sauveurs ! Ils détiennent mon fils, et je... Je ne sais pas où le trouver...''**

Le chef de la Colline se mit à rire nerveusement, en se retournant vers Rick, pivotant légèrement. Il voyait simplement Rick comme un fauteur de trouble, quelqu'un qui arrivait avec les ennuis, et qui les laissait en main propre, comme un colis empoisonné. Là, c'est exactement cette vision de lui qu'il avait.

 **''Des informations ? Concernant les Sauveurs ? C'est une blague ?''**

Une blague... Non. Rick aurait bien préféré que ce soit le cas. Grégory s'emporta immédiatement.

 **''Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Rick ! Partez d'ici maintenant, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment de débarquer !''**

Rick tentait de répliquer, mais c'était bien mal parti. Grégory n'avait pas l'air enclin à lui dire quoi que ce soit, si chose il savait... Il avait les nerfs qui le chatouillaient, rien n'allait dans son sens. Rick serra les poings... Son dernier espoir s'envolait.

 **''Écoutez, je-''**

Rick fut interrompu brusquement par un coup de feu. Un coup de feu, annonciateur. Un coup de feu suivi de ce bruit de portes en bois qui s'ouvrent... Et de voitures. Plus d'une voiture. L'ex-shérif compris très rapidement pourquoi « ce n'était pas le moment ».

 **''Je vous l'avait dit ! Bon sang...''** pesta Grégory, prenant les devants pour descendre.

Ça ne servait à rien de se cacher. Rick regarda Jesus, et il n'attendit pas une seconde pour descendre en trombe en bas. Les Sauveurs avaient leur petit emploi du temps... Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de la Colline de donner son dû.

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour. Est-ce que Negan était là ? Avait-il envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ? Au fond il voulait qu'il soit là. Chaque seconde près de lui était un espoir de plus, un espoir vain mais qui lui faisait tant de bien... Il se précipita en bas, sur la place extérieure, là ou les camionnettes s'étaient placées. Les hommes de Negan commençaient à descendre, et l'ex-shérif les regardaient un par un, comme pour les compter...

Grégory leur faisait face. Il avait rarement à faire à Negan, directement. Mais cette fois, le hasard fut clément pour Rick... Si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Du camion principal descendit l'homme tant attendu, toujours l'air si fier, Lucille sur l'épaule, claquant la portière du véhicule en lançant un regard étonné à Rick.

 **''Oh, Rick ! Encore toi ? Quelle surprise...''**

Sa voix le fit frissonner inconsciemment. Mais le voir là, planté devant lui, le paralysait d'un coup. Il repensait à Carl... Il se baladait, mais son fils, où était-il ? Il se déplaçait toujours avec Daryl... Du moins très souvent, comme pour le narguer. D'ailleurs, il était là, dans son accoutrement dégoûtant, l'air toujours aussi perdu. Mais plus que perdu... Daryl semblait tracassé. Il lançait des regards discrets à Rick, comme paniqué, à l'idée de voir sa réaction.

 **''Tu tombes merveilleusement bien, Rick...''** fit le leader du Sanctuaire, en donnant un coup de sa batte, léger, contre l'arrière du camion. **''Allez gamin... Viens voir qui est là.''**

Gamin... ?

Le cœur de Rick s'arrêta net en entendant ça.

La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, il avait cette expression qui trahissait sa peur, mais ce petit espoir au fond de lui également. Carl était là ? Vivant ?

Bel et bien vivant, c'est le jeune Grimes qui descendit de l'arrière du camion, sautant la marche, et venant se placer juste à côté de Negan. Le sourire de ce dernier était total, mesquin, en regardant Rick. Il posa sa grande main sur la frêle épaule du garçon, le maintenant à ses côtés.

 **''Surprise ! Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, non ?''** fit-il, mesquin au possible.

Carl n'avait pas plus d'expression. La tête légèrement baissée, son regard était assombri par son chapeau.

 **''Carl... !''** s'exclama Rick, s'apprêtant à courir vers son fils.

Bien qu'il aie peur de Negan, que celui-ci lui interdise de l'approcher, Rick ne put résister. Mais... Ce n'est pas Negan qui l'en empêcha, cette fois-ci. Et ça, il l'avait bien calculé.

Alors que Rick faisait plusieurs pas pour courir vers son fils, Carl attrapa son revolver dont il était armé, autour de sa taille, et pointa l'arme sur son propre père.

 **''N'approche pas.''** murmura t'il, froidement, sec, l'arme bien pointée en direction de Rick.

Rick se stoppa net, le regard horrifié. Le bruit de ses pas se stoppant sur le sol de gravier fut le seul bruit qui ponctua les mots durs de son adolescent. Suivi du ricanement de Negan, qui la main toujours posée sur son épaule, semblait avoir à sa droite, un parfait allié.

 **''Carl...''** murmura Rick, sa voix se brisant en prononçant son nom.

Lui qui avait tant espéré le revoir... Tout son bonheur se brisait. Pourquoi le menaçait-il ? Que c'était-il passé... pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? L'ex-shérif tremblait. Il ne cessait de regarder son fils, horrifié. Il recula d'un pas. Mais il tendit la main, comme pour l'attraper, à distance... En prononçant encore son nom, faiblement.

Carl ne tremblait pas. L'arme dans sa main était parfaitement droite, sa visée parfaite. Il tirait, Rick mourrait. Negan était plus fier que jamais, et défiait Rick du regard, alors que ce dernier était en train de perdre pied, face à cette scène.

Qu'était devenu son fils ? Rick pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire, à force. Et pourtant...

 **''Doucement gamin...''** souffla le leader à l'oreille du jeune garçon, s'y penchant légèrement. **''Le tue pas de suite, j'en ai encore besoin...''** fit-il avec amusement, relevant ses yeux vers Rick, narquois comme jamais.

 **''… Carl... non...''**

La frustration. L'impatience. L'impuissance...

Cinq jours, et Rick s'apercevait que la mort n'était pas la seule a pouvoir voler ces derniers espoirs.


	12. 12 The Path

**12\. The Path**

* * *

Hello à tous ! :D Voilà un loooong chapitre qui conte les cinq jours où Carl est resté captif au Sanctuaire. J'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour le jeune homme, désormais entre les mains du leader des Sauveurs. Dans cette infirmerie glauque, mais pourtant bien entretenue, il avait tourné, viré toute la nuit, en se demandant ce qu'il aurait dû vraiment faire, et si il avait prit la bonne décision. Que dirait son père si il savait ? Bien entendu, Carl ne savait pas que son père allait être au courant sous peu de sa petite escapade au Sanctuaire. Il s'en voulait terriblement... Il avait été aveuglé par ce désir de vengeance, et comme toujours, il avait foncé sans réfléchir.

Assis au bord de ce lit, il toucha machinalement ce bandage sur son œil, qui lui avait été changé. Il paniquait, intérieurement, ne sachant réellement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant qu'il était coincé ici. Il ne savait même pas si Negan avait l'intention de le ramener à Alexandria un jour. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il mit ? Il savait pourtant que son père n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça... Mais il avait voulu tout gérer seul. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un adolescent seul peut faire contre un clan entier ? Et même contre Negan seul.

Il avait passé la matinée seul, dans cette pièce. Il espérait voir Negan, en un sens, arriver, pour être libéré, ou au moins savoir ce qui l'attendait. Peu patient, il tournait en rond... Alors qu'à côté de ça, Negan ramenait son père à Alexandria, lui avouant que son fils n'était plus avec eux. Mais le leader n'était pas resté longtemps après cette révélation, et avait laissé Rick dans son désespoir le plus total.

C'était le début de l'attente, le début de ses cinq jours, cinq jours qui avaient rendu Rick plus fou encore, cinq jours qui allaient être un début à tout le reste.

La fin de matinée arriva, et Carl entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il en avait entendu plusieurs, depuis, mais ceux-ci lui semblaient plus familier. Ça ne devait pas être le médecin, il l'avait déjà vu il y a peu, après tout. Debout, il dirigea son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement.

Le leader du Sanctuaire, sur le pas de la porte, sourit en coin, en le voyant en face de lui, debout. Il s'avança d'un pas, et ferma la porte derrière lui, doucement. Carl eu un soulagement inconscient en le voyant arriver, mais son sourire ne s'étira pas. Il le défia immédiatement du regard.

 **''Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, gamin.''** fit-il en s'approchant de lui, l'air dangereux. Il se pencha un peu sur lui. **''On dirait ton père.''**

Carl avait l'air d'un chiot grognon, quand il regardait Negan. Il ne baissait pas les yeux, à chaque fois, et c'est ça qu'aimait le plus vieux. Il avait du cran, et il était loin d'être idiot. Il était juste animé par la fougue, un peu inconscient... Mais il était loin d'être bête.

 **''Je veux voir mon père.''** exigea l'adolescent, continuant à fixer Negan de son œil inquisiteur.

 **''J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible.''**

Quand Negan prononça ses mots, Carl imagina le pire, de suite. Pourquoi c'était impossible ? N'était-il plus en capacité de lui parler ? Etait-il là ? Encore vivant ou...

 **''Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!''** s'agita Carl, immédiatement.

Negan ne perdait pas son sourire face au caractère facilement malléable du garçon. Il se redressa, Lucille dans sa main droite, le long de son corps. Il eut une sorte de soupir amusé, ne quittant pas des yeux le petit rebelle de la famille.

 **''Ne t'en fais pas comme ça, il va bien... Il doit juste être totalement fou de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé à la maison.''**

Ça y est, il était au courant. Mais Carl ne pouvait même pas s'estimer heureux que son père soit libre. Il s'imaginait déjà dans quel état il devait être, à le savoir ici. Il espérait aussi qu'il ne lui avait pas dit pour... Ce que Carl avait tenté. A cette idée, il semblait... bien plus déstabilisé. Il détourna le regard, discrètement.

 **''Tu.. lui as dit ?''** fit-il, moins agressif, plus ayant l'air de perdre sa fougue.

La main non gantée du leader vint saisir le menton du garçon, pour bien diriger son visage vers le sien, légèrement penché vers lui. Malicieux, il sourit, en observant ce visage si perturbé.

 **''De quoi ? Que tu as joué les petites allumeuses pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ?''** fit-il en le fixant, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Le cœur de Carl manqua un battement à cette phrase. Il avait ces yeux grands ouverts, en plein sur Negan. Son regard si bleu, si choqué... Ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de son père, quand il perdait pied. Negan laissa passer quelques secondes, ou il se délecta simplement de cette petite frayeur.

 **''Non... Pas encore. Je n'ai pas envie de l'achever tout de suite.''**

Le soulagement... Bien qu'il ne soit sûr de rien. Mais cette phrase ne faisait qu'alimenter son inquiétude envers son paternel. L'achever... Dans quel était-il déjà ? Carl avait bien décelé que son père n'allait pas bien. Il se doutait d'énormément de choses... Mais de plus en plus, il se sentait impuissant face à ça. C'était terrible, mais il voulait l'aider. Il n'y arrivait juste pas. A son âge, la défaite, ou le sentiment d'impuissance était un complexe cuisant.

Carl ne répondit pas. Il était déjà dans une situation qui n'était pas à son avantage. Comment Negan arrivait toujours à prendre le dessus ? En face à face, seul à seul, il était bien plus impressionnant encore. Là, Carl imaginait à quel point son père devait être mal, souvent seul avec lui. Son cœur battait plus vite, face à ce grand homme, dont il avait longtemps entendu parler... avant d'enfin le voir débarquer dans leur vie de manière théâtrale, brutale.

L'enfant remonta son regard vers Negan, l'air un peu coupable.

 **''Laisse-moi rentrer...''** murmura t'il, comme une demande qu'il n'osait pas faire.

 **''Oh, non. Pas tout de suite, j'ai deux trois choses à te montrer avant de te ramener à ton gentil papa.''** répondit Negan, amusé, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le menant à l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour en sortir.

Carl le suivit, sans dire un mot de plus. A quoi cela servait de toute façon ? Il n'allait pas céder à sa demande si il n'en avait pas envie. Mais l'adolescent avait juste peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir rentrer 'chez lui', retrouver les siens, son père, Alexandria.

Les deux hommes avancèrent sur une sorte de grande mezzanine de béton, surplombant une grande étendue de bitume également, comme un grand hangar. Negan s'approcha de la rambarde au bout de cette « terrasse », il était ainsi au dessus de tout le monde, et au dessus de toute son équipe, tous les sauveurs. Il tapa trois coups sur la rambarde de métal avec Lucille, le bruit du choc résonnant et annonçant son arrivée. Tout les hommes présents s'agenouillèrent immédiatement, alors qu'il se présentait au dessus d'eux, face à eux.

Cette marque de respect, ou de soumission, impressionna Carl, qui croisa le regard malin et satisfait du plus vieux, lui montrant toute l'étendue de son pouvoir.

 **''Tu vois, ça, gamin... C'est la base de tout. Le respect... L'entente mutuelle, l'obéissance... Et surtout, les règles. Un monde sans règles est un monde foutu.''** prononça Negan, faisant un geste de main pour que ses hommes se relèvent. **''Ici, on suit mes règles. Et ici... Je suis partout.''**

Il fit signe à Carl de le suivre. Il descendit les escaliers métalliques qui menaient aux autres, se mêlant à la foule qui était fixe, désormais. Au hasard, il s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux, et pointa Lucille sur lui, de manière à simplement le sélectionner parmi les autres.

' **'Qui es-tu ?''** prononça le Leader, sûr de lui.

' **'Negan.''** répondit le Sauveur, sans aucune hésitation, et la tête haute.

Negan eut un air satisfait, qui suffit à « féliciter » la réponse de son homme. Il avança un peu plus loin, pointant désormais une femme, à l'air déterminée.

 **''Et toi ?''**

 **''Je suis Negan.''**

Il se retourna ensuite, regardant Carl, en écartant les bras, comme pour lui montrer l'étendue de ce qu'il possédait, et de ce qu'il dirigeait, dans la plus cordiale des ententes, et la plus stricte des obéissances.

 **''Nous sommes les Sauveurs.''** fit-il, haussant le ton pour que tout le monde entende. **''Et ici, tout le monde sait que si les règles sont respectées, il n'y aura aucun problème...''** continua t-il, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qu'il venait de descendre, toujours suivi de Carl. Il en monta quelques marches, les surplombant de nouveau. **''Grâce à ça, et à votre bon travail, vous pourrez tous manger frais ce midi. Pas besoin de points pour ça.''** termina t'il, satisfait, grimpant les dernières marches en prenant Carl par l'épaule, alors que tous ses hommes l'applaudissaient.

Retourné sur la mezzanine, il regarda Carl, et se pencha à son oreille, alors qu'il le tenait toujours par l'épaule.

 **''Tu vois, le respect... C'est cool, hein ?''** murmura t'il a son oreille, de son sourire le plus fier. Il se retourna alors subitement, pour donner le repos à tous ses gens agenouillés. **''Repos !''**

Il sourit, en se léchant la lèvre de sa manière habituelle, malicieux, regardant le jeune homme avec une certaine fierté.

 **''Ça en jette, hein.''** continua t'il, avant de reprendre le jeune garçon par l'épaule. **''Allez petit, on va parler un peu, toi et moi...''**

Negan accompagna alors le garçon dans ce qui était sa chambre. Grande pièce bien meublée, grand lit deux places, canapé, fauteuils, table basse, commode. Il y avait même des rideaux aux fenêtres, qui donnaient une lumière tamisée à la chambre. Ça devait être la pièce la plus luxueuse de tout le Sanctuaire. Negan ferma la porte derrière eux, et s'installa sur le grand canapé, laissant l'un des petits en face de lui à Carl, lui faisant signe de la main pour qu'il s'installe. Il déposa Lucille sur le côté du canapé, et observa le jeune homme s'installer à son tour, en face de lui. Une simple table basse les séparaient.

Carl était silencieux. Assis, les avant-bras sur ses genoux, il tripotait ses doigts nerveusement. Il ne parlait que très peu depuis. Negan avait des tas de choses à lui dire, pourtant, et comme toujours, il n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire un peu parler.

 **''T'es pas très bavard...''** lança t'il, avant de commencer à le provoquer.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'un tas de répliques salaces concernant son père lui traversaient souvent l'esprit. Mais le but n'était pas d'enfoncer le gamin, bien que cela soit fortement tentant sous certains aspects. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait le point faible principal de Rick entre ses mains. Et il pouvait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait... Il se souvenait du visage désemparé de Rick à l'annonce de la nouvelle. C'était bien trop jouissif pour l'oublier. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il prenait la même position que Carl, accoudé sur ses genoux.

 **''Alors gamin, quand t'es venue la fabuleuse idée de vouloir aider ton paternel à s'en sortir... ?''**

Carl leva les yeux. C'était quoi cette question ? Encore une phrase, pour pouvoir l'enfoncer, et lui montrer qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission ? L'adolescent releva les yeux, la bouche semi-ouverte, comme pour dire quelque chose, sans que ça veuille sortir. Negan le vit bien, il enchaîna donc.

 **''Non, parce que bon... Tu pars en mission, tu t'infiltres chez moi, tu butes deux de mes hommes, et... Je devrais rien dire ?''**

Carl sentit le ton un peu plus dur de son interlocuteur dans la fin de sa phrase. Il déglutit. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il ne pensait pas aux répercutions sur les autres, mais surtout sur lui, à vrai dire. Il savait de quoi Negan était capable, il en avait eu la preuve ce fameux jour, lors de leur première rencontre. Pourtant, même ce jour là, Carl n'avait pas perdu la face devant Negan. Et c'est ça, que le leader avait apprécié chez lui.

 **''T'as du cran quand même... Mais j'aime bien... A ton âge, avoir du culot comme toi...''** fit-il en le regardant, intéressé. **''C'est quand même putain d'impressionnant ! J'aime ça, gamin. T'es pas comme les autres.''**

Un peu de fierté emplit le cœur du jeune homme, un peu inconsciemment. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le félicitait pour avoir eu du cran. Ses doigts ne cessaient de s'entremêler, il n'était pas à l'aise.

 **''Par contre... Tu comprendras que vu ce que tu as fait, j'ai besoin d'une compensation.''** enchaîna le leader, laissant planer le doute, volontairement.

Une compensation... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander ? Carl déglutit de nouveau, en regardant l'homme en face de lui dans les yeux.

 **''Une compensation ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?''** fit-il, faiblement, en repensant à leur petite entrevue un peu plus... intime hier. **''Tu m'as repoussé, je ne-''**

Negan le stoppa dans sa phrase, en poussant un petit ricanement.

 **''Je ne parle pas de ce genre de compensation.''** rit-il, regardant l'adolescent avec ses yeux si intéressés. ''Mh. J'aimerai voir ce que tu as sous ce bandage...''

Carl fut choqué de sa demande. Il avait si honte de sa blessure, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Il atténuait cette sensation, en portant ce bandage. Mais depuis qu'il avait perdu son œil, il se sentait mal dans sa peau. Plus encore que peut l'être un adolescent de son âge.

 **''Non...''** souffla le jeune, honteux.

 **''Hé. Tu me DOIS, ça, gamin.''** appuya le leader, en le regardant.

 **''S'il te plaît, je-''**

 **''Tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve ?''**

Carl soupira. Il comprenait par le ton plus sec et bien moins malicieux du plus vieux qu'il allait devoir obéir. Quelle était cette curiosité malsaine qui l'animait pour vouloir voir une telle blessure ? Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, levant ses bras pour venir enlever son chapeau, et le déposer sur la table basse , avant de détacher le bandage derrière sa tête. Doucement, il déroula les deux couches de gazes qui couvraient sa compresse. Il enleva totalement son pansement, gardant la tête baissée, sa mèche de cheveux gardant encore le secret. Il tremblait, ses mains s'agrippaient sur ses propres genoux. Il se sentait extrêmement mal, il avait l'impression de mettre l'une de ses pires faiblesses à nu, face à Negan.

 **''Lève la tête.''** fit-il, donnant un premier ordre, sans agir.

Carl hésita quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre. Il leva doucement la tête, et regardait Negan, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement, comme si il allait pleurer. Il passa alors sa main sous sa mèche qui cachait sa blessure, et déblaya ses cheveux, laissant Negan découvrir son visage blessé, son orbite visible, complètement nue.

 **''Oh merde...''** jura le plus vieux, en observant cette blessure avec surprise.

Le jeune homme réagit immédiatement à cette simple remarque, qui prouvait bel et bien que son visage était horrible désormais. Un mouvement de sa part fit légèrement retomber ses cheveux sur son orbite visible. Negan le regarda un instant. Il vit une larme couler de son œil encore présent. Il ne dit rien, et approcha simplement sa main, comme si il voulait toucher sa blessure. Carl leva les mains, et lui attrapa le poignet à deux mains, avant même qu'il ne touche ne serait-ce que ses cheveux, du bout des doigts. Negan ne força pas. Malgré tout, son poignet resta entre les mains du garçon.

 **''Ne touche pas...''** souffla le jeune homme, les lèvres tremblantes.

Negan comprit bien vite qu'il avait été un peu vite concernant sa remarque. Il avait tendance à oublier facilement qu'il se trouvait en face d'un jeune homme. Encore fragile, malgré le fait qu'il aie un cran à défier celui de tous les hommes présents dans son groupe. Il soupira, le regardant sérieusement, sans malice, ni moquerie.

 **''Hé, tu sais que ça te rends super _badass_ , gamin. Personne n'aurait envie de se frotter à toi avec une gueule comme la tienne.''**

Et il le pensait. Même si Carl complexait énormément sur cette partie de lui, cette phrase l'apaisa rien qu'un peu. Après tout, son désir, c'était d'être fort. Pas d'être le plus beau... Mais à son âge, il se souciait forcément de ça, inconsciemment ou pas. Doucement, ses doigts lâchèrent l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur le poignet de Negan.

 **''Montre-moi une dernière fois.''** fit le leader du Sanctuaire, sa main non gantée venant effleurer son visage, passant par dessous sa mèche, et la relevant au dessus de son front, pour regarder de nouveau cette blessure. Carl le regardait, encore légèrement tremblant. Il avait l'impression que Negan regardait à l'intérieur de lui. **''Comment tu t'es fait ça ?''** finit par demander Negan, sa main glissant et quittant le visage de l'adolescent.

Carl laissa ses cheveux retomber un peu sur sa blessure, gardant toujours la tête baissée. C'était encore récent, pour lui, cette blessure. Encore une balle perdue. Il mit du temps à répondre, essayant de ravaler au maximum ses larmes, qu'il avait déjà honte d'avoir laissé couler.

 **''J'ai pris une balle perdue...''** fit-il, sans donner trop de détails. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur ce moment. **''Par un ami, qui est mort, maintenant.''**

 **''Et t'as survécu à ça.''** dit Negan, intéressé. **''T'es increvable.''** finit-il, totalement intéressé.

Il est vrai que Carl avait échappé à la mort plusieurs fois depuis le début de son périple avec son père et toute la bande. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait une balle perdue, d'ailleurs... Mais jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'avait vécu Carl, de ses blessures jusqu'aux morts qu'il a dû affronter, qu'il a dû donner, tout cela l'avait aidé à s'endurcir, et à faire de lui ce gosse qu'adorait Negan, un gosse avec du cran, de la fougue, qui ne se laissait pas faire.

 **''Je peux remettre mon bandage maintenant ?''** demanda t'il, impatient de cacher sa blessure.

 **''Oh la, non. Tu laisses mon petit plaisir à l'air libre. J'aime bien mater.''** ordonna t'il, sans hésiter.

Carl serra les dents. Il semblait stressé, et aussi agacé de ne pouvoir remettre son pansement. Il haussa légèrement le ton.

''Mais pourquoi ?!'' fit-il, l'air agacé.

Negan soupira un peu, comme face au caprice d'un enfant. Mais celui-là, c'était différent. Il le distrayait, beaucoup plus qu'autre chose. Il l'impressionnait.

 **''Toute ta vie tu garderas cette marque. Un vrai homme vit avec ses blessures. Peu importe leurs visage... c'est les marques de ton expérience, gamin.''**

Sa phrase fit un certain effet à Carl. Un effet auquel il pensa toute la journée, comme une manière de se rassurer.

La première journée passa bien vite. Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer... Mais pour l'instant, dans sa chambre, il n'y pensait même pas.

* * *

Deuxième jour au Sanctuaire. Après leur discussion, Negan avait dû vaquer à ses occupations, comme toujours, ayant pas mal de choses à gérer en tant que leader. Il avait alors déposé l'adolescent dans une chambre qu'il avait spécialement fait préparer pour lui. Une chambre non loin de la sienne, avec un lit simple, et une petite salle d'eau. C'était le luxe, pour quelqu'un de captif. Celui-ci avait découvert ça presque comme une cage dorée. L'après-midi bien entamée, on lui avait apporté de quoi manger, et de quoi boire. Il se sentait stressé de n'avoir pu remettre son bandage. Sa blessure si importante était à la vue de tous, et il croisait beaucoup de gens, quand il arpentait le Sanctuaire, accompagné de Negan. Quelle horreur, se disait-il. Il avait envie de se cacher. Mais là, seul dans cette chambre, il ne pensait plus trop à ça. Et étrangement, la dernière phrase de Negan tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Il avait passé une nuit calme. Il savait que des hommes le surveillaient. Sa porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Mais quelqu'un le surveillait en permanence, pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, malgré que même le pas de la porte passé, c'était difficile de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Il s'était même réveillé assez « tard », du moins, pas au petit matin, le soleil à peine levé, comme très souvent. Il avait eu le temps d'aller se faire une toilette de chat, dans la petite salle d'eau qu'il avait à disposition.

Quelques minutes après, Negan frappait déjà à sa porte, et rentrait sans gêne. Il se retrouva face à Carl, enfilant de justesse son t-shirt.

 **''Oh, pardon. J'ai pas l'habitude de devoir respecter une certaine... intimité.''** s'amusa le leader, regardant l'adolescent enfiler sa chemise par dessus son t-shirt, la laissant ouverte. L'envie de le taquiner fit plus forte. **''Même si j'ai déjà vu tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?''**

Carl le regarda immédiatement de travers, rougissant sans même pouvoir le contrôler, avec cet air grognon, les sourcils froncés, un simple « tss » passant ses lèvres, alors qu'il détournait le regard, sous le sourire amusé et satisfait du plus vieux.

 **''Allez, j'ai quelques trucs à te montrer ce matin.''**

C'est donc en fin de matinée qu'il mena le jeune garçon dans une des pièces principales de son Sanctuaire. Descendant les escaliers, il ouvrit une porte sur un énorme salon, avec canapés, cheminées, bar à alcool. Et à l'intérieur, plusieurs femmes... Ses femmes, comme il aimait les appeler. Negan c'était fondé son « harem » comme il le disait parfois, avec des femmes qu'il avait lui-même choisi, ou même des femmes qui prétendaient l'aimer.

Mais ces femmes, qu'il disait être à lui, comme beaucoup de choses, étaient là comme des figurantes, animées par le luxe et le confort qu'on leur donnait, avec leurs belles robes, et leurs sous-vêtements sexy, parfois voyants. Aucunement forcées, elles se complaisaient dans leur rôle, leur bonheur attisé par les mots doux et les compliments, tout comme le « choix » de Negan envers elles, qu'elles prenaient comme la plus belle des louanges.

Negan débarqua alors dans ce salon peuplé de belles femmes, accompagné de Carl, qui se fit immédiatement regarder. Il repensait tout de suite à son œil, qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Il avança, essayant de ne pas y penser, regardant discrètement toutes ses femmes. Blonde, brune, de couleur... Il y en avait pour tout les goûts. Qu'est ce qu'elles faisaient là ? Elles semblaient être là... Juste pour faire joli. Comme pour garder une image stable. C'est ce qu'avait l'impression de voir le garçon.

Le leader se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar, où trônait une grande brune en robe noire, un peu courte. Ce n'était autre que Sherry. Sherry, l'ex-femme de Dwight, le bras-droit de Negan. Ce dernier la regarda avec un léger sourire, avant de se pencher pour ouvrir le meuble, et en sortir une bière, ainsi qu'un verre, et une bouteille de whisky. Il déposa tout sur le bar, se tournant vers Carl.

' **'Viens par là gamin, fais pas ton timide. Elles vont pas te bouffer.''** s'amusa t'il, ouvrant sa bouteille, en jetant un sourire en coin à Sherry. **''Hein Sherry ?''**

La jeune femme, les bras croisés, jeta un regard au jeune homme, le regardant de haut en bas, d'un air inquisiteur, bien sérieux, comme elle en avait souvent l'air. Carl la regarda également, un peu gêné de sentir ce regard assez lourd sur lui. La grande brune se tourna vers Negan, en train de se servir son verre.

 **''Tu les prends de plus en plus jeunes...''** souffla t'elle, comme essayant de le provoquer.

Negan s'appuya contre le meuble, et la regarda avec ce sourire si mesquin, de satisfaction totale. Il continua dans la lancée de la jeune femme.

 **''Oh, Sherry. T'es jalouse ?''** s'amusa t'il, en la regardant un peu pester. Il ricana.

 **''Pff.''** pesta la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas jalouse, non. Elle avait juste du mal à comprendre certaines choses.

Sherry s'apprêta à partir, plus loin, avant que Negan ne l'attrape par la taille, et la retienne en la tirant contre lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, et vint simplement lui souffler une dernière phrase, inaudible pour quelqu'un d'autre.

 **''Soit pas si rude parce que t'as pas ce qu'ils ont et que tu l'auras jamais.''** murmura t'il, le sourire aux lèvres.

La phrase qui voulait dire énormément de choses. Il aimait beaucoup sous-entendre, et peu importe l'âge de Carl, il était amusant de s'en servir à ses fins personnelles.

Contrariée par cette phrase qui la rabaissait directement, elle plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Negan et le repoussa en pestant, agacée. Le leader la lâcha, et cette dernière partit rejoindre ses comparses, plus loin dans la pièce.

Carl avait assisté à la scène, sans trop comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait ici. Mais ça lui allait très bien, bien que ça curiosité le titille légèrement. Negan décapsula la petite bouteille de bière, en regardant Sherry partir.

 **''Ah, les femmes...''** soupira t'il, en finissant par tendre la bière à Carl. **''Tiens, prends ça.''**

Le garçon attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait Negan. Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool. Negan ne se posait pas ce genre de questions pour lui, il avait en face de lui un homme. Pas un enfant, même si parfois, tout lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas majeur, sa maturité lui suffisait à l'entraîner dans des étapes que seul un vrai homme, adulte, pouvait entreprendre. Et l'alcool en faisait partie. Puis bon, à son âge, ce n'était pas non plus si « grave ».

Carl hésita un moment. Son père ne l'avait jamais laissé boire, rien qu'une gorgée. Et il réagirait sûrement de la même manière maintenant. Il « profita » donc de l'absence de son père, pour mener le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, sous le regard satisfait de Negan. La première gorgée fut un peu sèche, le goût pas des meilleurs. Mais si c'était ça, une boisson d'adulte, d'homme avec un grand H, alors...

Negan lui profitait de ce petit spectacle en buvant son petit verre de bourbon. C'était son petit plaisir, et il aimait profiter d'un alcool de qualité. Il termina rapidement celui-ci, posant son verre sur le bar, et prenant le gamin par l'épaule.

 **''Un p'tit remontant avant c'que j'ai à te montrer. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.''** fit-il, alors que Carl n'en était qu'à sa deuxième gorgée de sa bouteille.

Il guida à nouveau l'adolescent à travers les couloirs, pour l'emmener dans leur réserve privée d'armes. Peu y avaient accès. Elle était bien gardée. Bien entendu, dans cette réserve, il y avait aussi toutes les armes prises à Alexandria... Et ça Carl le savait très bien. La collection était impressionnante, ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Entrant dans la pièce sombre, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait de tout... Mitraillette, fusils à pompe, revolvers... Petites armes, gros calibres, même des couteaux. Il semblait être impressionné par toute cette artillerie, et à la fois... frustré, car une partie était aussi à eux. Enfin... Plus maintenant.

Negan alla directement aux fusils, et plus particulièrement ceux avec viseurs de précision. Il l'attrapa sur l'étagère d'exposition, et le prit dans ses mains en se pinçant les lèvres.

 **'' _Damn_ , regarde moi cette beauté.'' **souffla t'il en la présentant à Carl. **''C'est ça qu'on va prendre. T'as déjà tiré avec ça, gamin ?''**

Carl répondit à la négative. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais utilisé de fusil dit « sniper », juste des armes assez classiques, au final. Negan attrapa la main du garçon, par le poignet, et la déposa sur la crosse de l'arme. Il leva les yeux vers Negan, comme surpris de son geste. Il lui sourit, en ricanant légèrement.

 **''Tu vas adorer ça.''** fit-il, le regardant dans les yeux, la main posée sur la sienne.

Et Carl se mit à rougir, sans trop comprendre pourquoi lui même. Sa main touchait la crosse, il la retira immédiatement, comme farouche. Son comportement amusa Negan, qui n'attendit pas plus, et mettant Lucille sur son épaule, il porta l'arme de son autre main, guidant le jeune homme jusqu'à l'extérieur, non loin de la « zone » qui entourait le Sanctuaire, infestées d'infectés, mais aussi peuplée par certains hommes, qui étaient là, comme des esclaves, punis, à repousser les rôdeurs.

Il accompagna Carl jusqu'à une petite plate-forme, comme une petite tour de garde en bitume, placée juste devant cette zone infectée, qui servait également de barrière. D'ici, ils avaient une vue parfaite et pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

Negan posa Lucille dans l'angle de cet endroit un peu étroit, mais découverte. Il tendit alors l'arme à Carl. Celui-ci attrapa un peu maladroitement le sniper, le prenant immédiatement dans une bonne position, cela dit. Il exerça son œil valide à regarder dans le viseur, d'une précision externe. Là... Lui vint la pensée. Et si il se retournait, et qu'il tirait sur Negan, à bout portant ? Non... Son corps eut un frisson d'effroi en pensant à si il ratait, ou encore, quelles conséquences aurait son acte. Non... C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Et ça, Negan le savait. Il n'avait pas donné cette arme à Carl sans avoir la pensée que cela pouvait se retourner contre lui. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Car tout comme pour Rick, il savait très bien qu'il n'oserait pas.

 **''Allez, bute moi une de ses merdes là-bas.''** lui ordonna le leader, derrière lui, le regardant faire de là.

Carl prit donc la position. Il était un peu réticent, mais il se cala bien contre le muret de la tour, et plaça un œil dans le viseur. Voyant sa position un peu bancale, Negan vint se mettre derrière lui. Ce contact fit légèrement sursauter Carl, qui ne s'attendait pas à sentir quelque chose dans son dos. Mais il comprit bien vite que les mains de Negan venaient l'aider, se positionnant sur les siennes pour bien les mettre sur l'arme, et ensuite sur ses épaules, pour bien le positionner. Carl eut un frisson, mais garda bien la pose.

Mais il ne tira pas. Pas de suite. Non pas parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, mais parce que ce qu'il avait vu le perturbait... Là, au milieu de cette foule de rôdeurs... Il y avait Daryl. Negan vit bien qu'il faisait un focus sur lui, et insista donc quand il ne le vit pas agir.

 **''Tire.''**

Carl déglutit. Il ne risquait pas de le toucher de toute façon... Mais le voir ici, dans cet état, le perturbait énormément. Daryl n'était plus qu'un esclave, une choses aux ordres de Negan... Ce n'était pas le Daryl qu'il avait connu. Il ravala sa peur, et replaça bien son doigt sur la gâchette. Son œil dans le viseur, il pointa son arme sur une cible que Daryl tentait de repousser... Et il tira.

 **''Wow, impressionnant gamin !''** lança Negan, totalement enjoué.

Carl avait tiré dans la tête du rôdeur du premier coup. Bien évidemment, dans son viseur, il vit Daryl lever les yeux vers eux... Et bien voir, même d'assez loin, qui était accompagné de Negan, et qui venait de tirer. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, son visage apparaissant entièrement aux yeux du détenu. Daryl n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Cela le perturba, un autre rôdeur venant le réveiller de ses pensées. Il n'en revenait pas.

 **''T'es un sacré tireur pour ton âge, allez, continue.''** fit Negan, amusé comme un gosse à l'idée de le voir de nouveau tuer ces rôdeurs.

Le leader du Sanctuaire avait bien vu Daryl perdre légèrement pied pendant ce petit échange de regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, doucement, en motivant le garçon à continuer. Garçon qui n'hésita pas à viser de nouveau, pour recommencer, encore une fois avec un peu d'hésitation... Puis il enchaîna sur deux autres rôdeurs, sans un seul tir de raté. Il semblait prendre du plaisir à tirer avec cette arme. Et le grand brun semblait prendre également du plaisir à le voir faire.

 **''Putain, c'était gé-nial gamin. T'es encore plus _badass_ que je le disais.''**

Mais Carl ne s'arrêta pas là. Il vida le chargeur de l'arme, comme pour se défouler, tuant autant de rôdeurs qu'il le pouvait. Il s'emportait, mais il n'avait quasiment aucun tir raté.

Comme un père fier de son enfant, Negan le laissa finalement quitter l'arme, et la récupéra en même temps que sa batte de base-ball fétiche. Carl, lui aussi, semblait fier d'avoir aussi bien réussi ses tirs. Il s'améliorait. Il eut une poussée de fierté. Il ne souriait pas, mais l'envie était là. Negan sentait bien qu'il l'avait rendu fier, de cette manière.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Il allait ramener Carl à sa chambre, pour qu'il mange, accessoirement, puis s'occuper de ce qu'il avait à faire ensuite. Chaque jour, il avait envie de lui faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, mais aussi quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, et qu'aux yeux de Negan, il avait un avenir bien plus glorieux. Bien sûr, il aurait pu le tuer n'importe quand. Mais il n'avait pas de raison de le faire... Il pouvait faire bien pire que ça. En faire son allié.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la petite chambre provisoire de Carl. Negan lui ouvre la porte, et le laisse rentrer. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, Carl le retient. Sur le pas de la porte, alors que celui-ci c'était déjà engagé dans le couloir.

 **''Attends... !''**

Sa voix interpella le leader, qui se retourna, le haut de son corps pivotant légèrement vers Carl, le regardant de sa distance, son regard lui demandant de parler.

 **''Pourquoi tu fais ça ?''** demanda t'il, l'air un peu timide, mais honnête.

Negan se retourna complètement face à lui, toujours avec cet air détendu qui faisait sa réputation. Il lui répondit très calmement, sérieux.

 **''Je te l'ai déjà dit, gamin. Y a peu de gens qui méritent d'être en première ligne.''**

Peu loin de lui, il fit deux pas, puis un dernier plus long, pour se retrouver face à Carl.

 **''Et ces gens là, je les sens. Je le sais. Ton potentiel est présent... Juste que t'es pas dans un environnement qui te laisse l'exploiter.''**

Carl le regarde dans les yeux quand il lui dit ça. Il le trouve... impressionnant, là, devant lui, à dire des choses comme ça. Quelqu'un qui voyait son courage, son potentiel ? Inconsciemment, le jeune homme était touché. Quelqu'un qui le considérait enfin comme son égal, sans le prendre pour un enfant. Qui le considérait enfin comme il voulait l'être, dans ce monde on il n'y a pas de place pour l'immaturité.

Il ne sut pas répondre. Il baissa lentement les yeux, se retrouvant face au torse de Negan, imposant, juste recouvert d'un t-shirt blanc, sa veste en cuir ouverte. Le regardant, le plus âgé comprit bien qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Il eut un léger sourire, et lui tapota l'épaule, avant de faire demi-tour, et de le laisser là.

 **''J'ai à faire. A demain.''** souffla Negan, déjà en train de partir, la main levée en signe d'au revoir.

Carl entra dans la chambre, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Adossé à celle-ci, il avait le cœur qui battait vite. Il posa la main dans sa poitrine, ne comprenant pas cette émotion qui ressemblait à de la panique, mais aussi à quelque chose de positif. Negan avait vraiment touché la corde sensible du jeune homme. Celle qui l'adoucissait, et le rendait plus docile. Il le brossait dans le sens du poil. Si c'était de la manipulation ? Un peu, oui. Mais tout ce que disait le leader à son propos était totalement sincère. Il croyait en Carl, et en son potentiel. Et c'est ça qui avait touché Carl directement.

Toute sa jeune vie, son père, jusqu'à aujourd'hui même, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Pour une fois, quelqu'un lui faisait sentir que si, tout était possible, parce que non, il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait grandi dans cette déchéance. Il avait mûri grâce à ça... Il se sentait adulte. Rick ne comprenait pas ça, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il était son père.

De cette pensée en découla d'autre. Son père... Qu'est ce qu'il devait penser aujourd'hui ? Et lui, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il avait la sale impression de trahir son groupe. Pourtant, il ne faisait que suivre Negan. Il était captif... ? Un captif peu restreint, il y avait pire traitement. Il avait l'impression d'être en vacances. Mais ce dont il avait peur... C'est de commencer à préférer les vacances, et à ne plus vouloir rentrer.

* * *

Troisième jour... La nuit avait été calme pour Carl. Mais beaucoup moins pour Daryl, qui déjà très mal loti dans sa cellule, n'avait cessé de penser au jeune homme, et à tout ce qui gravitait autour de lui. Allait-il bien ? Que faisait-il ici ? Est-ce que Rick était au courant... Et lui, là, ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'attendre dans sa cellule que Dwight viennent le nourrir, sur le rythme de la chanson « Easy Street » qui résonnait en boucle dans le couloir, à le rendre dingue. Il donnait du fil à retordre à ceux qui le gérait. Il s'était même déjà fait tabasser par pas mal d'hommes, depuis son arrivée ici.

Dans la matinée, Dwight était venu le chercher. Il avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule, la lumière extérieure aveuglant Daryl qui masquait ses yeux de ses mains.

 **''Viens là toi. Negan veut te voir.''** fit-il, sans aucune douceur, le forçant à se relever, alors que ce dernier avait déjà les mains attachées l'une à l'autre, à l'avant de son corps.

Le prisonnier le regarda de travers, et le bras-droit de Negan lui rendit son regard. Il l'attrapa par la nuque, et le poussa vers l'avant.

 **''Avance !''** le bouscula t'il, impatient.

Daryl grogna, et il avança, sous les mots de Dwight pour le guider. Il allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Negan. Celui-ci l'avait convoqué d'ici, et pas dans son bureau. Arrivé devant la porte, Dwight frappa. La voix de Negan retentit, pour le laisser rentrer. Son bras-droit ouvrit la porte, et attrapant Daryl par la nuque, il le poussa au milieu de la pièce.

Le leader, assis dans son canapé, se leva, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **''Ah, te voilà !''** fit-il en s'approchant de son prisonnier, l'air un peu plus grave.

Le motard le défia du regard, sans baisser les yeux une seule seconde, son air hargneux, et déterminé, toujours affiché sur son visage.

' **'Toujours aussi grognon qu'un chien mal dressé, hein ?''** le provoqua t'il, en le regardant dans les yeux, également.

Alors que la discussion n'allait pas plus loin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Negan. Il n'attendait pas particulièrement d'autre visite à cette heure là, mais se doutant de qui ça pouvait être, il dit à la personne de rentrer. Et cette autre personne n'était autre que Carl, escorté par le garde de devant sa porte. Quand il passa le pas de la porte, un peu timidement, il découvrit rapidement avec qui il était.

 **''Oh gamin ! Quelle bonne surprise. Tu tombes bien.''** fit Negan, en invitant Carl à venir plus près.

Daryl comprit rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Il se retourna, et vit Carl, avec qui il eut un face à face silencieux, mais très intense. Tous deux étaient comme choqués de se voir... L'adolescent s'avança, se mettant aux côtés de Negan, qui n'attendit pas pour le saisir à l'épaule et le rapprocher de lui, comme narguant son vis-à-vis, qui le regardait une nouvelle fois très mal. Le leader n'hésita pas à lui faire remarquer, son regard sévère se déposant sur lui.

 **''Fais attention à comment tu me regardes, Daryl...''**

Daryl souffla par le nez, comme agacé, se retenant de lui sauter au cou comme un chien enragé. Il savait très bien que ça n'avancerai à rien. Cependant, il se permit de le défier oralement.

 **''Pourquoi le gosse ? On te suffisait pas ?''** cracha l'homme, vite interrompu par Negan.

 **''Oh, j'entends comme une once de mécontentement...''** ironisa le leader, agacé.

Daryl grogne. Mais il ne réponds pas. Il sait qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation... Et il baisse les yeux, en repensant à son coup de poing, qui avait au final, causé la mort de Glenn. Quand le plus âgé s'aperçoit qu'il capitule légèrement, il en profite pour en venir aux faits.

 **''Si je t'ai fait ramener ton cul ici c'est pas pour rien. Tu sembles donner de la peine à mes hommes en bas. Et... On m'as dit que t'avais essayé de t'échapper ?''**

Face à face avec Negan, le leader le fixait avec des yeux noirs. Autoritaire, il continue.

 **''Il va falloir que tu apprennes à rester à ta putain de place.''** termina t'il, alors que Daryl baissait les yeux, n'osant même pas croiser le regard de Carl.

Carl assiste à la scène, comme impuissant. Il ne sait que dire, et sait qu'aucun de ses mots n'aura d'impact. Cela dit, il était perturbé... Très perturbé de voir Daryl, l'homme si fier, si brut, courber l'échine si facilement. Negan avait un pouvoir énorme... Et Rick n'était pas le seul qu'il avait soumis, bien que lui, ce soit encore différent.

Daryl garda les yeux baissés. Ses cheveux sales couvraient son front et rendaient son regard sombre, masqué derrière ses mèches.

 **''Fais c'que tu veux... Mais touche pas au gamin.''** finit-il par prononcer, exprimant sa pensée malgré tout.

Negan eut un léger ricanement, plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il finit par lever les yeux vers Dwight, plus froid que jamais.

 **''Refous le moi au trou. Ça lui apprendra.''** ordonna t'il à son bras-droit, qui s'empressa de saisir Daryl par la nuque, pour le tirer hors de la chambre.

Carl n'eut le temps d'échanger qu'un simple regard avec Daryl, se retournant légèrement avant de franchir la porte. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait vite, il avait reçu une dose d'émotion qui lui faisait augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Daryl... Avait l'air si faible. Negan abaissait tout le monde en un claquement de doigt. Il repensait à ça, et son sang se glaça, le frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas là pour rien.

Quand Daryl franchit la porte, Negan soupira, se détendant ainsi de cette manière. Il regarda le jeune homme.

 **''Avec tout ça j'ai oublié Lucille dans mon bureau. Je ne l'oublie jamais.''** fit-il, comme un peu agacé.

Il avait l'air de s'être levé déjà de cette humeur, avec le premier message qu'on lui avait apporté à propos de Daryl. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carl, en le regardant.

 **''Reste ici, j'arrive.''** fit le leader, en se dirigeant vers sa porte.

Au passage, il fit un signe au garde de guetter sa propre chambre, au cas où Carl déciderait d'en sortir. Il passa le couloir, et descendit jusqu'à son bureau.

Carl resta donc seule dans la grande pièce qui servait de chambre à Negan. Il en profita pour mieux détailler les lieux... Des lieux luxueux, en cette période d'apocalypse. Son lit double semblait être tellement confortable... Carl rêvait de s'y allonger. Il n'avait plus de matelas, à Alexandria, et sa petite chambre provisoire disposait d'un lit dur d'hôpital.

Même les meubles avaient l'air presque neufs, tellement ils étaient beaux. Une vraie chambre, comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il longea le lit, devant lequel il y avait une sorte de commode. Sur cette commode, étaient disposés quelques petites choses sans intérêt, et au milieu... Une caméra, du dernier cri comme on en faisait avant le drame.

Intrigué, Carl s'avança, sa curiosité le piquant. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'une caméra ? De plus, celle-ci lui disait quelque chose... Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Faisant attention à ne pas se faire surprendre, il guettait le moindre bruit, saisissant la caméra, et ouvrant le volet de celle-ci, dévoilant son écran. Cherchant le bouton pour l'allumer, il finit par le trouver. La caméra s'alluma... Et il appuya sur « Play ».

Il vit son père. De face, l'air peu convaincu. Son père et son air si agressif, sa barbe développée, le visage et les vêtements sales. Il répondait aux questions de l'ancienne dirigeante d'Alexandria. C'était lors de leur arrivée dans la ville. Tout le monde avait été interviewé. Il revoyait son père, qui aujourd'hui, avait bien changé, en si peu de temps. La vidéo se mit à grésiller, et les bruits de pas, ainsi que des sifflements, se firent entendre dans le couloir. Carl ferma précipitamment la caméra, et la reposa là ou il l'avait trouvée, se retournant, face à Negan qui revenait dans la chambre. Son mouvement avait été précipité... Un peu louche.

Negan avait son éternel petit sourire. Lucille à la main, il la déposa sur le côté du lit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers Carl, d'un air de prédateur. C'est ce que ressentait Carl, il se sentait menacé par ses yeux. Il comprit bien vite qu'il l'avait vu. Du moins, qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il faisait. Le grand brun se mit face à lui, son corps frôlant le sien, sans le quitter du regard. Il tendit alors le bras, passant près du visage de Carl, pour attraper la caméra juste derrière lui.

 **''T'es un peu curieux gamin...''** souffla t'il, en récupérant la caméra, et en l'ouvrant, pour regarder où Carl s'en était arrêté.

La vidéo s'était mis en pause à la fermeture du clapet, juste sur Rick, son image couverte de pixels, et de rainures, semblant être le signe d'une coupure à suivre. Negan referma la caméra, et toujours aussi proche du garçon, il le défia du regard.

 **''Cette caméra... Elle était à nous...''** murmura l'adolescent, en levant son regard vers Negan, un peu plus apeuré que d'habitude.

 **''Et bien maintenant elle est à moi.''** susurra le plus vieux, venant saisir le menton de Carl, abaissant son visage face au sien.

Comme pour lui faire comprendre... Que lui aussi, lui appartenait. Carl se retrouvait face à Negan, le souffle heurtant ses lèvres tellement ils étaient proches. Il se recula alors, plaquant son dos contre la commode, ainsi que ses bras, et ses mains, le fixant toujours, respirant un peu plus fort.

Negan suivit le mouvement, et anéantit l'espace vide entre eux deux, pour revenir presque contre lui, le corps du garçon s'arquant automatiquement contre le meuble, et un peu contre son vis-à-vis. Le regard du leader perturbait Carl. Il se sentait... Complètement à nu, sans son bandage. Il leva alors une main, et cacha son œil blessé de sa main. Son cœur battait trop vite, la situation le stressait, comme elle le faisait frissonner. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une telle proximité avec le grand brun, c'était lui qui lui avait imposé, en le chevauchant, à moitié nu. La, il ne gérait rien... Et pourtant son état était le même.

 **''Ne me regarde pas comme ça...''** souffla le jeune homme, faisant mine de se rebeller, mais étant apeuré au fond.

Negan ricana doucement, simplement. Sa main vint alors saisir le poignet de Carl, sans force, mais avec une bonne poigne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait lui obéir. La main tremblante du garçon suivit alors le mouvement, et s'abaissa, dévoilant sa blessure, juste à moitié cachée par ses cheveux.

L'instant était intense. Carl semblait paniquer intérieurement, et Negan, toujours fidèle à lui même, gardait ce sourire ancré, alors que sa main se déposait sur le front du jeune homme, venant relever sa mèche de cheveux qui cachait ce qu'il voulait voir. D'une caresse, sa main remonta jusqu'au sommet de sa tête, déblayant la vue.

L'adolescent tremblait. Il avait simplement l'impression d'être nu, face à Negan. Il avait honte, et à la fois, il avait peur. Lui aussi se sentait dompté, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Sa poitrine se soulevait, et ses mains vinrent se plaquer contre son torse, sans forcer, mais ses doigts se crispant sur son t-shirt blanc. L'échange semblait interminable pour lui.

Negan le regarda une dernière fois, avec son air satisfait, et surtout, intéressé et malicieux. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure de sa manière si connue, avant de se décoller lentement du jeune homme, le laissant pantelant contre la commode. Il recula d'un pas, en le regardant.

 **''Toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça...''** conclus t'il, malicieux, en se tournant, et en le laissant ainsi reprendre ses esprits.

Carl ferma sa bouche à moitié entrouverte, ses mains retombant sur ses flans quand Negan le quitta. Il le regarda partir, Negan se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, comme pour partir. Soudainement... L'enfant fut pris de fougue. Comme quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, comme si ses nerfs décidaient de prendre le dessus pour l'aider à encaisser cette confusion, il s'énerva immédiatement, et haussa le ton, en interpellant Negan.

 **''Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?! Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ?!''** cria t'il, sans retenue.

Negan qui se penchait pour saisir Lucille, termina son geste, et se redressa, étant toujours de dos à lui.

 **''Regardez-moi ça le futur serial killer s'énerve...''** se moqua t'il.

Ce qui agaça encore plus le plus jeune, qui semblait avoir les nerfs qui lâchent, sous cette pression qu'il ne soupçonnait pas tant qu'il n'y était pas directement confronté. Negan avait l'impression de voir Rick, dans les yeux de Carl, ses yeux si bleus qui s'embrumaient, devenaient humides, et finissaient par être inondés. Mais Carl, lui, ne pleurait pas, même si sa 'crise' était belle et bien douloureuse pour lui. Bloqué entre deux feux, le jeune garçon réalisait à quel point s'était difficile de se sentir accepté d'un côté, et protégé de l'autre. Que pour la toute première fois que quelqu'un le prenait tel qu'il était, comme un véritable adulte... Il fallait que ce soit son pire ennemi.

Oui, il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il quitta la commode, s'avançant vers Negan, qui se retourna, attrapant le poignet levé de Carl, qui semblait vouloir l'atteindre pour le frapper. Il le stoppa au bon moment. Negan avait l'air sérieux, et l'adolescent semblait haletant de rage.

 **''Réponds-moi...''** souffla t'il, entre deux respirations plutôt fortes. **''J'ai besoin de savoir...''**

Besoin de savoir si ça valait le coup. Besoin de savoir si il devait céder... ou pas.

Negan sentait entre ses doigts le poignet tremblant du jeune homme, qui était au bord de craquer. Il abaissa son poignet, alors que Carl l'avait gardé levé, sa tête baissée, évitant tout contact visuel. Il voulait juste l'entendre lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait sa réponse.

 **''Hé gamin. Ne brise pas l'image que j'ai de toi.''** dit-il simplement, lâchant son poignet, qui retombas las le long du corps de Carl.

Ce dernier releva la tête, suite à cette phrase. L'image qu'il avait de lui... Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il avait, au fond. Ces doutes entouraient cette raison. Negan le voyait tel qu'il avait toujours souhaité qu'on le voit. Il avait beau avoir peur, douter énormément, penser à sa famille, à ses amis... Ici, il se sentait fort, mis en valeur, bien qu'apeuré et seul. Non. Il n'était pas seul... Il était là. Si Negan l'avait voulu... Il serait déjà mort.

Le jeune homme abandonna toute idée d'en dire plus. Ses doutes l'emplissaient, mais les derniers mots de Negan l'avaient guidé. Il avait beau être mature, il était encore jeune... Et influençable plus rapidement qu'un adulte. Negan croyait réellement en ce qu'il disait. Mais il savait aussi très bien quel impact cette possession pouvait avoir sur Rick. Il ne le savait que trop bien...

Carl contourna Negan, rapidement, et quitta la pièce. Le garde s'affola un instant, mais l'enfant se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, voulant se retrouver seul. Le leader le laissa faire, il se doutait très bien de ce genre de réaction typiquement adolescente.

Le jeune garçon refusa de sortir de celle-ci tout l'après-midi. Ses repas lui furent apporté, et étrangement, Negan n'insista pas. Pour lui, c'était utile de le laisser se remettre les idées en place... C'était une étape à laisser passer. Il était grand, comme il ne cessait de lui répéter. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire la morale.

* * *

Quatrième jour.

Carl avait passé l'après-midi de la veille dans sa chambre, refusant d'en sortir, et ce toute la soirée également. Il avait tourné, viré, dans son lit, à la recherche d'une réponse. Trois jours entiers qu'il était là, il était déjà en train de se prendre la tête. Déjà en train de douter, et de réfléchir bien trop. Il imaginait son père confronté à une telle pression psychologique... Lui, la supportait très mal. Son jeune âge le faisait réagir au quart de tour. Mais ce n'était pas toujours positif.

Qu'est-ce qui était bon, qu'est-ce qui était mauvais ? Lui, les autres ? Il avait l'impression de délirer. Comment il pouvait penser un instant que le côté de Negan pouvait être un bon côté ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'à ses côtés, il se sentait plus adulte que jamais. Il n'en était pas au point de non retour, non... Mais rien que le fait de penser qu'il se sentait bien ici le rendait empli de haine envers lui même. Comment Negan pouvait lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses ? C'était une catastrophe... Il arrivait à tout ramener à lui, pour lui, de son côté. Jamais il n'avait pensé le genre humain aussi vicieux... et aussi fort.

Le quatrième jour pointait le bout de son nez. Là, il n'avait pas si bien dormi. Et ça se voyait... Au petit matin, il était déjà levé. Il partit faire sa toilette dans la petite salle d'eau. Il se regardait dans le miroir... Il s'habituait peu à peu au fait de ne pas avoir de bandage. Du moins, ça le dérangeait bien moins qu'avant. Trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas remit, il commençait à s'habituer.

Il était encore assez tôt, quand Carl entreprit de sortir de sa chambre. Il y croisa alors Negan. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais ça n'arrêtait pas celui-ci. Il attrapa le jeune homme par l'épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

 **''Déjà debout ?''** s'amusa t'il, en le faisant avancer dans le couloir, vers la sortie de celui-ci.

Carl se laissa mener, un peu boudeur, l'air renfrogné. Il ne répondit bien évidemment pas.

 **''Mh... Va falloir que je te fasse retrouver le sourire. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.''** lança le plus vieux, sûr de lui.

Malgré que Carl aurait voulu « bouder » plus longtemps, il était piqué à vif dans sa curiosité, et aussi par son appréhension. Une surprise de la part de Negan, cela pouvait être des tas de choses. Il le laissa alors le mener à cette petite surprise.

Negan l'accompagna jusqu'à la réserve d'armes, où il l'avait mené la dernière fois, et le jeune homme regardait toujours autant ces armes avec une certaine admiration.

 **''Par là, gamin.''** fit Negan, lui faisant signe de venir vers lui.

La pièce était sombre, juste éclairée de néons blancs, et meublée d'étagères et de tables métalliques. Carl contourna l'une d'entre elle, pour venir rejoindre Negan, en face d'une étendue de revolvers. Le plus jeune les regarda un par un, il y en avait des plus vieux, des modernes, des grands... Son regard se perdait sur toutes ses armes. Negan eut un petit sourire fier en le regardant, amusé.

 **''Choisis-en un.''** dit-il, sans hésitation.

Il était temps. Pour Negan, qui était conscient de l'état de Carl, il était temps de lui donner un peu plus de confiance encore, et de lui confier une arme. Certes, cela pouvait être risqué... Mais cela pouvait aussi lui donner un autre avantage. L'armer, lui faire confiance, d'une certaine manière... Ça signifiait énormément, et il le savait. Il en eut la preuve très rapidement.

L'adolescent remonta le regard vers lui, étonné. Puis son œil se glissa sur toutes ses armes, une nouvelle fois. On aurait dit un enfant devant ses multiples cadeaux de noël.

 **''Sérieux ? Je peux en prendre un... ?''**

Negan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Les bras croisés, il l'observait avec attention, choisir l'une de ces petites merveilles tueuses.

Carl mit du temps, il ne savait pas lequel prendre, tous l'attiraient. Il voulait une bonne arme, et une qu'il savait bien manier. Il avait l'habitude des revolvers... Il opta alors pour une arme des plus simples, mais avec un bon chargeur, argenté, la crosse renforcée en cuir... Oui, c'est celle-ci qu'il voulait.

Il la prit entre ses doigts, et la regarda avec attention, sous toutes les coutures. Il déposa son doigt sur la gâchette. L'arme était chargée. Il testa sa prise en main. Oui, c'était définitivement son choix.

 **''J'ai pas d'étui...''** souffla t'il, un peu embêté, mais tout de même flatté que Negan lui offre une arme.

Le leader s'approcha de lui, et empoigna la crosse du revolver du plus jeune. De son autre main, il descendit vers la ceinture de son jeune vis-à-vis, et déblayant son t-shirt, le remontant un peu sur son ventre, il passa ses doigts entre le pantalon et sa peau, écartant le tissu. Carl suivit tout son mouvement du regard, son souffle se coupant. Negan bloqua la sécurité du pistolet, avant de l'enfourner dans le pantalon du gamin, laissant juste dépasser la crosse.

 **''Comme ça. En attendant que tu récupères le tien.''**

Sien qui devait traîner à l'infirmerie depuis qu'il était arrivé, et qu'on lui avait enlevé. La main de Negan glissa sur sa crosse, et il s'éloigna, avec un petit sourire.

 **''Et j'te fais confiance gamin... Dérape pas.''** fit-il, en lui faisant signe d'avancer, pour partir de la pièce, et fermer derrière lui.

A vrai dire, il pensait tellement à ce cadeau, qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'idée d'en finir maintenant, et de pointer cette arme sur Negan, pour le tuer sur le champ. Encore une fois, c'était inconsidéré comme geste...

 **''Ouais...''** lança t'il, promettant par cette petite approbation qu'il acceptait de ne pas « déraper ».

Avant de partir, Negan avait prit quelques munitions au passage, pour recharger l'arme, une idée derrière la tête.

 **''Et si tu allais le tester un peu maintenant, mh ?''** proposa le leader, sérieux.

Carl semblait plus qu'enjoué à cette idée. Et Negan ne pouvait être que satisfait de sa réponse. Il le vit rapidement dans son sourire, si innocent et spontané. Même Carl ne s'était pas rendu compte de son expression. Mais ce petit cadeau lui avait vraiment fait plaisir, et il ne pensait plus qu'à ça désormais. Sentir cette arme contre lui, à lui, il sentait plus fort, et plus responsable.

Negan l'emmena alors dehors, de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, face à la « Zone ».

 **''T'as six balles, gamin. J'veux que tu me butes au moins cinq de ses merdes.''** ordonna le plus vieux.

Comme une initiation, un test. Carl accepta le défi. Negan passa alors devant, et laissa un espace entre Carl et la grille, grille qu'il ouvrit. La plupart des rôdeurs étaient empalés sur des pics, enchaînés, ou à terre, mais parfois, certains se libéraient... C'est particulièrement ceux-ci que Carl se mit à viser. Une balle dans la tête... Et c'était fini.

Carl n'avait plus l'air intimidé, mais confiant. Il empoigna son arme, la sortant de son pantalon, pour la pointer de suite, avec agilité, sur les rôdeurs. Il prit son temps, pour viser, mais il voulait impressionner Negan... Alors il fit bien vite, et tira sur le premier. Malheureusement, à vouloir trop se précipiter, la balle ne fit qu'égratigner la peau morte du rôdeur.

 **''Concentre toi. T'as plus le droit de te tromper.''**

Carl serra les dents. Il s'était, comme souvent, un peu emporté. Il avait le temps de viser, alors il fallait qu'il optimise ce temps. Il souffla un bon coup, avant de se projeter totalement dans sa séance de tir. Son œil ne visait pas les plus faciles, et les plus accessibles, mais il se donnait également ce défi. Le leader, lui, l'observait avec une grand attention... Un instant comme intense pour les deux.

Un coup de feu. Premier rôdeur à terre, la tête explosée. _Nice shot._

Negan ne bougeait pas, bras croisés, il l'observait.

Deuxième coup de feu... Le rôdeur empalé sur son pic ne bougeait plus. _Head shot._

Troisième, quatrième... Cinquième. _One shot._

Carl baissa son arme. Negan se mit à applaudir, lentement, non pas de manière ironique, mais réellement impressionné.

 _ **''Jesus, kid !**_ **Je suis impressionné.** _ **''**_ fit-il, en revenant vers lui, après avoir fermé la grille qui les séparait des rôdeurs.

Rien qu'à cette phrase, Carl se sentait empli de fierté. Et pour lui même également, il s'était vu, ne rater aucun de ses tirs, et tous les mettre par terre. Il était fier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était fier de lui. Son œil brillait, en tournant son regard vers Negan. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Son arme vide, le plus vieux s'approcha et lui mit les munitions dans la paume de la main, pour qu'il recharge son arme lui-même. La séance de tir était terminée, mais il lui montrait qu'il le laissait avec une arme chargée, sur son propre territoire. Encore une fois, pour Carl, ça voulait dire énormément. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, Negan lisait la fierté sur son visage.

 **''Allez, on rentre, on va fêter ça comme il se doit.''** dit Negan, guidant l'enfant jusqu'à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

Marchant jusqu'à l'entrée, Carl rechargea son arme, ça, il savait faire. Et du même geste que Negan lui avait montré, il le remit entre sa peau et son pantalon, le recouvrant de son t-shirt.

Son humeur avait bien changée, depuis ce matin. Et pour cause... Ces doutes... étaient désormais minimes. Il préférait ce complaire dans ce sentiment de bien-être que lui apportait cette matinée. Il suivit Negan comme un poussin toute la journée, cette fois-ci. Ils mangèrent ensemble, il l'accompagnait dans ses tâches quotidiennes, et il découvrait encore plus en profondeur la vie du leader. Une vie bien remplie, mais avec ses bons côtés... Il l'admirait. Oui. C'était ça, de plus en plus, il éprouvait de l'admiration pour Negan.

Gérer tout un clan seul, se faire respecter, mettre à genoux quiconque se mettait sur son chemin. Il l'observait et l'accompagnait dans toutes ses tâches, des plus faciles aux plus ingrates.

Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait... Mais machinalement, l'admiration devenait normale, pour lui. Negan lui faisait confiance, et admirait également sa maturité. Ce n'était que rendre la politesse que d'accepter qu'au fond...

Il n'était pas qu'un ennemi.

* * *

Cinquième, et dernier jour.

 **''Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!''**

Ce fut la phrase qui réveilla Carl, l'entendant sans aucune difficulté dans le couloir, en même temps que des pas hâtifs.

 **''Comment ça a pu arriver hein ? C'est encore ce connard qui sait pas monter la garde.''**

La voix de Negan était brutale, réellement agacé. Il semblait plus que tout en colère. Ses pas se dirigeaient vers sa chambre, accompagné de Joe, dit « Fat Joe », qui lui annonçait une nouvelle bien loin de lui plaire. Carl écoutait tout, discrètement, brusquement réveillé, a moitié redressé dans son lit.

 **''Boss, t'énerves pas, au moins il à été choppé...''**

 **''Ouais, donne des points à celui qui l'a choppé, et fous moi ce bâtard dans la cour principale... J'arrive.''**

Fat Joe sentit l'énervement de Negan. Il n'osait jamais le contrarier plus, et avait toujours peur de le faire, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours cet air timide et gêné, quand il lui parlait. Il lui obéit alors immédiatement, et redescendit en bas, pour ordonner à l'équipe les directives de Negan.

Carl fut piqué à vif dans sa curiosité. Sa journée d'hier l'avait beaucoup apaisée, et il ne pensait presque plus à autre chose qu'à s'améliorer... Et même rendre fier Negan. Mais il l'avait entendu, l'homme semblait hors de lui, comme il l'avait rarement été. Il descendit de son lit, et enfila son pantalon et sa chemise, pour sortir de la chambre, et rejoindre le leader. Il craignait un peu sa réaction, au fond. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'Alexandria dont il parlait.

Il toqua à la porte. Negan lui ordonna d'entrer, un peu sec. Quand il découvrit que ce n'était que lui, il ne dit plus rien. Timidement, Carl franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui. L'humeur du leader était massacrante. Mais pour ce dernier, cette journée allait être aussi décisive dans cette initiation qu'il apportait à Carl... L'idée lui vint au moment ou celui-ci franchit la porte.

L'adolescent n'osait pas parler.

 **''Détends-toi gamin, j'en ai pas contre toi. Par contre, tu vas venir avec moi.''**

Venir ? Y avait il quelque chose de spécial ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé hier, ça ne pouvait être que bien, non ? Après tout, il se devait de le suivre. Et puis, il se laissait totalement guider par Negan, depuis. Une confiance aveugle, mais il ne s'attendait pas au tournant brutal qu'allait prendre sa petite visite au Sanctuaire.

Carl haussa les épaules, l'air plutôt convaincu. Il n'avait plus de doutes, concernant ce que Negan pouvait lui proposer. Après tout, jusqu'ici, et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer... Il avait été correct. Respectueux, bien que souvent taquin. Rien qui ne laissait présager d'un mauvais plan, pour ce cinquième jour.

Negan empoigna alors Lucille, assez brusquement, faisant signe à Carl de le suivre. Le garçon au chapeau n'hésita pas, et le suivit alors à grands pas. Il était réellement remonté.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sur une place entourée de grillages, vaste, le sol fait de gravier. Une bonne partie des Sauveurs était présente, réunis comme à chaque « punition » infligée, que ce soit aux gens extérieurs, qu'aux membres du groupe. Ils étaient tous là, en cercle, laissant un bon périmètre autour de la personne qui était au milieu, à genoux, les mains liées dans le dos. C'était un homme, encore jeune, peut-être la trentaine, inconnu au bataillon. Mais Carl n'allait pas tarder à savoir qui il était.

Il regarda la scène avec stupeur... Et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il se revoyait, là, à genoux, avec tous les autres, le soir du massacre. Il essaya de ne pas s'embrumer l'esprit avec ça, et étonnement, il se débarrassa de cette pensée rapidement, bien qu'elle le hante toujours. Negan le fit le suivre jusqu'au milieu de la scène, laissant Joe disposer, et laisser la victime au milieu, face à Negan.

Lucille sur l'épaule, il vint se placer devant l'homme à genoux, le regardant très mal.

 **''Ce matin... Je me réveille. Et deux fucking minutes après ça, on vient me dire qu'un... connard, à essayé de rentrer chez moi.''** fit-il, ironique, se tournant vers son assemblée. Sa victime commençait à sangloter. **''Le PIRE, c'est que cette personne à réussi à rentrer... Et qu'en plus de ça, elle essaye de me VOLER, moi ?''** il continua, ayant soudainement un rire... plutôt nerveux. **''Et PIRE encore... Pour passer, il bute trois de mes hommes. J'vous explique pas le réveil du mauvais pied.''**

Il rendait cette scène comique, mais le malaise était bel et bien là, et c'était bien fait exprès. Il abaissa Lucille sous le menton de l'homme, qui sanglotait clairement, regrettant son acte. Il lui releva la tête.

 **''Tu viens du Royaume, toi, hein ?''** questionna Negan, autoritaire.

L'homme ne répondit pas, n'affrontant même pas son regard. Il savait qu'il était condamné, et il regrettait d'avoir fait ça. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et gémissait de peur.

 **''Je DETESTE, les voleurs, les menteurs, les usurpateurs... et tu sais ce que je déteste le plus ?''** fit-il, le barbelé de sa batte râpant le dessous du menton de l'homme. **''Qu'on vienne récupérer ce qu'on m'a si GRACIEUSEMENT offert.''**

L'homme venait du village nommé le Royaume, gouverné par un certain Ézéchiel. Il se rappelait de son visage. Il eut un petit ricanement, mesquin, et nerveux à la fois.

 **''Si tu t'relèves de ça, aucun de tes petits copains arrivera a te reconnaître.''**

Soudainement, il releva sa batte, en l'air, prêt à lui asséner un coup directement. Mais la batte en l'air... Il s'arrêta.

 **''Oh... Attends.''** fit-il, en se tournant vers Carl. **''Viens là...''**

Carl, surpris, s'attendait à voir encore une fois un homme se faire massacrer face à lui. Il s'attendait bien à ça, mais pas à ce que Negan se stoppe, pour l'appeler. Derrière l'homme, à un mètre, il vint aux côtés de Negan. Sans hésitation, Negan lui attrapa le poignet, et lui refila Lucille, dans sa paume.

 **''Prends là... Elle est assoiffée. A ton tour de la satisfaire un peu...''**

Carl aurait pu avoir un arrêt cardiaque qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose. Il était là, face à ses hommes... Si fier d'avoir montré son talent pour achever hier. Si fier devant Negan... Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de Lucille. Sa main tremblait. Il lui demandait vraiment ça ? Non, c'était un homme, il ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas...

Mais il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler non plus. Sa deuxième main rejoint l'autre sur le manche. Tout le monde le regardait. Impressionnés, ils voyaient en lui le petit protégé de Negan, maintenant. Plus qu'un bras-droit... Il était devenu son poulain, sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à faire ça ? Combien d'hommes son équipe avait tué jusqu'ici ? Mais là... Il n'avait pas de raison... Si ?

Carl se sentit mal, ses mains tenaient maladroitement la batte. Il regardait Negan avec des yeux affolés.

 **''Shh.''** lui souffla t'il, comme pour le rassurer. **''Un voleur est un voleur. Un tueur également. Si il avait tué l'un des tiens, tu ferais quoi, hein ?''**

Mais qui étaient les siens désormais ? Carl ne savait plus. De longues secondes passaient, et il paniquait intérieurement. Negan avait raison... Ce n'était qu'un homme. Un danger en moins... Une menace en moins. Il ne le connaissait pas... Mais il allait mourir. Ça... Il en était certain.

Carl souleva la batte, sous les yeux ébahis et motivant de tout le Sanctuaire. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête... Prêt à frapper. Il souffla. Il respira. Il essayait de se calmer. Ses doigts étaient rouges tellement il serrait le manche de Lucille. Puis Negan s'impatienta, lui mettant un coup de stress volontaire, en haussant le ton.

 **''Explose moi ce connard bordel !''**

Sous la panique de sa voix, il prit de l'élan et la batte atterri en plein dans la mâchoire de l'homme. Carl reprit son souffle, en voyant le sang gicler de sa bouche, son visage s'écrasant au sol. Puis sans que Negan lui redemande... Il frappa.

Encore, plusieurs coup, sur ce crâne qu'il était en train de fracasser, au sol, maculé de sang. Il dû frapper plusieurs fois, ses coups étant moins forts que ceux de Negan. Il serrait les dents, il fermait l'œil par moment. Il tremblait encore, mais ses coups étaient nets. Le sang giclait sur lui, et son t-shirt blanc ne l'était plus. Il en avait même sur le menton, sur les mains, les jambes. Il était à bout de souffle, comme suite à une rage sans pareille. Comme si il s'était défoulé... Mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se résultat.

 **''Oh fuck ! Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis !''** ponctua Negan, fier de son petit « protégé »

Carl s'arrêta, quand il finit par ne taper que le gravier ensanglanté du sol. Il regarda le spectacle, l'œil grand ouvert, essoufflé... Laissant tomber Lucille à ses pieds. Il regarda ses mains, comme paniqué, puis son t-shirt, et dirigea son regard vers Negan, comme un regard de détresse.

 **''Qu'est ce que j'ai...''** prononça t'il, comme peu conscient de ce qu'il venait de commettre.

Il lui avait été facile de penser l'espace d'un instant que tuer un homme à la batte était simple. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel choc. Il revoyait la scène, Glenn, Abraham... Et maintenant, il venait de faire subir à un innocent la même chose ? Il tremblait de tout son corps, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Negan vint se mettre derrière lui, lui tenant les deux épaules, et se penchant vers lui.

 **''Je suis fier de toi, gamin...''** fit-il en se léchant la lèvre. **''Tu m'impressionnes un peu plus chaque jour, putain.''** finit-il en serrant ses épaules, avant de les lâcher, et de se pencher pour récupérer Lucille, complètement souillée de sang et de cervelle.

Fier de lui... Cette phrase lui faisait tellement de bien, à la base. Elle essayait de perturber sa peur, son effroi, son dégoût de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et pourtant... Il était encore en état de choc. Negan savait que c'était normal. Carl semblait perdu.

 **''Qu'on me nettoie cette merde, et dégagez le corps.''** lança Negan, avant de bousculer un peu Carl, statique, pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur.

Tout le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, Carl fut silencieux. Negan, lui, habitué, était plus que fier. Il le fit rentrer, et le laissa debout, fixe, devant le lit.

 **''T'es dégueulasse. J'vais donner tes vêtements à laver, déshabille toi.''**

Avant de nettoyer Lucille, il allait s'occuper de Carl. Sa chemise, son t-shirt, son pantalon... Tout était plein de sang, encore un peu rouge vif, la moitié en train de sécher et de coaguler. Negan alla fouiller dans la commode, sortant un de ses t-shirt. Vu leurs carrure, il serait largement assez grand pour le couvrir. Il n'avait rien pour le bas, qui pourrait lui aller.

Carl mit du temps à réaliser. Mais lentement... Sans expressions, il obéit à Negan, et se déshabilla. Il enleva sa chemise, son t-shirt, et son pantalon, déposant son arme sur la table basse, et finit par se retrouver en caleçon. Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune honte. Pour l'instant... Il avait juste l'air vide.

Negan s'approcha de lui, et déposa le t-shirt sur le lit. Il lui pointa la salle d'eau de sa chambre.

 **''Va te laver les mains et les bras. Enfile ça après.''** fit-il en saisissant la boule de vêtements sales, la mettant dans un bac, en dehors de sa chambre, pour que les gens qui s'occupent de ça lavent ses vêtements. Il prit soin de bien refermer la porte.

Lentement, toujours très silencieux, chose sur laquelle Negan n'insista pas, Carl se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne ferma même pas la porte, et entreprit de se nettoyer les bras. Il fit couler l'eau, et frotta, avec du savon, sa peau, pour enlever ses tâches de sang qui le couvrait. Il les étalaient un peu plus, avant qu'elle ne s'estompent complètement. Il avait sur les mains la marque d'un meurtre bien plus violent. Avant, il avait tué pour la survie. Là... Il avait tué pour le plaisir. Délibérément... Et c'était sûrement ça le pire.

Une fois le sang sur ses mains enlevé, Carl se regarda dans le miroir. Il en avait aussi sur le menton. Précipitamment, il frotta pour enlever cette tâche immonde de sang noir, dont les derniers traces coulèrent dans le siphon de l'évier.

Devant le miroir, il s'observa un moment. Qu'était-il devenu ? Appréciait-il ce qu'il était devenu ? Il fixa son œil blessé. Son cœur battait lentement, mais au fond de lui, tout au fond, il était affolé comme jamais. La sensation était terrible. Il n'arrivait pas a exprimer ce sentiment brutal qu'il avait, de peur, d'effroi de lui même, de ce qu'il venait de faire. La culpabilité, le passage d'un palier.

Quand le père venait de lâcher prise et de tomber des marches, le fils en gravissait, non sans efforts, mais cédant à la pression psychologique.

Carl sortit de la salle de bain, toujours en boxer, allant jusqu'au lit, prendre le t-shirt que Negan lui avait sorti, pour l'enfiler. Le t-shirt blanc lui allait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, quasiment. Il resta jambes nues, il n'avait pas le choix.

Negan était assis dans son canapé, à siroter un verre de bourbon après ça. Lui, était totalement détendu. L'adolescent vint s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le petit fauteuil, les mains liées sur ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses émotions. Il n'était pas prêt. Il était juste... Froid, et vide. Negan l'observa, posant son verre sur la table basse. Carl fixa ce verre... longuement. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le leader, avant de, dans un geste soudain, se pencher, pour mettre un genou sur la table basse, saisir le verre de Negan, et le boire d'une traite, sous ses yeux.

Trop fort. C'était beaucoup trop fort. Le fluide lui brûlait la gorge. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ? Un signe extérieur de stress, de panique ? Il n'avait même pas calculé ce geste.

 **''Oh, doucement gamin.''** souffla Negan, un peu interloqué par sa réaction, mais la laissant passer. Il se doutait qu'il était chamboulé, c'était une étape à passer. **''Ça va te brûler le gosier.''**

Et c'était le cas. Il resta dans sa position, un genou sur la table, les mains plaquées dessus, en toussotant un peu, sentant l'alcool descendre jusqu'à son estomac, d'une manière plutôt douloureuse, traçant un chemin de flamme. Et c'était sans compter l'effet que ça lui fit. Jamais il n'avait bu, et ce cul sec lui monta directement à la tête. Il se sentit sonné. Pas bourré, non, mais l'ingurgitation de l'alcool aussi rapidement allait le sonner pour quelques temps.

Il baissa la tête, face à Negan. Ses mains tremblaient sur la table. Il voulait parler.

 **''Pourquoi... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?''** prononça t'il, très bas. **''Pourquoi ?!''** fit il en relevant la tête, face au leader. Il posa son deuxième genou, désormais à quatre pattes sur la table. Il s'avança, encore, jusqu'à Negan. Ses mains agrippèrent son col, fermement, le tirant un peu pour s'y accrocher. Il le regarda... Mais encore avec cet air de détresse. **''Et pourquoi... j'me suis senti fier en le faisant... ?''**

Son visage était proche de celui de Negan, qui gardait tout son calme face à ça. Carl était sonné, mais aussi très sincère. Étape difficile a passer... Le plus vieux était comblé. Même si le voir ainsi, le peinait légèrement, au fond. Mais il y a des choses qu'il faut apprendre dans la vie... Et Carl passait la période la plus difficile.

 **''Viens là.''** fit-il, en se pointant lui même du regard.

Carl descendit maladroitement de la table basse, pour se mettre face à Negan, dans son t-shirt trop grand, et même un peu transparent, face à lui, sans aucune pudeur.

 **''T'es pas mon père.''** lança t'il, un peu comme ça, parce que Negan lui donnait un ordre.

 **''Heureusement pour toi.''** répondit-il, du tac au tac.

Negan ne cherchait pas à comprendre, et se relevant, il attrapa le garçon « comme une princesse », celui ci n'arrivant même pas à se débattre. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit, et l'y allongea, la tête bien sur l'oreiller. Carl le regarda, de là ou il était, un peu perdu. Son œil se ferma... La fatigue psychologique prenant le dessus, avec l'aide de l'alcool.

Negan resta debout, le regardant un petit moment. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il sourit légèrement, regardant le jeune homme sombrer dans le sommeil.

 **''Repose toi bien... Bientôt, j't'emmène directement sur le terrain.''**


	13. 13 When it all comes down

**13\. When it all comes down**

* * *

Hey ! Mon dieu, je suis affreusement en retard sur la publication du chapitre et je m'en excuse ! (petites obligations professionnelles obligent...) Alors, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, contrairement à ce que le titre peut laisser penser ! J'ai encore plein de choses à dire et à faire... A vrai dire, tout au début, le 13 devait être le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Bien trop d'idées, et de choses à développer pour en faire une histoire bien complète, gravitant autour de Rick et Negan quand ce n'est pas centré sur eux. En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

PS : Pour me faire « pardonner », je poste en parallèle un petit OS Sharick (Shane x Rick) sur mon compte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également ;)

* * *

 **« Ah, s'il te plaît... »**

Carl entendait sa propre voix résonner dans sa tête, il s'entendait, si plaintif, et découvrait un ton indécent, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Sa chemise ouverte, il n'avait rien au dessous, juste son boxer. On pouvait facilement entrevoir sa peau blanche, le tissu de la chemise bougeant sous ses mouvements, laissant parfois ses tétons pointer le bout de leurs nez.

Ses cuisses étaient parfaitement écartées, calés sur d'imposantes cuisses, les genoux calés de chaque côté. Ses mains étaient agrippées sur de larges épaules, ses doigts ne cessant de se crisper, alors que ses reins bougeaient lentement contre un bas-ventre dressé, et clairement excité. Mais il n'était pas le seul... Ces mains sur sa taille l'excitaient, lui aussi. De grandes mains posées autour de son corps plus frêle, remontant jusqu'à son torse, le dénudant encore plus.

 **« S'il te plaît quoi... ? »** résonna une voix bien plus grave, semblant légèrement autoritaire.

Le corps du jeune homme se cambra. Son érection lui faisait mal, trop mal, et son bas-ventre le brûlait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça de cette manière. Une des mains vint le maintenir derrière sa taille, alors que son entrejambe frottait indécemment contre celle de son vis-à-vis. Il ressentait un besoin énorme, une envie irrépressible, un désir sans pareille... Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, il en voulait encore plus.

 **« S'il te plaît... Prends-moi.. »**

Un petit rire se fit entendre. Un rire que Carl connaissait par cœur... Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, tout contre sa nuque, les tirant légèrement en arrière pour qu'il se cambre un peu plus contre cette érection massive sur laquelle il était quasiment assis.

 **« Encore une fois... »** répondit l'homme, juste au dessous.

Cette voix, il la connaissait tellement bien. Il n'entendait qu'elle... Pas besoin de voir son visage. Son souffle s'accéléra, alors qu'il était déjà bien rapide. Ses reins ondulaient volontairement, frottant ses fesses contre le sexe dressé, encore couvert, qu'il y avait juste au dessous.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il voulait voir son vis-à-vis, pour lui répondre, yeux dans les yeux, aussi gêné et rouge soit-il. Pourquoi ne voyait t'il pas son visage ? Tout semblait brouillé, flou... Il se disait que ce devait être l'excitation.

Alors que le bruit de la ceinture de l'homme au dessous de lui tintait dans la pièce, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Soucieux malgré tout, il se retourna.

 **« … Carl... ? »**

Là, le jeune homme distinguait bien le visage de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux, bien trop grand, son cœur battant à lui faire mal. Il se mit à paniquer, rien qu'en croisant son regard. Il semblait fiévreux, et exposait son visage rougi, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, et son œil bandé.

 **« P-Papa... ? »**

Sa dernière vision fut le visage décomposé de son père... Et en se retournant face à l'homme, un sourire malsain qui caractérisait si bien l'homme.

* * *

 **« AH ! »** cria Carl, se redressant dans le lit, la main sur le cœur, le souffle court, les yeux grands ouverts.

Son corps tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur où il était, et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était encore dans ce grand t-shirt blanc appartenant à Negan. Il était seul, dans ce grand lit deux places, où il avait dû s'endormir rapidement, il ne se souvenait pas... Il savait juste qu'il avait sacrément mal à la tête, et également plus bas... Son érection devait être là depuis un moment.

Il repensait sans cesse à son rêve, ce visage flouté, le visage de son père... Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait pour rêver d'une chose pareille... A son âge, les hormones le travaillaient, certes. Mais... C'était sûrement bien plus profond qu'une simple histoire de sexe, d'hormones en folie. A croire que ce rêve trahissait simplement sa peur d'être pris sur le fait... Sur le fait de sa « tromperie » envers ses alliés... Envers son père. Son gémissement, son « prends-moi » ne serait alors que l'allégorie d'un « prends-moi avec toi ».

Quand il y réfléchissait, sa position, sa façon d'être, ressemblait énormément à son entrevue avec Negan, le tout premier jour de son arrivée ici. Il semblait que dans son rêve, Negan avait accepté ses avances... Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Sans voir son visage, il avait, rien que dans son rêve, reconnu son toucher, ses mains, et surtout sa voix, son air mesquin et son ricanement...

Carl était rouge tomate. Il n'en revenait pas, faire des rêves érotiques ne lui étaient jamais arrivés. Il se sentait excité, et affolé à la fois, son érection en témoignait, tout comme sa panique digne d'une crise d'angoisse au réveil. C'était terrible, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et repensait sans cesse à cette excitation qui le rendait totalement fébrile. Son corps n'était clairement pas habitué, et Negan semblait réveiller la maturité et les ressentis du jeune homme, en plus de sa personnalité.

Ayant entendu le cri du jeune homme, Negan sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, ses cheveux et son visage encore un peu mouillés. Calmement, il se mit debout, au bout du lit, en regardant Carl.

 **« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive gamin ? »** fit-il, attrapant la serviette à son bras pour essuyer son visage un peu humide.

Carl releva les yeux vers Negan. Il le vit là, son petit sourire dès le matin, lui rappelant immédiatement son rêve. CA ne pouvait pas s'être vraiment passé... C'est ce qu'il se disait. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait un rêve aussi réaliste, concernant la sensation. Il sentait son bas-ventre palpiter, encore, il fallait qu'il se calme, et qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Il eut du mal à répondre, mais baissant les yeux, et rabattant la couverture un peu mieux contre lui, il finit par parler.

 **« Rien... J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »** souffla t'il, perturbé.

 **« Ah, c'est ça de boire trop alors qu'on a pas l'âge. »**

Boire... Ah. Ça y'est, les choses lui revenaient peu à peu. Sa torpeur s'apaisait, mais elle laissait place à tous ses souvenirs dont il aurait voulu ne pas se souvenir. La veille... Il avait tué un innocent. Il avait eu Lucille entre ses mains. Il s'était couvert de sang. Mais... Il avait rendu Negan fier. Son ventre se noua. Sa migraine légère l'assommait encore un peu. Il posa sa main contre son front, se massant les tempes. Il se posait plein de questions. Depuis combien de temps il dormait ? Où avait dormi Negan ? A côté de lui ? Et pourquoi cette foutue érection ne voulait pas partir...

 **« Est-ce que... J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil... ? »** demanda le jeune homme, inquiet, après un rêve aussi intense.

Negan sourit. Il vit comme une porte ouverte. Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit, en fixant le jeune homme.

 **« Pas vraiment, t'as juste murmuré un nom... »** commença t'il, prêt à le taquiner. **« Et à moins qu'une de tes copines porte mon nom, tu devais parler de moi. Mais t'avais pas l'air dans une mauvaise posture... »**

Carl ouvrit son œil rond, sourcil froncé en le dévisageant, la bouche entrouverte. Il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise, et Negan avait ce don d'appuyer sur ces choses là. Il crispa ses mains sur la couverture, paniqué.

 **« Q-Quoi ?! Tu.. Tu sais de quoi j'ai.. »** balbutia t'il, maladroitement.

 **« Aah. »** ricana t'il. **« Avant non. Mais vu ta réponse, maintenant oui. »** se délecta t'il.

Évidemment, il ne savait pas. Mais vu la question du garçon, il en avait totalement profité. Amusé, il enfila sa veste en cuir, allant attraper Lucille, posée sur un des fauteuil. Il laissa le temps au jeune homme d'évacuer sa honte, alors qu'il se crispait sur la couette, son excitation encore présente. Il semblait grognon, et Negan s'en amusait.

Carl remarqua bien qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il était ici, mais cette fois-ci, il allait le laisser dans sa chambre ? Il ne l'emmenait pas ? Le jeune homme leva le regard vers Negan, qui fermait sa veste.

 **« Tu vas où ? »** dit-il, comme concerné.

 **« J'ai une petite visite de courtoisie à faire. »** fit le leader, en souriant en coin.

Une petite visite de courtoisie... Oui, il rendait visite à Rick. C'était ce fameux sixième jour, où Negan allait narguer son ennemi, sans Carl à ses côtés... Et que la surprise avait été de taille.

Carl se doutait qu'il allait visiter un des clans adverses, pour récupérer ses biens. Mais il ne pensait pas de suite à Alexandria, et il n'imaginait pas que de toute manière, il allait l'emmener récupérer son dû avec lui. Le jeune homme s'imaginait déjà la scène... Depuis qu'il était avec Negan, il avait été porté très haut. Il était armé, et l'homme au blouson de cuir lui accordait son entière confiance. Il avait son rôle, auprès de lui, et ne se sentait pas inutile, malgré qu'il ne sorte pas des murs du Sanctuaire.

Il ne répondit donc pas à ça, et laissa Negan partir, franchissant la porte sans même donner d'instructions au gamin. De toute façon, celui-ci avait toujours Dwight ou Simon non loin de lui en cas de dérapage... Mais il ne désobéissait pas. Il allait sûrement passer sa journée dans la chambre, ou demander à Simon d'aller s'entraîner au tir, de nouveau. Il n'avait même pas dans l'idée de s'échapper... Il attendait juste le retour de Negan.

Ce sixième jour avait été l'aube d'un nouveau départ... Ou peut-être d'une fin.

* * *

Retour à la Colline, au septième jour sans Carl... Mais son père aurait sûrement préféré ne pas le voir dans une situation pareille. Autant il avait redouté les pires choses venant de Negan, envers son propre fils, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il le retournerai contre lui ainsi. Une semaine, et Carl, jeune, influençable, avait été attiré par l'éclat et la domination des Sauveurs. Non, Rick ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible qu'il fasse une telle chose... Pas lui.

Pourtant, il était bel et bien là, son revolver pointé sur lui. Les yeux bleus de Rick le fixaient avec une peine immense, une surprise bien désagréable. Ses jambes restaient fixées là où elles étaient, il se sentait paralysé, et pourtant, il avait juste envie de fondre sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais visiblement, cet acte était une question de vie ou de mort...

Laissant Carl en retrait, Negan s'avança vers Rick, retrouvant cette proximité si habituelle, mais que l'ex-shérif ressentait bien différemment maintenant. Il ne leva pas les yeux tout de suite, alors que son vis-à-vis se trouvait quasiment collé à lui. Son regard le transperçait, il sentait déjà son corps réagir, parcouru d'un frisson qui l'effrayait autant qu'il le grisait.

 **« Tu me suis partout dis-moi... »** s'amusa le leader, voix plutôt basse, leur discussion restant privée. **« Dis-moi, Rick... Tu serais pas en train de comploter dans mon dos, par hasard, mh ? »**

Le frisson qui le grisait finalement le paralysa. Il leva les yeux vers Negan, affrontant ce regard noir si perçant.

 **« N-Non. »** balbutia t'il.

 **« Tu m'ferais pas ça quand même, hein Rick ? »** insista t'il, voyant bien qu'il perturbait le leader du camp adverse. **« J'espère, parce que tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on est ici que ça peut m'empêcher d'te baiser... »**

Rick se crispa. Ses mots firent tendre son corps, serrer les dents, alors qu'il baissait de nouveau le regard. Il ne pouvait même pas contester ça. Non... Parce qu'au fond de lui, ça l'excitait plus que ça ne l'effrayait.

Negan ricana, avant de lui tapoter la joue d'une manière plutôt humiliante. Il le savait sous son contrôle... Inutile de s'inquiéter. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, Rick faisait tapis.

 **« Negan ! »** cria une voix, derrière Rick.

Un de ses sbires l'interpellait. Visiblement, il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide, concernant les rations qu'il avait demandé au village, cette fois-ci. Tout ne semblait pas être aux normes...

Le leader du Sanctuaire fit un simple signe de main, avant de tapoter l'épaule de Rick, le laissant encore dans un état statique. Rick ne releva les yeux que quand son ennemi frôla son épaule, pour partir derrière lui, rejoindre son équipe qui s'occupait des provisions.

Rien n'allait, tout ne faisait qu'être de pire en pire, alors que Rick faisait de son possible pour que tout se passe bien. Il avait Carl entre ses mains, et il avait beau essayer de le nier, mais lui aussi. Il était totalement entre ses mains, il était devenu un pantin, et Negan n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Rick était de nouveau au bord des larmes, choqué, brisé.

Carl suivit le mouvement, et marcha sur les pas de Negan, juste devant son père, croisant son regard bleuté si similaire par la couleur, mais pourtant si différent par le visuel. Carl semblait sûr de lui, et croiser le regard de son père sans aucune compassion ne le gênait pas. Il maintint son air si sévère en passant près de lui, et frôlant également son épaule. Cet échange de regard brisa un peu plus Rick, qui en plus de perdre la raison, perdait son fils.

Il n'entendit que la voix de Negan résonner plus loin derrière lui, et ses pas, ainsi que ceux de Carl, s'éloigner.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Tout les sbires semblaient occupés, et certains peu attentifs... Mais il n'osait pas bouger. En face de lui trônait Daryl, les yeux baissés au sol, et les mains attachées, comme il avait l'habitude de le voir. Lui aussi... Son compagnon de toujours, celui qui l'a toujours accompagné depuis le début, était dans un bien piteux état. Et le voir ainsi lui rappelait à quel point tout était bien plus chaotique qu'il ne pouvait se le persuader par moment. Se donner n'atténuait qu'un peu sa sensation d'être dans une situation critique, mais au fond, il savait bien que c'était grave... Mais ce que Negan lui apportait était un échappatoire malsain, qui le gardait en vie, sans vie.

Rick regarda autour de lui. Il s'approcha alors de Daryl, près du camion, voyant que la plupart des Sauveurs étaient occupés. Un petit moment d'inadvertance, il fallait qu'il en profite. Ne cessant de regarder autour de lui, il se retrouva face à un Daryl peu causant, peu expressif...

 **« Daryl... »** marmonna t'il.

Devait-il s'excuser ? Il en avait envie. Mais s'excuser de quoi ? De son incompétence ? De le faire souffrir encore plus ? De ne pas arriver à tenir le rôle de leader qu'il s'était octroyé depuis le début ? Il avait tellement de choses à dire, et si peu de temps. Mais Rick n'eut pas réellement besoin de communiquer plus avec Daryl. Discrètement, celui-ci regarda autour de lui, les yeux toujours un peu caché par ses mèches de cheveux, avant de passer les mains sous cette chose qui lui servait d'habit, discrètement, attrapant quelque chose de coincé à l'intérieur, dans l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il remit ses mains en position, jointes devant lui. Entre ses doigts, trônait un petit papier, dont Rick se saisit immédiatement.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il le mit directement dans sa poche, et ne l'ouvrit pas de suite. Heureusement, car voyant qu'il se rapprochait de Daryl, l'un des Sauveurs vint les interpeller.

 **« Hé vous deux ! Putain, toi on t'as dit de parler à personne, t'as compris ? »** fit-il en saisissant Daryl par le col, et le collant dans le fond du camion principal. **« Dégage toi. »** cracha t'il en regardant Rick, après avoir enfermé son coéquipier.

Le sbire regardait très mal Rick, de manière très peu respectueuse. Autant ce dernier ne pouvait se battre contre Negan, autant il avait envie de frapper tous ses acolytes aussi tordus et stupides les uns que les autres. Il serra le poing, sans rien dire, alors que tout le monde autour de lui s'agitait pour charger les camionnettes. Il se demandait ce qu'était ce mot que Daryl venait de lui passer... Mais il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir maintenant.

Les Sauveurs avaient fini de ''piller'' la Colline, et tous rembarquaient dans les voitures. Tous sauf Negan, Carl le suivant comme un poussin. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son fils à ses côtés, c'était une immense douleur qui entravait Rick de tout mouvement, son cœur battant juste plus vite, et ce mal-être permanent mis à l'épreuve.

 **« On remballe. Monte dans l'camion gamin, j'ai deux trois trucs à dire à ton père avant de partir. »** fit Negan, pointant le camion de la main. Carl obéit immédiatement, sans un regard à son père.

Rick se retrouva alors dans un énième face à face avec Negan, toujours aussi impressionnant pour lui. Il osa malgré tout quelques mots.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon fils... ? »** dit-il, peu sûr d'avoir eu raison de poser la question.

Negan ricana, le dévisageant de son sourire narquois.

 **« Pas grand chose. Visiblement il est aussi fragile que son pauvre petit papa... »**

Cette phrase inquiéta encore plus le leader d'Alexandria. Il maintenait son regard, malgré le perturbant sourire de Negan. Il fallait que les choses s'éclaircissent pour lui, au moins un peu. Il savait que Negan aimait jouer avec les mots, le narguer, le rendre fou... Mais il cherchait toujours à en savoir plus.

 **« Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas touché... S'il te plaît... »** supplia t'il.

 **« Soit pas si possessif Rick... T'es le seul que j'ai besoin de limer pour qu'il m'obéisse bien gentiment. »** répondit le plus vieux, amusé, le taquinant toujours un peu plus.

Ce frisson, si... perturbant, désagréable, et pourtant devenu une habitude... Revenait parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il baissa les yeux... Un signe de soumission que Negan appréciait particulièrement chez lui. Il ricana une dernière fois, avant de quitter cette proximité avec Rick, et de se retourner, mettant Lucille sur son épaule, et se dirigeant vers son camion, où se trouvait Carl, sans un mot de plus pour Rick.

Quand allait-il revenir ? Même pas un signe de ce qu'il comptait faire. Et Carl ? Qu'allait-il devenir...

Jesus s'approcha de lui, alors que les camions quittaient le Colline. Il posa la main sur son épaule, sans un mot, en signe de compassion. Il se doutait bien que voir son fils dans cet état ne pouvait être qu'une chose terrible... Et dire que c'était aussi un peu de sa faute... Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'enfoncer Rick, alors qu'il avait si peu d'allié. Du moins... Jesus savait que beaucoup de personnes souhaitaient lui tourner le dos.

Alors que tout le monde était parti, il se souvint que Daryl lui avait passé un mot. Il enfouit directement sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit le papier, qu'il déplia. C'était un morceau de carte, avec dessus, des coordonnées géographiques,... et un petit mot griffonné.

« Sanctuaire. Est. Route 44. »

Rick saisit bien vite ce dont il s'agissait. Comment Daryl avait pu se procurer les coordonnées du Sanctuaire ? Si précises ? Il n'avait malheureusement pas de quoi déchiffrer ses coordonnées, mais le petit mot griffonné allait sûrement lui servir, tout comme le plan. Il était à moitié déchiré, mais l'on voyait clairement la disposition des deux camps. Il avait de quoi partir à l'encontre de Negan... Et de rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

Jesus le regarda, enjoué par cette découverte. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu obtenir ça, mais c'était une très bonne chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être un piège, non. Il avait confiance. Et de toute façon, ce petit papier était son dernier espoir.

Il était temps de rentrer à Alexandria... Et de se préparer au périple.

* * *

Le camion principal des Sauveurs était sur la route du retour. Carl était monté devant, à la place passager, au côté de Negan, et de Dwight, qui conduisait. Dans la cale arrière, des provisions, mais aussi Daryl, dans un coin, calé entre deux caisses de nourriture. Il cogitait. Il espérait que le mot soit assez clair pour Rick et les autres, et qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver le Sanctuaire.

Ce mot, jamais il n'aurait pu l'obtenir sans l'aide d'une certaine personne. Une personne à laquelle on ne s'attend pas forcément...

Alors qu'il était prostré dans sa cellule, devenant fou en écoutant cette maudite musique, il avait entendu des pas. Sans s'en réjouir, il avait directement pensé à Dwight, qui venait lui donner à manger. Il n'avait pas hâte de voir son visage déformé sur lequel il avait constamment envie de cracher. Mais c'était tout autre chose. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, mais un mot glissa sous la porte. Attiré par ce mot, il l'attrapa directement, et le garda pour lui, dans son obscurité.

 **« Utilise ça... Pour aider ton groupe à venir ici. Soit discret... »**

Il ne reconnu pas de suite la voix. Et pourtant, au bout de sa deuxième phrase, il saisit...

La jeune femme n'était autre que Sherry. Ex femme de Dwight, femme actuelle de Negan, mais aussi l'une de ses rencontres, il y a quelques temps déjà, alors que Daryl marchait seul, après avoir perdu le groupe. Dès qu'il l'avait vu auprès de Negan, il s'était rappelée d'elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment de bon souvenirs... Mais elle semblait être honnête. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que celle-ci, de toute façon.

 **« J'ai une dette envers toi... »** murmura la jeune femme.

Daryl ne répondit pas, et ouvrit le mot, s'aidant de la lumière sous sa porte pour entrapercevoir ce petit bout de carte, et les coordonnées dessus. Il comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas du blabla inutile, ou un piège. Cette femme voulait vraiment l'aider...

Il ne dit rien de plus, et de toute manière, Sherry n'attendait pas de réponse. Il garda alors le mot avec lui, attendant le moment propice pour le donner à Rick, ou quelqu'un d'autre... Même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, du côté d'Alexandria.

* * *

Alexandria était calme. Le retour de Rick ne fit pas un bruit. Ils pensaient tous qu'il était peut-être simplement parti chercher enfin du ravitaillement.

Rick avait besoin d'alliés pour récupérer son fils. Il ne pensait pas une seconde à faire quoi que ce soit de mal à Negan... Mais pour récupérer son fils, il fallait passer par la confrontation. Mais il savait bien, dans son peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, que seul, il serait incapable d'y arriver, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il fallait qu'il se trouve des compagnons de route, même pour le voyage. A peine arrivé, et comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis, il convoqua tout le monde à l'église, pour parler de ça.

Tout Alexandria était là. Malgré tout, même ceux qui reniaient déjà Rick et son statut étaient là.

 **« Je vais aller droit au but... »** fit-il, un peu gêné, devant tout le monde, assis en face de lui, sur sa petite estrade. **« Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à obtenir les coordonnées du Sanctuaire...Et le seul moyen de récupérer Carl, c'est de'- »**

 **« Récupérer Carl ? C'est donc ta priorité, mais nous, t'as pensé aussi à comment faire pour nous sortir de là ? Okay c'est ton fils, mais putain, tu crois pas qu'aller la bas ça fera qu'empirer les choses ? On a même pas d'armes, soit pas stupide ! »** lança toujours la même virulente personne, Rosita.

Rick la regarda, en essayant de garder son calme. Il n'avait rien vu, et ne pensait pas se heurter directement à des refus ou des contradictions alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase et sa demande.

 **« On est pas armé Rick. C'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. »** continua un de ses collègues, Aaron. Il était de son côté, mais restait raisonnable.

Il n'avait même pas le temps de continuer, qu'il sentait déjà les gens se liguer contre lui, et cette vague de haine et de rébellion se heurter à lui. Cette vague qu'il se prenait en plein visage, comme une surprise...

 **« T'as passé ton temps à te la couler douce, et tu voudrais qu'on t'aides, toi ? »** répéta Rosita.

 **« Ce n'est pas que moi, ce périple est long, mais on va y arriver, et je ne peux pas y arriver sans vous... »** se démena Rick, sans grande conviction. Au fond, il savait bien qu'il fonçait tête baissée. Mais visiblement, impliquer les autres ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'il récupérait son fils.

Maggie semblait vouloir se porter volontaire. Mais Sasha la raisonna immédiatement, par rapport à sa grossesse. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle baissa les yeux, lançant un simple regard compatissant à Rick.

 **« J'ai besoin de vous... »** dit-il, comme un dernier espoir vain.

Olivia, Eric, Gabriel... Tous ne levèrent pas la main. Le cœur de Rick se serra. Où était passée la compassion, l'entraide, leur esprit d'équipe ? Ne voulaient ils pas s'en sortir ? Le désir égoïste de Rick de récupérer son fils était la seule chose qui l'obsédait. En réalité, il ne voulait rien d'autre que ça, si ce n'est de retrouver Negan... Mais ça, il s'abstenait bien de le préciser. Personne n'était au courant de quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il subissait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Michonne se leva, regardant Rick dans les yeux. Ce dernier la fixa également, poings serrés, mâchoire crispée. Cette boule au ventre ne voulait pas partir.

 **« Nous n'avons rien pour les affronter. Ce n'est pas le moment... Peut-être devrais-tu voir ça toi même avec Negan quand il viendra la semaine prochaine ? »** dit très sérieusement la manieuse de sabres.

Voir ça avec Negan ? Sa remarque le perturba. Il avait déjà essayé de négocier avec le leader du Sanctuaire, et rien n'était possible, sinon il ne serait pas si désespéré... Et ça, Michonne l'avait pourtant bien vu. Pourtant, Rick ne comprit pas l'allusion, obsédé par le fait que tout le monde le délaissait. La jeune femme se rassied, comme dans l'espoir de voir Rick réagir plus que ça. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre en tête que sa requête.

 **« Très bien... J'ai compris. »** murmura Rick, l'air contrarié, tout en descendant de l'estrade de l'église.

C'est dans un silence total qu'il passait entre la foule, dans cette allée sacrée, tout les regards braqués sur lui. Dans cette allée lumineuse où il avait vécu sa toute première humiliation... Une humiliation qui lui donna un frisson quand il se la remémora. Tout le monde le regardait, le jugeait. Il avait perdu la confiance d'une bonne majorité du groupe. Ceux qui croyaient encore en lui ne se sentaient pas capable de l'accompagner.

Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie de l'église, sous les regards de tous ceux qu'il considérait pourtant comme sa famille, désormais, ces proches. La désillusion fut grande. Et pourtant, elle ne l'affectait que parce que personne ne voulait l'aider. Être laissé pour compte, et alors ? Après tout, maintenant... Il n'était pas seul... Il n'avait plus besoin de ses gens là, puisqu'il avait Negan. C'est ce qu'il se disait, obsédé par sa présence. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il perdait peu à peu tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Il quitta alors l'église, retournant dans les allées d'Alexandria, rejoindre sa maison, pour préparer son départ.

Seul ou pas... Il allait y aller.

On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même... Après tout.

Alors qu'il passait le pas de sa porte d'entrée, marchant dans le couloir vers le salon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Silencieux, Rick se retourna, et distinguant une silhouette familière à travers le verre épais de la petite fenêtre de la porte, il alla ouvrir. En face de lui, se trouvait Jesus. Le seul à l'avoir aidé jusque là. L'air sérieux, il s'adressa à Rick de manière directe.

 **« Il faut que je te parle, Rick. »**

Il avait l'air bien trop sérieux pour que le sujet soit « oui Rick, les gens ont raison, tu ne peux pas faire ça », et cetera. Il le regarda alors, silencieux, et ouvrit la porte plus grand, se décalant pour laisser passer Jesus, qui rentra, content qu'il aie accepté de dialoguer.

Rick lui proposa de s'installer dans le canapé, ce que le jeune homme fit, l'ex-shérif s'asseyant en face de lui, dans le petit fauteuil. Il ne parlait toujours pas, mais regardait Jesus, son regard lui disant de lui dire ce qu'il avait à avouer maintenant.

 **« J'ai un truc important à te dire... »** commença Jesus, essayant de mâcher ses mots pour que Rick ne s'énerve pas comme la dernière fois. Le sujet était sensible. **« Faut que j't'explique pourquoi Carl s'est retrouvé chez les Sauveurs... »** fit-il en déglutissant, sans quitter Rick du regard. **« Et qu'en partie, c'est de ma faute. »**

Le visage du leader changea immédiatement. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, l'air surpris. Sa faute ? Il aurait pu réagir au quart de tour... Mais il attendait d'en savoir plus. Il ne parlait toujours pas, et entrelaçait nerveusement ses doigts, avant-bras sur ses genoux.

 **« La nuit après ton enlèvement par Negan, j'ai retrouvé ton fils prêt à s'enfuir pour venir te sauver... J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Et je pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça... Alors je lui ai dit que je l'accompagnerai à la Colline, pour qu'on lui prête une arme avant au moins. C'était un peu une excuse pour que je l'accompagne, je voulais rester avec lui jusqu'au bout. Mais... J'ai raté. Il s'est enfui de ma voiture, et à filé dans la forêt. Je sais pas comment il a attiré au Sanctuaire, il à dû tomber sur eux, je ne sais vraiment pas, mais... »**

On pouvait lire la culpabilité sur le visage de l'homme. Il souffla un coup, avant de continuer son récit, écouté par Rick, qui commençait à trembler légèrement.

 **« Je suis désolé, Rick... J'ai pas su prendre soin de lui comme je l'aurais voulu. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai ça sur le cœur, il fallait que je te l'avoue. Si tu as besoin d'aide... Moi je t'aiderais. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. »**

Rick ne parlait pas. Il semblait un peu assommé par ce que Jesus venait de lui dire. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer son acte. Après tout, si il n'avait pas été là, qui sait où serait Carl en ce moment ? Perdu dans la nature à la recherche du Sanctuaire ? C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

 **« Je vois... Je.. Je t'en veux pas. T'as essayé de le retenir, sans toi ça aurait pu être pire... »** dit Rick, plus bas.

Encore une fois, malgré les conséquences, il se disait que Negan avait quelque chose de positif. Que sans lui, son fils serait peut-être mort dans la nature. Alors, dans ce « pire », il y avait du mieux... Une chance maladroite qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à Negan, et l'avait protégé, au fond. Tout, même les pires actes, les pires conséquences, rendaient le grand brun plus fort aux yeux du plus jeune.

Jesus apprécia les mots de son vis-à-vis. Il se sentit aussi soulagé de lui avoir avoué ça. Il se leva alors du canapé, et souleva un pan de sa chemise, pour en attraper une arme... La seule et unique ici même, à Alexandria. Un simple revolver, chargé. Il l'attrapa par la crosse, et le tendit à Rick.

 **« Tiens. Je sais que t'es décidé à y aller... Et t'auras sûrement besoin de ça. »** fit-il, coopératif.

Rick le regarda dans les yeux, un regard de gratitude intense. Il se sentait au moins soutenu par lui. Il attrapa l'arme, et la cacha entre son jean et sa peau, en se levant de son canapé lui aussi.

 **« Merci... Merci beaucoup. »** fit-il, touché.

Jesus lui sourit, calmement. Pendant son absence, il allait essayer de gérer toute l'équipe, et de les convaincre que Rick n'était pas mauvais. Il espérait aussi de tout son cœur que tout irait bien... Cette fois. Même si il n'était au courant de rien, il voulait expier sa faute, et aussi aider Rick, qui semblait désespéré à propos de son fils.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard sincère, pendant quelques secondes. Jesus vint déposer sa main en signe de compassion sur l'épaule de Rick, avant de passer son chemin, et de reprendre le chemin de la sortie, laissant Rick se préparer. Il savait ce qu'il avait prévu, et il ne voulait pas le ralentir.

Leur entrevue ne dura pas longtemps, mais tout avait été dit. Rick était plus que reconnaissant envers Jesus de cet acte. Il était de ce fait, encore plus motivé à y aller, et à foncer, même tête baissée, pour récupérer Carl... Même si celui-ci semblait changé. Rick ne voulait pas y croire... Pas réellement, même si son visage, ce souvenir de son air si agressif, de ce revolver pointé sur lui... Lui tordait le ventre.

Il ne perdit alors pas de temps, et alla simplement chercher une gourde d'eau et un couteau de cuisine qu'il lui restait, au cas où son périple s'étendait. Il garda bien l'arme avec lui, et c'est sur ces dernière pensées envers lui même, sa motivation, son fils, et Negan... Qu'il franchit la porte de sa maison, et les barrières étendues d'Alexandria, sous les yeux des autres, agacés, médusés, ou peinés. Rick se lançait seul, dangereusement... Mais il n'avait aucune crainte, il avait tout à gagner... Et rien à perdre, finalement.

* * *

Le camion des Sauveurs plein de provisions était vite arrivé à destination. Negan laissa ses sbires décharger le véhicule, alors qu'il sortait, accompagné de Carl, remontant dans ses locaux, avec un adolescent plus que silencieux à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ne faisait que ressasser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait réussi à pointer son arme vers son père, et à le menacer de mort. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait qu'il aurait appuyé sur la gâchette si Negan lui avait ordonné.

Son regard était vide. Malgré toute la froideur, la force qu'il avait mit dans ces actes, il semblait en être perturbé. Il y avait de quoi après tout... Ce regard... Le regard de son père, en le fixant. Ses grands yeux bleus presque larmoyants... C'était comme dans son rêve. Le même regard choqué, cette même trahison, ce même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti grâce à son subconscient. Il était sur la ligne, le pied sur la faille, entre les deux camps, un pied au bord du gouffre, et l'autre planté du côté de Negan.

Ce sentiment était terrible pour lui, quelque chose de profondément perturbant, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir, et définitivement se ranger quelque part.

 **« Tu m'as impressionné gamin... Menacer ton père, j'y aurais pas cru. Putain que t'as été à la hauteur ! »**

Negan le couvrait de louanges, à sa manière, et très souvent. Carl en avait pris l'habitude, mais plus le temps passait, plus la fierté qu'il éprouvait dans ses moments là se calmait, et il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste... Une habitude, un passage obligatoire. Cette fierté, elle lui manquait. Elle était toujours là malgré tout, sinon il n'aurait jamais rien fait dans son sens. Mais ce sentiment d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur, cette fierté qui l'emplissait quand Negan le félicitait, c'était nouveau pour lui, et c'était profondément appréciable. Quelque chose que son père n'avait jamais fait, jamais vu à son égard, une véritable reconnaissance, lui laisser sa place en tant qu'homme, en tant que vrai adulte, protecteur, capable de gérer une arme et ses conséquences. Ce n'était pas Rick qui lui aurait accordé ça, et c'est ça, qu'il aimait chez Negan.

Et pourtant, malgré ce lavage de cerveau en bonne et due forme, il ne cessait de se souvenir de son père, de son regard si outré, si choqué, si triste... De toute la route qu'il avait parcouru avec lui. De tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui quand il était dans un état proche de la mort. Il lui avait toujours promis d'être là... Et aujourd'hui il se défilait.

 **« Oh, gamin. Tu m'écoutes ? »** souffla Negan, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans sa chambre.

Carl leva son regard vers lui, son œil le fixant d'un air un peu agressif, malgré son air vide au fond de sa pupille.

 **« C'est bon, j'ai entendu. »** dit Carl, sans avoir peur de le vexer ou quoi.

Ce genre de comportement plaisait à Negan, il savait que Carl ne se laissait pas faire. Même si il le trouvait étrange, après tout, il l'avait entre ses filets. Manipulable, il avait tout de même réussi à lui faire menacer de mort son propre père, à lui avoir fait tuer quelqu'un avec Lucille... Son avancement avait été rapide, mais intense. Mais il restait sur ses gardes, un gamin de son âge, c'était influençable, et ça se posait beaucoup de questions... Il n'était pas à l'abri de se retrouver confronté à une rébellion. Il gardait le contrôle.

 **« Oh, on est grognon, à ce que je vois... »** fit Negan, s'approchant de son ''petit serial killer'', comme il aimait l'appeler.

Carl leva son regard un peu agressif vers l'homme, sans le quitter des yeux. Negan fronça le nez, en souriant en coin, il adorait le voir comme ça, un peu résistant. Il leva sa main gantée, pour la poser sur la joue du jeune homme.

 **« Tu sais pas à quel point j'suis fier de toi. »** fit-il, sincère, alors que Carl baissait les yeux, silencieux.

Oui ce compliment lui plaisait... Mais il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien là. Il leva la main, attrapant le poignet de Negan entre ses doigts fins. Inutile de montrer à Negan qu'il était en plein questionnement. Non, il n'avait pas à le savoir... Pour des tas de raison. Sourit, Carl. Montre lui que tu es fier qu'il le soit de toi. Avant, c'était automatique... Maintenant, il devait se le dire.

 **« Je sais. »** fit-il, confiant, alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour de son avant bras, rejoint par son autre main, les deux maintenant son bras, et sa main sur sa joue. La froideur du cuir sur sa joue, cette odeur particulière semblait l'apaiser, alors que son œil se fermait, le visage reposé contre la paume de Negan. **« … et je vais pas te décevoir. »** termina Carl, sur un ton très sérieux, son visage semblant apaisé contre cette main qui la soutenait.

Negan sourit, comme à son habitude, simplement, gardant sa main ainsi.

 **« Quel bon garçon tu fais... »** le félicita t'il.

* * *

La journée était bien entamée, et Rick avait décidé de s'aventurer à pied, à travers les bois et les étendues d'herbe pour retrouver l'antre des Sauveurs. Il fallait qu'il le trouve, il n'avait plus le choix. Ça pouvait bien lui prendre trois jours, une semaine, il ne perdrait pas espoir. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même, désormais.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il n'avait pas de quoi manger, mais au moins de quoi boire. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre le retour du soleil pour continuer, et même en pleine nuit, il continuait à marcher. Il avait traversé une bonne partie de la grande route entre les bois qui menait à Alexandria. Il était non loin d'une plaine vide, avec de vieilles baraques en bois sec, et d'anciens enclos, longeant la route tout autour de cette grande forêt.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il marchait. Il avait du, jusqu'ici, tuer quelques rôdeurs, à l'aide de son couteau. Malgré qu'il soit encombrant, il l'aidait à économiser des balles. Maladroitement rangé entre son pantalon et sa ceinture, l'arme restait là, près du revolver que lui avait donné Jesus, l'ayant pris discrètement à la Colline.

Le petit papier de Daryl restait dans sa poche. L'est. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne l'est, après la grande route. Mais la nuit tombait, et l'endroit était de plus en plus sombre, et dangereux. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps... Il allait suivre la continuité de la route, en restant aux aguets. Il ne fallait juste pas qu'il s'enfonce dans les bois pour aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Mais il pouvait avancer un peu de cette manière.

Malgré ça, alors qu'il avançait en suivant le goudron usé, les traces de circulation à moitié effacées, il vit une lumière assez forte au loin, entre la lisière de la forêt et la route. Dans l'obscurité qui se formait, il la distinguait encore mieux. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se faufila à la lisière, la longeant, restant sur ses gardes en avançant tout en se cachant derrière les arbres, sa main droite sur son arme sous sa chemise. Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait des voix, et distinguait des phares de voiture. Des phares qui servaient à éclairer un groupe de trois hommes, posé au bord de la route, côté plaine, comme ayant monté un petit camp de fortune pour la nuit. Rick s'approcha doucement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, ses pas couverts par leurs voix.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait leur rires gras, distinguant leur visages parfaitement éclairés. Caché derrière le tronc le plus proche mais le mieux dissimulé d'eux, il les observait. Ça ne pouvait être que des sauveurs. Surtout un... Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il mit un certain temps, avant de se rappeler...

''Petite pute'', c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait appelé, lui, assis sur son tronc d'arbre miteux, à rire comme un type sans gêne. Ce sbire qui l'avait espionné, et qui avait balancé à Negan l'arrivée de Maggie et Sasha... Oui, c'était bien lui. Rick serra les dents... Il était une cause de souci comme une autre, il avait mit en danger des membres de son équipe.

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes, il se décida à passer à l'action... Ça passait, ou ça cassait, comme toujours. Mais ils étaient peut-être la solution à son problème... Plutôt que de chercher des heures, il allait pouvoir se rendre au Sanctuaire rapidement, plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

Il dégaina doucement son arme, avant de passer son regard vers le premier sbire. Il était assis, de dos à lui, de même que le deuxième. Le seul ''face'' à lui, était ce fameux espion de la dernière fois. C'est alors sans hésiter, visant bien, qu'il tira dans la tête du tout premier de dos, s'avançant hors de la forêt, et explosant la tête du deuxième, se retrouvant rapidement face au dernier, et pointant son arme sur lui.

 **« LACHE TON ARME ! »** cria Rick, menaçant.

 **« Putain de merde... »** jura le sbire, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

La main sur son arme à peine dégainée, il capitula, légèrement peureux vu ce qu'il venait de voir, et laissa son arme tomber au sol, juste devant lui. Le visage de Rick lui revenait peu à peu... Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de le provoquer là dessus.

Rick s'avança vers lui, l'attrapant par le col, et lui pointant son revolver contre le front. Le Rick d'autrefois était présent... Mais ses motivations étaient toutes autres. Il se disait immédiatement que ça n'allait pas plaire à Negan, mais... Peut-être qu'il lui pardonnerai, peut-être qu'il trouverai un moyen qu'il ne le sache pas. Après tout, Negan aimait la fougue, le cran... Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait.

 **« Écoute moi bien. J'veux qu'tu montes dans la voiture... Et que tu m'conduises au Sanctuaire. »**

Ses paroles étaient comme une menace brute, mais la réputation de Rick auprès de ce sbire en particulier ne le mettait pas en valeur aux yeux de celui-ci. Du moins, ça le rendait bien moins impressionnant pour lui... Celui-ci ricana, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

 **« C'est la p'tite salope du boss qui me dit ça ? »**

Rick se crispa, sa fierté mise à nue et bafouée, également. Il serra les dents, appuyant le bout de son canon contre le front de l'homme, bien plus fort encore, le faisant reculer jusque contre la portière de la voiture, l'y collant brusquement.

 **« FERME LA ! Fais ce que je te dis ou je t'explose la tête... Compris ? »** le menaça t'il, alors que le sbire grimaçait suite au choc contre la carrosserie.

 **« Ok, ok... »** geint l'homme, à contre cœur. **« De toute façon tu verras bien c'qui va se passer quand tu s'ras là-bas... »**

Cette menace n'atteint pas Rick. Il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait, et au fond, loin de lui faire peur... CA l'excitait un peu. L'ex-shérif ouvrit alors la portière, et l'attrapant par le col de sa veste, il le jeta à l'intérieur de la voiture, au volant de celle-ci, allant vite rejoindre la place passager, et claquant la porte, avant de repointer rapidement son arme sur lui.

 **« Allez, démarre... »** souffla Rick, l'air un peu stressé, mais essayant de ne pas le montrer.

Le sbire démarra la voiture, laissant les corps de ses coéquipiers là, par terre... Et prenant la route, vers le Sanctuaire. Rick sentait son objectif de plus en plus proche. C'était stressant, excitant, angoissant à mourir. Il avait l'impression de jouer un rôle, mais en vérité, malgré tout ce qu'il allait ressentir, qu'il allait sûrement souffrir... Il avait une hâte malsaine à cette idée.

La nuit était tombée. Le voyage était légèrement silencieux... et l'ambiance était tendue. Rick surveillait l'homme, sans cesse, son arme prête à tirer. Il allait arriver en pleine nuit, du moins, assez tard, chez les Sauveurs. Plus il s'en rapprochait, plus son cœur s'emballait. C'était une pression immense, il était seul, peu armé, peu... convaincu. Mais il suivait son envie, ses besoins, ses désirs... Et il devait récupérer son fils, peu importe comment.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, à peu près, ils finirent par arriver devant le portail des Sauveurs. A cette heure là, personne dans la grande cour avant, il n'y avait que le guetteur, là pour ouvrir la grande grille. Voyant deux personnes au volant, dont un des membres du clan, il haussa un sourcil, le sbire lui faisant un signe comme quoi tout allait bien, et le laissa rentrer la voiture, dans la cour.

Garé, Rick ne bougeait plus. Le sbire non plus.

 **« Alors, tu vas te décider ? T'as peur de sortir ? »** lui souffla l'espion, en le regardant avec provocation. **« Negan va sûrement être ravi d'te revoir vu ce- »**

 **« Ferme là putain ! »** dit Rick, haussant le ton. **« Amène moi à lui, plutôt. »**

L'homme soupira. Il descendit de la voiture, accompagné de Rick, qui l'attrapa par l'arrière de sa veste, son revolver de nouveau sur sa tempe. Il avançait en le tenant ainsi, au cas où il croiserai quelqu'un. Ils passèrent par une petite porte métallique arrière, passant par les sous-sols, pour être plus discrets. Les lieux étaient calmes, vu l'heure, mais ils risquaient de croiser quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir... Ce n'était pas impossible.

Le cœur de Rick battait à cent à l'heure. Il traînait le sbire sans se soucier de lui, en essayant d'être discret. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, pour être sûr qu'il ne le trahisse pas. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir, vide, sombre, le traversant rapidement pour atteindre une porte qui menait aux escaliers de secours. Il grimpèrent deux étages, leurs pas se faisant peu discrets sur les marches métalliques. Mais il n'y avait personne, avec chance.

Ils arrivèrent alors à l'étage principal, là où se trouvait la chambre de Negan... Au bout de ce couloir, il était là, derrière cette porte. Mais devant cette porte, se trouvait Dwight, qui surveillait également la chambre de Carl. Entendant des bruits de pas, il se tourna dans le couloir sombre.

 **« Qui c'est ? »** dit-il, peu confiant. Pas de réponse. Il recommença en haussant le ton. **« QUI C'EST PUTAIN ? »**

Dwight savait que peu de gens montaient en dehors de lui, Carl, et quelques sbires fidèles. A cette heure, c'était encore plus rare.

Il s'avança alors, distinguant deux silhouettes dans la nuit. Plus il avançait, plus il distinguait à la scène...

 **« Putain... »** jura t'il, en voyant Rick.

 **« Bouge pas, ferme là, ou je lui explose la tête... »** dit Rick, sans trop contrôler son ton.

Dwight n'osa pas faire grand chose, à part serrer les dents, et attraper sa propre arme pour menacer Rick, à son tour.

 **« Toi, lâche le, ou j'te bute. »**

Rick se retrouvait confronté à un face à face tendu. Il pouvait toujours se servir de l'homme comme d'un bouclier, mais il voyait bien que Dwight n'était pas un de ses sbires peureux. Il le regarda, un instant, appuyant son canon sur la tempe de l'homme qu'il maintenait prisonnier.

Puis bien évidemment... Le loup, attiré par le bruit dérangeant, sort de sa tanière.

 **« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »** cria Negan, sortant de sa pièce, après avoir entendu ses voix, trop proches de lui. **« Oh... »**

Il vit Rick, vers qui il dirigea immédiatement son regard. Il était là, en face de lui, sa carrure imposante juste derrière Dwight. Rick frissonna, d'effroi, mais aussi... d'une certaine excitation incompréhensible. Son corps se mit à réagir immédiatement, son cœur s'affolant. Il avait plus que tout, une pression immense sur les épaules. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied, la peur le prenant au ventre. Il ne maintenait plus que très peu son « otage ».

 **« Ben alors Rick, tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu me rends une petite visite surprise... »** fit Negan, s'avançant aux côtés de Dwight, le dépassant ensuite, pour venir s'approcher de Rick, et de son sbire. Il n'y avait que lui pour les séparer. **« Tu sais que j'aime pas les surprises pourtant... »**

Son sourire était peu présent. Il était ironique dans ses mots, mais son visage était ferme, brut, et agressif. Rick tremblait. Negan le regarda de haut en bas, venant quasiment se coller à son sbire, sa main glissant doucement sur la hanche de Rick. Cette main passa alors sous sa chemise, tâtant le couteau de cuisine coincé dans son pantalon. L'homme se sentait mal, et Rick était paralysé par cette main qui le frôlait. Il tressaillit en sentant ses doigts s'insinuer sur sa peau, et saisir l'acier frais du manche du couteau, pour le sortir de sa cachette, et l'analyser.

 **« Joli calibre, Rick... »** fit Negan, en regardant le couteau. **« Je me demande si il taille bien... »**

Sans hésiter, il leva le bras, et planta le couteau en plein dans la jugulaire de l'homme en face de lui, la lame le transperçant entièrement, et ressortant derrière lui, trouant sa nuque, pour que la pointe effleure à peine le nez de Rick. Un bruit hideux sortit de la bouche de l'homme, avant qu'un gargarisme immonde ne ponctue son meurtre, alors que Negan retirait le couteau de la gorge de celui-ci, le sang giclant autant de l'avant de son cou, qu'à l'arrière, arrosant le visage de Rick, et le torse de Negan.

Le sbire, couvert de sang qui ne cessait de couler, tomba à genoux entre eux deux, brisant la dernière barrière qu'il restait à Rick. Ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez était couvert d'éclaboussures de sang frais. Il levait ses yeux humides vers Negan, qui était proche de lui, quasiment contre lui. Son regard l'attisait. Ses yeux le paralysaient.

 **« Maintenant que tu n'as plus de raison de me menacer... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Rick ? »**

Rick ne pointa même pas son arme sur lui. Il tremblait trop, et bon dieu, il était incapable d'en faire plus, de bouger, alors que son corps touchait celui de Negan. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réagir, il avait peur, mais sa peur attisait son envie malsaine... Il détaillait le torse ensanglanté de Negan, juste habillé de son t-shirt blanc désormais souillé. Negan, lui, détaillait les lèvres ourlées de Rick, couvertes d'un sang encore rouge vif. Mais la haine... La rage se lisait dans ses yeux, malgré son calme apparent.

 **« J'suis venu... Chercher mon fils... »** balbutia t'il, maladroitement.

 **« Chercher ton fils, hein ? J'y crois pas trop... »** confirma Negan, qui avait bien évidemment raison, en partie.

Derrière la porte de la chambre de Negan, Carl était resté en retrait. Curieux, l'oreille contre celle-ci, il n'entendait pas tout... Mais il avait tout de même compris qui était derrière cette porte. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il lui faisait mal. Son père était venu jusqu'ici pour le chercher ? Réellement ? Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Derrière cette porte, ses deux choix, ses deux camps. Lui, le pied posé sur la brèche.

Sa main glissa sur son arme... L'arme que Negan lui avait confiée.

Que devait-il faire ? Suivre ses désirs, ou suivre sa morale ? Suivre sa fierté, ou suivre sa famille... Suivre son orgueil, ou suivre sa raison. Sa main se mit à trembler sur la crosse de son arme. Son souffle s'accélérait, planqué derrière cette porte, l'adrénaline le rendant fébrile. Il lâcha son arme, et se retourna, fouillant la pièce des yeux. Une seconde, dix, vingt. Il paniquait.

 **« C'est dommage que ça se termine comme ça, Rick... »** fit Negan, sa grande main lâchant le couteau, et venant lentement entourer la gorge de Rick, qui n'eut que le simple réflexe d'enserrer son poignet pour l'empêcher de serrer.

Le bruit puissant d'un coup de feu.

Negan fut perturbé, et desserrant son emprise sur la gorge de Rick, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'un coup violent lui fut asséné en plein visage, en plein sur sa tempe, lui éclatant l'arcade, et l'assommant sur le coup.

Pris au dépourvu, le leader s'était laissé avoir...

Il tomba à terre, complètement assommé, dans les pommes.

Carl, le souffle court, regardait Negan avec un point au cœur, tomber par terre sous son coup. Il tenait entre ses mains une statuette, un bibelot plutôt lourd, en bronze, un peu de sang sur le socle, avec lequel il avait frappé. Derrière lui, gisait le corps mort de Dwight, tué d'une balle dans la tête. Il semblait essoufflé, mal, son cœur se serrant, relevant les yeux vers son père, l'air complètement perdu.

 **« … Papa... »** murmura l'adolescent, comme se sentant subitement coupable.

Rick le regarda intensément, quelques secondes. Tout ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux l'avait abasourdi. Puis sans réfléchir, il fonça sur Carl, et le serra dans ses bras, plus fort que jamais. Le jeune homme lâcha l'arme du crime, et enlaça son père aussi fort que lui, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il semblait sangloter, ses doigts se crispant sur le dos de Rick. Tout deux essoufflés, ils semblaient être choqués, chacun à leur manière, chacun pour des raisons différentes...

Negan gisait par terre, juste assommé, inconscient. Les deux garçons ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer... Leur étreinte ne semblait pas vouloir s'achever.

Mais il fallait réagir vite, avant que le loup sauvage de ne réveille.


	14. 14 Chains

**14\. Chains**

* * *

EEEET voilà le chapitre 14, avec beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse encore ! Un peu d'évolution encore, les choses changent, peut-être bien peut-être pas... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! 3

* * *

Autant de fois son cœur avait-il pu battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, dans toute sa vie, et encore plus depuis qu'il le connaissait... Aujourd'hui était la fois la plus forte, la plus intense, la plus douloureuse. Rick tenait son fils dans ses bras, alors que les deux semblaient désemparés. Mais il savait, que près de ses pieds, gisait le corps de Negan. Il ne savait même pas si il était mort ou pas, et son cœur battait si fort pour cette raison. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser... Ses doigts se serraient dans le dos de son jeune fils, la sensation de retrouvaille l'aidant à garder pied, ce petit bonheur le gardant sur terre. Carl était encore, et sûrement la seule et dernière chose qui le rappelait à la réalité, emprisonné dans son désir profond et malsain. Mais aussi fort pouvait être ce bonheur qui l'envahissait après avoir retrouvé l'adolescent, ses chaînes qui le maintenaient si durement étaient toujours enroulées autour de ses pieds, de ses mains, de son corps entier... Et même si le geôlier de cette prison psychologique semblait être tombé, rien n'y faisait. Bien au contraire... Si Rick était heureux de retrouver son fils, il avait peur d'avoir perdu Negan.

Quelle idée... Il devrait être soulagé. Oui, après tout, il devrait ressentir de la joie, du soulagement, d'être libéré de ce joug si violent.

Mais non... Non. Son cœur, son corps refusait de s'avouer libre. Il se voulait encore enchaîné, pris entre les filets de cette relation si douloureuse et malsaine... Mais qui lui apportait cette chose qu'il n'aurait su déceler.

Il est dit que quand on touche une faiblesse, l'entièreté de l'homme s'ouvre. Ensuite il n'y a plus qu'à fouiller dedans pour trouver ce que l'on cherche... Enfoncer profondément sa main dans ses entrailles pour les manipuler à sa guise. Oh, ce n'est pas sans souffrance pour la victime... Mais cette souffrance devient bien vite une addiction. Cette faiblesse n'est plus le plus important, puisqu'elle est devenue source, de la souffrance, que l'on désire tant, au final. Cette souffrance qui nous a fait oublier cette faiblesse... Et qui fait du bourreau un homme parfait...

Un **Sauveur**.

Rick se sépara doucement de son fils, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout venait de se passer bien trop vite pour qu'il assimile. Carl leva les yeux vers son père, puis baissant les yeux vers Negan. Son arcade et le coin de son front était en sang, le coup avait été violent.

 **« Tu crois que... »** murmura le jeune homme, un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Pour répondre à sa question, Rick se baissa, et posa deux de ses doigts sur la jugulaire de son ennemi, pour sentir si son pouls était encore présent.

 **« Il est encore vivant... »** répondit l'ex-shérif.

Il ne l'aurait ni avoué, ni montré, devant son fils, mais il était soulagé, et son cœur encore choqué, semblait avoir reçu une dose de calmant immédiat, dans sa course folle. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils anticipent, avant son réveil. Hors de question de le tuer. Pour Rick, c'était impossible, et d'une raison plus technique que sentimentale, pour gérer tout le Sanctuaire, il allait devoir en imposer, et montrer qu'il détenait Negan.

Avoir tout renversé si vite... Rick ne s'y attendait pas. En réalité, il s'était déjà imaginé la scène. Il arrivait, avec son otage. Negan sortait, en le regardant aussi intensément qu'il savait le faire, en demandant à son sbire de partir et de les laisser seul. Alors à ce moment, Rick aurait négocié, pour récupérer Carl, en s'offrant une seconde fois, plus que jamais. Negan aurait accepté, et tout serait revenu dans l'ordre, du moins, pour un certain temps...

Mais à quoi pensait-il en rêvant de ce genre de choses ? Rien n'était si simple, et encore moins quand les désirs de ce dernier se dirigeaient vers l'ennemi... Cela devenait incontrôlable, et il en était conscient. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'au final, ce n'était pas grave, personne ne s'en rendrait compte... Et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. A part Carl, son entourage s'effaçait à ses yeux. Plus de jugement, plus d'entraves... Il n'avait qu'un seul repère, et un seul phare.

 **« Il faut qu'on le mette quelque part en attendant, papa... »** dit Carl, peu résigné à le tuer, lui aussi, visiblement. **« Il y a des cellules en bas... Attends. »**

Carl se dirigea vers le corps de Dwight, qu'il avait tué, juste avant d'assommer Negan. Son titre de « petit serial killer » que lui avait donné Negan lui allait de mieux en mieux... Il s'abaissa sur le corps, pour attraper le trousseau de clé attaché à la ceinture de ce dernier. Il savait que c'était Dwight qui gérait les prisonniers, dont Daryl d'ailleurs... Carl avait visité l'entièreté du Sanctuaire, et pouvait ainsi guider son père. Il détacha alors ce trousseau, le prenant avec lui.

 **« Suis-moi. Tu vas arriver à le porter seul ? »** dit Carl, prenant les devants.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils traînent, on ne savait pas qui pouvait venir. Encore heureux que personne n'aie été attiré par le coup de feu. Rick observa le corps de Negan, comme incapable de s'en saisir. Il était plus musclé que lui, plus imposant en carrure également. Mais il se disait que oui, il pouvait sûrement le porter. De toute façon, il le fallait. Et il fallait le faire vite. Il ne perdit alors pas de temps, et le tira par dessous les bras pour le mettre en position « assise ». Il le porta de cette manière, il allait le traîner, il trouvait ça plus simple... Et au cas où il se réveillerai, il aurait l'avantage d'être au premier rang pour réagir.

Carl partit alors devant, pour tenir les portes ouvertes. Ils se retrouvèrent là d'où Rick venaient, les escaliers de secours. Rick traînait le corps de son ennemi jusqu'à ceux-ci, il fallait qu'ils descendent un étage. Il n'était pas simple pour le leader de le maintenir sans brusquer celui-ci, en vérité, il n'en avait pas envie. Il passa alors devant, et fit glisser ses jambes le long de marches, ses talons cognant un peu contre celles-ci à chaque fois qu'il en descendait une. Rick le portait, ou plutôt le tirait, avec peine, ses mains serrant son t-shirt, juste sous ses bras.

L'adolescent se contenta de lui tenir la porte du rez-de-chaussée ouverte, laissant son père passer avec le corps de Negan. Celui-ci ne se réveillait visiblement pas, avec chance. Le coup de statuette l'avait vraiment bien assommé. Au fond, le leader devait se douter d'une potentielle récidive... Mais pour la toute première fois, il n'avait pas été sur ses gardes à cent pour cent, obnubilé par son désir malsain de détruire Rick, encore plus quand il était en face de lui. L'éventualité d'une trahison de la part de Carl était probable à un pourcentage plutôt élevé le gamin restait un gamin. Un peu influençable si on le brossait dans le sens du poil, mais tel un chat trop fier, si on en faisait trop, il commencerai à grogner. Il n'était pas non plus dupe, et il était peu aisé de lui faire détourner son regard de son père. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, de quelques heures, de quelques jours, il avait réussi à faire de lui un allié potentiel, restant tout de même sur la réserve. Mais aujourd'hui, ses doutes s'étaient avérés vrais, il aurait sûrement aimé être plus attentif.

Fouillant dans le trousseau fourni de clés en tout genre, Carl finit prendre une des cellule au hasard, se repérant au chiffre gravé sur le métal de la porte, et celui écrit sur le plat de la base de la clé. Bien organisés, ses Sauveurs. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce sombre et vide, laissant Rick y tirer le corps de son ennemi, et le placer malgré tout dans une position correcte, assis, dos contre le mur. Il se redressa, et le regarda un instant... Si faible, complètement à sa merci, ainsi. Dans un élan de motivation, comme si il voulait que ses mains ne le touchent pas cette fois-ci, c'est avec une idée derrière la tête -autre que le maintenir stable et prisonnier- que Rick dénoua avec un peu de maladresse, et précautionneusement, la ceinture de cuir marron de son vis-à-vis, la retirant des passants de son pantalon. Il avait pensé à son écharpe, en premier lieu, mais ce dernier ne la portait pas. Il n'était qu'en simple t-shirt blanc et pantalon, ayant laissé sa veste en cuir et son écharpe rouge au placard, ainsi que sa fidèle Lucille, dans sa chambre.

Il se redressa, un peu perturbé, le regardant un petit instant de nouveau, en serrant la lanière de cuir dans sa main. Il reprit alors ses esprits, rapidement, ne devant pas traîner de la sorte, surtout devant son fils. Il s'accroupit face à Negan, approcha le haut de son corps contre le sien, son menton se posant sur son épaule. Cette proximité, sans violence, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il se disait que rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps ne l'aurait sûrement pas dérangé. Mais il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il plaça alors les deux bras du plus vieux dans son dos, et se releva pour venir les lui attacher dans son dos, d'un nœud bien ferme, serré par la boucle de sa ceinture, et agrémenté de deux autres tours autour de ses poignets, le reste de la lanière coincé, et noué dans un des passants de son pantalon, derrière son dos. Il avait les mains belles et biens liées, alors que Rick repositionnait son corps contre le mur. Il allait sûrement se réveiller avec le corps endolori. Mais il ne pouvait pas se libérer facilement. Il n'avait plus d'arme, pas même son couteau le long de sa cuisse.

Negan était bel et bien prisonnier, là, sous ses yeux. Et Rick avait du mal à s'y faire, à réaliser.

Surtout du mal à réaliser qu'il allait devoir définitivement prendre les choses en main, lui qui s'était depuis laissé porter par la vague, sous des ordres humiliants et des tâches ingrates, mais aussi par le don de son corps qu'il s'imaginait déjà ne plus devoir faire.

Redevenir le leader ? Il ne savait même plus si il en était capable.

Quand il pensait que tout prenait fin, que maintenant qu'il avait ''gagné'' tout redeviendrai normal... Mais non. Les séquelles étaient toujours là, elles, et ne comptaient pas partir de si tôt. Et ça, l'ex-shérif s'en rendait bien compte, perché au dessus de la puissance qui l'avait assailli et rabaissé.

 **« Papa ? On devrait pas traîner, y a encore tout le monde d'éveillé... »** murmura Carl, alors qu'il observait son père encore stagnant, dans la cellule. **« Faut qu'on trouve Daryl... Je sais qu'il est ici. »**

Daryl. Avec tout ça, il l'avait complètement oublié. Quelle honte n'est-ce pas, d'oublier un si fidèle compagnon, sans qui il ne serait arrivé jusqu'ici ? Rick secoua la tête, et sortit de la cellule, prenant le trousseau dans les mains de Carl pour refermer la porte sur sa dernière vision de Negan. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent la cellule où était enfermé Daryl. Il n'y avait personne, mais crier son nom pour l'appeler semblait trop risqué. Carl n'avait jamais été informé de la pièce où il était, mais il savait qu'il était ici. Et il n'y avait pas d'autre détenu que lui, à l'heure actuelle... Ça leur facilitait la tâche.

Rick prit les devants, avec un peu trop de motivation, comme pour tenter d'échapper à toutes ses pensées, et à tout ses remords, d'avoir laissé Negan comme ça.

Il alla frapper avec précaution à toutes les portes closes, les cellules vides étant quasiment toutes ouvertes, pour finir par arriver vers celles du fond, il ne pouvait être que par là.

 **« Daryl... ? »** murmura Rick contre la porte.

Immédiatement, à l'intérieur de la cellule, Daryl reconnu la voix de son coéquipier. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles... Il se précipita contre la porte, allant lui répondre sans attendre.

 **« Rick ?! C'est toi ? »** dit-il, ne s'y attendant absolument pas, surpris.

Rick n'eut pas à réfléchir plus, il avait bel et bien reconnu lui aussi son partenaire, et il chercha vite la clé, et le numéro, dans le trousseau, jetant un regard au chiffre gravé sur la porte, précipitamment, pour finir par trouver la clé, et l'ouvrir.

Il se retrouva face à face avec son ami, pris par une émotion de soulagement, mais aussi de peine il était vraiment dans un mauvais état... Et sa cellule en témoignait. Mais sans attendre, il se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une étreinte virile et profonde, contents de se retrouver, malgré tout. Ils avaient peu de temps, mais assez pour profiter de ce petit instant de soulagement.

Attrapant les épaules de Daryl, Rick recula et le regarda dans les yeux, sérieux.

 **« Je t'expliquerai en détail tout après... Mais on a réussi à avoir Negan, et à l'enfermer... Maintenant, reste à maîtriser le reste de son équipe. Et il faut prévenir Alexandria... Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? »** fit-il, peu sûr de ses dires, mais se lançant sans hésiter, ne laissant paraître aucun doute.

Daryl semblait soulagé de savoir Negan enfermé, et la proposition de Rick lui semblait logique, bien que risquée. Pour sortir, il allait devoir passer par derrière, et récupérer une moto dans le garage extérieur. C'était le seul endroit peu surveillé. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Daryl sans une arme. Et Carl, suivant la discussion, le savait très bien lui aussi. Il toucha alors ce symbole de confiance qu'il avait entre son pantalon et sa peau. Il attrapa la crosse de son revolver, désormais lesté d'une balle. Il s'approcha alors de Daryl, et le lui tendit. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Il connaissait un peu plus le Sanctuaire, et allait pouvoir également le guider.

En lui tendant le pistolet, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Comme cette impression de trahir, de nouveau... Mais cette fois-ci, l'impression de trahir Negan. Mais il se força à ne pas y penser, ils étaient sûr la bonne voie, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en dévie. Daryl le regarda, n'osant pas tout de suite le prendre. Il leva la main doucement, la posant sur la crosse.

 **« Prends-ça... T'en auras sûrement besoin. Tu peux passer par la porte de derrière, là-bas... »** fit-il en pointant le bout du couloir du doigt. **« Tu arriveras au parking des motos, dans l'arrière cour. A cette heure, il y aura peut-être une ou deux personnes... Fais juste attention... »**

Carl avait l'air sincère, son regard ancré dans celui de Daryl, motivé. Ce dernier attrapa l'arme, et hocha la tête, pour le remercier. En vérité, il était heureux de le voir libéré du joug de Negan. Lui confier son arme lui montrait toute son honnêteté, mais malgré tout ce qui à pu se passer, Daryl n'avait jamais perdu foi en Carl. En ce qui concernait Rick, il n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit, et aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu subir jusqu'ici.

Rick fouilla dans sa poche, à son tour, prenant le petit bout de papier qu'il lui avait laissé, avec le morceau de plan. Il le tendit, et son ami l'attrapa également.

 **« Pars vers le sud, tu finiras par rejoindre la grande route qui longe la forêt... Après, tu t'y retrouvera. Préviens tout le monde, et dis-leur de venir... On va avoir besoin d'aide. »** dit Rick, ayant l'air confiant.

Daryl écouta tout bien précisément. Il avait une mission importante, et il était prêt à l'accomplir. Il hocha alors la tête, et gardant l'arme et le papier dans le creux de son vêtement, lui aussi, il se retourna, pour se rendre à la porte de service, qui donnait sur le garage extérieur.

Regardant son ami partir, Rick le fixa un moment. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, mais au fond, ses paroles n'étaient qu'une façade. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais dans tout les cas, il fallait se lancer, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Le pire restait à venir... S'imposer devant les Sauveurs. Rick semblait soucieux, et son fils s'en rendit bien compte... Malgré son âge, il prit les devants. Il était presque comme chez lui... Et ça pouvait lui servir maintenant.

 **« Viens... On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »** fit Carl, ayant une petite idée derrière la tête.

Sans s'en rendre totalement compte, Rick était totalement passif, même son fils semblait avoir plus de cran que lui. Mais l'image de Negan dans sa cellule l'obsédait un peu trop. Il s'en voulait, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise... Et qu'il allait le regretter. Enfin... ''regretter'' était peut-être un mot trop fort.

Il suivit alors Carl qui le fit remonter jusqu'à l'étage de la chambre de Negan. Le corps de Dwight gisait toujours devant la porte... L'adolescent ouvrit la porte de la chambre, alors que Rick tirait le corps à l'intérieur. C'était plus prudent de le cacher, ils avaient déjà eu de la chance que personne ne l'ai remarqué, ou soit passé par là.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux, se retrouvant dans le petit espace privé de Negan. Rick y était venu une fois, une seule et unique fois... Et c'était un grand moment d'humiliation dont il se souvenait encore. Un moment encore immortalisé sur une caméra. Malgré tout, cette fois-ci, il prit plus le temps de regarder autour de lui, d'analyser ce lieu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer la première fois. Ce grand lit, cet espace ''salon'' cosy, cette ambiance si particulière qui y régnait.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, les deux Grimes n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet du plus jeune, et de ses jours au sein du Sanctuaire. A vrai dire, tellement de choses se succédaient que ça ne leur effleurait même pas l'esprit. Et Carl se sentait bien, de voir que son père le laissait un peu diriger les choses. Il pensait que c'était de bonne foi, mais Rick ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il laissait faire. Il semblait ailleurs, dans une léthargie qui faisait partie de lui depuis quelques temps déjà.

Alors que Rick restait planté au milieu de la pièce, comme pour s'imprégner des lieux, Carl s'avança vers le canapé, et attrapa Lucille, positionnée sur le côté. Cette batte, à chaque fois qu'il la prenait entre ses mains... un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce massacre qu'il avait commis. Le manche entre les mains, il abaissa le côté assaillant de la batte vers le bas, et l'apporta à son père, en la lui tendant.

 **« Si ils te voient avec ça... Ils comprendront que tu les as renversés... Non ? »** fit-il, un peu incertain.

Rick regarda Lucille, tendue par son fils. Encore jeune, il semblait si innocent à dire ça, si naïf. Et pourtant, il avait raison. C'était la solution pour s'imposer face aux Sauveurs, pendant que Daryl apportait du renfort. Si il restait évasif sur l'état de Negan, faisant sous entendre qu'il était mort, cela pouvait être un avantage. Le sang sur son t-shirt pouvait également l'aider à prouver qu'un affrontement avait eu lieu... Même si c'était faux.

L'ex-shérif hocha la tête, prêt à saisir Lucille dans ses mains, comme un honneur. Mais jetant un regard plus loin dans la pièce, il vit, accrochée à un petit porte-manteau dans l'angle, la veste en cuir de Negan. C'est vrai qu'il ne la portait pas, ni ça, ni son écharpe. C'est alors avec un pas hésitant, sous les yeux de son fils, un peu intrigué, qu'il alla la décrocher lentement de son porte-manteau, la gardant dans ses mains, et regardant Carl, en se retournant.

Oui, ça aussi, ça pouvait être utile...

Et son utilité, au fond, plaisait à Rick. Uniquement parce qu'il avait cette honneur, cette possibilité ultra rare, de pouvoir porter cette veste, qui lui appartenait, cette veste trop grandes aux épaules, dans laquelle il était sûr de se sentir... Plus fort. Mieux. Porter son vêtement fétiche... Il avait l'impression de porter sur lui une marque d'appartenance, qu'il s'était lui même octroyé, mais avec ça, Negan était sûr lui, là, autour de son corps, l'enveloppant avec finesse... Et cachant sa cicatrice sur le haut de la clavicule, cachant sa vraie marque d'appartenance.

Rick se délesta alors de sa propre veste, la déposant sur le dossier du canapé juste derrière lui, pour enfiler cette veste en cuir qui portait son odeur musquée. Rick n'avait pas une petite carrure, mais elle était toujours un plus fine, et étroite aux épaules que celle de Negan. Quand il enfila la veste, il ne la ferma pas, un peu trop grandes aux épaules. Mais il s'y sentait bien... Trop bien.

Carl regardait son père, un peu intrigué. Au fond, il ne savait rien de ce que son père avait subi, mais il se posait moins de questions qu'avant, parce que lui aussi, avait découvert de quoi Negan était capable sur un esprit pourtant fort à la base. Si son père agissait bizarrement, il avait ses raisons... Et il lui faisait confiance malgré tout. Après tout, il avait fait tout ce chemin pour le récupérer... Et dans l'histoire, c'était lui, le ''traître''. Visiblement, Rick ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il en était heureux... Il se sentait simplement un peu bête d'être encore le pied sur la brèche.

Le leader d'Alexandria ne se contenta pas de ça, et voyant la commode sur le côté, il ne se gêna pas, et fouilla dedans, ouvrant tous les tiroirs, pour prendre ce qu'il pouvait. Il fallait qu'il mette toutes les chances de son côté, et assurer également la sécurité de son fils, et surtout, imposer sa présence... Il put alors récupérer un revolver que Negan avait dans ce tiroir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pourrait l'aider, mais c'était déjà très bien, à ses yeux.

Finalement, il se retourna et s'avançant vers son fils, et lui tendit. Lui, il avait Lucille, et même si il n'avait pas d'arme à distance, il fallait que son fils aie de quoi se défendre. Carl prit l'arme, regardant son père, comme légèrement ému par cette confiance sans faille qu'il avait envers lui, alors qu'il l'avait tout de même menacé de le tuer, quelques temps auparavant...

Rick lui lança un regard entendu, avant de saisir Lucille d'une poigne ferme, confiant, d'aspect.

 **« Allez. On va aller leur montrer qui dirige, maintenant. »** dit-il, l'air plus confiant que jamais, comme le Rick de l'époque l'aurait été, fier, le regard brillant d'espoir.

* * *

Rick avançait, tête haute, dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire, Carl lui montrant le chemin de la grande mezzanine qui surplombait le grand hangar qui leur servait de salle de « réunion », là où Negan communiquait avec eux, ou qu'il brûlait les traîtres au fer bouillant... L'adolescent imaginait que si il devait s'imposer quelque part, c'est ici qu'il devait le faire. Il regardait son père marchait à ses côtés, et à aucun moment l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était si peu confiant.

Arrivé devant cette grande étendue, il regarda Carl, sûr de lui, comme pour le rassurer...

 **« Surtout, tu restes avec moi, ok ? »** murmura le père, ne voulant pas perdre à nouveau son fils.

Avant de lever Lucille, s'avançant vers la rambarde, pour donner plusieurs coups espacés sur celle-ci, le choc sur le métal résonnant dans tout le hangar, comme un appel, alertant tous les gens présents. Ceux ci levèrent la tête, pensant voir apparaître Negan... Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Rick, vêtu de la veste en cuir de leur boss, et rabattant Lucille sur son épaule, comme l'aurait fait le leader du Sanctuaire. Carl dégaina son arme, la tenant prête à tout éventualité.

 **« Je ne veux voir personne bouger... »** dit Rick, haussant le ton, sa voix résonnant dans le hangar. **« Votre ère est finie... »** souffla t'il, avec un pincement au cœur désagréable. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. « **J'ai vaincu Negan. Vous avez ici la preuve de ce que j'avance. »** continua t'il, brandissant Lucille. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, il ne pouvait pas mentir la dessus. Leur chef ne se serait pas amusé à ce genre de boutades. **« Maintenant... C'est moi qui décide... »**

Il leur parlait plus comme des prisonniers, que des gens qui pouvaient potentiellement être des alliés, les ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre. Mais il ne connaissait pas tout le peuple du Sanctuaire...

 **« Je ne retiens personne. Que ceux qui veulent partir s'en aillent ! Pour ceux qui restent... Vous devez m'écouter. »**

L'assurance dans sa voix était exceptionnelle.

 **« Je ne suis pas là pour vous tyranniser... Mais j'hésiterai pas à buter le premier qui s'oppose à moi. »** finit-il, ferme, brut, comme pour les choquer.

La plupart des gens le regardait comme un ovni. Il semblait tellement prit par son rôle, qu'il se laissait totalement aller à sa domination sur tout le monde.

 **« Je suis Rick Grimes d'Alexandria... Et vous avez la moitié de ce qui m'appartient. »** fit-il, le visage tiré par la fatigue, mais ses traits agressifs creusant ses rides d'expression. **« Et je veux le récupérer. »**

Carl regardait son père, impressionné. Il ne laissait rien paraître, et il pensait enfin au bien-être de son équipe, de son clan... Il avait l'impression de retrouver une sensation qu'il avait perdu. Cependant, rien n'était fluide, plat... Ce sentiment de vide, de rancœur envers lui même, de culpabilité... Lui, il était toujours là. Il jouait les sauveurs, en pensant se sortir peu à peu du joug du grand brun... Mais la réalité allait bien vite le rattraper.

 **« Mon équipe est sur la route... Je veux que les camions soient remplis pour leur arrivée. »** termina t'il, pensant conclure avec brio son speech de leader.

Tout le monde le regardait encore, les plus fidèles refusaient de bouger, et s'étonnaient de savoir Negan vaincu. Il n'avait donné aucun détail... Mais en attendant, il fallait sans doute mieux lui obéir. Les plus faibles, les plus bas dans le système que Negan avait crée, n'attendait que ça, une telle occasion, pour partir, s'enfuir, où même aider leurs nouveaux rédempteurs. Ils étaient obligés d'être la pour survivre... Mais ils se doutaient bien qu'un autre chef en dehors de Negan ne pourrait leur être que plus bénéfique.

Rick resta là à les observer agir. Certains se mirent en route vers les réserves. Carl avait le trousseau avec les clés pour la réserve d'armes, ça, ils s'en occuperaient personnellement.

 **« Où est Negan ?! »** résonna une voix, dans la grande assemblée.

Rick déglutit. Fallait-il leur dire la vérité, ou mentir, pour qu'ils n'aient plus une once d'espoir de s'en sortir, ou de revoir leur chef renaître pour abattre le petit règne de Rick ? Après tout, c'était cinquante-cinquante. Ici, il y avait autant de pro-Negan, que d'anti-Negan.

L'ex-shérif se fit alors plus autoritaire d'un coup, sa voix, sa réponse, résonnant bien plus dans la grande pièce.

 **« Negan est mort. »**

Jamais il n'aurait cru dire ça un jour. Negan, mort...

Son propre mensonge le perturba.

Pour beaucoup, il ne pouvait mentir. Il avait Lucille, il avait prit le contrôle sur eux...

Alexandria avait vaincu le Sanctuaire... Et Rick n'était même pas heureux à cent pour cent.

La grande assemblée se mit à parler entre elle, la plupart se résignant aux ordres de Rick. Certains refusaient, eux, de croire à cette défaite.

 **« A tous ceux qui ne veulent pas me suivre, ou m'obéir... Vous êtes libres de partir. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous finirez en cellule... Sans hésitation. »**

Rick avait beaucoup faibli, ces derniers temps. Mais Rick en imposait aussi beaucoup, quand il le voulait. Même si ils l'auraient voulu, la plupart ne pouvait pas se rebeller comme ça. Surtout en sachant que le reste du groupe allait arriver, sous peu, si tout se passait bien. Ils n'avaient pas accès aux armes sans l'autorisation, il n'avaient rien pour contrecarrer les plans de Rick. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à obéir... Le temps que tout se fasse.

Le leader était plutôt fier de lui... Et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Soumettre un groupe... C'était digne de Negan, pas de lui. Et pourtant, il avait réussi... Rien qu'en s'imposant à eux. La satisfaction aurait pu l'envahir totalement... Si il ne cessait de penser à Negan, sans sa cellule. S'était-il réveillé ? Avait-il une blessure grave ? Ils l'avaient laissé ici, sans soins, même si il ne perdait plus énormément de sang, à son arrivée dans la pièce close.

Rick tapa une dernière fois sur la rambarde, pour leur faire signe de commencer à charger les camions de ce qu'il avait demandé. Pour les armes... Il allait s'en occuper avec Carl, le temps que les autres n'arrivent.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que Daryl était parti. Si il avait réussi à tous les convaincre, ils devaient être sur la route. Pourtant, vu l'état de Rick avant de partir, il était sûrement difficile pour beaucoup de croire que le Sanctuaire avait perdu, et qu'au fond, il n'était pas un « traître » comme tout le monde le pensait. Mais le fait que ce soit Daryl qui les informe, alors qu'il était prisonnier il y a peu, fut comme une vérité directe. Il n'eut pas besoin de se justifier, que la plupart se préparaient déjà à se mettre en route, accaparant les voitures, et se rendant au Sanctuaire avec lui.

Rick était descendu dans la réserve avec Carl, pour s'armer lui aussi, d'un revolver, en plus de Lucille, et commençant à réunir quelques armes dans un grand sac qu'ils avaient trouvé. Alors que Carl aidait son père à réunir un maximum de munitions et autres pistolets, de dos à lui, fouillant dans les placards pour trouver des balles, il s'adressa à lui, un peu timidement.

 **« … J'suis désolé papa. Pour ce que j't'ai fait, à la Colline, l'autre jour... Je voulais pas, enfin, je... »** balbutia l'enfant, sans trouver ses mots.

Rick eut un léger sourire attendri, alors qu'il fermait le premier sac. Son fils... Il était bien le seul qui lui faisait grimper un pied sur terre, quand les deux étaient déjà pendus dans le vide.

 **« C'est rien Carl. On a tous nos moments de faiblesse. Je t'en veux pas pour ça... Le principal, c'est que tu sois là, sain et sauf. »** lui répondit Rick.

Il avait beau dire ça, Carl regrettait simplement ce passage assez violent pour son père. Mais il gardait ce souvenir assez intense que Negan lui avait laissé. Cette importance qu'il lui avait donné. Il aurait aimé que son père en fasse autant... Mais il savait très bien que ça n'arriverai jamais. Mais c'était son père... Et il l'aimait aussi comme ça.

 **« Merci... Sinon... T'as assuré, quand même, devant tout l'monde. »** rit légèrement l'enfant, complimentant son père à sa façon.

Son commentaire fit également rire doucement son destinataire, qui fermant le sac, et le mettant sur son épaule, près à sortir de la réserve.

Les Sauveurs s'activaient peu à charger les camions, du moins, lentement, mais les gardiens des portes étaient au courant de l'arrivée des gens d'Alexandria, et étaient donc prêts à ouvrir les barricades pour les laisser passer.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas, et après que Rick et Carl aient chargé une petite camionnette d'armes, il les vit arriver, plusieurs voitures, rentrant dans la cour principale, à l'entrée, se garant négligemment et sans gêne, comme les Sauveurs l'auraient fait. Ceux-ci grinçaient des dents... Se faire dominer ainsi n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, et leurs fiertés étaient profondément touchées. Mais ils se résignaient... Pour l'instant.

L'ex-shérif s'avança vers la première voiture qui s'arrêtait. A l'intérieur, Jesus, Michonne, Tara et Aaron. Naturellement, avec un sourire gêné, mais plus serein que d'habitude, il s'avança vers la manieuse de sabre, qui elle, arborait d'un air des plus sérieux. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait entendu... Cependant, elle qui soupçonnait Rick de trahison, avait la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, pas comme ça...

Elle s'adoucit un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, de toute façon. Peut-être que Rick en était arrivé là grâce à ce qu'il avait fait auprès de Negan, après tout... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'obstinait à penser, pour ne pas imaginer de mauvaises choses. Elle le regarda malgré tout de haut en bas, habillé comme Negan, avec Lucille non loin de lui.

 **« Merci d'être venus... »** remercia Rick, conscient qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils ne bougent pas, peu confiants.

Michonne lui sourit, au fond, elle était vraiment heureuse de ce dénouement. Enfin, ils avaient repris le pouvoir, après tant de souffrances et de difficulté... Elle le savait, avec Rick, ils s'en sortaient toujours.

Eux... Oui. Ils s'en sortaient. Mais elle n'était pas conscience que rien n'était terminé. Du moins, pas pour Rick... Ce dernier, malgré sa victoire, n'avait qu'une obsession, et elle ne le quittait pas, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il avait été idéaliste, en s'imaginant reprendre le cours de sa vie, après avoir gagné. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que non... Rien n'était terminé. Et ce n'est pas un Negan enfermé qui allait l'empêcher d'être si... Désireux. Un Negan mort, peut-être ? Oui. Peut-être était-ce la solution... Mais il en était incapable. Il ne voulait pas... Non, il avait besoin de lui.

Bien trop besoin...

Sa main vint machinalement masser son épaule, innocemment, ses doigts se posant tout juste là où sa cicatrice persistait. Là ou les crocs de son bourreau s'était posés pour la toute première fois. Ce souvenir lui apparaissait désormais comme une bénédiction, plus qu'une torture. Rick sombrait... Il était conscient, encore, qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, que son addiction était malsaine, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Peu à peu, son corps entier, déjà possédé, sombrait dans une folie interne, psychologique, lourde... Mais addictive, imprégnée en lui comme une tâche indélébile.

Rick regarda tout ses coéquipiers venir à lui. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation, mais tout le monde savait qu'il fallait pousser les sauveurs à les approvisionner, à leurs tours.

 **« Il faut qu'ils nous rendent nos vivres. Servez-vous dans le camion, et rentrez à l'intérieur pour les pousser à charger les camions. »** fit-il, en laissant l'accès à la camionnette derrière lui. **« Faites attention, il y a évidemment des récidivistes... Mais maintenant qu'on est tous là, ils ne peuvent plus rien. »**

Les quelques récidivistes étaient majoritairement, les plus proches de Negan, comme Simon, ou encore la jeune femme qui était aussi son bras-droit, Arat. Ils restaient les plus dangereux, mais Rick restait confiant. Armés jusqu'aux dents, et ensembles, il ne pouvaient que gagner.

 **« Allez-y, je m'occupe de fouiller les pièces de l'étage, pour voir ce que je peux y récupérer. »** termina Rick, laissant Carl avec Michonne, s'occuper des autres. Il le savait entre de bonnes mains.

Rick attrapa Lucille qu'il avait posée près de la camionnette, et rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, montant des petites marches jusqu'au à l'entrée, et se dirigeant vers les escaliers de service.

* * *

Enfin seul... Sa conscience s'éveillait, maintenant qu'il pouvait cogiter, sans penser à autre chose à côté. Il marchait seul, comme un véritable chef dans ce long couloir. Ses pas étaient lents, et ses doigts se refermaient machinalement sur le manche de la batte, comme nerveux. Il franchit la porte des escaliers, et s'arrêta sur le moment, son cœur battant plus vite. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui même, cette petite voix au fin fond de son esprit s'éveillait, brutalement. Ce point au cœur, et à l'estomac, se firent vite ressentir. Il détestait cette sensation, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce vide au plus profond de lui... Ce manque qui se trahissait physiquement. Il en était à tel point que cette pression psychologique, ce manque physique, le rendait malade. Il serrait les dents, l'air agacé, mais fébrile. Il souffla lentement, comme si il voulait évacuer son malaise de cette manière.

Puis rompant ce silence, il descendit les escaliers.

Il descendit, plutôt que de monter, comme il aurait dû le faire. Il descendit, cherchant le trousseau de clés au fond de sa poche.

Le couloir était vide. Est-ce qu'il était réveillé ? Comment allait-il réagir à sa venue ? Est-ce qu'il avait raison de faire ça ? Raison ou pas, il en mourrait d'envie, et c'est uniquement ça qui le guidait, contre vents et marées. Convaincu, ses pieds le guidaient seuls jusqu'à la cellule où était enfermé Negan. Il n'eut qu'un moment d'hésitation pour ouvrir la porte. Il cherchait la clé numérotée, les doigts un peu paniqué. Il appréhendait son regard. Sa manière de l'accueillir.

Son corps était agité par ses deux sentiments si contradictoires la colère d'être dans un tel état, et l'excitation grandissante. Son manque était sur le point d'être comblé... Et ça l'angoissait autant que ça le réjouissait.

La clé dans la serrure, il ouvrit alors lentement la porte, la légère lumière éclairant peu à peu la pièce, et le corps de Negan, toujours là, assis, les mains liées dans son dos, le visage baissé. Rick rentra dans la cellule, la porte se fermant quasiment derrière lui, seule, et les plongeant dans l'obscurité, simplement éclairé par la lumière passant par la petite ouverture du bas, et l'espace laissé. Le visage de Negan était illuminé par ce rayon vertical.

 **« Tiens, tu daignes venir me rendre visite, Rick ? Même dans une telle situation, tu peux pas t'en empêcher... »** souffla le grand brun, restant dans sa position, mais relevant la tête pour l'observer. **« J'vois que t'as pris tes aises... »** continua t'il en voyant qu'il avait sa veste sur le dos, ainsi que Lucille dans la main.

Rick sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix. Il était bel et bien réveillé. Il laissa passer quelques petites secondes de silence, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Cette envie irrésistible d'aller le rejoindre... Et pourtant cette colère qui l'animait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire la part des choses ? Il ne comprenait même plus ce sentiment si contradictoire qui l'assaillait. A peine avait-il entendu sa voix, que son cœur s'était emballé. Non, ce n'était pas normal, pas envers lui, ressentir un quelconque sentiment de passion, d'addiction envers son pire ennemi... Rick en voulait à Negan pour cette raison. Mais plus que lui en vouloir, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Perdu dans son propre raisonnement, il essayait de tenir bon, face à lui. Il serrait le poing, en lui faisant face, refoulant autant qu'il le pouvait cette furieuse sensation qui lui éclatait dans la poitrine, dans le ventre... Et peut-être plus bas encore.

 **« Je suis juste venu vérifier si Carl ne t'avais pas tué. Visiblement tu es du genre coriace... »** dit-il, avec cet air si sérieux qui lui faisait défaut depuis un moment déjà.

Negan se mit à ricaner, un petit rire faible mais qui laissait entendre la grandeur de sa moquerie.

« **Tu penses vraiment venir à bout de moi comme ça ? »** fit-il, émettant un léger rire. **« Aah, Rick, j'te pensais pas aussi... naïf. En plus de ça, tu laisses tout le sale boulot à ton fils. Il vaut bien mieux que toi, cela dit... C'est toi, le grand leader qui devrait avoir envie de m'éliminer en premier... Mais peut-être que t'as pas envie de me tuer ? Peut-être que t'as pas assez d'couilles pour ça, ou alors... Que t'en es juste incapable. »** finit-il, poussant volontairement Rick dans ses retranchements.

Negan savait très bien pourquoi Rick ne le tuait pas. Il aurait pu l'achever, mettre fin à ses agissements facilement, dans les heures précédentes. Mais ni Carl, ni Rick, ne lui avait mit le coup de grâce. Les deux pour des raisons différentes, mais parallèlement similaires, en un sens... Pour Carl, il avait trouvé en lui quelque chose que son père ne lui donnait pas. La confiance, la force, la liberté. Et en ce qui concerne l'ex-shérif, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Mais au final, les deux refusaient de se résoudre à achever le grand brun une bonne fois pour toute, car tout au fond d'eux, ils avaient trouvé leur Sauveur. L'être salvateur qui leur fait autant de mal, qu'il leur apporte de bien.

Un stratagème digne de lui. Jusqu'au bout, même dans une situation délicate pour lui, il continuait à être sûr de lui. Il connaissait ses plans, et même si le pourcentage de rébellion était présent, il était trop faible pour qu'il s'en inquiète. Mais ça arrive... Comme avec Carl. Mais avec Rick, il n'avait quasiment aucun doute. Son esprit était totalement piraté, pour ne pas dire son corps entier.

Rick grimaça à ses mots. Negan ne l'aidait pas à prendre le dessus, oh que non, et c'était bien pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre, ses doigts se resserrant sur le manche de la batte. Negan vit bien qu'il était déstabilisé. C'était du tout-cuit, pour lui.

 **« Arrête de parler... »** souffla Rick, emprunt d'une colère qui lui titillait brusquement les entrailles.

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter son vis-à-vis, cela dit. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard, son petit sourire ancré sur ses fines lèvres.

 **« Tu peux pas m'tuer... Tu peux pas t'passer de moi. »** murmura le leader du Sanctuaire, en le fixant avec défi.

La réaction de Rick ne se fit pas attendre. En quelques secondes, il lâcha Lucille, qui tomba dans un bruit peu discret au sol, puis dégaina le revolver dont il s'était équipé dans la réserve, avant de se laisser brusquement tomber à genoux juste au dessus des jambes étendues de Negan, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et lui attrapant le col de son t-shirt pour le maîtriser, son autre main pointant le canon de son arme sur la tempe de son vis-à-vis.

Il serrait les dents, son regard était haineux, luisant, mais bien au fond de ses iris, on lisait ce désir qu'il refoulait profondément. La main qui tenait son col tremblait. Celle qui tenait le flingue aussi. Negan fixa lentement ses lèvres, puis remonta sur ses yeux, les ancrant totalement dans les siens.

 **« Me lance pas de défi... »** murmura Rick, sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà totalement mis à nu, et peu convainquant.

Negan ne broncha pas une seule seconde. Il se lécha même la lèvre discrètement en regardant celles de Rick, comme pour le provoquer.

 **« Allez, tire. »** lança Negan, remontant son regard sur ses yeux. **« J'suis sûr que ton fils l'aurait fait, lui. »**

L'ultime provocation. Les yeux de Rick s'humidifièrent, lui donnant cet air un peu peureux, mais aussi en pleine rage. Leurs visages étaient peu éloignés, et leurs corps complètement en contact. Rick allait craquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ses tremblements n'étaient même plus discrets.

Subitement, il lâcha son arme, sans lâcher de son autre main le col du t-shirt de son ennemi, avant de lui asséner une droite bien placée, en plein dans la joue, avec une puissance qui représentait toute cette haine qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui.

Le visage de Negan suivit le mouvement, et sans pouvoir se défendre, il se retrouva à regarder vers la gauche, avant que Rick ne replace son visage droit, en tirant son col, et plaquant le haut de son corps contre le mur derrière lui.

 **« J'te hais... Putain je te hais... ! »** s'agaça Rick, en serrant le col de toute ses forces dans sa main, plaquant bien le corps de Negan contre le mur, alors que des larmes innocentes passaient la barrière de ses paupières, son regard bleuté humide et larmoyant, dirigé vers lui.

Il craquait, sans pouvoir se retenir. Il aurait voulu le frapper encore, lui donner autant de coups qu'il avait de rancœur. Mais ce visage... cet air si satisfait... Non, c'était l'enfer personnifié... Et une fois le pied dedans, il était impossible de s'en échapper.

Negan le fixait encore. Le coup de Rick l'avait fait saigner, à l'intérieur de la bouche. Sans gêne, il tourna la tête un instant, juste pour cracher le surplus de sang, sa lèvre inférieure se teintant de son sang. L'ex-shérif les fixa... Encore et encore. Cette occasion, il ne l'aurait pas mille fois.

C'est alors que poussé par la rage, mais animé par le désir, Rick attrapa entre ses mains le visage de Negan, qui ne pouvait se défendre, les mains toujours bien entravées par sa propre ceinture qui lui sciait les poignets, et laissa s'abattre ses lèvres sur les siennes, plein d'envie, forçant le passage pour un baiser chaste mais violent, le sang de l'ennemi s'estompant entre leurs lèvres.

Rick était parti, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter désormais. Son baiser, Negan y répondit, du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait, Rick menant la danse de ce baiser en lui arrachant ce qu'il désirait de sa part. Alors que le plus jeune laissait sa langue passer au travers de la barrière de sa bouche, un balai langoureux se lançait. Une main quitta le visage de Negan, pour venir entre leurs deux corps, détachant la boucle de ceinture de l'ex-shérif.

Tout allait très vite, la fougue emportait totalement Rick, qui ne maîtrisait plus rien, même pas son désir. Il était fou, lancé comme une machine incontrôlable à la recherche de son plaisir manquant.

L'excitation ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir chez lui. Alors qu'il défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture, ses doigts défirent les boutons de son pantalon, sa main passant entre celui-ci et son boxer, touchant de la paume son propre membre commençant à être en érection. Son geste lui arracha un soupir, qu'il étouffa contre les lèvres de Negan, celui-ci même comprenant très vite ou Rick allait en venir, et ricanant, contre la bouche demandeuse de son partenaire. Son comportement était plus que jouissif pour lui... Sa domination était plus qu'intense, et conclue. Et voir Rick incontrôlable de cette manière était une source d'excitation forte, elle aussi.

Puissamment animé par l'excitation, Rick se redressa sur ses pieds, les genoux pliés, en équilibre au dessus de Negan, refusant de quitter son visage qu'il n'aurait jamais plus, il le savait. Il lui avait refusé un baiser... Alors si lui ne voulait pas, il allait le lui prendre. Il se hâta de défaire son pantalon, le faisant maladroitement glisser le long de ses cuisses, ne rompant pas le contact avec Negan, gardant son visage proche du sien, son front contre le sien. Il finit par l'enlever, avec précipitation, comme envieux d'une suite bien plus prometteuse qu'il allait s'offrir. Il en fit de même avec son boxer, l'élastique lui permettant de l'enlever plus facilement. Il était désormais nu en bas, juste vêtu de la veste en cuir de Negan, et de sa chemise en jean, reposant de nouveau son postérieur sur le haut des cuisses de Negan, juste au dessous de son bassin, qu'il voyait lui aussi emprunt d'une excitation grandissante, à travers son pantalon.

De nouveau sur lui, il le regarda un instant dans les yeux, l'air de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter, peu importe sa volonté. Mais qu'est-ce que Negan pouvait dire contre ça ? Rick s'offrait à lui, sans qu'il n'aie rien à dire, rien à forcer, alors qu'il venait de lui avouer sa haine et sa rancœur... C'était plus une victoire pour lui, alors que dans les yeux de Rick, cela semblait être une défaite pour Negan. Il se sentait maître de la situation... Physique, peut-être. Mais mentale, psychologique, c'était son ennemi qui gagnait. Comme toujours. Mais ça... Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Tout se passait silencieusement, et la communication ne passait qu'à travers leurs regards, les souffles d'excitation de Rick, les ricanements léger de Negan. Le bruit n'était que le frottement de leurs corps, de leurs vêtements, de leurs peaux, dans leurs moindres détails. Rick était dans une sorte de transe... Et même si cela démangeait Negan de lui sortir une de ses petites remarques humiliantes sur la situation, il devait lui laisser croire qu'il avait le contrôle, pour le voir tomber encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était. Ce n'en était que plus délectable...

Rick posa une de ses mains à plat contre l'érection du grand brun, à travers son pantalon. Elle était totale... Et entre ses doigts, elle lui paraissait encore plus désirable. C'était ça, qu'il voulait. Qu'il désirait plus que tout.

 _Regarde-moi, possède-moi, prends-moi._ C'était ça, la véritable volonté de Rick. _Ne voit plus que moi. Ne pense qu'à moi. Ne me rejette pas._ L'esprit corrompu de Rick criait son addiction, malgré ce qu'il laissait croire en essayant de garder le contrôle. Il savait que Negan ne s'intéressait à lui que dans un but précis, bien loin que ce que Rick pouvait ressentir envers lui. Alors si il ne le faisait pas lui-même, il allait l'amener à lui. Là, il ne pouvait pas fuir les baisers, le toucher, il pouvait s'offrir à lui comme on ferait une offrande à un dieu. Loin d'être un sentiment sain tel que l'amour, Rick sombrait dans un profond syndrome de Stockholm, ou il allait finir par ne plus voir que par Negan, et que celui-ci devait ne voir que lui.

Sans attendre, il détacha également le pantalon de Negan, toujours aussi hâtivement, libérant son membre sans aucune gêne et aucune réticence. L'érection se dressa droite entre leurs deux corps, se collant contre le bas-ventre habillé de son propriétaire, le caleçon calé juste au dessous de ses bourses.

Cette fois-ci, pas un regard pour Negan, Rick resta fixé sur son appendice qu'il saisit dans gêne, pour le sentir palpiter entre ses doigts. Pas de préparatifs, non, il était bien trop impatient, surtout après l'avoir sentie, aussi chaude et brûlante entre ses doigts. Il devenait fou, son corps criant pour du sexe comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et pour Negan, cette vision était terriblement excitante... Elle démontrait l'ampleur de sa manipulation, physique et psychologique. Puis le voir dans un tel état... ça jouait également beaucoup, uniquement sur le plan sexuel.

 **« Qu'est ce que t'attends... »** murmura Negan, sa voix rauque, et son regard profond plein de promesses faisant tambouriner le bas-ventre de Rick.

Rick, fébrile, ne se fit pas prier. Il se redressa légèrement, venant placer son antre juste au dessus du sexe tendu de Negan, qu'il dressait bien à la verticale de sa main. Pas de préliminaires, il n'en avait pas la patience. Il le voulait, maintenant. Et ses dernières expériences solitaires l'avaient un peu préparé... à toute éventualité.

Quand il eut bien calé ce gland qui semblait toujours aussi imposant contre son intimité qui elle, semblait palpiter en le sentant venir, il déposa une main contre le torse de Negan, et l'autre à l'arrière de son corps, sur sa cuisse... tout en se laissant lentement glisser, avec peu de difficulté, sur le membre dressé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, alors que sa main maintenait son corps cambré en arrière sur le corps de Negan, qui profitait du spectacle, retenant un juron en voyant cette scène et en ressentant tout les bienfaits.

Rick se sentait comblé. Ses fesses finirent par toucher le bassin de Negan, signe qu'il l'avait complètement pris en lui, avec peu de difficulté. Il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui, comme une présence bienfaitrice, qu'il n'avait pas fini d'exploiter. Laissant un minimum de temps à son corps de s'habituer à sa présence, à ses parois d'envelopper parfaitement cet objet du désir, il commença à bouger, à onduler ses reins, en se maintenant d'une main stable sur la cuisse de Negan, et l'autre sur son épaule, faisant un effet de « balancier » très utile à sa pénétration.

Les cris muets se transformèrent en soupirs d'aise, les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation qu'il éprouvait au maximum. Il essayait de rester discret dans l'expression de son plaisir, mais tout se lisait sur son visage.

Negan fixait encore sa bouche, qu'il ne cessait de se mordre, encore légèrement entachée d'un peu de son sang, séché, comme une trace négligée lui traversant la chair. Il prenait son pied comme il l'avait rarement pris, pour ne pas dire jamais. Une expérience telle que celle qu'il vivait avec son ennemi numéro un, n'était comparable à rien. La soumission de Rick n'avait plus d'égale. Ses mains bloquées, il ne pouvait que le laisser faire, son bassin s'arquant légèrement vers le haut par moment, pour intensifier la pénétration, et la rendre plus profonde. Son visage était fiévreux, mais cet air toujours mesquin était présent, montrant qu'il était pleinement satisfait de ce qu'il se passait, un petit grognement passant parfois la barrière de ses lèvres, troublant son sourire, et venant se joindre aux soupirs de sa victime.

Le bassin de Rick s'activait avec ferveur, faisant aller et venir de plus en plus vite le membre de Negan à l'intérieur de lui. Il se mordait la lèvre, parfois, étouffant un soupir plus audible que les autres, un gémissement voulant clairement passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il usa de sa main qu'il avait sur l'épaule de son partenaire, pour venir caresser son propre membre. Cela rappelait des souvenirs à Negan... Très bons même, mais humiliants pour Rick. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, à l'heure actuelle, ses doigts enroulant son sexe totalement en érection, pour venir se masturber, en alliance avec la pénétration.

Si Negan avait les mains libres... Il lui aurait interdit ça. Il le savait. Et pourtant, comme un affront, il n'hésitait pas à se donner autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait, alliant l'acte à ses caresses, son bas-ventre étant totalement en feu. Le plaisir était à son summum, alors que ses doigts s'activaient, tout comme ses reins.

Essoufflé, il se sentait proche du plaisir ultime. A part leurs soupirs, dans la pièce, raisonnait le bruit indécent de la pénétration. Rick commençait à avoir les jambes tremblantes, prêt à défaillir. Et c'est dans un ultime coup de reins de la part de Negan, arqué, et d'un dernier mouvement de sa part, autant sur son bassin que sur son sexe, qu'il se laissa totalement aller, un soupir plus audible passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Entrouvertes, elles laissèrent passer l'expression de son plaisir, plus longuement, plus fortement.

Negan, lui, sentit les parois de Rick se resserrer brutalement autour de son sexe puissamment érigé, encore. Lui n'avait pas atteint la jouissance.

Le bas-ventre de l'ex-shérif était maculé de sa propre semence, tout comme ses doigts qui entouraient son sexe. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme sortant de sa transe, lentement. A bout de souffle, il fixa Negan, qui l'observait, toujours avec son petit sourire. Aucune « félicitations », aucun compliment de sa part.

 **« Et tu vas m'laisser comme ça... ? C'est ça ma punition ? »** dit le grand brun, ironique.

Alors, oui, c'était le but premier. Il devait prendre ce qu'il voulait, et partir, c'était sa première intention. Après tout, si il avait bien quelque chose à tirer de cette manipulation, c'était bien ça.

Silencieux, Rick s'extirpa, le membre de Negan encore humide s'échappant lentement de son corps, et revenant se plaquer contre son bas-ventre. Il se mit à genoux, les jambes encore tremblantes, devant lui. Il attrapa un vieux mouchoir calé dans la poche avant de sa chemise, pour venir s'essuyer les doigts et le ventre, négligemment.

Le laisser comme ça... Oui, en voilà une bonne idée. Mais aux mots de Negan, Rick n'en était pas tant convaincu. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait en faisant ça ? Une récidive ? Il s'en fichait, au contraire, c'est peut-être ce qu'il attendait... Mais qu'en était-il de le décevoir ? Si il ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement, se tournerait-il vers quelqu'un d'autres ? Rick devait montrer qu'il était parfait, sous tous les plans. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

 **« Demande-le moi. »** souffla l'ex-shérif, comme une provocation.

C'était à son tour de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Negan eut un petit ricanement significatif, son sourire s'étirant. Alors il jouait à ce genre de petit jeu maintenant ? Quelle idée, de jouer à ça avec lui... l'un comme l'autre, ils connaissaient leur statuts. Dans les duels, il y a toujours un gagnant, et un perdant, après tout... Un fort, un faible. Un alpha, un oméga.

Le regard de Negan se planta dans celui de Rick, sérieux, autoritaire.

 **« Fais-le. Me fait pas répéter. »**

Et c'est comme cédant à tout principe, qu'après avoir reçu d'intenses frissons à ses mots, Rick resta à genoux, et se pencha simplement à quatre pattes pour saisir de sa main le membre de Negan, encore dressé, et le caresser quelques secondes, avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres, sans aucune hésitation, toujours avec cette même précipitation qu'il ne contrôlait pas, lui offrant une fellation digne de ce nom.

 **« Voilà... Tu vois que tu peux être un bon gars, Rick. »**

Si il avait pu passer la main dans ses cheveux, et les agripper, pour le forcer un peu plus, il l'aurait fait.

 **« Ou plutôt une bonne petite salope... »** se rattrapa t'il, sachant qu'il allait donner un coup de fouet supplémentaire à l'excitation de Rick.

La main droite de Rick entourait la base du membre du plus vieux, le gardant bien droit et le tendant à son maximum, alors que sa langue taquinait son extrémité, enfournée entre ses lèvres. Il la faisait tourner autour, l'enveloppant d'humidité et de chaleur. Mais son impatience ne le fit pas s'encombrer de longues caresses linguales, et c'est avec ferveur qu'il laissa rapidement glisser ses lèvres tout le long, sa langue se plaquant contre son sexe, le faisant coulisser au plus profond qu'il le pouvait, à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Negan souffla, rauque, d'un plaisir totalement assumé. Il regardait Rick s'activer, apercevant parfois ses lèvres englobant son membre, glisser le long, pour qu'il finisse par disparaître. Quelle vision avait-il là...

Les allers et venues du plus jeune eurent rapidement raison du brun, déjà pleinement excité par leur acte précédent. Allant de plus en plus rapidement, il sentit Negan se tendre, refoulant un grognement, son visage se crispant très légèrement, alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme le parcourir. Il se libéra, sans que Rick ne se retire. Il garda sa bouche autour de son membre, recueillant sur sa langue toute sa semence, sans aucun dégoût, contrairement à la toute première fois.

Volontaire, pour cette fois-ci, il ne se défila pas... Il prenait du plaisir à le faire, et à se trouver parfait aux yeux de Negan en le faisant.

Il retira alors lentement sa bouche, faisant coulisser ses lèvres le long du membre, lui laissant, après le sang, une légère traînée de semence sur le bout de sa lèvre inférieure. Il déglutit alors, sans aucune honte, face à Negan, se léchant ensuite la lèvre et faisant disparaître toute trace.

 **« Quel travail propre et nickel... J'te félicite Rick, tu t'améliores... »**

Comme c'était humiliant. Et pourtant, en plus d'une pointe de haine due à la provocation, Rick ressentait ce frisson de fierté et d'excitation. Mais ce petit picotement de haine, le fit revenir légèrement à la réalité, du moins, au minimum dont il était capable. Il se redressa, et se rhabilla, sans répondre, silencieusement. Ce goût amer dans la bouche ne le quittait plus, comme cette présence plus bas, qui même partie, lui semblait encore là.

Il prit soin de rhabiller Negan, pour ne pas laisser de preuve, au cas où, même si normalement, il était le seul à détenir le trousseau de clé. Il se pencha sur lui, son visage proche du sien, pour tendre ses mains, en se penchant, et rattachant le pantalon du plus vieux. Arrogant, celui-ci le provoqua, en voyant les lèvres proches des siennes.

 **« La princesse veut un dernier baiser peut-être ? »** fit-il, moqueur, relatant les derniers faits, où Rick avait clairement bien profité de ses lèvres, alors que lui l'avait refoulé, la toute première fois.

Rick grogna, en le fixant dans les yeux. Tenté... Oui. Mais cette fois, il ne céda pas à la provocation, et c'est en effleurant son visage qu'il termina de rattacher son pantalon, et qu'il recula. Negan s'en amusa, et rit, légèrement, narquois. Rick s'éloigna, comme une adolescente vexée. Il rattacha correctement sa ceinture, et s'apprêta à partir, sans un mot.

Negan soupira d'aise, très confiant.

 **« Tes potes sont au courant que j'suis encore vivant ? »** demanda t'il, dans la foulée, connaissant bien la réponse.

 **« Nan... mais j'vais leur dire. »** répondit rapidement Rick, comme pour se justifier.

 **« Je vois... »** s'amusa Negan, toujours aussi confiant.

Bien entendu, qu'il leur dirait. Mais il fallait bien profiter un peu avant... Il ne pouvait pas leur mentir éternellement, ne pas leur dire qu'il était bel et bien là. Mais ça allait être une épreuve pour lui... Plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Il avait peur. Peur de ne plus être le seul à pouvoir décider quoi faire de lui. Peur qu'il lui échappe... Peur qu'il meure.

 **« De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas... Contente toi de m'attendre. »** fit Rick, saisissant Lucille et passant la porte, sans attendre de réaction de sa part, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait jamais partir, sinon.

 **« T'attendre, mh ? »** fit Negan, avant de rire. **« Hé... Oublie pas ma bouffe. J'ai la dalle. »** lança t'il, à travers la porte.

Rick ne répondit pas, fermant le verrou de la porte à clé. Ses mains restèrent un moment figés sur les clés, dans la serrure... Il serra de nouveau les dents, avant d'enlever les clés, et de se diriger vers les escaliers, en évitant de penser à autre chose que fuir.

* * *

Que venait-il de faire ? Son corps en ressentait encore les effets. Du bien... Oui, ça, il l'avait ressenti. Il avait temporairement comblé cette envie irrésistible d'être en sa présence, mais bien entendu, insatiable, ce n'était que pour un temps.

Il ne cessait d'y penser, toutes les parties de son corps semblant le lui rappeler, en tremblant, palpitant, lui faisant mal. Il avait l'esprit occupé par tant de pensées qu'il se serait senti exploser. Et c'est sans réfléchir, qu'il monta à l'étage, là où il devait aller à la base. Il grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Negan, y retrouvant cette atmosphère si particulière... Comme si il était là.

Non, il n'allait pas s'encombrer à fouiller la chambre. Là... Il avait besoin d'être seul. En tête à tête avec lui même... Même si le fantôme de Negan était toujours présent. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et se retrouva là, en plein milieu de la pièce, seul, déposant Lucille au pied du canapé. Tout le ramenait à lui. Bien évidemment. Machinalement, il croisa ses bras, ses doigts enserrant la veste en cuir, qu'il rapprochait de son corps. Lentement, il s'assied sur le rebord du lit, lit qu'il détailla de ses yeux étrangement humides.

L'émotion le submergeait. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le retenir. Ni pourquoi c'était si puissant. Il relâchait la pression, tout en ajoutant de nouvelles choses à son angoisse permanente. Il craquait, ses jambes assises, mais tremblantes, refusant de tenir en place. Il laissa alors le haut de son corps tomber en arrière, allongé sur le lit. Ses mains montèrent sur son visage, pour le cacher.

Puis les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même, le long de ses joues, mouillants ses paumes, et envahissant son visage. Il pleurait. Il ne se retenait même plus, et pleurait sans en cacher le bruit, sanglotant, retenant malgré tout une envie de hurler, alors qu'il pleurait bruyamment.

Un cri de détresse.

Des pleurs qui fendaient le cœur.

Rick ne s'arrêtait plus. Il était plus perdu que jamais, dans les méandres de son inconscient, dans l'immensité de sa prison. Il n'avait plus de solution.

La mort lui ferait abandonner Carl. Et même si il y songeait, seule solution pour échapper à cette torture mentale, il avait encore un minimum d'esprit, par rapport à son fils.

Sa mort à lui le rendrait fou. L'abattrait d'une balle dans le cœur, sans préavis. Il ne pouvait pas.

Son corps criait corps et âme sa souffrance, tout comme il exprimait ce plaisir sans faille et cette envie de plus. Rick était dans une impasse. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir...

Si ce n'est lui-même ou son bourreau.

Mais aucun des deux ne semblait motivé à mutuellement s'aider pour passer le mur de l'enfer.


	15. 15 Slay it

**15\. Slay it**

* * *

Les pleurs avaient cessé. Et comme d'épuisement, il était resté là, allongé, à fixer au dessus de lui, les yeux encore rouges et gonflés par ses larmes abondantes. Qu'auraient dit les autres en le voyant dans cet état ? Non, personne ne devait le voir ainsi. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il n'y avait techniquement plus de raison de pleurer comme il avait pu le faire de peur, de crainte, d'effroi, sous l'emprise de Negan. Mais alors que tout les autres en étaient libérés, lui, l'était toujours, et plus que jamais. Une emprise totale qu'il s'était imaginée partir une fois son ennemi enfermé. Mais la désillusion avait été rapide. Bien plus puissante que jamais, l'emprise le rongeait totalement, et il allait en être témoin avec de plus en plus d'évidence.

Son corps avait cessé de le lancer douloureusement dans sa poitrine et son ventre, sa respiration s'était calmée, et c'est en passant sa main sur son visage, qu'il souffla un bon coup, évacuant cette dernière bouffée de stress qui l'oppressait. Il se redressa alors lentement, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, les mains sur les genoux, et relevant les yeux pour regarder autour de lui.

Cette chambre si calme… La nuit était déjà bien entamée, depuis son arrivée, et l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. En si peu de temps, en une nuit, tout avait été renversé. Cette nuit là, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.

La veste de Negan lui tenait chaud. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en débarrasser. Elle portait son odeur, ses marques qui parfois -souvent- lui faisaient défaut quand il n'était pas là. Il se leva, regardant le soleil pointer à peine à travers les nuages et le paysage qui s'étendait à la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se retrouvait dans une atmosphère qu'il n'avait pas retrouvée depuis longtemps, un calme inhabituel, mais pourtant, une sensation de sérénité. Il savait qu'ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Et en ses lieux, il se sentait bien. Les odeurs, l'atmosphère dans son état général l'apaisait, sans qu'il ne puisse trop comprendre pourquoi.

Il marcha à petits pas dans la pièce, comme en découvrant plus de détails que la toute première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, trop traumatisé par l'acte humiliant qu'il avait subi à ce moment là. Son corps s'en souvenait, et il y avait des traces… Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant où Negan avait pu mettre cette caméra. Puis l'idée lui sortit bien vite de l'esprit… Ce n'était plus une priorité.

Il passa lentement ses doigts sur la commode placée en face du lit, effleurant le bois de chêne du meuble massif, se dirigeant vers une porte qui donnait sur la gauche de la chambre. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, découvrant une petite salle de bain. Alors comme ça il avait également sa petite salle de bain privée ? Quel luxe… Rick entra, venant se mettre devant le miroir, au dessus de l'évier. Sur le lavabo traînait un rasoir, du moins une lame, comme à l'époque et de la mousse à raser. Negan semblait soucieux de son apparence… L'ex-shérif se mit à penser, après cette réflexion, qu'il aimait bien cette barbe un peu rêche qui lui avait irrité le visage quand il l'avait embrassé de lui-même. Qu'elle lui donnait un charme différent… Mais sa curiosité le faisait également l'imaginer sans. Que donneraient ses baisers, sans que leurs peaux ne se heurtent à leurs barbes respectives ? La douceur… Une douceur qui ne les représentait pas, bien loin de là.

Réfléchissant à tout ça, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se trouvait fatigué, et sa barbe quelque peu négligée n'arrangeait rien. Ses cheveux un peu sales tirés en arrière laissaient une vue dégagée sur son visage épuisé, ses cernes mises en valeurs sous ses yeux si bleus. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi fatigué… Comme à bout. Il n'avait plus envie de voir un tel reflet, et ne voulait pas imposer ça ni aux autres, ni à Negan.

Il se débarrassa alors de la veste de cuir de son ennemi, la déposant sur le petit meuble près de l'évier, suivi de son t-shirt, de son pantalon, de ses sous-vêtements, et de son arme. Il voulait profiter de cet état si serein qu'il avait après sa si intense crise de larmes. Il était tellement instable psychologiquement qu'il passait par tous les états, de la peur, à l'excitation, à la rage, puis à la peine… Et pour au final, se retrouver là, dans un silence total juste brisé par sa respiration calme, nu, entrant dans la cabine de douche assez étroite et modeste, s'apprêtant à se laver.

Il ouvrit l'eau. Bien froide pour commencer, elle ne le fit même pas sursauter. Après tout, il était habitué, comme tout le monde. Il s'y était fait. Le petit chauffe-eau alimentait quelques pièces disposant du nécessaire à la toilette. L'eau tiède vint vite remplacer cette eau glaciale, donnant un agréable frisson à Rick, dont la peau était joliment agrémentée d'une petite chair de poule.

Il se laissa tranquillement porter par ce petit plaisir qui se faisait rare, en ces temps. Après tout, ce n'était même pas son eau... Et il avait envie d'en profiter un peu. Il resta un petit moment sous l'eau sans rien faire, juste en laissant le fluide s'écouler le long de son corps, parcourant son visage, alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il ne repensait même pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer, à vrai dire, là, dans la minute, il ne pensait à rien. Juste à son corps qui le remerciait de tant de bienfait.

Il finit par attraper de quoi se savonner, lavant son corps de partout, ses cheveux, son visage, sa barbe, son torse... Et même les parties les plus intimes. Il ne souhaitait pas réellement se débarrasser de cette présence, qui était belle et bien là, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il éprouvait ce besoin de se laver, comme pour... passer à autre chose, à dégager cette humeur morose et cette crise de larme de son esprit. Il agissait comme un robot, sans expressions, se rinçant, et profitant des dernières secondes de cette eau bien chaude.

Il sortit de la douche, attrapant une serviette de bain, et la nouant autour de sa taille, pour venir se repositionner debout devant le miroir. Il mit ses cheveux en arrière, d'un geste rapide, ses petites boucles à l'arrière de sa tête se formant, et laissant goutter l'excès d'eau. Il finit par attraper le rasoir, et passer à l'action... Il se laissait beaucoup aller ses derniers temps, mais il savait que cet air propre sur lui allait changer les choses. Du moins, il le pensait. Il s'était toujours plus apprécié avec au moins un peu de barbe, car sans, il avait un visage très fin, le rajeunissant beaucoup. Mais avant ça, il fallait enlever le surplus, et laisser repousser correctement. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il entreprit de se raser, précautionneusement, prenant tout son temps.

Rick sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, propre, et rasé au poil près. Ses lèvres ressortaient plus sans sa barbe, tout comme ses yeux bleus, son visage étant comme illuminé. Ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, il enfila la veste de Negan pour finaliser. Non, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, et c'était complètement machinal. Il avait passé un bon moment dans cette salle de bain, comme dans un autre monde, il ne pensait même pas aux autres. Pourtant le jour était enfin levé, et il allait devoir les retrouver. Il n'en éprouvait pas vraiment le désir, mais il le fallait... Au moins pour les apparences.

Il laissa la batte fétiche de Negan dans sa chambre, descendant au niveau de la grande mezzanine et du hangar principal de "réunion". Il y retrouva la majorité de son groupe, réuni, en train de discuter des nouveautés, et de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire maintenant qu'ils détenaient le Sanctuaire. Certains récidivistes chez les Sauveurs avaient été enfermés, eux aussi, et d'autres avaient fui. Mais vu le peu qu'ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas grand chose, au final. Mais il fallait que le groupe se décide, et retourne à Alexandria, pour surveiller, et rapporter les provisions et armes récupérées.

Rick s'avança vers le groupe. Il y avait Carl, Michonne, Jesus, Daryl, Aaron, Maggie et Sasha. Olivia était restée à Alexandria, avec Éric, Gabriel, Rosita et Eugène. Olivia gardait Judith, et les autres surveillaient tout de même les environs.

Maggie discutait avec Michonne. Quand l'ex-shérif s'approcha, la plus jeune le détailla du regard, et s'arrêta de parler. Ce n'était pas un regard de dégoût, ou de jugement, juste... Comme une surprise, elle ne savait plus trop comment le regarder, à vrai dire. Elle le trouvait changé, et avec cette veste sur le dos, elle eut un frisson d'effroi et de haine rien qu'en le voyant. Sa haine envers Negan n'avait pas d'égal, et ses souvenirs étaient bien trop frais.

 **"Rick, il faut qu'on parle tous ensemble de nos décisions."** lança Michonne, en l'invitant à se joindre à eux, remarquant bien son changement physique, mais ne le relevant même pas. **"Maintenant qu'on à le contrôle, il faut voir ce qu'on emmène, si on garde les lieux, et surtout, ce qu'on fait des prisonniers..."**

Pour Rick c'était simple. Il fallait les laisser fuir, ou les tuer. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que Michonne parlait également de Negan.

 **"Vous en avez enfermé combien ? Trois, quatre ?"** demanda Rick. **"Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Laissons les partir, ils ne pourront pas grand chose sans armes, et seuls.** "

A vrai dire, à ce moment là, Rick louait le ciel qu'ils étaient été enfermés ailleurs, ou plus tard que lors de sa visite dans la cellule de Negan... Il eut un petit malaise instantané.

 **"Et Negan ?"** coupa Maggie. **"Tu comptes faire quoi de lui, le relâcher, c'est ça ? Après tout ce qu'il à fait ?"**

Rick eut du mal à déglutir. Il n'eut pas besoin de leur avouer qu'il était encore vivant. Carl avait dû leur dire comment tout c'était passé... Il n'avait rien précisé, après tout. Il prit un air sérieux, comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

 **"Lui, je m'en occupe."** dit-il, avec un brin d'autorité.

Mais Maggie ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

 **"Tu t'en occupes ? Ca fait des semaines que "tu t'en occupes", Rick. Il est dangereux, et si t'en es là, c'est aussi grâce à la chance ! T'aurais bien pu mourir !"** dit-elle, haussant le ton. **"Faut pas laisser passer cette chance après avoir galéré comme ça... Si il s'échappe, il recommencera. Et il fera encore des morts... C'est ça que tu veux ?"**

Il se sentait comme agressé, face au mur. Mais plutôt que de se rabaisser, il se sentait agacé. A la fois agacé qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance, et aussi agacé car il était hors de question que l'on tue Negan. Il essaya d'emprunter un chemin de douceur, pour essayer de faire passer la pilule. Heureusement, Rosita n'était pas là. Il s'avança vers Maggie, et la regarda de la manière la plus honnête et sincère qui soit. Michonne, elle, observait tout.

 **"Ecoute Maggie... Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, on à tous perdu quelqu'un de cher à nos yeux. Mais fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. Toi et le bébé, et les autres, vous serez en sécurité à Alexandria. Negan est seul, et sans aucune possibilité de se défendre. J'aimerai lui soutirer ce qui peut nous servir, et je verrais ce que je fais de lui."**

La sincérité dans les yeux de Rick paraissait sans faille. Ce mensonge... était si intense que son cœur battait bien vite. Bien entendu qu'il les voulait en sécurité... Mais égoïstement, avant tout ça, il voulait Negan vivant.

Maggie le regarda dans les yeux, sa sincérité la touchait, et elle buvait ses paroles, après tout, elle lui faisait confiance. C'est lui qui les avait aidé, jusqu'ici, même si sa vie avait totalement été chamboulée à son arrivée dans sa vie. Elle avait perdu tout le monde, jusqu'ici, mais si il y avait bien une personne en qui elle avait confiance, c'était Rick. Elle ne dit rien de plus, et regarda Michonne, et les autres, comme pour qu'ils approuvent ce qu'il disait. Dans cet espace, il n'y avait que des personnes qui croyaient encore en lui, qui ne le dénigraient pas à cause de sa perte de contrôle et d'attention envers eux. La seule personne ici qui restait dubitative, sans le montrer, c'était Michonne.

Rick leur sourit, à tous, sincèrement. Il se sentait bien de les voir croire en lui, et que bien entendu, tout aille dans son sens. Il se retourna alors vers Michonne, qui, bras croisés, semblait vouloir lui parler en privé. Rien n'était si simple, et le leader le savait. Mais avec tout ça, sa relation avec Michonne était passée aux oubliettes, et il n'avait même pas fait attention au ressenti de cette dernière. Les deux s'étaient éloignés, du moins, l'une était restée sur le pas de la porte, en regardant l'autre partir, en attendant son retour, sans qu'il ne revienne plus jamais.

 **"On devrait rapatrier une bonne partie des vivres à Alexandria, maintenant que les camions sont chargés. Je vous laisse décider par vous même de qui rentrera, on a pas besoin d'être beaucoup ici."** déclara Rick.

Il restait tout de même beaucoup de Sauveurs, mais qui eux, étaient prêts à coopérer. Abandonner le Sanctuaire n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout au profit d'Alexandria où il n'y aurait sûrement pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Garder les deux semblait être une bonne chose, plus de terrain il y avait, mieux c'était.

Daryl se tourna vers Maggie, Aaron et Sasha, pour leur faire signe de venir avec lui, prendre les camions et rapatrier une partie des armes sur Alexandria. Sans un mot, ils le suivirent, descendant de la mezzanine pour sortir et partir, laissant ici uniquement Jesus, Michonne, Carl et Rick.

Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire ici, mais Jesus comprit rapidement que Michonne semblait vouloir parler seul à seul avec Rick. Il attrapa alors Carl par l'épaule, et se dirigea vers l'escalier de service intérieur.

 **"Viens, on va s'occuper de ce qu'il reste à faire."** dit le barbu, guidant l'adolescent ailleurs, et s'échappant lui aussi en laissant les deux survivants seuls.

Mais même en se retrouvant seul avec lui, Michonne ne trouvait pas ses mots, par contre, son regard traduisait tout. Elle semblait contrariée, agacée, même. Rick lui fit face, sans aucun remords, après tout, il n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher. Encore moins depuis qu'il avait vu que les autres, même Maggie, lui faisait confiance. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle en savait un peu plus que les autres...

Quand le silence fut bien posé, et qu'elle le trouva trop long, la jeune femme le brisa.

 **"Je vois que tu as pris le temps de te faire beau... Tu n'as pas l'air si angoissé, tu es si sûr de toi, alors que notre ennemi est toujours vivant ?"**

Le fait que Rick aie pris le temps de se laver au lieu de fouiller les pièces comme il l'avait dit la laissait perplexe. Elle le trouvait bien soigneux, dans une telle situation de crise.

 **"Tu es en train de me reprocher de m'être lavé après tout ce temps...?"** Dit Rick, un peu surpris.

 **"Si seulement il n'y avait que ça..."** Soupira Michonne, en croisant les bras.

C'est à partir de cette phrase qu'il savait qu'une confrontation et des reproches se préparaient. Il avait envie de les fuir, et de rester dans ce petit "bonheur" qu'il s'octroyait, avant que celui-ci ne rechute. Il semblait sûr de lui, après tant de douleur cette nuit, mais sa coéquipière ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser aussi serein. C'était louche, c'était bizarre, et elle refusait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu l'autre fois. Peut-être que Rick avait définitivement changé de camp... Non. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Mais au fond d'elle, le doute persistait, malgré toute la confiance, parfois aveugle, qu'elle avait en Rick. Elle redevenait la femme méfiante et solitaire qu'elle était à leur rencontre.

 **"Il faut le tuer. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ? Depuis quand tu refuses de tuer un ennemi ?"**

Malgré son calme, à force qu'on lui répète, Rick commençait à être agacé. Il était loin de reconnaître ses torts, et encore moins de s'en rendre compte.

 **"J'ai déjà dit ce que je comptais faire. Negan n'est pas un ennemi comme les autres, il-"**

 **"Ah, ça, pas comme les autres, je veux bien te croire..."** Coupa la jeune femme, avec un petit rire nerveux.

Rick, coupé, haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il fut pris de court, et le sous entendu de Michonne ne lui échappa pas, cette fois-ci. Il commença à avoir de véritables doutes sur la véritable facette de son sermon.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ?"** Dit-il, voulant mettre les choses au clair.

Le silence reprit. Rick la regardait, elle, à la recherche d'une réponse, mais Michonne déviait le regard. Elle avait engagé un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'aborder, du moins, elle ne savait pas comment le faire. C'était délicat, et elle allait forcément mettre son vis-à-vis très mal à l'aise. Le braquer, actuellement, était sûrement une mauvaise idée. Elle le connaissait. Soit il s'énervait, soit il allait se renfermer comme une huitre. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Elle n'était même plus sûr de comment pouvait réagir ce Rick là.

 **"… Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris Judith dans tes bras ? C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as demandé des nouvelles d'elle à Olivia ?"**

Elle changea de sujet, ouvertement. Pour en aborder un autre, tout aussi délicat, mais véridique. Elle voulait lui mettre en face le fait qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, qu'il n'était plus avec eux, et encore moins avec sa fille, à qui il avait toujours promis éducation et protection, malgré le fait qu'il sache très bien qu'elle n'était pas son enfant biologique. Malgré tout, Rick reçu cette phrase en plein cœur. Judith... Il avait honte. Honte, mais il l'avait totalement mise de côté, pour ne pas dire oubliée. Avec les problèmes de Carl, les siens... Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé d'elle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. La réalité lui revint en pleine face, et le reproche de Michonne prit tout son sens ; elle lui faisait comprendre que non, il n'était définitivement plus avec eux. Et sa réaction, choquée, sans un mot, conforta la jeune femme dans son raisonnement.

Michonne eut à nouveau un petit rire nerveux, léger, discret, cachant son agacement devant sa réaction, sans réponse concrète.

 **"Et toi et moi, qu'est-ce qu'on est ?"** demanda, comme une ultime question, la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Rick s'ouvrirent un peu plus encore. Elle aussi... Il l'avait oubliée. Et si elle ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'il devait s'en inquiéter un minimum, tout comme Judith, il n'aurait pas réagi. Et le pire, dans cette histoire... C'était que le sermon de Michonne l'agaçait, simplement. Il ne ressentait même pas de peine, ou de culpabilité à ce niveau là. Si ce n'était qu'un peu pour Judith, et encore... Mais non... Il s'en voulait à peine. Et pour Michonne, leur relation s'était brisée peu à peu, avec le temps. Le laps de temps à la fois affreusement long, et pourtant court, que Negan avait usé pour l'utiliser, et l'amener jusqu'ici. C'était comme ça. Elle n'était plus son centre d'intérêt. Il détourna alors le regard, et ne répondit pas, de nouveau.

 **"C'est bon, j'ai compris."** dit-elle, décroisant les bras, et s'apprêtant à partir. Rick ne la retint pas, mais avant, elle se retourna à moitié, dirigeant son regard vers lui. **"Tu n'es plus un père, ni mon conjoint, ni même un leader. A force tu n'es plus grand-chose, Rick.** "

Toujours compréhensive, Michonne l'aurait réconforté, et aidé à remonter cette pente qu'elle ignorait si rude. Mais avec ce qu'elle savait, et son comportement, elle doutait trop de la bonne foi de son ex-compagnon pour lui faire totalement confiance. Sa confiance était brisée, et son instinct lui disait de s'éloigner de la source de ce bris. Elle termina sa phrase, et se dirigea vers la sortie, pour elle aussi, retourner à Alexandria. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Même si les autres étaient déjà partis, elle avait de quoi se véhiculer.

La porte en métal rude claqua, dans le silence de la pièce. Rick sera les poings, il se sentait... humilié. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, de s'être fait rabaisser sans avoir rien dit. Il souffla, pour ce calmer. Il avait l'air fou, à réagir aussi excessivement, en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Qu'Est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Lui, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Mais sur le long terme... C'était impossible. Il se retrouvait dans une situation délicate, et une seule personne pouvait l'aider... Du moins, pour lui, il l'aidait. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Il ne savait réellement plus comment agir, et il avait le simple besoin d'être guidé. Il ne savait plus prendre de décision par lui-même, si Negan n'était pas derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il était "à la tête" de toute cette histoire, il se sentait démuni, dépassé.

Michonne était partie sans avoir dit les trois-quarts des choses qu'elle aurait voulu avouer à Rick. Elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu, au final, elle n'en avait pas le courage, et même la rancœur ne l'avait pas aidée. Pourtant, elle se sentait un peu coupable, d'agir ainsi. Elle aussi était en plein doute, et ne savait pas si elle faisait le bon choix, en réagissant comme ça. C'était difficile pour elle de peser le pour et le contre. Mais cette discussion avait mis au clair beaucoup de choses. Elle n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à Rick, désormais. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, au fond d'elle-même, elle le voulait encore. Mais elle se forçait à ne pas céder. Elle sentait que Rick était bien plus du mauvais côté que du bon. Il fallait juste le garder sous surveillance, et guetter ce qu'il pouvait faire contre eux, si c'était le cas. Pourtant, Rick ne leur voulait aucun mal, il aurait voulu concilier les deux... Mais sa faiblesse, et le côté dangereux de ses choix, c'était ça ; si il devait choisir... Le choix ne ferait aucun doute pour lui. Au détriment de tous.

Il ne se souciait plus assez d'eux, bien qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Les personnes disparues ne l'inquiétaient plus, Carol, Morgan étant parti à sa recherche. Sa fille, qu'il considérait telle qu'elle malgré qu'il ne soit pas son père, semblait ne plus être une priorité. Il se coupait du reste, et laissait son guide l'orienter selon son bon vouloir. Mais ce qui avait commencé par une relation forcée, un lavage de cerveau douloureux, finissait peu à peu par le satisfaire, malgré ses élans de douleur intense. Il suivait Negan sans réfléchir, même si ça incluait de renier tout le reste, même sa propre fierté. Il ne restait que peu de l'ancien Rick Grimes... Il avait déjà craqué. Il n'avait plus le pied sur la brèche, il était déjà tombé bien bas.

Assis au volant d'une petite voiture chargée de vivres, Michonne la démarra, et rentra directement sur Alexandria, en essayant de penser à autre chose. Elle rentra rapidement, et retrouva Maggie, qui lui ouvrit le portail. Elle vit bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et bien plus contrariée que tout à l'heure. Elle ne l'avouerait pas aussi facilement, femme forte qu'elle était, mais sa discussion avec Rick l'avait blessée. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, mais se l'entendre dire était difficile. Ou plutôt, son silence révélateur lui avait tout dit. Et voir l'homme en qui elle croyait énormément perdre les pédales et devenir quelqu'un d'autre était très difficile à encaisser.

Maggie l'attrapa par l'épaule, doucement, et marcha avec elle jusqu'au pas de la maison qu'elle habitait avec Rick et Judith. Olivia était encore à l'intérieur, avec la petite. Les deux femmes s'arrêtent sur le pas de la porte, et engagent la discussion.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?"** Souffla Maggie, compatissante.

 **"Rien de spécial, il était muet, incapable de répondre à mes questions. "**

 **"Tu doutes de lui ?"**

 **"… Non, c'est pas ça."**

 **"Il t'as parlé de quelque chose en particulier ?"**

 **"Lui et moi c'est terminé."**

 **"Oh... Je suis désolé, j'ai mis mon nez ou il fallait pas..."**

 **"T'en fais pas, ça fait un moment que je m'en doute. J'espère juste... Qu'il va pas flancher."**

 **"Flancher...?"**

 **"Oui... On verra bien. Je vais rentrer me reposer un peu, si ça te gêne pas."**

Maggie acquiesça, bien entendu, et la laissa rentrer, et se reposer. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit la laissait pensive, dubitative. Quand Michonne ferma la porte, Maggie descendit les petits escaliers du porche, dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien vu la décadence de Rick, même si elle avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses jusqu'ici. Elle en savait forcément moins que Michonne. Mais ce mot, "flancher", la perturbait. Si sa coéquipière doutait de son compagnon, alors que devait-elle penser, elle ?

Peu à peu, chez tout le monde, le doute s'insinuait. Un doute déjà bien présent, qui se propageait, et grandissait avec le temps. A Alexandria, il faisait beau, le temps était à son beau fixe, et la matinée s'éteignait peu à peu pour laisser place à l'après-midi. Mais ces nuages, pourtant présents, ne cachaient rien. Comme on dit, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Rick semblait encore agité, sur la grande mezzanine, tout seul. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, mais la chose la plus importante, à l'heure actuelle, c'était de parler à Negan. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, qu'il le guide, pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Il avait déjà l'impression d'en avoir fait assez. Mais il pensait au fait que Jesus et Carl étaient encore là, et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus faire ce qu'il voulait. Ou alors, avec discrétion. Mais comme un drogué en manque, ce besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de peur de faire des erreurs, le dévorait. Il était impatient, et ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour ça.

Les pièces côté chambres avaient déjà été fouillées. Normalement, ils ne devaient pas y être. Maintenant, il y avait aussi du monde dans les cellules en bas... Ce n'était plus sûr pour discuter. Il fallait qu'il emmène Negan ailleurs, discrètement. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il descendit rapidement vers les cellules, équipé du trousseau de clé bien entendu, pour aller doucement ouvrir la "cage" du plus âgé. Il essayait d'être discret, mais il savait que Negan, lui, ne cherchait pas à l'être. Peu importe, tant que Carl et Jesus n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Il retrouva son "ennemi" en face de lui, là, toujours dans la même position, et l'air un peu plus fatigué de rester ainsi. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Il laissa la porte un peu ouverte, et sans rien dire, il vint tirer Negan par le bras et l'épaule, pour le redresser.

 **"Ca y est t'as décidé de m'envoyer à l'échafaud ?"** Dit-il, ironiquement.

 **"Dis pas d'conneries..."** Souffla Rick, presque de manière inaudible, en le redressant complètement, et attrapant la ceinture autour de ses poignets pour bien le maintenir en place.

Il s'attendait à tout moment que Negan se rebelle. Il en aurait la force, après tout... Et il ne pourrait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Mais il savait que ce dernier n'était pas inconscient non plus. Si Negan tentait, et qu'il ratait, c'était peut-être fini pour lui. Il n'avait ni armes, ni protection, alors que Rick avait tout. Même si il doutait que Rick soit capable de quelque chose... Mais il était encore tellement instable, que le doute persistait.

Rick restait silencieux, et le tira hors de la cellule, empruntant les escaliers aussi rapidement pour rejoindre la chambre du grand brun. Heureusement, personne dans les alentours, en espérant qu'ils ne montent pas par là. Normalement, ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Il s'avança, ferma la porte à clé, et laissa Negan s'asseoir dans le canapé. Après avoir fermé le loquet, Rick vint s'exposer à la lumière, juste en face de lui, dévoilant son nouveau physique soigné. Le grand brun eut un sourire mesquin naissant sur ses lèvres, levant les yeux vers lui, et l'observant de haut en bas.

 **"Eh ben... Tu t'es fais plaisir. J't'en prie fais comme chez toi, prends mes affaires, utilise ma douche, mon rasoir..."** Dit-il, ironiquement. **"Ca devait être l'inverse."** Termina t'il, en riant très légèrement.

Etrangement, Rick s'en sentit presque... flatté. Il ne semblait pas être contre cette idée de le voir ainsi, au contraire, il sentait le regard de l'ex-leader du Sanctuaire insistant, le transperçant totalement, de haut en bas. Il aimait se sentir regardé comme ça, presque... désiré. Negan s'arrêta sur son visage, et le fixa sans gêne, avec son petit sourire.

 **"T'as perdu dix ans..."** Fit-il en regardant l'absence de sa barbe, fixant ces lèvres. **"T'as fait tout ça pour moi, hein. Tu penses que ça me plaît ?"**

Il se sentit subitement un peu déstabilisé. Mais il ne se laissa pas avoir, il savait que son petit côté rebelle lui plaisait aussi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, devant Negan, il eut un petit sourire taquin... Un brin provocateur.

 **"Non, je suis sûr que ça te plaît."** Lança t'il, malicieux.

Negan fut comme surpris de sa réponse. Le comportement de Rick était totalement bancal, mais là, il le sentait désireux de lui plaire. Il savait qu'à force, sa manipulation allait mener à ça, mais le voir en réalité était plus jouissif. Il sentait Rick défaillir, et cette sensation de vouloir lui plaire était bel et bien un signe de son lavage de cerveau en bonne et due forme. Il ricana. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion de ce genre, un peu... Calme. Mais toujours ponctuée par le petit jeu de Negan, auquel Rick semblait se mettre à jouer. Il n'était plus le seul à provoquer avec plaisir maintenant...

 **"Oh, Rick..."** Ricana t'il, en jouant avec sa langue comme il en avait l'habitude, toujours aussi mesquin. "Me voir attaché te donne des ailes on dirait."

Le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Toujours debout, il n'avait malgré tout pas oublié le pourquoi du comment. Il voulait lui parler, même si il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la situation. Peut-être aurait t'il dû attendre ? Maintenant, il était là. Mais ce n'était pas une perte de temps... Il aimait sa présence, qui de néfaste, était passée à bienfaitrice, pour lui. A vrai dire, Negan ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps d'en parler, il avait lui aussi une petite requête.

 **"Bon au lieu de rester planter là, et puisque j'suppose que tu vas pas m'détacher... Occupe-toi d'moi."** Fit-il, laissant sa phrase volontairement tendancieuse.

Rick le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il cru évidemment à une demande sexuelle, pour commencer... En fait, il n'avait quasiment aucun doute là-dessus. Et comme Negan avait les mains attachées, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Le plus jeune s'approcha alors de lui, doucement, venant effleurer son corps du sien, et apporter ses lèvres à son visage, effleurant les siennes volontairement, et s'apprêtant à profiter de nouveau de quelques baisers volés, interdits. Mais Negan, le sourire aux lèvres, le stoppa, rien que par la voix.

 **"T-t-t. C'est pas d'ça dont je parle..."** Ricana t'il, sachant que ça allait mettre Rick mal à l'aise.

Et effectivement, sentant cette impression de laisser aller, et surtout de s'être emballé, il se mit à se sentir honteux, et rougit légèrement malgré lui, ce qui se vit bien mieux maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de barbe. Negan s'en amusa, le regardant reculer, pour terminer sa requête.

 **"J'vais finir par ressembler à un vieux survivant. Rase-moi. Et avant qu'tu dises quoi que ce soit, tu t'es fait plaisir toi, alors tu peux bien m'faire ça, puisque tu veux pas m'détacher..."**

Il regarda Rick. Il aurait pu s'enfuir, mais ça ne lui apportait rien. Il n'était pas en présence d'un geôlier très sévère... Et il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il avait le moyen de retourner toute la situation... Il fallait juste être un peu patient, même si ce n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Rick le regarda, les joues encore un peu brûlante de sa prise d'initiative un peu trop hâtive. Il se montrait bien trop faible et dépendant. Mais bon, ça, par défaut, il le montrait bien assez souvent... Il regarda alors Negan, en lui faisant signe de se lever.

 **"Ok..." Fit-il, un peu décontenancé. "Va dans la salle de bain."**

 **"J'aimerai bien prendre une** _ **fucking**_ **douche aussi, un jour."** Râla Negan, en se dirigeant vers la petite salle de bain.

Mais Rick ne répondit pas à cette requête... Même si rien qu'à ses mots, son esprit s'évada un peu. Il laissa Negan prendre les devants, et se mettre devant le miroir. Il le regarda, sa barbe avait bien poussée depuis leur première rencontre. Le voir sans allait lui faire bizarre... C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait connu. Il attrapa la mousse à raser, et prépara la lame rasoir, entre ses mains. Il demanda à Negan de se tourner vers lui, un instant, pour lui étaler un peu de mousse sur sa barbe, en totalité. Il se rinça les mains, et avant de commencer, il tira une sorte de petit tabouret à côté de la douche, pour le faire s'asseoir dessus. Le mettre un peu plus bas allait l'aider.

 **"Et me coupe pas... Fais ça bien."** ordonna Negan, totalement confiant, malgré la lame qu'il allait avoir sous la gorge.

Rick ne dit rien, et se mit devant lui. Negan avait son visage au niveau de son torse, assis ainsi. Il se mit en face de lui, et lui poussa un peu la tête en arrière, pour dévoiler son cou, et son menton. Il avait peur. Peur de passer cette lame sur sa peau. Chaque grain de sa barbe abattu lui faisait un effet étrange. Il commença par les joues, puis le contour de sa bouche, dévoilant peu à peu celle-ci. Contrairement à lui, Negan avait des lèvres fines, pincées, la supérieure presque invisible. Il ne les quittait pas des yeux, comme les dévorant à l'avance. Peu à peu, sa mâchoire imposante et droite apparaissait. Il ne lui restait plus que la gorge. Pour mieux faire, il tendit bien la peau à cet endroit en retenant sa tête en arrière, la lame se déposant lentement sur sa jugulaire.

Là... Il aurait pu le tuer. Couper sa jugulaire et en finir avec lui dans un bain de sang. Sa main se mit à trembler, alors que dans sa tête, il entendait la voix de tout ses coéquipier lui sommer de le tuer. D'en finir maintenant qu'il le pouvait. Le risque était présent, pourtant, Negan, lui, ne flanchait pas. Il était là, la gorge tendue, à se laisser faire. Rick en était incapable... Et il ne le savait que trop bien.

 _Tue le. Il est dangereux. On ne peut pas le laisser en vie. Rick ! Fais-le._

 **"Tu trembles."** Dit Negan, en brisant le silence, et réveillant Rick de sa léthargie, éteignant également ses voix, dans sa tête. **"Fais gaffe à c'que tu fais."**

Rick ne dit rien, et repris son rasage. Il fallait qu'il en finisse rapidement, qu'il ne traîne pas plus que ça... Il ne cessait de repenser à ces voix qu'il venait d'entendre, et ça le perturbait. Lointaines, comme la décence qu'il lui restait. Pas prêt à leur obéir mais... elles semblaient très convaincantes. Mais assourdissantes... Rick reprenait doucement ses esprits, alors qu'il avait terminé. Il attrapa une serviette, qu'il humidifia un peu, pour lui rincer le visage et lui enlever le surplus de mousse.

Il put l'observer comme "mis à nu", d'une certaine manière. Et Negan remarqua bien son regard bien plus insistant, presque perdu dans ses yeux, ou sur ses lèvres.

 **"T'as fini de me mater ?"** Dit-il, riant un peu, se relevant de son tabouret pour observer son visage sous toutes les coutures. **"Pas mal..."** Fit-il en glissant ses doigts sur sa peau désormais douce. **"Putain ça fait du bien."**

Il se retrouvait enfin sans barbe, depuis le temps qu'il disait qu'il allait se raser. Il ne perdait pas son air autoritaire, ça le rendait même un peu plus dur, tout l'inverse de Rick. Là, leur différence était bien marquée. Et ça, ça n'échappait pas à Rick, qui placé juste derrière lui, observait Negan qui se regardait dans le miroir. En s'apercevant de ça, celui-ci eut un petit rictus malin, ce qui sortit le plus jeune de ses pensées, un frisson parcourant brusquement sa colonne. Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à quitter la salle de bain.

 **"Voilà, c'est bon..."** Fit-il, comme pour conclure ce qu'il venait de faire, et effacer cet effet qui ne cessait de s'emparer de lui.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Negan plutôt satisfait de le voir si perturbé. Et c'est toujours les mains liées dans le dos qu'il le rejoint, ne s'asseyant pas.

 **"J'commence à avoir les bras engourdis."** Dit-il, agitant un peu ses bras, bloqués en arrière depuis bien longtemps maintenant. **"Et j'ai la dalle. Si tu me détaches pas tu vas me donner la béquée peut-être ?"**

Rick avait bien songé à ça. De toute manière, il n'avait pas encore pris la décision de lui enlever ses entraves. Au fond, si Negan avait voulu forcer, il l'aurait aussi peut-être fait... Mais c'était plus drôle comme ça. Rick le regardait avec un peu de perplexité. Il allait vraiment devoir faire ça.

" **Je vais apporter un truc facile à manger, vous avez bien des rations ou des trucs comme ça non ?"** Demanda t'il, un peu pris de court.

 **"Oh tu peux bien me faire un meilleur truc qu'une vieille barre périmée, nan ? J'te l'ai dit y a un moment, mais si tu veux être une de mes femmes, va falloir être un peu plus attentionné..."** Fit-il, mesquin. **"Enfin maintenant, t'es la seule en fait. Elle ont toutes dû se barrer."**

En vérité, la plupart de ses femmes étaient parties, oui, ou alors étaient parmi les Sauveurs restants, et coopérant. La seule qui avait été ramenée à Alexandria, c'était Sherry. Daryl lui faisait confiance, depuis qu'elle les avait aidé. Dwight, son ex-mari, n'était plus. Elle restait sous surveillance, mais elle avait demandé à venir avec eux. C'était la seule. Rick le regarda dire ça, comme un peu peiné.

 **"Tu es triste qu'elles soient parties ?"** Fit-il, pensant toucher un point sensible.

 **"Non. La plupart étaient toutes des greluches idiotes, juste à mes basques pour survivre."** Dit-il, en ricanant, un peu nerveusement. **"La seule qui valait un peu l'coup c'était Sherry, elle était moins conne que les autres... Mais j'crois qu'elle m'a caché pas mal de trucs depuis."**

Etrangement, Negan se "livrait" un peu à lui. Plutôt ses doutes, en fait. Il était complètement conscient que ses "femmes" se servaient de lui, comme il se servait d'elles. Là pour faire joli, pour se donner une réputation, et pour en imposer comme il savait si bien le faire. Et pourtant, contrairement à elles, lui les respectait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, comme avec tous les autres, que les règles soient respectées. Maintenant qu'elles étaient parties, il s'en fichait bien. Il doutait juste de Sherry... Qui aurait pu le vendre, d'une certaine manière.

 **"Bon tu vas m'regarder avec tes yeux d'chien battu longtemps ? J'ai faim."** Dit-il, un peu agacé.

Rick s'était laissé aller à le regarder avec un peu... d'attendrissement. Le sujet ne touchait pas réellement Negan, mais Rick avait cru déceler quelque chose, dans ses paroles. Déjà, en arriver à discuter avec lui alors qu'il y a peu les seules choses qu'ils échangeaient étaient du sexe pur et dur et des vulgarités humiliantes... Il trouvait la situation bien différente. Et l'ambiance, bien différente. Il ne se demandait pas un instant si Negan jouait un jeu ou pas. Il le trouvait naturel, de plus en plus, et il appréciait ça. Mais il le garda bien entendu pour lui, se dirigeant vers la porte, pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour le plus vieux.

Il prit soin de bien fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, bien évidemment, descendant jusque dans la réserve, cherchant quelque chose de facile et rapide à manger. Il attrapa alors un morceau de pain sous vide, semblant encore bon, avec une conserve de légumes qu'il fit chauffer rapidement dans une casserole. Ils avaient vraiment tout ici, même des petites plaques chauffantes, de la vaisselle... Le grand luxe. Machinalement, et sans penser à autre chose, Rick obéit aux demandes de Negan. Il n'avait pas croisé Jesus et Carl, peut-être étaient-ils repartis ? Peu importe, à vrai dire, il n'y pensait plus trop. Il mit le contenu dans une assiette, et remonta le tout avec des couverts dans la chambre, où Negan l'attendait, sans avoir bougé de sa place sur le canapé.

 **"Ah, enfin !"** Fit-il en l'entendant refermer la porte. **"J'ai failli attendre..."** Râla t'il, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant.

Rick déposa le contenu de l'assiette devant lui, sur la table basse. Des légumes, un morceau de pain, et un verre d'eau. Ca, ce n'était pas le grand luxe par contre, et le plus vieux ne tarda pas à le lui faire remarquer.

 **"Tu t'es pas foulé..."** Souffla t'il, en regardant l'assiette, peu appétissante, vue comme ça.

Le leader d'Alexandria fit une moue un peu crispée, mais il avait prit ce qu'il avait sous la main, de rapide, et tant qu'il mangeait, c'était bien. Malgré tout, Negan regarda ses couverts, puis dirigea son regard vers Rick.

 **"Tu vas vraiment me donner à bouffer comme à un gosse ?"** Fit-il, un peu consterné par cette situation, malgré le fait qu'il la laisse ainsi. **"Détache-moi. Toi comme moi tu sais que si j'voulais, ses liens m'auraient pas empêché d'te tuer."**

Et c'était la vérité. Il était juste entravé pour les tâches habituelles. Le plus jeune le regarda avec un peu d'hésitation. En vérité, il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Et si il s'écoutait, il le ferait. Il ne doutait qu'un peu, mais ce rien qu'un peu, venait de ses coéquipiers... Qu'Est-ce qu'il risquait ? Peut-être de mourir. Peut-être de souffrir. Mais ça, il n'en avait plus vraiment peur. Il pensait surtout à ce que Negan pourrait faire de positif, avec ses mains déliées...

 **"Qui me dit que tu n'en profiteras pas..."** Déglutit difficilement Rick.

 **"Qui me dit que c'est pas ce dont tu crèves d'envie, hein ?"** Ricana Negan, en le regardant mal à l'aise.

Le plus jeune détourna le regard. Sa faiblesse, dès qu'il le voyait jouer avec lui comme ça.

 **"Ca doit être frustrant pour toi, en être à ce point..."**

A dire ça, Rick sentit une pointe d'agacement le picoter. Non pas parce que Negan se jouait de lui, mais parce qu'avec ce genre de phrases, il lui montrait le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour lui. Alors que lui n'avait d'intérêt que pour le plus vieux. Il grogna intérieurement, dans son coin, sans lui montrer que ça le perturbait, même si c'était évident qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

 **"Je pourrais te tuer n'importe quand... !"** Déclara Rick, comme par défense, tournant son regard vers lui, l'air blessé, et agacé. **"N'importe quand !"** Répéta t'il, comme pour se donner raison.

 **"Oui, n'importe quand... Mais tu ne le feras pas."**

Et il avait raison, pour la énième fois qu'il le disait à Rick. Il en était incapable, peu importe la manière. Il préférait risquer sa vie, et celle de ses compagnons, plutôt que de tuer l'homme qui leur causait problème. Et la fierté de Negan était là, grande, rien qu'à le voir, incapable d'agir, comme sous son contrôle total.

Nerveux, et ne sachant gérer ses émotions, Rick se leva, face à Negan, en le regardant de manière hargneuse, essayant de s'imposer.

 **"Dis pas d'conneries ! T'es pas en position de dire ce genre de choses !"** Cria t'il, haussant le ton sans s'en rendre réellement compte. **"C'est moi... qui contrôle."** Souffla t'il, moins sûr.

Negan ne put s'empêcher de rire, légèrement, baissant la tête en souriant ouvertement, moqueur. Il remonta lentement ses yeux au niveau de ceux de Rick.

 **"Tu me veux, là."** Dit-il, plus langoureusement, allumant la mèche, de sa voix rauque et de son sourire provocateur.

Cette phrase électrisa Rick. Son corps frissonna machinalement. Mais pourquoi était-il si faible face à cette voix, à ce sourire et à ses affirmations ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait raison... Il avait totalement changé de sujet, et l'ex-shérif ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il le regarda, commençant à perdre pieds en serrant les poings, alors que Negan se levait, contournant la table basse, pour se mettre face à lui.

 **"T-Ton repas, ça va être froid, tu-"** balbutia bêtement le plus jeune.

 **"Détache-moi."** Coupa le grand brun, en fixant Rick dans les yeux.

Ce dernier serra les dents, ne quittant pas les yeux sombres de Negan des siens, clairs et grands ouverts. Ce regard sur lui le perturbait. Cet ordre encore plus. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour céder, venant contourner son corps, après avoir baissé les yeux, comme par soumission, et venant précautionneusement détacher la ceinture qui liait ses deux poignets.

Quand il récupéra enfin l'usage de ses mains et bras, il les secoua, et s'étira pour que le sang circule mieux. Rick, lui, le regardait, libre, face à lui. Cette vision l'effraya, pendant un instant. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, ni d'en avoir fait un mauvais.

 **"C'est bon maintenant, mange... Mais je te surveille."** Fit l'ex-shérif, l'air déboussolé.

Negan fit craquer ses doigts. Quand il vit que Rick déviait son regard, il passa sa main enfin libre sur sa joue, qu'il découvrait douce sous ses doigts, le forçant à regarder en sa direction. Le cœur du plus jeune recommençait à battre à tout rompre. Il n'osait même plus affronter son regard. Sa main se fit plus ferme sur sa joue, son pouce venant se poser juste au dessous de son menton, touchant sa gorge, ses autres doigts englobant sa joue, serrant très légèrement.

 **"Tu as peur ?"** Souffla t'il, l'air mesquin. **"Maintenant, c'est moi qui pourrait te tuer n'importe quand, Rick..."**

Avait-il fait une erreur ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et pourtant, il avait tellement envie, et tellement peur à la fois. Envie d'en profiter, parce qu'il était irrésistiblement -et de manière malsaine- attiré par lui, et peur, peur d'avoir pris une mauvaise décision. La ceinture de Negan, entre ses mains, tomba sur le sol, étant négligemment lâchée. Le bruit de la boucle tinta au sol, alors que Rick refermait ses doigts, les serrant contre sa paume.

 **"Arrête..."** Murmura t'il, peu convaincu, son cœur allait exploser.

 **"Tu semblais plus confiant tout à l'heure... Ou est passé ta fougue et ton autorité ?"**

Il ne cessait de le provoquer. Il voulait qu'il soit le premier à craquer, celui à qui l'on devait mettre la faute. Le plus faible, le plus possédé. Rick remonta ses yeux à son niveau, légèrement tremblant. Il avait l'impression que ses doigts si imposants allaient se serrer autour de sa mâchoire d'un coup, et la briser. D'un autre côté, il aurait aimé que cette main ferme attrape son visage, et le guide au sien...

 **"Tu me déçois, Rick..."**

Cette phrase fut l'embrasement. Le décevoir ? C'était l'une de ses frayeurs. Et ça, Negan le savait très bien. C'est alors d'une main ferme qu'il dégagea celle de son vis-à-vis sur sa joue, et qu'il s'avança brusquement vers lui pour attraper ses lèvres des siennes. Mais les mains libres, le plus vieux le retint, juste à la limite, leurs lèvres se frôlant, en l'attrapant par la mâchoire, serrant ses joues en ricanant.

Tout se passa très vite. Cette fois-ci, Rick ne se laissa pas faire, et attrapa le poignet de Negan, forçant autant qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir avancer sa mâchoire. Il réussit à forcer rien qu'un peu, le temps de venir attraper la lèvre inférieure de son ennemi avec ses dents. Il mordit, brièvement, mais avec force, ouvrant la lèvre de Negan. Celui-ci le repoussa, sentant du sang couler de sa lèvre inférieure, la teintant de sang. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main, et observant le sang sur sa main, il releva ses yeux vers Rick, en se léchant discrètement la plaie.

C'était comme si Rick l'avait marqué à son tour... Et il trouvait ça terriblement excitant. Il recherchait de plus en plus cette exclusivité, attirant Negan par tout les moyens. Il semblait malgré tout l'avoir mis en colère, mais sa satisfaction de sa possessivité masquait toute peur, désormais. Il pinça légèrement ses lèvres, sentant un peu le goût de son sang. Provocateur, il ne s'arrêta pas là.

 **"Je te déçois toujours ?"** Fit-il en enlevant la veste de Negan de ses épaules, et la balançant sur le fauteuil. Il tira alors le col de sa chemise, montrant sa cicatrice sur l'épaule, encore voyante, bien qu'estompée. **"Chacun son tour..."**

Il n'était même pas agressif. Il ne lui nuisait pas. Il ne faisait que le provoquer, le chercher, même si c'était risqué. Il ressentait un plaisir fou à faire ça... Et cela attisait Negan comme un taureau devant un drapeau rouge. Et voir que ça marchait... Ne faisait qu'exciter un peu plus le plus jeune.

 **"Y a pas d'égalité entre nous, Rick..."** Fit-il, entre l'agacement et la provocation.

Il ne pouvait nier que son comportement était excitant... Et prouvait une énième fois qu'il était complètement corrompu. Il effaça la distance entre eux deux, s'approchant comme un prédateur. Sa main vint alors brutalement retrouver sa place autour de sa gorge, le plaquant brusquement contre la commode juste derrière lui, la faisant trembler, et faisant tomber un bibelot, placé dessus.

 **"Et y en aura jamais."** Sourit-il, ses doigts se resserrant lentement autour de sa gorge.

Rick commençait à perdre sa capacité à respirer. Il sentait le souffle lui manquer. Ses deux mains vinrent machinalement saisir celle qui lui enserrait la gorge puissamment. Lentement, il suffoquait, alors que Negan ricanait en resserrant de plus en plus ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Il se délectait de l'expression de panique dans les yeux de Rick, qui se sentait trahi. Il aurait espéré autre chose de sa part... Mais ce manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons lui prouvaient qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Finir comme ça ? Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il avait espéré. Pourtant, de plus en plus, sa vision se brouillait. Il manquait trop d'air, et sa respiration machinale ressemblait plus à un cri sourd. Il regardait Negan, désespéré, comme suppliant, comme choqué, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne faisait que le menacer. Son vis-à-vis, lui souriait en coin comme jamais, narquois, satisfait.

 **"Ben alors Rick, on a du mal à parler ? Quoi ? Oh, oui, de l'air... Me regarde pas comme ça..."** Monologuait-il, faussement attendri, mesquin.

 **"Ça m'empêchera pas d'te buter."**


	16. 16 Kill me, heal me

**16\. Kill me, heal me**

* * *

Hello ! Me revoilà, plus fort que jamais xD Voilà la suite de Libera Me :D Je m'excuse encore pour la longueur entre les chapitres, mais je préfère prendre mon temps, et poster quelque chose qui me convient, plutôt que de bâcler, ça serait bête ! En tout cas, comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Attention, chapitre un peu... Chaud ? :P N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

* * *

Alors c'était comme ça que tout devait se terminer ? Si bêtement... Et pourtant, Rick ne se sentait ni bête, ni naïf, en sentant autour de lui les doigts de Negan lui couper tout oxygène. Là, autour de sa gorge, alors qu'il cherchait naturellement à obtenir un peu d'air, en suffoquant, face au regard brillant et malin de son vis-à-vis. Mais non, il ne ressentait pas de regrets... Peut-être était-ce pour lui la concrétisation de toute cette relation ? Une libération ? Non, lui qui avait pourtant encore beaucoup à vivre, beaucoup de choses encore à faire... Mais comme rassuré, d'être en ses mains, et en ayant la plus grande confiance qui soit, alors qu'il suffoquait... Il souriait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Malsain, un sourire dérangeant. Si il avait eu assez d'air pour rire, il l'aurait fait. Nerveusement sans doute, ses nerfs lâchaient. Negan avait bien vu ce sourire, cet air si peu paniqué. Entre ses mains, il n'avait peur de rien. Pas même de la mort qu'il pourrait lui donner, là, de suite. De ses mains, tout était différent. Une aubaine, une grâce. Ou peut-être savait-il que lui aussi, n'allait pas le tuer... Pas maintenant.

Le voir sourire lui fit un drôle d'effet. Rick était arrivé à un point de non-retour. Il tiqua, plissant les yeux en le regardant, son regard à la fois plein de jugement, et de satisfaction.

 **"Putain regarde-moi ça..."**

Negan l'immobilisait, mais le laissait simplement reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci respira d'un coup, reprenant avec difficulté son air manquant, sa poitrine lui faisant affreusement mal sur le moment.

 **"T'as bien de la chance que tes potes m'attendent au tournant, sinon j't'aurais déjà explosé la tête à défaut de ton cul. Mais j'ai pas envie de mourir de suite..."** Scanda Negan, alors qu'il desserrait son emprise sur le cou de Rick, ne l'étouffant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes. **"Et tu vas m'aider... Hein Rick ?"**

Rick ne répondit pas, cherchant encore à faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons pour se satisfaire et respirer normalement. Il regardait pourtant Negan avec cet air si sûr de lui, ses yeux encore larmoyants par le manque de d'oxygène, lui donnant quasiment la réponse à sa question. L'aider ? Bien entendu. Il lui appartenait complètement... Pourquoi ne l'aiderai t'il pas à ne pas mourir ? Avec de la chance, il pourrait pallier encore longtemps avec son autre groupe, pour qu'ils ne se doutent rien. Comme un agent double... Mais il se leurrait clairement. Obsédé par sa situation et sa dévotion, il ne songeait pas une seule seconde son groupe assez fort et courageux pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il voulait réussir à jouer sur les deux tableaux, pour lui, ça ne ferait de mal à personne... Mais égoïstement, il ne pensait qu'à son bien-être.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite, douloureux, il posa la main dessus, tout en récupérant enfin assez de souffle pour ne plus suffoquer bruyamment. Il sentait son sang pulser dans toutes les parties sensibles de son corps, surtout sa gorge.

 **"Réponds-moi."** Souffla Negan, avec autorité.

Les yeux bleus de Rick se plongèrent avec intensité dans ceux si sombres du brun. Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches en les léchant distraitement, l'espace d'une seconde.

 **"Je prendrais n'importe quelle balle pour t'éviter de mourir."** Dit Rick, avec conviction, donnant un sourire satisfait au plus vieux. **"Mais à une seule condition..."**

Rick était dévoué, mais il semblait vouloir profité de cette opportunité pour plonger bien plus loin dans son vice. Il s'avança, sa main quittant son cœur pour venir se coller contre le torse de Negan, qui la suivit du regard.

 **"On sait jamais quand on peut crever ici... Et si j'dois mourir, j'veux pas partir sans avoir eu c'que je voulais..."**

Le leader des Sauveurs regarda Rick avec autant de satisfaction que de malice. Le plus jeune n'avait pas à finir sa phrase pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Accéder à sa demande était un moyen de le plonger définitivement sous l'eau. Mais pour ça, il devait 'céder' à celle-ci... Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quoi qu'il fasse, Rick était déjà sous son emprise, mais encore bien bipolaire et instable. Qu'aurait-il fait d'un refus ?

Negan remonta sa main jusqu'au dessous du menton de Rick, le maintenant bien face à lui. Il observait toujours ses lèvres rosées, mises en valeur naturellement.

 **"T'es en train de me dire que si j'te baise pas, tu m'abandonnes, c'est ça ?"**

L'ex-shériff aurait voulu répondre "oui". Il aurait voulu lui tenir tête, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulu prouver qu'il avait encore un peu de pouvoir, et que cette manière de tenir Negan par le sexe était la dernière chose qui lui restait pour se satisfaire et obtenir ses grâces, et surtout sa fierté. Pourtant, le mot "abandonner" sonna brutalement dans sa tête. Quelle idée. L'abandonner ? Il ne se l'imaginait plus, depuis ses quelques heures ou il tentait de le protéger malgré sa vulnérabilité. Après tout, si Negan en était là, c'était de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait mis fin au règne des Sauveurs. Il regretterai presque... Si cette abolition ne lui avait pas permis de se rapprocher de lui.

Aujourd'hui il devait jouer sur deux tableaux, certes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses deux pieds étaient dans le même camp. L'autre n'était que factice, pour que rien n'explose. Mais un jour, il allait bien devoir faire son choix... et cela définitivement.

Il déglutit face à ses mots, difficilement. Il n'arrivait même plus à lui mentir, rien qu'un peu. Il ne savait plus, en réalité, ou alors il n'avait jamais su. Parce que Negan décelait tout chez lui, et avait peu à peu gratté, et écaillé toute cette carapace fragile qu'il avait forgé tout seul. Il était mis à nu, vulnérable, le cœur et l'esprit dénués de toute protection.

 **"Non..."** Souffla t'il, comme déçu par sa propre faiblesse, mais tremblant de sa crainte de décevoir.

Negan eut ce rictus légèrement satisfait, et sa main quitta le menton de Rick en fixant son regard. Il n'avait que plus conscience de l'état de Rick, et n'avait plus grand-chose à faire pour le mettre de son côté, si ce n'était rien. Mais l'amour de jeu était là, et il était inévitable qu'il ne s'amuse pas un peu avec lui. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de meilleur à refuser les grâces d'un accro.

 **"J'préfère..."** Répondit Negan, en lui souriant, en coin. **"J'voudrais pas me forcer."**

Se forcer ? Rick le regarda avec étonnement, sans cacher son émotion. Il se forçait à le toucher depuis le début ? Alors que c'est lui qui avait commencé...? Après tout, c'était peut-être logique, il avait des femmes, et ne cessait d'être explicite à ce niveau. Rick se disait qu'au fond, il n'était peut-être qu'un passe temps... Mais qu'en était-il de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? De l'excitation qu'il lui procurait ? Était-ce un mensonge pour le conforter dans son besoin ?

Bien sûr que non. Mais il suffisait d'une remarque faite à Rick pour lui poser le doute. Negan ne pouvait mentir à ce sujet, et le véritable mensonge était peut-être toute cette histoire autour de son harem féminin. Mais c'était assez drôle de voir à quel point le plus jeune était profondément touché par cette remarque, comme une petite pucelle se sentant trompée, comme une femme bafouée, ou un homme fragile frappé dans sa fierté et sa dévotion.

 **"C'est pas parce que tu penses me tenir par la bite que t'auras gain de cause, Rick. Fais pas ton enfant gâté..."**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rick pour se souvenir, épisode par épisode, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis que Negan était rentré dans sa vie. Il ne se souvenait même plus réellement du véritable calvaire qu'était sa relation avec lui au tout début, de cette peur qui l'animait, de cette douleur qui scellait peu à peu son corps. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était l'instant présent. Mais Negan lui faisait comprendre que ses efforts étaient vains, et qu'il n'arriverai pas si facilement à attirer son attention.

Il était amusant pour le grand brun de jouer avec la fragilité de Rick. Celui-ci semblait décontenancé. Ses grands yeux bleus bien ouverts, il se sentait perdre pied, ainsi que toute répartie.

 **"T'as pas le droit de dire ça... Après tout ce que-"**

 **"Après tout ce que quoi, Rick ? Qu'Est-ce que t'es en train de t'imaginer ? Que t'es spécial pour moi, parce que c'est toi qu'j'ai pris en cible ?"**

Encore cette sensation de s'être emballé. Il se sentait bête, et surtout honteux. Mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que Negan ne voie que lui. Même si il s'était trompé, même si le grand brun était moqueur et l'enfonçait dans sa gêne, il voulait être le véritable centre d'attention.

Negan ne faisait que jouer. Si Rick lui était si inutile, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait tué, ou fait souffrir d'une autre manière.

 **"Evidemment que j'suis spécial..."** Dit Rick, bassement, tentant de reprendre une certaine force de parole, essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer plus. Peut-être que c'était ça, que cherchait Negan. " **Y a que moi qui peut te mettre dans un état pareil. Et ça, tu le sais. Sinon j'serais pas là, et tu m'aurais tué tout à l'heure..."**

Le cou de Rick avait encore les traces des doigts de Negan, qui avait serré fortement autour de sa jugulaire, pour l'étouffer. Le grand brun eut un petit ricanement, typique de sa personne. Il regardait Rick reprendre du poil de la bête, en souriant en coin, voyant qu'il était vraiment de plus en plus instable au niveau de ses émotions.

 **"Mais encore ?"** Provoqua le plus vieux, sans gêne.

Rick n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion, voyant sa question comme une opportunité de faire bien mieux.

 **"Tu l'as dit toi-même..."** Fit-il en s'approchant de nouveau de lui, quittant la commode sur laquelle il avait appuyé son arrière-train. La main de Rick se posa sans gêne sur l'entrejambe de Negan, englobant celle-ci par-dessus son pantalon. **"Y a que moi pour te "foutre une trique pareille"…"** Il ne faisait que citer ses propres mots, pensant les retourner contre lui. Tout en se persuadant lui-même qu'il avait raison. Negan se laissa faire, ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis du regard. **"Ose dire le contraire... Ose dire que le fait que je sois à tes pieds ne t'excites pas..."**

Rick se laissa subitement tomber à genoux, agrippé aux hanches de Negan. Il n'avait plus aucune fierté, ni aucune pudeur, sur ce coup là. Il colla ses lèvres contre la braguette du plus vieux, le regard toujours relevé vers lui, pour le provoquer et l'attiser.

 **"T'as pas le droit de dire ça..."**

Negan le fixait, sans bouger. Un silence se posa, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de lever sa main, et de la déposer sur la tête de Rick, dans ses cheveux, sans les agripper.

 **"Damn Rick.. T'en est à ce point là."** Fit-il, en regardant finalement en l'air, prenant un air faussement attristé, poussant un léger soupir. Sa provocation l'excitait autant qu'elle... l'agaçait. Avec cette attitude, il avait un petit dessus sur lui.

Le plus vieux caressa alors lentement l'arrière de son crâne. Vu comme ça, ça ressemblait à une caresse, telle qu'on la donnerai à un chien. Rick se sentait comme privilégié, ainsi, persuadé qu'il avait bien agi. Il en souriait presque, en le regardant, une de ses mains glissant lentement vers la ceinture de son ennemi pour tenter de la défaire, et entamer ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début.

Puis subitement, Negan attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux, toujours à l'arrière de sa tête, pour la tirer brusquement, afin de le faire s'arquer, le visage vers le plafond. Surpris, Rick força légèrement, son regard ne quittant pas Negan. Doucement, le Sauveur plia un genou pour s'abaisser et lui faire face.

Son regard était loin d'être mesquin, et encore moins compatissant. Au contraire, il avait l'air sévère, et autoritaire.

 **"Lève-toi."** Dit-il, de sa voix ferme.

Rick grimaçait. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Il ne comprenait plus, mais le ton si dur de son vis-à-vis n'annonçait rien de bon. Les dents serrées, il ouvrit les yeux en fixant Negan, cherchant une réponse à sa question. Pourquoi refusait-il ses avances ? Rick se retrouvait bien avancé, à moitié bien trop serré dans son pantalon. Il se retrouvait encore ridicule...

 **"Lève-toi bordel !"** Renchérit Negan, voyant que Rick ne bougeait pas.

Celui-ci finit par obéir, et se leva, Negan lâchant ses cheveux, se remettant debout devant lui, sans cesser de le regarder, à la recherche d'une réponse. Le grand brun semblait à la fois agacé, et subtilement titillé par le comportement de son 'ennemi". Il le fixa un instant, son regard glaçait le sang de l'ex-shériff.

 **"Déshabille-toi."**

Ce moment lui rappelait la toute première fois qu'il avait été confronté à Negan. Les circonstances, et la situation n'était absolument pas la même, mais cette voix, cette façon de lui demander... Sa voix le fit frissonner. Tout était différent maintenant. Mais comme un enfant se faisant réprimander, il craignait sa réaction, malgré tout. Il n'avait pas l'air enclin à lui donner ce que lui voulait.

Cette fois-ci, Rick ne demanda pas son reste, et malgré son appréhension, il commença à se déshabiller. Il n'avait déjà plus la veste en cuir sur ses épaules, il se contenta donc de se mettre torse-nu, et de commencer à défaire sa ceinture, pour enlever son pantalon. Il allait bien entendu trop lentement pour Negan, qui souffla, l'air déjà las de son rythme peu satisfaisant. Rick le compris, et accéléra la cadence, pour se retrouver finalement nu, enlevant son sous-vêtement de ses chevilles, et se redressant de nouveau face à son bourreau.

Malgré son agacement, Negan profita du spectacle. Il regarda Rick, de haut en bas, comme pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, détaillant chaque partie de son corps. La marque sur son épaule encore visible, ses cicatrices qu'il avait obtenu au fur et à mesure de son périple, son corps un peu plus travaillé par l'effort. Malgré sa stature, il restait toujours plus "frêle" que Negan, et être nu devant lui, de cette manière, le rendait encore plus vulnérable et peu impressionnant.

Rick ne semblait pas gêné d'être nu, il craignait plus la réaction du grand brun. Ses mains étaient le long de son corps, ne cachant rien des détails intimes de son corps.

Alors que le silence imprégné dans la pièce devenait intense et lourd, Negan, d'un geste brusque et bref, s'approcha de Rick, en le saisissant par la gorge de nouveau, le plaquant contre la commode qui trembla sous le choc. Leurs corps étaient proches comme jamais, et Rick en profita, prenant cet acte comme une invitation. Il attrapa le visage de Negan entre ses mains, engageant de nouveau un baiser que, cette fois-ci, Negan ne refusa pas, emporté par une sorte de fougue incontrôlable.

Dans le mouvement, poussé par l'imposant torse de son vis-à-vis, Rick souleva une jambe pour s'élever sur la petite commode lui arrivant mi-fesses, grimpant et s'asseyant dessus en écartant les cuisses, invitant le plus vieux à s'y loger, de manière plutôt indécente. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, continuant à réceptionner le baiser fougueux et intense de Rick, et d'y répondre, avec plus de maîtrise, alors que le plus jeune lui se laissait totalement aller à un échange plein de volonté, sa langue passant avec force entre celle de Negan si il le fallait, mouillant ses lèvres abondamment, et venant mordre de nouveau celle inférieure, rouvrant légèrement sa plaie, leur baiser ayant désormais un goût de sang qui ne semblait pas les déranger.

Les mains de Rick quittèrent le visage de Negan, glissant sur son torse, à travers son t-shirt blanc qui laissait entrevoir les détails de son corps. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation, et son érection prouvait à quel point l'intensité de celle-ci était puissante. Le bassin encore couvert du leader des Sauveurs rencontra celle-ci, bien placé entre ses deux jambes ouvertes.

Etrangement silencieux, le grand brun semblait lui aussi absorbé par une fougue dévastatrice, mais plus maîtrisée, bien qu'inopinée. Belle surprise pour Rick, qui semblait n'avoir plus aucune volonté que celle d'être satisfait, qu'importe les moyens. La réaction si brutale de Negan l'avait empli de satisfaction. Sa brutalité, sa violence, c'était ça qu'il voulait.

La main du plus vieux quitta la gorge de Rick une fois celui-ci perché sur la commode. Rick ne semblait pas tenir en place, son bassin ondulant naturellement au contact de celui de Negan entre ses cuisses. Une de ses grandes mains vint alors se loger sur une des fesses de celui-ci, l'agrippant avec fermeté, le ramenant encore plus contre son propre bassin.

Les deux hommes étaient complètement ailleurs, l'un sûrement plus que l'autre, mais ce qui était certains, c'est que la fougue avait brutalement pris possession d'eux. Sanguin, le plus vieux avait réagi de manière surprenante, comme toujours, alors que Rick lui, prévisible, attendait sa sentence.

Les mains de l'ex-shériff sur le torse de Negan griffaient son torse à travers son t-shirt, il aurait voulu qu'il l'enlève. Jamais il ne l'avait vu rien que torse-nu. Jamais il n'avait vu autre parcelle de peau que son visage et ses mains. Sans sa veste, sans son écharpe, il en avait déjà un peu plus vu. Mais ce qu'il voulait, réellement, c'est sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir leurs corps s'entrechoquer brutalement, que ce claquement au bas de son corps soit plus fort, plus puissant. Que ses mains puissent enserrer sa taille, ses imposantes épaules nues. Il voulait que l'acte tourne en sa faveur, à lui aussi. Il voulait tout ressentir, tout obtenir de cet homme, qui anciennement bourreau, était devenu une addiction... Bien trop puissante.

Il se laissait aller, et osa. Ses deux mains descendirent au niveau de la ceinture du grand brun, pour finir par remonter, collées à sa peau, remontant lentement par-dessous le t-shirt, sur l'aine, le ventre, jusqu'aux pectoraux. Il pouvait sentir tout les détails de son corps ainsi, et même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, il pouvait l'imaginer se dessiner sous ses doigts, et ça l'excitait également. Il sentait les muscles finement dessinés sous sa peau, une légère pilosité agréable au toucher entre ses deux pectoraux. Il ne s'aventurait pas au niveau des tétons, comme par respect. Sentir sa peau aussi promptement contre la sienne le rendait dingue.

Negan ne le repoussa pas dans ce geste, pris par cette envie de lui couper le souffle, avec un baiser, cette fois-ci, son indécence l'ayant poussé plus loin dans son excitation. Le grand brun remonta une main au niveau de sa mâchoire, ses doigts englobant sa joue et son pouce venant se loger contre la lèvre inférieure de Rick, et s'insinuant de moitié dans sa bouche, contre sa langue, rompant leur baiser.

A ce moment là, alors que Negan relevait un peu le visage, Rick put le revoir. Son sourire. Son sourire entre la satisfaction et l'air mesquin. Ce sourire qu'il avait attendu depuis tout à l'heure... Il l'avait enfin en face de lui. Alors que le plus grand avait stoppé le baiser par cet acte, Rick ne s'arrêta pas là. Il laissa ses mains glisser hors du t-shirt, pour venir saisir l'avant bras du brun, tout en le regardant avec plus de soumission qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve. Lentement, ses lèvres englobèrent tout le pouce de son vis-à-vis, glissant jusqu'à la base, sans cesser de le regarder. Puis pour l'aller-retour suivant, il ferma les yeux, mimant parfaitement la fellation sur son simple pouce.

 **"Redis-le moi."** Fit Negan, narquois, en le voyant faire, son acte l'excitant grandement.

Rick compris immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Il n'était plus question de fierté ou de quoi que ce soit pour lui, le dire était même un plaisir. Il fit un dernier aller-retour sur le pouce de Negan, sous son regard insistant et autoritaire, le laissant humide, avant de défier de nouveau son vis-à-vis du regard, pour obéir.

 **"Prends-moi. Baise-moi. J'veux qu'tu m'donnes ce que je mérite..."** Souffla Rick, sans aucune hésitation, ses mains caressant l'avant-bras de Negan avec une certaine impatience. **"… et que tu prennes tout ce que tu veux..."**

Il n'avait rien à redire, Rick était obéissant à souhait, avide, désireux, rien de plus délectable pour Negan. Il avait réussi à le mener à ce point, qui pour lui, était sans retour. Il avait prit une destination dont il ne pourrait plus revenir désormais.

L'excitation, la chaleur, tout était palpable dans la pièce, tout comme le fait qu'ils transpiraient l'un l'autre le désir. Le grand brun le montrait moins, puisque c'est lui qui dominait le jeu, et aimait voir Rick en redemander encore et encore. Il ne s'en lasserai jamais... Mais ce point culminant jusqu'où l'avait mené était un aboutissement des plus satisfaisant. Il en était fier. La route n'avait pas été si longue pour que Rick craque complètement, mais il avait misé sur le bon cheval... En même temps, si il l'avait visé lui, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tant de raisons, pour qu'arrivé ici, tout se concrétise parfaitement.

Mais il ne pouvait non plus retenir un désir réel, et présent. Bien loin de se forcer comme il pouvait le faire croire à Rick, son corps était agité par ce désir de le briser, de le faire sien, et de lui faire oublier ce qu'il était réellement avant de le rencontrer.

Juste avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il eut un léger rire, complètement mesquin, regardant Rick avec ce petit air dominant et amusé, se léchant le bord des lèvres de manière séductrice. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps au plus âgé pour, dans un geste précipité, hâtif, enlever son t-shirt blanc. Trop chaud, il avait envie de profiter encore plus de la vulnérabilité de Rick, et de sa liberté récente, depuis deux jours.

Il le jeta au loin, le vêtement atterrissant par terre de manière négligée, alors qu'en fond, Negan se jetais clairement sur Rick, ses mains agrippant ses hanches pour dans un geste net, caler de nouveau son bassin entre ses cuisses, leurs érections se heurtant, l'une nue, l'autre encore prisonnière.

Leurs visages s'effleuraient, mais ne se touchaient pas, leurs lèvres s'attisaient l'une l'autre, et le grand brun prit un malin plaisir à voir Rick s'arquer en arrière alors qu'il se heurtait à lui. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, toujours aussi désireux de l'embrasser. Le voyant enfin torse-nu, il pouvait détailler ce corps qu'il avait touché, qu'il avait imaginé. Il pouvait désormais poser ses mains et s'en délecter convenablement. Pour lui, c'était un véritable cadeau de la part de Negan, alors que celui-ci avait fait ça dans l'unique but de se sentir mieux.

Rick plaqua ses mains sur son torse, de nouveau, son bassin ondulant toujours légèrement contre lui. Il semblait impatient, alors ses lèvres vinrent se perdre contre la mâchoire de Negan, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre possession de sa bouche. Il vint mordre la peau fraîchement rasée du brun, le bout de ses lèvres la caressant dans un baiser final.

En vérité, jamais il n'aurait pensé désirer quelqu'un autant que ça. Cet homme, son ennemi, un tueur, quelqu'un qu'il avait pourtant jurer de tuer. Était-ce de la folie ? En partie. Mais le désir est loin d'être toujours là où on l'attends... Il se libérait de son statut d'homme de tête, devenant un homme de main.

Alors que Rick jouait avec sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'adam, et son cou, Negan quitta ses hanches pour venir détacher hâtivement son pantalon. Pas de ceinture, il n'avait qu'à défaire la braguette, pour laisser apparaître son sous-vêtement. Sans attendre que le brun ne finisse de libérer son membre, les mains du plus jeune descendirent rapidement dessus, le touchant, l'attrapant à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il la sentait sous ses doigts, contre sa paume, déjà brûlante, ce qui ne le rendait que plus désireux. Il baissa lui-même le vêtement, dénudant l'objet de sa convoitise, qui encore maintenue en bas par l'élastique du sous-vêtement, se plaqua contre son bas ventre, droit, contre l'érection luisante de Rick. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, bien trop excité, depuis bien trop longtemps.

Negan se redressa légèrement, alors que Rick se plaquait contre le mur, les jambes plus écartées encore, sur la commode tremblante. L'attente ne lui avait jamais été aussi insupportable, et sentir son sexe contre le sien n'arrangeait rien. Negan jouait avec le temps, malgré son envie irrépressible de commencer. Mais c'était bien plus amusant de faire mariner ce pauvre Rick, déjà bien trop fébrile.

 **"T'en peux plus, hein."** Souffla t'il, alors que sa main vint englober et serrer leur deux sexes, l'un contre l'autre. Le moindre contact faisait gémir Rick, qui s'arqua un peu plus, ayant une magnifique vue sur Negan, et le bas de leurs corps. La main qui les tenait commença lentement à bouger. **"J'te touche à peine et t'en peux plus..."** Finit-il, en regardant Rick s'agiter un peu plus, alors que sa main les caressait tous les deux.

 **"A-Ah, putain, allez..."** Gémit-il, se mordant la lèvre.

Indécent comme jamais, il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant dans un geste bref, pour attraper la main libre de Negan. Il l'apporta simplement à ses lèvres, venant mettre contre sa langue ses deux doigts principaux, son index et son majeur, les suçant rapidement, toujours de manière assez suggestive, mais surtout dans un but précis. Il les humidifia abondamment, en regardant Negan, et lui rendant l'usage de sa main.

 **"Fais quelque chose..."** Geint-il, une nouvelle fois.

L'attente était insoutenable, visiblement. Cette découverte de plaisir était devenue envahissante au point de l'obséder.

Se retrouvant avec ses doigts mouillés, Negan compris rapidement le message. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, bien évidemment.

 **"Wow, Rick, t'as pas l'air bien, faut pas t'angoisser pour ça... ça va venir..."** Dit-il, alors qu'au fond son comportement lui donnait plus qu'envie d'aller plus loin. Il lui montra ses deux doigts, bien humides, les écartant, et faisant éclater un léger filet de salive entre eux. Il lâcha leurs deux sexes, sa main désormais libre venant tirer de nouveau sur son bassin, fermement, pour bien le mettre au bord du meuble, et laisser son antre accessible.

 **"C'est ça que tu veux ?"** Fit-il, en descendant ses doigts trempés entre ses cuisses, venant les poser face contre son intimité.

L'anneau de chair du plus jeune se contracta dans un mouvement, Rick ne répondant pas à son énième et humiliante question, même si il savait qu'il allait devoir le faire... Ou peut-être pas. La réaction crispée mais demandeuse de Rick attisa Negan bien plus facilement, et pour cette fois, il n'attendit pas sa réponse, ni son consentement -malgré tout déjà acquis- pour venir faire pénétrer son premier doigt, qui rentra sans aucun souci, tout comme le deuxième. Humides, ils avaient glissés sans difficulté en lui, son corps s'habituant, et ses parois détendues l'accueillant avec facilité.

Surpris par cette initiative, Rick poussa un gémissement d'étonnement et de plaisir à la fois. Les deux doigts entrés, Negan les retira pour revenir d'un coup plus sec, ses longs doigts heurtant directement le point sensible de son partenaire. Rick flancha, mordant son poignet pour ne pas gémir trop fort, alors que son vis-à-vis recommençait son mouvement brusque plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, la base de ses doigts claquait contre sa peau. Et à chaque fois, il se délectait de son expression, de ses yeux qui se crispent, de ses dents qui mordent sa peau, de son corps qui avait un sursaut de plaisir brut, de ses doigts qui se crispaient sur la commode.

L'acte était malgré tout différent de d'habitude. Différent, car ce n'était plus "forcé", bien que Rick aie le cerveau totalement retourné de moitié. Différent, parce que Negan semblait moins agressif, mais bien entendu, toujours aussi mesquin et profiteur, pour son bon plaisir. Moins égoïste malgré tout, mais toujours dans son intérêt. Mais le consentement de Rick, et sa demande régulière étaient les choses qui changeaient tout. C'était juste... plus intense.

Rick semblait écarter ses cuisses encore plus, accueillant sans gêne les doigts de son bourreau, et lui offrant une visibilité irréprochable sur son corps, et sans honte. Negan, droit, s'en délectait. C'est après quelques va et viens qui eurent comme résultat de bien sonner Rick, tout en le mettant encore plus dans un état de désir intense, que le plus vieux enleva ses doigts, et dirigea sa main vers son propre sexe, bien trop tendu par l'envie, lui aussi.

 **"Moi qui pensait à l'époque que t'étais une petite traînée, si j'm'étais imaginé ça..."** Fit Negan, en ricanant légèrement, moqueur. Il profita de ses mots pour venir glisser son sexe entre ses fesses, sans le pénétrer, mais la longueur brûlante venant caresser son antre.

Rick cherchait toujours le contact, et plus particulièrement la pénétration, en bougeant encore son bassin. Mais cette fois-ci il n'allait pas s'en sortir sans que Negan aie entendu ce qu'il préférait entendre, ses suppliques indécentes. Et ça, il le savait. Et il était prêt à tout, aussi humiliant que ce soit, il s'en fichait, il ne le ressentait même plus ainsi.

 **"Tu m'as assez fait attendre... Putain-"** fit-il en serrant les dents, sentant cette chaleur le narguer, contre son intimité demandeuse. **"J'en peux plus, pitié, viens- !"** Termina t'il en s'arquant une fois de plus contre le mur.

 **"Eh ben j'ai même plus besoin de demander on dirait..."**

Negan ne se fit pas prier, plutôt content d'entendre ça. Il n'attendit même pas de finir sa phrase, qu'il vint en même temps, caler l'extrémité de son sexe contre l'anneau de chair, qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'énormément forcer pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Il le pénétra premièrement doucement, faisant rentrer son gland et le bout de son membre, ce qui tira à Rick un long soupir de satisfaction, presque entière. Et c'est quand il s'y sentit bien calé, qu'il lui donna un coup de rein tout aussi sec que ses précédentes pénétrations avec ses doigts, rentrant la totalité de son membre en lui.

Il arracha au plus jeune un cri de surprise, mais de plaisir intense. La douleur n'était quasiment plus là, il s'habituait, se préparait, souvent maintenant. Mais cette sensation d'être enfin "plein", et pris, possédé, entièrement par Negan, l'emplissait d'un plaisir plus immense que jamais, après toute cette attente, toute cette frustration. Il se sentait lié à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Leur dernière fois, c'est lui qui avait tout géré, il l'avait même forcé à l'embrasser, Negan ne pouvait rien faire à ce moment. Mais là... Tout était différent. C'était le Sauveur qui décidait de tout, de ce qu'il voulait faire de lui... Et c'est ça qu'il souhaitait réellement. Lui appartenir... Comme il lui avait dit au début. Il était à lui. _**You're mine.**_

Maintenant qu'il était là, il voulait qu'il bouge, il voulait le sentir. Il était présent, au plus profond de lui, il le sentait palpiter tout à l'intérieur. De nouveau, plus légèrement, ses reins se mirent à bouger. Mais Negan ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Alors que lui était immobile, quand il sentit bouger Rick, sa main s'abattit sur sa fesse droite dans une claque audible et brutale. Lentement, la trace rouge de sa main se dessinait sur sa peau blanche. Le leader d'Alexandria geint.

 **"J't'ai pas demandé de bouger."** Lança t'il, sec.

Une punition qui n'en était pas une, tant elle avait fait frissonner Rick, et gémir. Même son érection fut ravivée de plus belle d'un afflux de sang.

 **"Putain même quand j'te fous la fessée t'aimes ça... Damn, Rick ! C'est ça qu'tu veux, que j'te fasses du mal ?"**

Negan ricana, en regardant la trace de sa main se former sur sa fesse, magnifiquement détaillée. Rick ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, ces petites marques de violence complètement sexuelle, il appréciait, et le découvrait en même temps que son partenaire. Ces petits picotements sur sa peau, il voulait les sentir encore.

 **"Arrête de parler... Et baise-moi, putain..."** Dit Rick, en fixant Negan, avec un léger sourire provocateur en coin.

Negan le vit, ce petit sourire provocateur... Et il y répondit, amusé par son affront. La main qui lui avait donnée la fessée vint serrer la peau ferme de sa fesse entre ses doigts, son regard dominant et plus provocateur que lui encore le fixant sans répit.

 **"C'est pas toi qui donne les ordres ici..."** Fit-il, alors que le plus jeune serrait les dents de nouveau sous son geste. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard. **"Mais j'vais faire une exception pour celui-ci..."** Termina t'il, ne laissant aucun temps à Rick pour répondre ou réagir, et ressortant de lui, pour revenir le pénétrer avec violence. Son bassin claqua net contre ses fesses.

Rick se sentait grimper bien plus haut à chaque fois. Il ne retenait pas ses cris, alors que sans rien dire de plus, Negan continua, et répéta son geste plusieurs fois, avant de prendre un rythme régulier de pénétration.

Rick se laissait heurter sans gêne, recherchant ce contact depuis bien trop longtemps. La bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper d'indécents gémissements, et de sulfureuses supplications.

 **"Aah- Plus vite..."** Lui intimait-il, sans aucune gêne, se maintenant à la commode alors que son partenaire la faisait bien trembler sous ses coups de reins.

 **"Supplie-moi."** Lança t'il, sèchement.

 **"Pitié... encore..."** se perdit le plus jeune, emprunt de son désir intense.

Il ne se souciait même plus de qui pouvait bien les surprendre, les entendre, il était complètement perdu dans son plaisir, comblé, en voulant toujours plus, encore et encore.

Negan continua ses va et viens, son plaisir grimpant lui aussi avec intensité. La chaleur et l'étroitesse qui englobait son sexe le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il y revenait. Il sentait Rick se contracter autour de lui, à chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup de rein plus sec. Il martelait désormais sans douceur le point sensible de sa victime, le faisant toujours plus crier, et trembler. Le plus vieux grognait discrètement de plaisir, son visage se crispant légèrement, mais sa malice ne le quittant pas pour autant. Il ne se laissait pas tant aller.

Les grandes mains du brun tenaient désormais les hanches de Rick avec fermeté, l'amenant toujours plus à lui à chaque coup de rein, et s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. L'érection du plus jeune perlait abondamment sur son propre ventre, alors qu'il tentait de se redresser rien qu'un peu pour atteindre le visage de Negan. Mais hors de portée, trop submergé, et ce dernier ne se laissant approcher, Rick oublia vite cette idée, pour se laisser retomber dos contre le mur, bras replié au dessus de sa tête, l'autre soutenant son corps abusé contre la commode.

Plus Negan y allait fort, plus la jouissance approchait. Déjà fortement titillé et excité depuis un bon moment, son corps n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Et il allait le lui faire comprendre, même si il risquait qu'on lui arrache son plaisir final.

 **"Encore... J'vais..."** Soupira Rick, sur le point d'y arriver.

Mais Negan ne s'arrêta pas. Son but, là désormais, n'était pas de le frustrer, mais de lui apporter cette chose qu'il convoitait tant... Et le rendre plus accro que jamais. Il reclaqua alors sa main sur sa fesse, la saisissant, l'empoignant, en accélérant son rythme de coups de reins.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rick pour être submergé par son tout premier et intense orgasme. Pris de cours, un cri muet sorti de ses lèvres, suivi d'un soupir plaintif, alors qu'il se sentait raidir, son bas-ventre s'enflammant, son anneau de chair et ses parois emprisonnant le sexe de son vis-à-vis avec puissance, tandis qu'il se libérait sur son ventre, en plusieurs salves.

Negan lui approchait également, les contractions au niveau de l'intimité de Rick allaient avoir raison de lui. Et malgré qu'il soit sur son petit nuage, il voulait que Negan continue. Son plaisir n'allait pas être complet si il ne se libérait pas à son tour, et en lui.

 **"Nh, putain..."** Souffla le plus vieux, alors qu'il ne tenait plus.

Il finit par à son tour se laisser aller, grognant son plaisir, tout en laissant l'orgasme le submerger lui aussi, ancré au plus profond de son partenaire, se libérant lui aussi. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la chair ferme des fesses de Rick, qui lui, était encore à bout de souffle, la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés, une main sur sa poitrine.

Negan n'attendit pas pour se retirer, tout de même assez doucement, après s'être remis de sa jouissance plutôt intense. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire... Un Rick consentant, c'était aussi "foutrement" excitant. Mais virez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Il se rhabilla rapidement, remontant son boxer et rattachant son pantalon, avant de prendre un t-shirt propre dans la fameuse commode, sous les fesses de Rick. Il l'enfila, et regarda Rick, encore confus, et essouflé.

 **"Va t'laver, t'es plein de foutre, c'est dégueulasse."** Fit Negan, sèchement. Il avait sûrement rendu Rick encore plus dépendant, avec ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais le rappeler un peu à l'ordre sur son statut et sa place ne lui ferait pas de mal. Du moins c'Est-ce qu'il se disait.

Rick fut surpris de ce ton peu amical, après une telle intensité dans leur acte. Evidemment, il revint à se dire qu'il s'était encore emballé, mais son corps était pleinement satisfait, et même si c'était difficile, il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Negan l'avait possédé comme il le souhaitait, et ça, c'était le plus important... Il ne devait voir que lui. Lui seul. Et il y tenait.

Ses jambes étaient encore tremblantes, il descendit alors avec difficulté de la commode, sentant un fluide léger couler entre ses cuisses, qu'il serra, en ramassant ses vêtements, et obéissant, se dirigeant dans la petite salle de bain pour prendre sa deuxième douche de la journée.

Pendant ce temps, Negan mangea. C'était certes froid, mais il avait faim, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé, et pour le peu qu'il y avait, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il en profita également pour récupérer sa veste en cuir, et sa ceinture, qu'il renoua autour de sa taille. Il souffla. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche, il irait après. Rick avait eu sa dose, il devait être dans un bon état d'esprit désormais. Peut-être toujours instable, mais moins, le concernant... Même si il venait clairement de l'envoyer paître après l'avoir pris d'une manière plus intense.

Rick lui n'avait pas dans l'idée de quitter son odeur qu'il avait sur lui, en lui. Mais comme un ordre à suivre, il fila directement sous l'eau, pour rincer son ventre, nettoyer son sexe et son corps transpirant, et en dernier, son intimité, qu'il fut obliger de toucher précisément pour la laver, ce qui lui arracha un frisson, sa sensibilité accrue. Il fut très rapide, et se sécha, pour remettre ses vêtements assez lascivement, encore dans les nuages.

Mais il allait bien vite retourner à la réalité.

* * *

Du côté d'Alexandria, la journée avait bien continué, la bonne humeur était plutôt présente, pour certains habitants, voir des vivres et des armes revenir sur leurs terres étaient une bonne nouvelle. Mais le groupe de Rick, lui, n'était pas tant serein que ça, surtout deux personnes en particulier.

Michonne et Maggie. Cette dernière avait laissé l'ex-compagne de Rick se reposer, et elles avaient fini par se revoir ensuite. Michonne avait particulièrement besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle traversait, et ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elles s'étaient alors assises, toutes les deux, sur la petite terrasse de la maison de la jeune femme au katana, autour d'une table, pour discuter.

 **"Tu sais, l'avoir laissé là-bas avec Negan ne me rassure pas plus que toi. Mais... Je me déteste de penser ça, mais je- … J'arrive plus à lui faire confiance."** Dit Michonne, les yeux fixés sur la table.

Maggie semblait perplèxe. Douter de Rick, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule ici. Mais elle ? Douter de Rick ? C'était étonnant, et il devait y avoir une raison.

 **"Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais ça me surprends de ta part. Je n'ai pas perdu foi en Rick..."**

 **"Ecoute... Promets-moi de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire. Mais ça fait trop longtemps que j'encaisse, il faut que j'en parle, et je pense que tu es la bonne personne pour ça."**

La jeune femme semblait surprise, et s'attendait au pire. Il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre la manieuse de sabre dans un état de stress et de doute pareil.

 **"Je t'écoute."**

Michonne mis du temps à parler. Elle se remémorait la scène, et avait encore en tête ce qu'elle avait entendu. Pour elle, il n'était pas impossible, il était peut-être même évident qu'à l'heure actuelle, Rick profitait d'être seul avec Negan pour ce genre de choses. Evident également qu'il avait "rompu" avec elle pour cette raison là.

 **"La dernière fois que Negan est venu ici, Rick l'a prit à part. Etant donné que c'était un peu tendu, je suis allée écouter un peu ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte du bureau... Et... J'ai entendu des propos assez tendancieux de la part de Rick..."**

 **"Tendancieux ?"** S'interrogea Maggie, haussant un sourcil.

 **"Ouais... Bon, pour faire clair, je pense que Rick à une liaison avec Negan."**

Dit comme ça, Maggie resta bouche bée. Elle aurait cru facilement à une blague, mais connaissant Michonne et la situation, ce ne l'était pas. Elle sourit un peu nerveusement, avant d'essayer d'assimiler ses mots.

 **"Attends, quoi ? Tu plaisantes, enfin, c'est pas possible que ce soit un truc pareil qui..."**

 **"Je plaisante pas... J'ai juste pas envie de répéter, ni d'imiter ce que j'ai entendu. Mais je te promet, je te jure, que je ne plaisante pas."** La coupa Michonne, presque honteuse d'avouer ça.

 **"Mais... Il devait avoir une bonne raison de faire ou de dire ça, non...?"** Fit Maggie, un peu désespérément, comme cherchant une dernière raison à laquelle se raccrocher pour garder sa confiance en Rick.

 **"Vu sa conviction, je ne pense pas, non. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il sont en train de faire, là..."**

 **"Rick nous aurait trahi... Pour ça ?"**

 **"Je sais pas... J'en sais rien..."**

Un silence se posa entre les deux femmes. Qu'Est-ce qui était le plus choquant dans tout ça ? La trahison de Rick en était elle vraiment une ? Pourquoi Negan ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour en arriver là ? Trop de questions, si peu de réponses. Réponses qui se trouvaient à deux heures de là, au Sanctuaire.

Maggie regarda discrètement Michonne, qui semblait un peu désespéré à l'idée que Rick les trahisse. De sa véritable intention. Elle se sentait blessée. Rick, pourquoi lui ? Le leader, depuis le début. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

 **"Ecoute... Faut anticiper. Si il est sur le point de nous trahir, il faut qu'on intercepte les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et nos réponses, elles sont où il est. On y va."**

En vérité, Michonne voulait des réponses, même si elle n'avait plus réellement envie de se confronter à ça. Mais Maggie avait raison, il fallait qu'elles fassent les choses à temps, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle regarda alors son amie dans les yeux, puis avec conviction, elle hocha la tête.

Il était temps d'avoir les réponses qu'elles cherchaient.

* * *

Rick sortit de la douche, rejoignant Negan, assis dans son canapé, et s'étant servi un verre d'alcool. Il ne l'accueilla pas en grande pompe, comme il espérait secrètement.

 **"Tu devrais aller vérifier où son tes potes. Vu le bruit que t'as fait, t'as dû en rameuter un ou deux..."** Fit-il, en buvant une gorgée de son verre, et le reposant assez brusquement sur la table.

Rick haussa un sourcil. Quelle humeur... Il l'avait toujours vu heureux, mesquin et taquin après le sexe. Mais là, c'était différent. Ce qui lui faisait se poser encore trop de questions... Malgré tout, il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il ratisse un peu le bâtiment, pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers, si ils étaient toujours là. Il savait que Jesus et Carl traînaient depuis sa montée dans la chambre, et il fut subitement prit par la peur d'avoir été entendu... Un peu à retardement.

 **"Ouais..."** Souffla t'il, en hésitant, et en le regardant.

 **"C'est bon, j't'ai dit que j'me barrerai pas, j'ai pas envie de crever comme un con. J'ai d'autres plans bien mieux que ça..."** Fit Negan, malgré tout un peu malicieux dans son regard, ce qui conforta Rick dans son idée, et surtout, dans son objectif de rester avec lui et de le garder en sécurité loin de son groupe, en attendant qu'il se décide à trouver une solution.

Rick ne dit rien de plus, et se dirigea vers la porte, pour sortir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, il ne comptait pas rester longtemps, pensant déjà à l'excuse qu'il allait leur dire pour leur avouer qu'il restait ici, à surveiller le Sanctuaire, seul. Même si les sauveurs restant n'avaient plus d'armes, et qu'ils étaient un peu réduits, c'était tout de même dangereux d'être la seul. Ils ne savaient pas non plus, pour la plupart, que leur chef était vivant. Si c'était le cas, ça allait être plus compliqué...

Il avança dans le couloir, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

 **"Attrape-le !"** Cria une voix, ce qui sortit Rick de ses esprits. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à temps, et deux bras vinrent le maitriser, pour l'empêcher de courir l'espace d'un temps.

Rapidement, alors qu'il était maîtrisé et commençait à se débattre, il vit une silhouette fine lui passer en trombe devant le nez. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien grand quand il distingua la personne, et la direction qu'elle prenait... Et ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

 **"NON !"** Cria-t'il, forçant sur l'emprise de cette femme qui n'était autre que Michonne. **"Lâche-moi putain !"**

Il sentait Negan en danger. Il sortit vite de ses gonds, et repoussa Michonne d'un violent coup de coude dans ses côtes, sans pitié, sans peur de lui faire mal, courant, paniqué, jusqu'à la chambre de Negan, prit d'assaut par Maggie, armée. Il était aussi furieux qu'un taureau enragé.

Celle-ci avait déjà défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied, se retrouvant dans la pièce, et pointant son revolver de haut en bas, jusqu'à le pointer sur Negan, qui n'avait fait que lever la tête, ayant tout entendu dans le couloir. Il tourna juste la tête, souriant en coin, alors que Maggie croisait de nouveau le regard de son ennemi, tremblant au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

 **"Tiens, la veuve éplorée... On est venue chercher du réconfort ?"** Ricana t'il, sachant très bien que ça pouvait être la plaisanterie de trop.

Mais Rick arriva à temps, et s'interposa entre les deux, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

 **"Dégage Rick ! J'vais le buter... J'vais buter ce connard !"** Cria Maggie, sous l'émotion et la panique de le voir de nouveau en face d'elle, et menaçant.

Mais bien évidemment, le shériff ne se recula pas. Au pied du mur, la jeune future mère eut la confirmation de ce que disait Michonne... Plus qu'avoir un amant qui était leur ennemi... Il les avaient trahis.

 **"Pourquoi vous êtes pas restées a Alexandria ?! J'ai dit que je m'occupais de tout !"**

 **"T'occuper de tout ? Rester ici et te faire troncher c'est ça t'occuper de tout ?!"**

Rick tomba des nues. Mais Negan, lui, se mit subitement à rire, sincèrement, en se levant de son canapé, et regardant Rick, qui semblait paniqué.

 **"Oh oh, les nouvelles vont vite on dirait... Elle t'as eu en plein dans le mille, Rick. C'est putain de gênant, mais j'adore ça !"**

Rick avait les yeux grands ouverts, et tremblait. Il aurait préféré que ça ne se sache pas. Avant de monter dans la chambre, Michonne avait un peu fouillé le Sanctuaire, et s'attendait à trouver Rick ailleurs qu'ici... Mais ses soupçons étaient les bons. En montant à l'étage, elles avaient trouvé leur réponse.

Maggie semblait perturbée, mais ne perdait pas plus son sang froid, gardant son arme pointée vers les deux hommes alors que Michonne les rejoignait.

 **"Rick, c'est la dernière fois que j'te le demande, bouge de là, que je bute ce psychopathe ! Je refuse de vivre une seconde de plus en sachant qu'il est vivant !"**

Malgré tout, ses mains tremblaient sur le revolver. Trop d'émotions et de nouvelles en même temps. Negan posa une main sur l'épaule de Rick, passant de derrière lui, à à côté de lui. Il regarda Maggie, avec provocation et sa malice habituelle.

 **"Pourquoi tu lui dis ça comme ça, tu vas pas m'dire que t'es jalouse quand même ! Désolé, mais ça m'intéresses pas trop les nanas en cloque, c'est putain de casse-couille..."** Dit-il, plaisantant jusqu'au bout.

Mais cette phrase ne fit que rappeler un peu plus à la jeune femme qu'elle était enceinte d'un enfant qui n'aurait jamais de père, à cause de lui. Elle perdait patience... Et Negan en rajoutait.

 **"FERME-LA !"**

Le bruit de son coup de feu résonna dans toute la petite pièce. Elle avait définitivement perdu patience. Une plainte, un grognement de douleur se fit entendre.

 **"GH !"**

Du sang commençait à perler au pied de Negan, tâchant le sol de plus en plus abondamment.

 **"C'est qu'elle à du cran, la p'tite..."**

Du cran, peut-être.

Mais pas plus que d'autres.


	17. 17 Between

**17\. Between**

* * *

 _Hello à tous ! Me revoilà avec le tout nouveau chapitre ~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci de me suivre :D_

* * *

Rick se sentait affreusement mal. Son cœur semblait comme avoir des difficultés à battre régulièrement. Agité, il remuait dans ce lit si grand pour lui seul, les yeux fermés, comme en train de rêver. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, conscient, comme se rappelant à chaque seconde de ce qu'il venait de voir. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, au final ? La douleur lancinante dans tout son corps, ou ce coup au cœur, cette peur subite bien trop brutale ? Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui l'avait tant secoué, avant qu'il n'atterrisse ici. Il serrait les dents, geignant discrètement... Ce cauchemar était sans fin. Et pourtant...

Il sortit de sa léthargie brutalement, comme après avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps en apnée. Il se redressa brusquement sur le lit, torse nu, un bandage bien noué autour de son épaule et de son bras. S'étant levé trop vite, la douleur à son épaule le lança immédiatement. Oui, il se souvenait... Son cœur battait encore à une vitesse incroyable, en lui faisant presque mal tant il ne se calmait pas. Il encaissa la douleur de son articulation, passant lentement sa main dessus, sur ce bandage soigneusement fait.

Peu à peu, il reprenait ses esprits, et réalisait où il se trouvait, remettant toutes ses idées et émotions en place. La couverture sur le bras de son corps, il était vêtu de son pantalon, qui était désormais décoré de plusieurs tâches de sang estompées, imprégnée dans le tissu de son jean. Il regarda autour de lui... Il était toujours là où il souhaitait être. Mais il était seul, seul dans la chambre de Negan. Où était-il ?

Le temps que tout se remette en place, il réalisait qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, le risque pour le leader des Sauveurs était plus élevé... Il espérait qu'il n'était pas parti loin. Il aurait voulu se relever, mais à peine fit-il un geste pour tenter de déblayer la couverture, qu'il sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et son corps récupérait peu à peu. Il grimaça, une jambe en dehors du lit, avant de la remettre soigneusement sous la couverture, se laissant de nouveau tomber la tête dans l'oreiller.

Tout se compliquait. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité... Et au contraire, il éprouvait une sorte de fierté à avoir protégé Negan comme il l'avait fait. A présent, il aurait une marque à vie... Juste à côté de celle qu'il arborait depuis un moment, faite par Negan. Mais celle-ci aura été faite **pour** Negan.

Ce sentiment... Il ne le regrettait en aucun cas.

 _Lentement, il se souvenait de tout les détails... Tous._

* * *

Le coup de feu était parti seul. Maggie semblait décontenancée... Et Rick n'avait fait que bousculer légèrement Negan pour lui passer devant, quand le coup avait été tiré. Arrivé pile à temps, il intercepta la balle, se la prenant dans l'épaule, à la place de Negan, qui l'aurait reçu en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier ne fut que plus surpris de la réaction du plus jeune. Quand il lui disait plus tôt dans la journée qu'il "pourrait se prendre une balle pour lui", il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne au pied de la lettre. Il s'attendait à une certaine dévotion... Mais là, elle dépassait ses espérances.

Rick eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, l'espace d'une seconde, alors que la balle pénétrait son épaule, vivement. Une nouvelle fois, il se faisait tirer dessus à cet endroit. Non loin de sa toute première blessure par balle... Et ça n'en était que plus douloureux. Il tomba brusquement à terre, en se tenant l'épaule, sa chemise commençant à se tâcher de sang.

Maggie baisse son arme immédiatement, choquée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était plus perturbée par le fait d'avoir tiré sur Rick, même accidentellement, ou parce que Rick venait de défendre Negan, au risque de mourir. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, sa gorge la serrant comme coupable, mais perdue. Elle se précipita alors sur Rick, alors que celui-ci la regardait non pas avec pitié, mais avec haine. Elle s'abaissa à genoux, pour venir tenter de le prendre par les épaules.

 **"Va t'en !"** Hurla Rick, la repoussant violemment, sa voix cassée par la souffrance. Son souffle s'accélérait, il haletait, en se tenant l'épaule, le sang commençant à couler sur sa main. **"Gh..."**

 **"Rick ! Il faut faire quelque chose !"** Paniqua la grande brune, en levant ses yeux vers Negan, dans un dernier espoir qu'il l'aide, lui, puisqu'il venait quand même de le sauver.

Le leader des Sauveurs la regarda simplement de haut, un petit sourire mesquin se glissant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il n'adressait même pas un seul regard à Rick, en train d'agoniser à ses pieds.

 **"J'suis plus le chef ici... Démerdez-vous."** Lança t'il, sèchement, avec sa pointe de sarcasme assez brute.

A ce moment là, Rick eut la simple force de tourner son visage vers Negan, une main à terre, non loin du pied du sauveur, ses doigts l'effleurant, tandis que l'autre serrait sa blessure, qui laissait échapper beaucoup trop de sang. Ses yeux fixèrent Negan, comme avec une surprise sans nom, un choc, une blessure profonde. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, au péril de la sienne... Et il refusait de l'aider à survivre après ça ?

Son cœur se serra de cette manière qu'il détestait tant. Blessé par le déni évident de son ennemi, alors qu'il venait de donner sa vie pour lui. Il se sentait démuni, en le regardant, toujours animé par sa malice, alors que lui souffrait, et essayait de tenir le coup pour encaisser d'autres tirs si ils devaient arriver.

Non, Negan avait beau l'ignorer... C'était un leurre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin... Si d'autres balles devaient être tirées, il les prendrait, jusqu'à la mort si il le fallait.

Ses yeux légèrement larmoyants et son visage fiévreux de douleur quittèrent Negan, pour revenir sur Maggie, toujours à genoux devant lui. Il usa de toutes ses forces restantes pour se redresser, difficilement, geignant de douleur et serrant les dents, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

 **"Retente pas..."** Fit-il, en tournant ses yeux vers Maggie, se relevant difficilement. **"J'hésiterai pas à m'interposer encore... Si tu recommences..."**

Son regard semblait être empli de haine. Il avait beau tenir à peine sur ses jambes, il usait de ses dernières forces pour crier ses convictions, peu importe ce qu'elles lui apporteraient **ensuite.**

 **"Dégagez..."** Souffla t'il, le bras appuyé sur le canapé tremblant. **"PARTEZ !"** Finit-il par hurler, en regardant les deux femmes, avant de baisser son visage vers le sol, le souffle court.

Negan ne fit que les regarder avec plus de dédain. Les trois s'échangèrent un regard difficilement interprétable... Un mélange entre de la haine, de la frustration, de surprise pour les unes... Et de malice, de victoire, pour l'autre.

Maggie se releva, lentement, sans récupérer son arme. Michonne l'attrapa par l'épaule, lançant un dernier regard à Rick, profondément peinée. La jeune brune, encore sous le choc, tremblait, sous les doigts de Michonne, qui avait bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de rester là. C'est alors dans de lourds regards, portant de lourds sous-entendus, qu'elles quittèrent la pièce, précipitamment. Maggie ne sut quitter Negan, puis Rick du regard, en partant.

Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu croire... Se réalisait sous ses yeux. La trahison de Rick... Elle l'avait vue de ses propres yeux. C'est en partant qu'elle se mit à pleurer, dévalant les escaliers vers la sortie, accompagnée de Michonne qui la tenait par l'épaule.

C'est à moitié debout que Rick semblait de nouveau défaillir. Ses jambes tremblaient, et son énergie le quittait. Il se tourna lentement vers Negan, appuyant le bas de son dos contre le flanc du fauteuil pour se maintenir debout, les deux mains plantées dessus, derrière lui, tâchant le tissu noble du meuble de ses doigts souillés de sang. Le torse en avant, les jambes peu stable, la blessure suintait, son énergie le quittait. Il voyait le corps de Negan devenir flou sous ses yeux, se couvrant d'une brume impossible à combattre.

 **"N-Negan..."** Prononça t'il, faiblement, en se sentant totalement partir.

Sa main eut à peine le temps de se lever, que ses jambes ne purent le supporter plus longtemps.

Il tomba, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eut que ses genoux qui heurtèrent le sol, de manière moins violente. Mais ça, il ne le sentit même pas.

* * *

Rien que le souvenir de ce moment récent venait relancer cette douleur lancinante dans son épaule. Il grimace, se positionnant dans lit en essayant de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Son bras en arrière soutenait son corps, alors qu'il essayait de refouler de petites nausées.

Son corps était encore faible, mais il avait pu constater que sa blessure était bien soignée, pansée. Qui avait fait ça ? Negan ? Il n'y croyait pas trop... Surtout en se souvenant de ses derniers mots, qui semblaient faire office d'abandon. Mais dans ce cas, qui avait pu faire ça ? Il soupira. Tout allait être bien plus compliqué maintenant que tout ça était arrivé. Michonne, Maggie... Elles n'allaient pas s'empêcher d'expliquer à tout Alexandria ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'allait plus pouvoir miser sur son double jeu... Et tout allait exploser.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, un bruit de pas le sortit de ses idées. Ces pas... il les connaissait par cœur. Mais il ne semblait pas être seul, cette fois-ci. Peut-être était-il accompagné de la personne qui l'avait soigné... En tout cas, il y avait bien une chose qui le soulageait ; si il ne se trompait pas, Negan était bel et bien en vie... Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été dans le coma, et il ne savait pas non plus tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre-temps...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le grand brun, vêtu comme au premier jour, retrouvant sa stature habituelle, veste en cuir, écharpe rouge, et Lucille, bien entendu. Quand il vit Rick éveillé, il se tourna vers lui.

 **"Enfin réveillé."** Fit-il, avec un petit sourire. **"Regarde, j't'ai amené une surprise."** S'amusa t'il, avant de laisser passer la personne qui l'accompagnait devant lui, posant son bras sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Rick ouvrit de grands yeux, autant que son vis-à-vis, qui couru immédiatement au chevet de l'ex-shérif.

 **"Papa !"** Fit Carl, le regard inquiet, mais soulagé de le voir réveillé.

Le pauvre garçon avait l'impression de revivre ce moment terrible, quand son père s'était fait tirer dessus, alors qu'il était tout jeune, ayant appris la nouvelle par sa mère, en sortant de l'école. Depuis tout le début de leur périple, ils avaient échappés tant de fois à la mort, lui et son père... Il craignait énormément sa perte, et ce un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils frôlaient le pire.

Le regard de Rick était empli d'émotion. Il tendit son bras, invitant son fils à l'enlacer, ce qu'il fit, sans attendre, faisant attention à serrer son père dans ses bras sans lui faire de mal. Le plus jeune ne pleurait pas, mais il n'en était pas loin, trop secoué par les émotions de ces dernières heures. L'ex-shérif passa sa main derrière la nuque de Carl, venant embrasser son front.

 **"Je vais bien..."** Fit-il, pour le rassurer.

Le menton sur l'épaule de son fils, qu'il serrait contre lui, il leva les yeux vers Negan, juste derrière, observant silencieusement la scène. Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que Rick ne lui demande comment en était-il arrivé là.

 **"Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé... ? Qui m'a soigné, et... pourquoi ?"** Dit-il, son pourquoi plus bas que ses autres mots.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, les derniers mots de Negan avant son évanouissement avaient été secs, purement dédaigneux. Il n'aurait pas pu croire que l'homme avait fait en sorte de le sauver. Après tout, il lui faisait comprendre à maintes reprises qu'il pouvait le tuer n'importe quand, et que sa mort ne changerai rien dans ses plans. Même si jusqu'ici... Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tenté, oui. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

 **"Ca m'ferait chier qu'tu crèves d'une autre manière que d'mes mains. J'te l'ai déjà dit... Si quelqu'un dois t'foutre six pieds sous terre, c'est moi."** Dit Negan, en ne cessant de le regarder. **"Ta putain d'heure est pas encore arrivée."**

Rick tourna son regard vers Carl. Depuis quand était-il avec Negan ?

 **"Negan... t'as sauvé."** Souffla t'il, reculant un peu, en regardant son père dans les yeux.

Sauvé ? Il l'avait... sauvé ?

 _Ca, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir... Mais il aurait bien voulu._

* * *

Le coup de feu et les cris les avait alertés. Carl et Jesus, encore sur place, avaient entendu tout ce tapage, et sans attendre, ils avaient couru jusqu'à sa source, non loin d'où ils étaient. Ils avaient monté les escaliers à une vitesse folle, jusqu'au moment de croiser Maggie et Michonne entre eux.

 **"Maggie ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!"** Fit Jesus, un peu paniqué en regardant Maggie pleurer, et Michonne la soutenir.

Il s'arrêta, attrapant la jeune femme par les épaules, et la regardant dans les yeux alors que celle-ci sanglotait, et semblait peu enclin à la discussion.

 **"Il faut rentrer à Alexandria."** Dit Michonne, en tentant d'emboiter le pas.

Et pendant ce temps... En l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes de discussion, Carl avait de nouveau échappé à Jesus. Ce dernier, connaissant les lieux, avait couru jusqu'à la chambre, montant le dernier escalier, et traversant le couloir le plus vite possible. Ce couloir lui parut être le plus long passage. Son cœur battait trop vite, il avait peur, plus que peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Jesus resta avec les deux femmes, malgré son inquiétude. Décidemment, il lui filait toujours entre les doigts... Mais il savait qu'il allait retrouver son père, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

 **"Maggie, explique-moi ce qui se passe."** Demanda Jesus, d'une voix douce.

 **"R-Rick... C'est Rick, il-"** dit-elle, encore choquée.

 **"Laisse-le où il est. Il est visiblement entre de bonnes mains."** Dit séchement Michonne, alors qu'elle forçait Maggie et Jesus à avancer.

Le brun ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda en haut de ses escaliers, pensant à Carl, qui venait de fuir, une nouvelle fois... Alors que les deux femmes partaient, le laissant ici.

Michonne semblait avoir passé un cap. Déjà en colère, elle semblait ne plus vouloir pardonner Rick, ni même avoir une once de pitié pour lui. Même Maggie, choquée, en avait encore... Mais elle, radicale, elle n'avait plus envie de lui donner sa chance. Ses doutes étaient fondés... Rick n'était plus parmi eux.

Carl arriva devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Negan. Il eut une hésitation, dûe à sa peur, avant de pousser cette même porte... Mais il le fit, tout de même rapidement. Et comme il le craignait... La scène le pétrifia.

Rick était à terre, en sang, aux pieds de Negan, qui à ce moment, s'abaissait.

 **"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon père ?!"** Hurla t'il, en se précipitant vers Negan, paniquant, ne sachant pas si il devait foncer sur lui, ou aller voir l'état de son père.

Negan le stoppa immédiatement, attrapant son poignet, alors que le jeune homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le poing levé, près à l'abattre sur lui ; même si ça n'aurait pas trop d'effet. Il paniquait.

 **"Oh du calme gamin. J'ai l'air d'avoir essayé d'le buter ?"** Dit-il, sérieux, repoussant Carl sans trop de douceur, pour lui faire comprendre de s'éloigner.

Carl semblait essouflé, par la panique, par sa course. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, alors que repoussé contre la barre du bas du lit, il regardait Negan, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cet homme en qui il avait eu confiance...

 **"Putain... T'es vraiment con, Rick."** Souffla Negan, râlant, alors qu'il s'était penché pour le rattraper, ayant passé ses avants bras sous les aisselles de Rick, pour le soutenir, et le relever.

Le sang de son épaule commençait à tâcher également le t-shirt du leader, alors qu'il le soulevait un peu mieux pour le trainer jusqu'à son lit. Il l'y déposa, l'allongeant correctement, en déblayant les couvertures. Il n'attendit pas, et ouvrit la chemise de Rick de manière brusque, écartant les deux pans en faisant éclater quelques boutons au passage, et dénudant la blessure, ainsi que son torse.

 **"Va m'chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain gamin."** Dit-il, alors que le sang continuait à couler le long du corps de Rick. **"Ouais, un putain de con..."** Murmura t'il, en le regardant quelques secondes, attendant Carl.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas, et même dans la panique, il couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant la première serviette, et allant la tendre à Negan, se mettant au chevet de son père. Assis sur le rebord du lit à côté de Rick, le grand brun attrapa la serviette, la plia comme une grosse compresse, et vint la presser contre la blessure. Le tissu absorba le sang. Il appuya dessus avec force.

 **"Hé cowboy, appuie là-dessus."** Demanda Negan, en pointant de son nez la compresse de fortune.

Carl s'approcha, un peu déboussolé, posant malgré tout ses deux mains bien fermement sur la serviette. Il fallait qu'il appuie fort sur la plaie, pour que le sang ne coule plus autant. Negan lui céda sa place, l'air plutôt froid et silencieux. Il se leva, attrapant sa fétiche Lucille, et se dirigea vers la porte. Carl tourna son visage vers lui, surpris.

 **"Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu t'en vas et tu le laisses comme ça ?!"** Cria t'il, ne gardant absolument pas son calme.

Mais Negan ne répondit pas, et passa le pas de la porte, la fermant derrière lui. Le jeune garçon regarda la porte se fermer sous ses yeux, ses mains tremblantes forçant sur la plaie. Il commençait à avoir peur, la panique revenant. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre la serviette, alors qu'il levait ses yeux un peu larmoyants sur le visage de son père, qui semblait fermé.

 **"Papa..."** Murmura t'il, en regardant son visage, un peu pâle, et ses lèvres entrouvertes encore rosies par le sang qu'il avait fait perdre à Negan en le mordant.

Il posa son autre main sur sa gorge, pour vérifier son pouls. Il était difficilement identifiable... Il voyait à peine le torse de Rick se lever légèrement pour respirer. Le voir à nouveau si proche de la mort, le rendit fébrile, et totalement perdu. Son père, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il avait sa "famille", à Alexandria... Mais ce n'était pas pareil, bien loin de là. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, il ne voulait pas perdre son père.

 **"Papa !"** L'appela t'il, comme espérant une réponse de sa part. **"Réveille-toi, me laisse pas..."** Continua t'il, en commençant à avoir son unique œil rempli de larmes. **"S'il te plaît..."**

Pour cette fois, il ne se retint pas de craquer. Il ne fit pas l'enfant fier, fort. Il laissa ses larmes couler, le long de sa joue, retirant son chapeau, et le déposant sur le lit, près de son père, alors que sa main vint se mettre sur sa propre bouche. Il voulait s'empêcher de sangloter, et surtout continuer d'appuyer comme Negan lui avait dit de faire. Ca ne pouvait pas être mal intentionné... Mais il commençait à paniquer, à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Où Negan était il parti ? Il n'oserait pas l'abandonner comme ça... si ? Non, l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître ne ferait pas ça. Si il avait voulu tuer Rick, il l'aurait fait autrement... Non ? Il essayait de se raisonner, mais il paniquait. Son père était en train de mourir, et il n'avait rien d'autre pour le sauver que cette stupide serviette désormais imbibée de sang, à appuyer fermement sur sa blessure.

Mais ses larmes eurent raison de lui. Il sanglotait, silencieusement, le passage des larmes sur sa joue obstrué par sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de retomber à chaque fois dans le même cauchemar...

Negan venait de passer le pas de la porte, Lucille sur son épaule. C'est quand il avança un peu plus dans le couloir, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Jesus, qui avait fini par grimper pour retrouver Carl...

 **"Tiens. J'te connais toi, nan ?"** Fit-il, complètement détaché.

Jesus était un peu décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait pas tant à se retrouver face à Negan, aussi rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils, saisissant immédiatement la crosse de son revolver, autour de sa taille.

 **"Où est Carl ?!"** Fit-il, pointant désormais le canon sur l'ennemi. Negan soupira.

Trop d'agitation, trop de canons pointés sur lui aujourd'hui. Il leva sa main libre, d'un air plutôt las, mais détendu.

 **"Oh, on se calme. J'ai pas l'temps pour ses conneries. Où Est-ce que vous avez foutus mes médecins ?"** Demanda t'il, allant droit au but.

 **"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** " Demanda Jesus, l'air interloqué, l'arme toujours levée.

Mais Negan n'avait pas de patience. Encore moins là, tout de suite. Il s'approcha de Jesus, sans attendre, lui saisissant son poignet et lui faisant lever l'arme vers le plafond. Il le regarda de ses yeux sévères, menaçants.

 **"Ecoute, j'ai ton pote qui vient de se prendre une balle, il est en train de crever, alors j'aimerai que tu répondes à ma putain de question !"** S'agaça t'il, sans le cacher.

Les yeux de Jesus s'ouvrirent bien grands. Son "pote"… Il ne pouvait parler que de Rick. Vif comme il était, il n'attendit pas pour réagir. Negan n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et ces plans là étaient peu loyaux pour être un piège. Quand il apprit que Rick était en danger, il tira sur la prise de Negan, rangeant immédiatement son arme, et le regardant avec conviction. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Negan souhaitait sauver Rick... Mais il n'était pas au courant de tout, et ça, il le savait.

 **"Suis-moi."** Dit-il, tournant immédiatement les talons, et marchant à pas rapides vers le sous-sol. Il avait aidé à mettre certaines personnes en cellule, et d'autres dans certains lieux, du coup, il savait à peu près où ils étaient tous, pour les non-récidivistes restants. Et quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait trouver un médecin, et vite. Et leur médecin attitré, lui, n'avait heureusement pas quitté les lieux... Sensible au fait qu'il avait encore des gens à aider ici. Il ne quittait pas son post, peu importe les retournements de situations présents.

Jesus descendit jusqu'à l'infirmerie principale, accompagné de Negan, ne traînant pas. Le grand brun pris les devants, ouvrant la porte avant lui, et entrant dans la pièce. Le médecin ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer son "boss". Il le croyait enfermé, ou même mort, comme Rick l'avait clâmé. Il fixa Negan avec ses yeux ronds, se levant de son siège, bouche bée. Mais le leader alla droit au but. Il s'expliquera plus tard.

 **"J'ai pas l'temps. J'ai un gars qui s'est prit une balle et j'ai b'soin de toi doc. Prends ton matos."**

Le professionnel regarda Negan, et son t-shirt tâché de sang, tout comme ses mains. Réactif, il hocha la tête.

 **"Bien."** Dit-il, avant de se retourner, fouillant dans ses affaires. Il y attrapa des compresses, des perfusions, des cathéters, des seringues stériles, du désinfectant et des médicaments à injecter pour que ça ne débouche pas sur une infection.

 **"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang."** Dit Negan, un peu impatient.

De ce fait, le médecin attrapa également des poches de transfusion, au cas où, même si ça allait être difficile de trouver quelqu'un du même sang que lui. Il mit tout dans un sac, prêt à partir.

Jesus était encore un peu déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas cette histoire. Negan, aider Rick ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi il s'était prit une balle ? Tout était confus, il n'avait pas trop suivi. Avant de partir de l'infirmerie, le médecin ayant pris les devants, Negan posa sa main sur l'épaule du barbu, prêt à partir lui aussi.

 **"J'veux qu'personne nous dérange cette fois. Dis à tes copines de plus ramener leurs culs à l'improviste... Tiens les en laisse."** fit-il, passant près de lui, avant de lâcher son épaule, et partir hors de l'infirmerie.

Il devait parler de Maggie et Michonne, pensait Jesus. Mais qu'avaient-elles fait pour qu'il dise ça ? Il resta un moment un peu bête, sur place. Il ne savait pas si le suivre était une bonne idée, mais il imaginait que non. Il le laissa prendre la route de sa chambre, ne bougeant pas. Peut-être qu'il était mieux pour lui de rentrer à Alexandria... et d'essayer de calmer les choses. Il se souciait encore de Rick, et de Carl surtout... Mais au moins, il était avec son père. Et si il ne voulait pas plus de dégâts... Il fallait qu'il calme le jeu comme il le pouvait, même si il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

Negan monta, accompagné du médecin, retrouvant Carl et Rick dans la chambre. Le jeune homme tourna des yeux désespérés vers le grand brun, avec une lueur d'espoir naissante en le voyant arriver accompagné d'un médecin. Le grand homme à la blouse blanche pris les rennes immédiatement.

 **"Eloignez-vous.** " Fit-il, assez froid, sortant du matériel médical de son sac, et enfilant des gants en latex.

Il commença par examiner le pouls de son "patient" avec son stéthoscope, qu'il posa sur sa poitrine. Il grimaça. Mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Il retira ensuite la serviette de la plaie, pour voir ce qu'il en était ; et ce n'était pas particulièrement beau à voir... Le sang avait teinté toute sa peau autour, et l'impact de la balle était bien visible, et elle était profonde. Il allait avoir du mal à l'enlever, et il allait devoir profiter que Rick soit inconscient pour le faire.

 **"Il a effectivement perdu beaucoup de sang... Quelqu'un sait quel est son groupe sanguin ?"** Demanda l'homme, en sortant de quoi désinfecter la plaie premièrement, puis de quoi mettre Rick sous perfusion.

Carl se manifesta, encore sous le choc.

 **"Il est A+… Comme moi..."** Dit-il, soulevant directement la manche de sa chemise pour présenter son avant-bras. **"Je veux lui donner mon sang !"**

Les choses se répétaient... Rick avait donné son sang à Carl quand celui-ci c'était pris une balle. C'était le retour des choses, désormais, et l'adolescent voulait aider son père, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait lui sauver la vie.

 **"Bien. Je vais te prendre un peu de sang en attendant que j'enlève la balle, ça l'aidera à survivre en attendant. Assied-toi."** Fit l'homme en blouse blanche, commençant à préparer un attirail de transfusion. Une poche, et de quoi prendre le sang du jeune homme.

Il commença d'abord par perfuser Rick, pour lui mettre une poche d'antibiotiques en intra-veineuse, pour éviter que la blessure ne s'infecte plus. Il tendit bien son avant-bras, et piqua dans la veine, du premier coup, se dépêchant tout en restant habile pour mettre le système en place. Il semblait être un médecin très avisé.

Il finit par se tourner vers Carl, attrapant son bras, et lui faisant un garrot avec une lanière de silicone. Il tapota sa veine, sur l'avant-bras. Carl grimaça, il redoutait ça, sans trop en avoir peur. Juste cette appréhension de la piqûre, plus le stress qui était sur ses épaules...

Rapidement, il sentit le coton imbibé d'alcool tapoter son bras, puis l'aiguille traverser sa peau. L'homme mit le système en place, pour que le sang de Carl coule dans la poche.

 **"Reste comme ça, je viendrais te l'enlever quand ce sera bon."**

Negan regardait la scène, debout, derrière eux. Dans quel bordel était-il maintenant. Il repensait au geste inconsidéré de Rick. Il connaissait sa dévotion, mais il ne le pensait pas autant dévoué, au point de mourir à sa place. C'était un très bon point... Mais un point qui lui engrangeait des problèmes. Quel idiot... Pensait-il. Mais son air sérieux, et froid, en regardant Rick allongé trahissait autre chose que de l'agacement.

Leur relation avait été très loin dans la domination, et la soumission. Il avait commencé fort, pour terminer ainsi. Mais rien n'était fini... Rick avait ses avantages que les autres n'avaient pas, et n'auraient sûrement jamais. Encore une fois, si il l'avait visé lui, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et ce, même si il le niait face à lui. Il ne fallait pas que Rick se sente privilégié, non. Ce n'était pas le but.

La première fois que Negan l'avait pris en cible, les choses étaient claires ; c'était lui le chef. C'était lui qu'il devait soumettre, à sa volonté, à son bon vouloir, et à ses idées, pour qu'il lui donne ce qu'il voulait, avec les avantages que le grand brun c'était permis de s'octroyer. Il ne pensait pas que les choses auraient été si faciles ; jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le visage de Rick les jours suivants. Chaque jour qui passait, il se résignait, désespéré, voulant aider sa "famille" même si il en payait les frais.

Mais comme il le savait très bien, les choses changeaient peu à peu. La faiblesse de Rick était devenu la carte avantage de Negan. Il s'était peu à peu infiltré dans son corps et son esprit, sous sa peau, dans chaque pensée. Il ne le quittait plus... Jusqu'à ce résultat là.

La dévotion totale. Un homme désireux, demandeur, et bien plus fidèle que certains de ses Sauveurs. Negan ne pouvait pas le tuer, non... Ca briserai son petit jeu, et ça lui enlèverai le parfait soldat qu'était devenu Rick. Le dépit et le désir s'étaient mélangé et avaient explosé en lui. Et les grâces dont faisaient preuve Negan actuellement ne faisaient que conforter le plus jeune dans l'idée de le satisfaire.

Il voulait de lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir, maintenant... Le sens de sa phrase "Tu es mien" n'aurait jamais eu autant de sens qu'aujourd'hui.

Negan le tenait par tous les liens possible. Il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté pure... Ce n'était pas le genre du Sauveur. Tout avait une raison... Même les stratagèmes les plus tordus.

Le temps de cette réflexion intense, la transfusion était prête. Le docteur enleva le tuyau à Carl, lui laissant le cathéter, et le scotchant à sa peau. Il alla ensuite de l'autre côté du lit, connectant la poche de sang de Carl aux veines de son père. De ce fait, il devrait tenir le temps de l'opération.

Carl se sentait faible désormais. Quand il essaya de se relever, ses jambes eurent peine à tenir droite, et il manqua de tomber. Negan le rattrapa par les épaules, le guidant jusqu'au fauteuil, ou il l'assied. Le plus jeune avait l'air dans les nuages, et il prit sa tête entre ses doigts, celle-ci tournant. Il fallait le temps qu'il récupère, et il fallait qu'il prenne quelque chose de sucré.

Ici, Negan avait son petit bar. Beaucoup d'alcool, un peu d'eau, et pour certains mélange, une bouteille de jus de fruits. Une petite bouteille. Il alla la chercher, l'ouvrit, et la tendit à Carl.

 **"Bois-ça, sinon tu vas me claquer dans les bras toi aussi."** Fit-il, avec son éternel petit sourire en coin.

Carl leva difficilement la tête, son visage un peu fermé, un peu sonné. Il leva les mains, et attrapa la bouteille, qu'il bu, sans se poser de questions. Negan tapota son épaule, et retourna voir le médecin, au chevet de Rick, en train de préparer son matériel pour lui enlever la balle. Sur une plaque stérile, il déposa une pince pour attraper la balle et la déloger et des compresses imbibées de désinfectant. Il leva finalement son regard vers le grand brun.

 **"Restez près de lui. Si jamais la douleur le réveille, il va bouger, et je risque de perdre la balle et de lui faire encore plus mal. Tenez le moi."**

Rick était encore plongé dans le coma, mais la douleur que le médecin allait causer allait sûrement le réveiller, et pas d'une manière très agréable. Negan vint se placer du côté non blessé, posant une main sur son épaule, et l'autre sur son bras perfusé, sans toucher la blessure. Il empoigna fermement son avant bras et son autre épaule, le plaquant un peu plus sur le lit, au cas où.

 **"J'y vais..."** Murmura le médecin, en saisissant sa pince.

Il vint presser un peu de désinfectant contre la plaie, avant d'user de deux de ses doigts pour tirer un peu sur la peau, et écarter le trou qu'avait fait l'impact de la balle. Il y glissa précautionneusement sa pince... La balle était logée très profondément. Le corps de Rick réagit, et il eut un sursaut léger, en grinçant des dents, sa bouche laissant échapper une légère plainte.

 **"Tenez-le.** " Dit rapidement le médecin, voyant que Rick n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. L'afflux de sang plus la douleur l'avait aidé à se réveiller, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment...

Le docteur enfonça alors sa pince plus loin encore sous la peau de Rick. Son souffle se coupa. Il s'arqua, d'un coup, en serrant les dents, et en gémissant de douleur.

 **"Bouge pas putain."** Souffla Negan, en serrant un peu plus son emprise.

Les yeux de Rick s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il n'avait même pas le temps de réaliser où il était, de ce qu'il se passait, que la douleur à son épaule lui arrachait un cri de douleur. Le médecin dû s'arrêter un petit moment pour ne pas le blesser, alors que le plus jeune se mettait à haleter, se rendant compte que ses deux bras étaient perfusés, et que de fortes mains le maitrisaient. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Il ne parlait pas, mais son souffle trahissait sa douleur et sa panique. Il croisa le regard de Negan, alors que la souffrance le prenait tel une épée plantée directement dans son épaule. Il geint, l'air plus que souffrant, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, en arrière.

 **"Je sais que ça va être douloureux, mais il faut que vous fassiez tout pour ne pas bouger !"** S'énerva légèrement le médecin, toujours armé de sa pince.

Sa respiration faisait lever et abaisser son torse à un rythme fou. Rick se crispait, le crâne planté dans l'oreiller, haletant. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait bien vu ce type en blouse blanche... Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter. Il essaya de se calmer, bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas.

Le médecin pu recommencer son acte. La pince s'insinua dans la plaie, une nouvelle fois. Rick se contrôla de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger, mais il cria de douleur, les yeux fermés, arquant sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Son souffle haletant teintait son cri de petits gémissements de douleurs presque inaudibles. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tant souffert physiquement...

Negan l'observait, sans broncher. Son visage si pur en train de souffrir d'une autre manière que de sa main... C'était un spectacle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver attirant, au fond, son sadisme pointant tout de même le bout de son nez. Mais il ne souriait pas. Il ne faisait que l'observer, et le maintenir.

Dans sa douleur, la main perfusée de Rick, de son côté non blessée, vint saisir le dos de la main de Negan, sur son épaule, la serrant de toute ses forces, comme pour encaisser. Il la serrait, à chaque fois qu'il sentait la douleur lui électriser le corps, et qu'il s'empêchait de se cambrer.

Carl, dans le fauteuil, un peu sonné, entendait bien les cris de son père... Et au fond il souhaitait que tout ça s'arrête, et que le médecin le soigne. Mais lui-même savait très bien qu'il fallait passer par la douleur... Il l'avait connu. Au moins, il aurait pu aider son père.

Ce ne fut qu'après trente bonne minutes d'un travail précis et compliqué, que le docteur réussit à extraire la balle de l'épaule de Rick. Il la déposa sur sa plaque, au creux d'une compresse, avant de s'empresser de désinfecter la plaie.

 **"Vous pouvez le lâcher."** Dit-il à Negan. **"Je vais panser sa plaie, et ça sera bon..."**

Negan retira ses mains d'où elles étaient, la main de Rick encore plantée sur la sienne. Il la retira également. Mais Rick ne réagit pas, et sa main lasse retomba sur le lit. La douleur, après l'avoir réveillé, avait atteint un point qui avait causé un nouvel évanouissement.

 **"Quelle tapette..."** Sourit-il en coin, ironique, en le voyant de nouveau "endormi".

Le médecin lui banda l'épaule correctement, et le laissa sous perfusion d'antibiotiques, allant retirer celle de sang qui était vide.

 **"Normalement il n'aura plus besoin de sang. Il va se remettre seul."** Dit le docteur, se levant pour ranger ses affaires.

 **"Merci, Doc.** " Le gratifia Negan, alors que son dévoué homme s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

 **"Je serais toujours au même endroit si besoin. Mais normalement tout devrait bien se passer."**

C'est sur ses mots que le médecin passa le pas de la porte, et redescendit à l'infirmerie, comme un capitaine qui refusait de quitter son bateau, peu importe qu'il coule ou pas.

Rick était désormais hors de danger. Allongé, la tête rabattue sur le côté, semblant dormir paisiblement, les yeux encore un peu rouge. Son torse était propre, et le médecin avait rabattu une couverture sur ses jambes. Les deux bras écartés, dont l'un perfusé, il semblait plus apaisé, même évanoui.

Negan retourna voir Carl, s'asseyant sur la table en face de lui. Le jeune homme avait rabattu un plaid sur lui, ayant un peu froid. Les jambes un peu écartées, accoudé sur ses genoux, le grand homme jeta un regard à Rick, puis à son fils.

 **"Il va s'en remettre."** Fit-il, sûr. **"Par contre toi faut qu'tu manges."**

 **"Ca va aller..."** Murmura Carl, se blottissant un peu plus sous le plaid chaud.

 **"Discute pas gamin."** Termina Negan, en se levant.

Il ne se gêna pas pour l'attraper une nouvelle fois tel une princesse, enroulé dans son plaid, et laisser Rick se reposer pour l'instant, le temps d'emmener le gamin se ravitailler un peu.

 **"N-Negan !"** S'agita l'adolescent, un peu gêné qu'il le porte de cette manière.

Mais s'agiter lui fit tourner la tête, à nouveau. Il se stoppa, voyant bien que de toute manière, Negan ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis, se rattrapant à ses épaules, et laissant lentement retomber sa tête contre sa clavicule. Le front calé dessus, il se laissa porter ainsi, alors que Negan le replaçait correctement, passant ses mains sous ses genoux pour mieux le soutenir, et le porter désormais comme un petit garçon qui avait trop sommeil pour atteindre son lit.

Il le porte simplement jusqu'à la petite chambre qu'il lui avait laissée lors de son séjour ici. Ils allaient un peu laisser Rick se reposer, et Carl récupérer de son côté. Dans cette petite chambre, il y avait deux trois cochonneries à manger, pleines de sucre, qui pouvaient faire du bien à Carl.

Arrivé, il l'allongea à son tour sur le lit. Carl se cala dans l'oreiller, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture. Il se redressa un peu, calant le coussin contre le mur, pendant que Negan attrapait un paquet de gâteaux dans le petit placard de la chambre. Il lui apporta, et s'assied à côté de lui. Carl ouvrit ce même paquet, pour pouvoir manger. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres... Et après toute cette agitation, il avait envie de parler.

 **"Dis... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"** Fit-il, levant les yeux doucement vers Negan. **"C'est... toi qui as tiré sur papa ?"**

Negan semblait sérieux. Mais il eut un léger rire, en commençant sa phrase.

 **"Tu crois que je me serais donné tout ce mal pour qu'il s'en sorte, si j'avais voulu le tuer ?"**

Effectivement... Et c'est cela qui surprenait la plupart des gens qui savaient. Negan avait fait de son mieux pour sauver son ennemi... Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, seul lui le savait. Car même Rick s'en retrouverai étonné. Mais ni Carl, ni les autres, n'étaient au courant de l'état soumis de Rick. Ni même de leur relation malsaine... Car même si Negan l'avait aidé, ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour tragique et passionnée qui se déroulait là.

 **"Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé... Dis-moi..."** Demanda Carl, à la recherche d'une réponse concrète.

Negan laissa s'échapper un soupir. Ce gamin, il l'avait eu avec lui pendant une semaine. Il savait bien qu'il ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Et même si il voulait de lui de son côté... Il n'était pas là pour le monter de cette manière contre les autres. Mais puisqu'il voulait la vérité, Il allait l'avoir.

 **"Ca c'est passé un peu vite. Y a deux nanas qui ont débarqué... La veuve, avec la copine de ton père, là."** Fit-il, un peu détaché.

 **"Maggie... et Michonne ?"** Dit Carl, un peu hésitant.

 **"Ouais, ça doit être ça. Peu importe.** " Abrégea t'il. **"Maggie à essaye d'me buter, et c'est ton père qui a pris la balle."**

Carl grimaça, arrêtant son mouvement pour manger son gâteau. Maggie avait-elle mal visé ? Son père s'était interposé ?

 **"Mais... Pourquoi... ?"**

 **"Ecoute gamin... C'est arrivé. C'est tout c'que t'as à savoir."**

 **"Mais c'est pas clair !"** S'énerva l'adolescent, voulant savoir la vérité.

Il se rappelait malgré tout de les avoir croisées, dans les escaliers, et d'avoir abandonné Jesus à ce moment là. L'histoire prenait son sens... Mais il ne s'imaginait ni Maggie tirer sur Rick, ni son père protéger Negan...

 **"J'ai fais c'que j'avais à faire. Cette balle était pas pour lui. On est quittes."** Dit-il, pour clore les choses.

Carl voyait bien que Negan n'avait pas envie de parler plus, et il savait très bien qu'il n'en dirait pas plus non plus. Mais ce qu'il savait l'avait déjà secoué un peu plus. Il se replia un peu sur lui-même, en grignotant ses gâteaux.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"** Demanda t'il, finalement.

Et c'était une bonne question. L'adolescent était bien conscient que tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il savait que les choses étaient désormais bien plus compliquées, et que leurs deux camps étaient scindés, et implosaient l'un l'autre.

Les Sauveurs n'étaient pas tous au courant que leur chef était de nouveau debout. Alexandria n'était plus en terre sûre quand ils mettaient les pieds au Sanctuaire. Personne ne savait ce qu'il en était de Rick... Sauf deux personnes. Que des non-dits.

Et personne ne savait comment allaient se dérouler la suite.

 **"J'en sais rien gamin... On verra bien."**

Personne. Ni même Negan.

 _Carl expliqua alors à son père brièvement, les passages importants de ce qui venait de se passer._

* * *

Rick en resta bouche bée, lui aussi. Premièrement par tout ce que Negan avait fait... Mais quand il appris que Carl avait donné son sang pour lui, il fut comme peiné. Peiné qu'il aie dû faire ça, mais aussi extrêmement touché par son acte. Il serra bien plus fort son fils dans les bras, ému. Carl en fit de même, ses mains s'aggripant au dos de son père.

Tout à l'heure, il avait laissé son chapeau près de lui. Rick se sépara doucement de son fils, attrapa celui-ci, et vint lui remettre sur la tête, en lui souriant, avec cet air plein d'émotion.

 **"On est quittes... Toi et moi."** Fit Carl, regardant son père, puis Negan, en référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant sur son père, tout en faisant référence à la toute première fois que son père l'avait sauvé grâce à son sang, en partie.

Rick avait encore mal, mais il se sentait apaisé. Il était entouré de Negan et son fils... Et depuis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ses proches, sa "fille"… Même elle, il l'avait laissée entre les mains des autres.

Concernant Judith, il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa fille, et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle l'était toujours, mais peu à peu, la sachant entre de bonnes mains alors qu'il s'évertuait à protéger tout le monde, il l'avait comme délaissée sans le vouloir... Mais Michonne avait raison. Il était tellement enfoncé dans son état que plus rien d'autre ne comptait ; ni même sa famille. Il n'y avait plus que Carl, et Negan, désormais... Comme si toute cette histoire avait appuyé sur le fait qu'elle ne sera définitivement jamais sa vraie fille. Il ne l'oubliait pas... Mais elle, elle était en sécurité.

Carl réajusta le chapeau sur sa tête, ainsi que ses cheveux par-dessus son bandage qu'il avait refait depuis. Rick, bien redressé dans le lit, se tourna vers Negan, comme réalisant quelque chose.

 **"Si t'as été chercher un médecin... Alors les autres sont au courant que tu es vivant... Non ?"** Dit-il, hésitant, un peu perdu, encore.

 **"Je n'ai vu que lui. C'est pas le plus bavard."** Dit Negan, en face de lui, adossé à sa commode. **"Quoi qu'il en soit, Rick... Tu penses pouvoir garder le contrôle ici ?"**

Il avait raison... Tout le monde était perdu, personne ne savait quoi faire. Mais une chose était sûre : même si il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer par la suite, Negan allait récupérer son clan. Il allait reformer les sauveurs, pour ceux qui sont restés, ceux qui lui sont encore fidèles.

C'est en lui disant ça, qu'il le regardait de haut. Il retrouvait en face de lui la personne fière et dominante, qui voulait récupérer son territoire, et asservir les autres. La tension revenait, dans la pièce... Comme cette première guerre déclarée qui recommençait, sous un tout autre angle.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face à face... Dans une position qui mettait en valeur leur statut. Rick était faible, allité. Negan debout, fièrement droit, en hauteur.

Carl les regardait, l'un l'autre... Il avait l'impression, à son tour, d'être bloqué entre deux voies. Il voulait suivre son père. Il voulait l'aider encore, comme il venait de le faire. Mais que faisait-il ici, lui ? De quel côté était-il...

Rick posa sa main sur la joue de son fils, comme pour le rassurer, en le voyant perdu.

 **"Merci... Merci pour tout."** Dit-il, en lui souriant. **"Tu devrais... rentrer à Alexandria pour rassurer les autres..."**

 **"Papa... Qu'Est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé... Pourquoi tu t'es pris une balle dans le bras ?!"** Dit-il, sans hésitation. Il ne voulait pas rentrer sans réponse, et sans savoir quoi penser, quoi faire...

Mais contrairement à Negan, Rick n'hésita pas longtemps à répondre. Il ne fallait pas oublier que sa soumission le rendait également fier d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, et de l'avoir clamé devant ses deux amies. Il mit un simple instant pour répondre à Carl, avec un petit sourire, comme si ce n'était pas choquant d'apprendre ça.

 **"J'ai protégé Negan."**

Carl connaissait son père. Bon dans l'âme, mais sans pitié contre les personnes qui risquaient de mettre en danger les personnes qu'il aimait. Mais Negan... L'avoir protégé ? Il y avait un épisode qu'il avait manqué.

 **"Mais- t'as failli mourir !"**

 **"Je sais."** Lui répondit immédiatement Rick.

Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la situation à son fils sans tout dévoiler, mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas être honnête par rapport à cet incident.

Carl se tourna vers Negan, comme paniqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui avait-il lavé le cerveau à ce point ? Le garçon était lui-même incapable de tirer de sang froid sur Negan sans se poser de questions. Là-dessus, il pouvait le comprendre... Mais prendre une balle pour lui ? Était-ce vraiment quelque chose à faire pour son ennemi ?

 **"Papa..."** Geint l'enfant, totalement perdu.

Il ne comprenait plus son père, ni la situation. C'était difficile pour lui à assimiler. Il regarda alors Rick, avant de lui demander, égoïstement ;

 **"Et moi ?! T'y as pensé... une seconde ?"**

Le cœur de Rick sembla se briser un instant quand il entendit cette phrase. Ce qui blessait le plus Carl, ce n'était pas que son père soit un "traître"… Puisqu'il comprenait, par certains faits, que Negan n'était pas forcément la personne que les gens s'imaginaient. Mais ça le peinait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à la peine qu'aurait son fils si il venait à mourir. Des larmes vinrent border son œil.

 **"Carl... S'il te plaît. Je suis là, c'est l'important..."**

 **"Laisse tomber... Tu piges rien."** Fit Carl, en essuyant négligemment ses larmes d'un revers de bras, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

Mais Negan l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le stopper.

 **"Hé. T'as filé ton sang, t'as pas assez de forces pour rentrer. Va te foutre dans ta chambre, j'assignerai quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi demain."** Ordonna t'il.

Carl ne bougea pas un instant. De toute façon... Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Il donna alors un coup d'épaule, déblayant la main de Negan de son épaule, avant de passer la porte de sa chambre, de la claquer, et d'aller s'enfermer dans la sienne.

Rick semblait peiné par sa réaction, et le fait de l'avoir déçu. Mais aussi, il voyait que Negan avait un impact et une autorité importante sur Carl... Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il soupira, se laissant retomber sur le lit. Il se massa les tempes, l'air perdu, de nouveau.

Negan s'approcha de lui, et changea complètement de sujet.

 **"T'as dégueulassé mes draps avec ton sang."** Dit-il, sec, en montrant la tâche sur l'oreiller et le drap.

Rick enleva sa main de son visage, comme surpris d'entendre une telle chose après la discussion qu'il venaient d'avoir. Interloqué, il dirigea son regard vers les tâches, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses jambes couvertes.

 **"… Merci."**

 **"Pour une fois qu'j'ai pas à t'forcer pour m'le dire..."** Ironisa t'il.

Et cette phrase toute bête fit sourire Rick. Un petit sourire... Mais il était là.

* * *

A Alexandria, l'ambiance était bien différente. Michonne et Maggie venaient de rentrer. Ils avaient isolée la jeune femme, pour qu'elle se calme, et arrête de stresser, que ce soit pour son bébé ou pour elle. Mais bien évidemment, tout le monde leur demandait pourquoi elle était dans un tel état...

Malgré tout, Michonne éludait. Et elle s'enferma dans la maison, avec Maggie, pour la calmer.

Mais comme tout le monde le sait, les murs ont des oreilles... Surtout à Alexandria...

 **"La prochaine fois qu'il se pointe... Il est mort."**

C'Est-ce que prononça Rosita, en chargeant son arme de toute ses balles, logée dans son grenier, seule.

Alexandria et le Sanctuaire étaient de parfaits opposés. Mais la soif de vengeance naissait dans les deux camps, bien plus vive que la toute première fois.

La déclaration de guerre était en marche... Et ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre qui allait y échapper, cette fois-ci.


	18. 18 Shadows

**18\. Shadows**

* * *

Wouah ! Je suis désolé pour tout ce temps d'attente, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps ces derniers jours pour avancer, mais me revoilà ! Je tiens donc à préciser, avec ce chapitre, que bien entendu, je n'abandonne pas la fic, je compte bien la terminer, juste que parfois je met plus de temps et je m'en excuse. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent ! :D

* * *

La convalescence de Rick n'avait pas été sans peine. Son bras, son épaule le lançaient continuellement, mais c'était le prix à payer pour avoir protégé Negan. Quand Carl avait quitté la chambre, le Sauveur était resté au chevet du leader quelques temps, sans trop parler, ni même s'exprimer à ce niveau.

Le fils, quand à lui, boudait dans son coin, et cela travaillait Rick. Il n'avait pas, jusqu'ici, réalisé l'ampleur des choses. Son avis était désormais inchangeable, et aussi fort son cerveau avait-il pu être retourné, aussi rapidement que cela avait pu se passer, le regret ne faisait plus partie de ses ressentis. Maintenant, il avait mit le pied entier de l'autre côté, et il allait être difficile pour lui de retourner en arrière. Et de toute façon, désormais, il n'en avait pas l'envie, ni l'intention.

Mais son fils, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Et même si Michonne avait appuyé sur le fait qu'il délaissait totalement Judith, il se trouvait comme excuse qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa fille... Contre tout ce qu'il avait pu promettre avant. Il était conscient qu'elle n'était pas de lui. Mais il avait pourtant dit la considérer comme sa fille. Son comportement actuel pourrait paraître horrible... Mais son esprit lessivé n'avait laissé de place qu'à Carl, dans ses proches. Son véritable fils. Il avait laissé tomber sa "compagne" et tout le reste de son équipe, ainsi. Et c'est bien ce que lui reprochait Carl.

Cependant, Negan ne connaissait même pas l'existence d'un autre enfant. Il ne savait même pas quelle réaction aurait le grand brun face à ça. Il le voyait difficilement attendri devant un enfant, bien que son air paternel fonctionne plutôt bien avec Carl. Mais c'était un adolescent, il était déjà beaucoup plus mature qu'une petite en bas-âge, plus semblable à un fardeau en ces temps d'apocalypse.

Quand il y réfléchissait, Rick ne connaissait pas Negan. Il ne connaissait que son côté mesquin, brut, violent et tyrannique. Des "défauts" qui à ses yeux n'en étaient plus. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec lui, il avait envie d'en connaître plus. Et bien que leurs entrevues soient bien souvent charnelles, les dernières heures passées avec lui avaient été bien plus intenses que les heures rapides passées à Alexandria. Il avait l'impression d'approfondir son désir différemment qu'avant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette situation tourne ainsi, mais il en était heureux.

Heureux de ne plus avoir à tenir les rennes. Heureux de pouvoir relâcher la pression, et se laisser porter par le flot, se laisser guider par Negan.

Beaucoup pourraient penser que Rick était atteint d'un bon gros syndrome de Stockholm. Et ça aurait pu être le cas, si le bourreau en était resté réellement un, en réalité, comme dans sa tête, et son cœur.

* * *

Il était allongé là, pensif, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de son fils depuis qu'il était parti s'enfermer. Negan l'avait laissé récupérer, et pendant ce temps, il avait décidé de descendre voir ce qu'il en était des Sauveurs. Il se doutait bien que rien n'était comme avant, et il allait devoir remettre les choses en place, en commençant par trouver Simon, son fidèle bras droit, Dwight étant désormais mort.

Il avait laissé Rick se reposer, sachant très bien qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper. Le plus risqué était Carl, mais le leader savait qu'il avait une emprise sur l'enfant aussi, pas aussi forte que le père, mais assez pour le maintenir près de lui pendant ce temps.

Il descendit immédiatement dans les cellules, ayant récupéré le trousseau de clé des poches de Rick. Ses coéquipiers étaient forcément ici, et plus l'ombre d'un membre d'Alexandria à l'horizon. Il avait bien vu la scène d'hier, il ne se risqueraient plus à mettre les pieds ici, pour l'instant.

Il ouvrit une à une les cellule, libérant une partie de ses hommes, qui furent les premiers surpris à le voir en vie, et bien présent devant eux.

 **« Boss...? »** Prononça Simon, en sortant de sa cellule. « **Bordel, t'es- »**

Negan lui fit signe de se taire. « **On verra ça après. »** Fit-il, lançant son trousseau de clé à ce dernier. « **Libère les autres, et réunion à la mezzanine. »**

Son bras droit semblait un peu sonné, mais rassuré, au final, de le voir bel et bien vivant. Et si il avait pu les libérer, c'était plutôt bon signe, signe qu'Alexandria n'avait pas gagné. Du moins... la victoire semblait leur avoir échappé.

Negan fit un tour de vérification, allant voir si tout était en "ordre", du moins autant que cela pouvait l'être. Il remarqua bien entendu que les armes étaient en partie volées. Beaucoup de leurs vivres aussi, enfin, tout ce qui avait pu être utile à Alexandria. Cela l'énerva, bien entendu, à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un problème. Comment allaient-ils faire sans armes pour contre-attaquer ? Ça allait être difficile de négocier en position de faiblesse. Ils ne leur restaient que des revolvers, et ce que Negan avait pu cacher dans sa chambre, en tant que réserve personnelle. Il avait ses hommes, il avait Lucille, quelques flingues, et... Rick. Rick était peut-être un "outil" qui allait lui servir à asservir de nouveau Alexandria. Même après la scène à laquelle il avait assisté le persuadait du contraire.

Il devait bien y avoir encore deux trois personnes qui croyaient en lui, et puis... Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée, mais il avait également Carl. C'était tout aussi risqué. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le gamin comme otage. Mais peut-être se tournera t'il lui-même du bon côté...

La situation semblait compliquée pour les Sauveurs, désormais. Mais avec une bonne tactique, ils pouvaient reprendre le dessus. Il avait énormément de choses à régler désormais, et la première chose, était de reprendre la tête de son groupe.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni sur la grande place, sous la mezzanine, il les rejoint, accompagné de Simon et d'Arat, qui semblait également heureuse du retour de son boss, à en juger par son sourire malicieux. Il prit place au dessus d'eux, comme toujours, derrière la rambarde.

La plupart des gens semblaient subjugués. Certains choqués, et d'autres soulagés, surtout ceux qui s'étaient pliés temporairement aux exigences de Rick et de son groupe. Il fut accueillit par une ovation... Lui tirant un sourire, digne de lui-même : malicieux et emprunt de confiance.

Il était de retour.

* * *

Carl avait passé un petit moment à cogiter, dans sa petite chambre. Il se posait énormément de questions, avec en principale interrogation, le pourquoi il était là, et dans quel camp il devait être. Il ne voulait pas quitter son groupe, ceux qui l'avaient toujours suivi et soutenu depuis le début, pour certains. Mais son père... Il était là, désormais. Et son père, dans sa tête et son cœur, était bien plus important que tout le reste pour lui.

Il remettait en question ces idées familiales, et sa vision du bien et du mal. Qui était bon, qui était mauvais ? Il ne pouvait pas nier que Negan avait un côté bien différent que ce qu'il avait laissé paraître les toutes premières fois, et il s'en était aperçu en passant près d'une semaine entière avec lui. Il n'avait pas un si mauvais fond... Et il reprenait en considération que le groupe de son père avait tout de même assassiné dans leur sommeil des dizaines de ses hommes, sans qu'ils n'aient rien demandé, ni rien provoqué.

Carl était loin de penser que la mort de Glenn et Abraham étaient méritées, bien entendu, mais il comprenait, au fond, l'intention de Negan de les faire payer pour ça... Il s'en voulait un peu, d'ailleurs, de penser ainsi.

Et puis, qu'en était-il de Rick ? Il ne savait pas quelle relation il entretenait avec Negan. Ça avait beau lui traverser l'esprit, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'autre chose se tramait en dehors de sa subite allégeance. Il était peut-être un peu jeune, et trop rationnel pour y penser. Rationnel, car avec du recul, cette situation pourrait paraître improbable... Et pourtant, lui-même savait à quel point Negan pouvait être convainquant.

Il en avait fallu beaucoup pour que Rick en arrive là. Il n'avait cependant pas été une proie difficile, le grand brun n'avait eu qu'à ouvrir plus grand une brèche déjà formée par les faiblesses de sa victime, tout en lui dévoilant une partie de lui qu'il pensait inexistante.

Carl pensait à un simple revirement de situation, un changement d'avis incongru de la part de son père, dans ce monde de fous, en perdition, on n'était plus surpris de rien, plus réellement, en tout cas.

En proie à ses questionnements et à ses doutes qui l'empêchaient d'être serein, après quelques temps à réfléchir, il se leva de son lit, décidant d'aller parler à son père. Peu importe si Negan était là ou pas, de toute façon, il n'avait visiblement plus rien à lui cacher. Pas comme avant, où tout était censé contrecarrer ses plans et l'éliminer.

Il sortit alors de sa chambre, allant directement dans celle de Negan. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber... Cette journée avait été riche en émotion. Pour tout dire, Carl ne se souvenait pas réellement ce que c'était, de s'ennuyer. Ça lui manquait presque. Il rentra sans frapper dans la pièce, retrouvant son père là où il était, toujours alité. Il avait meilleure mine. Il s'approcha, et s'assied sur le rebord de lit, alors que Rick ouvrait doucement ses yeux, qu'il fermait par simple confort. Il sourit, doucement, en voyant son fils l'approcher. Il était heureux qu'il vienne le voir de lui-même après la petite altercation en début de journée.

 **« Comment tu te sens ? »** demanda le plus jeune, en lançant un petit regard à la blessure pansée de son père.

 **« Ça me lance un peu, mais je vais beaucoup mieux. Le médecin à l'air d'avoir fait un bon travail... »** fit-il, en la regardant lui-même brièvement. **« Et aussi grâce à toi. »**

Carl ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en entendant ça de la part de son père. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça. Il lui avait sauvé la vie de la même manière, à l'époque. Il lui sourit, comme un peu gêné, fier mais humble.

 **« J'ai fait ce que je pensais être bon de faire. J'ai pas hésité... »** dit le plus jeune, en regardant le matelas, et sa main posée dessus.

Rick avait son bras étendu le long de son corps. Il le leva légèrement, pour venir déposer sa main sur celle de Carl, en le regardant avec tout l'amour paternel qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, le voir encore près de lui le rassurait. Il le préférait à ses côtés, et le savait en sécurité... Il était persuadé que Negan ne lui ferait aucun mal. Si il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, quel était son intérêt ? Rick était tout à lui. Le chantage concernant son fils était inutile.

Une émotion un peu indescriptible pour le jeune homme l'envahit quand il sentit son père serrer sa main doucement, sa paume au dessus du plat de la sienne. Tous ses doutes étaient là, à l'assaillir, et pour un jeune garçon, aussi fort et courageux soit-il, ça devenait difficile de tout supporter. Il avait besoin de son père, là, tout de suite. Et il avait la chance de l'avoir, car il était le seul pour qui il n'était pas aux abonnés absents, en dehors de Negan. Carl sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et de ce fait, il baissa immédiatement le regard pour ne rien montrer. Il voulait paraître fort, même en craquant.

 **« Carl... »** susurra Rick, en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce.

Rick semblait peiné de voir son fils ainsi. Il était conscient de sa situation difficile, et du choix que son enfant avait à faire dans une telle histoire. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Carl pour laisser aller les mots qu'il n'arrivait plus à bloquer.

 **« Je... Je sais pas quoi faire papa... »** fit-il, en reniflant, avant de continuer, sans lever les yeux. **« J'veux rester avec toi... Mais les autres... Et toi... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Est-ce que tu vas rentrer avec eux ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire avec Negan ? »**

Rick sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement. Carl était la dernière et seule personne en lien avec son « passé » et la seule qu'il souhaitait garder près de lui et protéger de tout son cœur, malgré son lavage de cerveau en bonne et due forme.

 **« Carl... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît... »** fit Rick, en serrant sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. **« On va trouver une solution... »**

En vérité, il y réfléchissait encore. Si la guerre n'était pas encore déclarée avec Alexandria, il n'y avait pas des milliers de solutions. Mais Rick avait choisi... Et il était inconcevable pour lui de laisser Negan et de le considérer comme un ennemi, désormais.

Carl releva les yeux pour regarder son père, emprunt d'une émotion qu'il ne savait cacher. Ses joues étaient coupées par la trace de ses larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à son menton, son œil encore valide, bleu, larmoyant, semblait plein de peur et de tristesse. Sans trop réfléchir, il se pencha sur son père, et vint se blottir contre lui, dans l'espoir qu'il le serre dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, Rick passant son bras valide autour des épaules étroites de son jeune fils, déboussolé.

Pour une rare fois, Carl se laissa aller, son front calé contre la clavicule de son père, le nez enfoui contre son t-shirt, ne ravalant pas les larmes qui venaient. Il avait peur. Réellement peur.

Peur de perdre son père, peur de faire le mauvais choix, peur de tout perdre. L'apocalypse n'aidait pas, mais jusqu'ici il s'était montré fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais en proie à tous ses doutes, il ne pouvait plus supporter la pression d'encaisser ça seul. Il avait besoin de son père, plus que jamais. Comme un enfant perdu, tendant la main dans l'espoir d'être guidé, et ramené à la maison.

Rick sentait le cœur agité et les petits sanglots de son fils contre lui, lui donnant également une vague d'émotion. Il était responsable de tout ça... C'était lui, qui avait causé tout ce grabuge. Il en était conscient. Mais désormais, il allait assumer, et protéger Carl, lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin, et le rassurer, comme un père devait le faire.

Un long silence passa, le temps que Carl évacue ses ressentis, en simple pleurs, presque silencieux, seules ses joues trempées attestant de ceux-ci. Rick finit par prendre une décision.

 **« Je vais parler aux autres... Negan peut être leur allié, plus que leur ennemi. Ça va être difficile... Mais si ils entendent raison, tout ira mieux... »**

Il savait très bien que c'était presque suicidaire de penser ça, vu la réaction de Maggie et Michonne à leur dernière visite. Mais c'était la seule solution à envisager, pour stopper cette guerre inutile. Il savait aussi également qu'il allait devoir en parler à Negan. Il ne savait même pas si celui-ci allait être d'accord. Ça semblait compliqué d'honorer cette promesse... Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, c'était comme un serment qu'il avait fait à son fils.

Ce dernier fut rassuré d'entendre son père pendre une décision, un peu folle certes, mais concrète. Il avait confiance en lui. Il releva doucement sa tête, pour faire face à Rick, qui lui sourit doucement, sa main venant caresser sa joue. Il essayait de le rassurer par ses gestes, par ses mots, par son sourire. C'était à lui de gérer maintenant.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien, je te le promet. Tu n'as pas a supporter tout ça... Je m'occuperai de tout. Tout va s'arranger... D'accord ? »**

Carl sourit timidement en entendant ça. C'était la réponse parfaite, bien qu'utopique, elle lui faisait du bien. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, de la part de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

 **« D'accord... »** répondit le jeune homme, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. **« Merci... »**

Rick lui sourit, plus concrètement, avant de lever sa tête pour venir embrasser le front de son garçon. Celui-ci ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de son père sur sa tête. Il n'en avait pas fallu énormément pour rassurer Carl, mais c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Rien d'autre. Il voulait avoir une réponse, une raison de croire, de continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait, et à suivre son père. Un but, une solution, une vraie raison. Il l'avait, et il en était satisfait ainsi, la boule dans son estomac se dissipant après cet élan de sincérité et de tendresse avec son père, comme il en avait rarement.

Il resta un moment ainsi, reposant sa tête contre le torse de Rick, comme pour s'apaiser encore un peu. Il finit par doucement relever la tête, reprenant sa position initiale, assis à côté de lui.

 **« Tu sais... Où est Negan ? »** demanda le jeune homme, reprenant doucement son air sérieux, mais doux.

Rick eut un air très doux, également, sur le visage.

 **« J'imagine qu'il est parti récupérer ce qui lui appartient. »**

Et Rick ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison.

* * *

Negan avait expliqué brièvement à tous ses sbires et hommes, son retour, et ce qui les avait menés ici, sans rentrer dans les détails. De toute façon, ils n'étaient qu'heureux de revoir leur leader, peu importe les raisons, à vrai dire.

Du haut de la mezzanine, il avait ordonné toute la remise en place de son système, et avait missionné ses bras-droits pour gérer tout ça. Mais son prochain but était de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait également à Alexandria... Et cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas être aussi 'tendre' que les fois précédentes. Ils n'avaient plus énormément de choses, heureusement, les histoires entre Rick et lui avaient stoppé le processus de pillage complet du Sanctuaire, ils leur restait malgré tout quelques armes, bien planquées, et de la nourriture. Mais il comptait bien aller récupérer tout ce qui lui manquait, et qui remplissait d'habitude ses réserves et salles d'armes.

Il se sentait plus puissant que jamais, bien qu'agacé par ce revirement de situation qu'il devait régler au plus vite.

Le Sanctuaire reprenait vie, les hommes récupéraient leurs statuts et leurs places, le petit système revenant peu à peu. Ça allait prendre un peu de temps pour que tout soit complètement pareil qu'avant, mais ils étaient tous motivés et énergique concernant cette remise en place.

Alors que Negan se retirait du dessus de la mezzanine, Simon l'approcha, voulant le questionner, curieux, et surtout, voulant plus d'information pour bien faire son travail.

 **« Boss... Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de l'autre, là-haut ?**

 **Ce n'est plus une menace. Ne le touchez pas, et son gamin non plus. Je m'occupe d'eux. »**

Simon semblait dubitatif, et insista malgré tout.

 **« Mais... T'as pas peur qu'il te fasse un sale coup ?**

 **Impossible. Je sais ce que je fais Simon. Tu remets en doute mes décisions ?**

 **Non, non, bien sûr que non Boss. Juste que ça fait bizarre d'avoir un de ses mecs parmi nous. »**

Negan ricana légèrement à ça. Il était totalement sûr de lui, et n'avait aucun doute sur le déroulement des choses, et encore moins sur le comportement de Rick. Il était totalement à lui, sous son emprise, et rien ne pouvait le faire décrocher de ça maintenant. Il avait tout quitté, et avait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Il n'avait pas d'autres preuves à offrir sur son allégeance.

 **« Occupe-toi de réunir toutes nos armes restantes avec Arat, et foutez-moi ça dans la réserve sensible. On va bientôt rendre une petite visite à Alexandria... Et il faut qu'on soit prêt. »**

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il prononça, passant devant Simon, passant son chemin, pour retourner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Negan remonta les escaliers pour retrouver Rick. Carl était encore là, et il s'était installé dans le petit fauteuil de la pièce, assis un peu nonchalamment dessus, et aussi un peu assoupi. Il avait voulu rester avec son père, pendant qu'il se reposait, et avait lui aussi fini par s'assoupir légèrement. La nuit était tombée. Quand le leader arriva, il trouva Rick endormi, et Carl également, dans son canapé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, presque étonné de leur légèreté, et leur calme.

Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait sortit un peu l'adolescent de son léger sommeil. Les jambes repliées sur l'accoudoir, il ouvrit l'œil, regardant Negan se pencher dans son placard pour aller se servir un verre de bourbon, et s'asseoir devant lui. Carl se redressa doucement sur le canapé, l'air un peu endormi, encore. Il savait que son père devait parler à Negan, sûrement ce soir. Il les laisserai tranquille au moment venu.

Il s'assied, faisant face à Negan sans un bruit. Un silence qui fut perturbé par un grognement venant de son propre ventre. Gêné, il posa sa main dessus. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié de manger. Negan ricana, sans se moquer.

 **« Y a de quoi manger en bas, gamin. Les cuisines ont repris du service. Si tu veux bien bouffer, vas-y. »**

En vérité, il n'osait même pas. Il avait un peu peur d'affronter tout le monde, toute cette renaissance des Sauveurs, qui lui en voulait sûrement. Même si Negan avait prévenu.

 **« Non, ça va aller... Je vais manger demain, j'vais pas tarder à aller dormir... »** fit le jeune homme, en détournant le regard sur le côté, vers son père.

Le leader n'insista pas. Il savait que Carl avait de quoi grignoter dans sa chambre, au pire, et il lui fera apporter un repas complet demain matin. Il but calmement son verre en face de lui. Mais pour une fois, c'est Carl qui engagea la conversation.

 **« J'voulais... J'voulais te dire merci, pour papa. »** fit-il, brièvement, comme gêné. **« J'veux dire... T'avais pas d'raison de l'sauver, alors... »**

 **« Il m'a protégé, j'ai fait que lui rendre la pareille. Je suis un homme de parole, c'est tout. »** fit Negan, sérieux, et sûr de lui. **« Crois-moi qu'si j'avais pas d'raison, je l'aurais pas fait. Pas même pour tes beaux yeux... Enfin, tu m'comprends. »** termina t'il en plaisantant sur son petit rattrapage concernant son œil restant.

Carl sourit, amusé par cette petite boutade, et quand même rassuré de voir que Negan n'était pas si dur avec son père. Pas si strict... Il le voyait vraiment tel que son père le voyait, comme un allié, plus que comme un ennemi, sans se soucier des « à côtés ». Un véritable ennemi n'aurait jamais fait ça, ne l'aurait pas soigné, peu importe sa famille ou ses attaches. Il l'aurait laissé pitoyablement crever à sa place, c'est ce que Carl se disait, et il avait probablement raison.

Il découvrait encore plus, et peu à peu, ce Negan que voyait Rick. Un homme certes brut, vulgaire, agressif et violent, mais surtout un humain. Un humain qui ne cherche qu'à survivre avec ses hommes, et qui à des valeurs. Des valeurs importantes, loin de celles que s'imaginent les autres, qui ne le voient que comme un psychopathe sans cœur.

Et c'est ce qu'était réellement Negan. Un humain, bien plus humain que ce qu'il pouvait démontrer parfois avec sa violence. Alors oui, pour mener Rick jusque là, il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Mais rien jusqu'ici ne lui avait porté préjudice, bien que l'avoir pris pour cible était à la base une source d'amusement et de pression pour le leader.

La manipulation, l'humiliation... Oui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y prenait plaisir. Sans avoir le but de tuer, juste de menacer, de garder près de lui l'ennemi, pour en faire un allié puissant... Tout était allé très vite. Et ce petit jeu les avait mené jusque là. Là, au point de non retour.

Alors oui, Negan était un puissant leader, parfois moqueur, mais loyal, parfois sadique, mais juste. Il allait loin, mais ne regrettait jamais rien. C'était ça, qui faisait sa puissance. Il était sûr de lui... Et n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Alors, Rick avait bel et bien été manipulé pour en arriver là, mais avec tout ça, il avait découvert ce Negan là. Celui qui éliminait ses derniers doutes pour passer de l'autre côté. Celui qui l'avait fait souffrir, mais qui l'avait révélé, plus que jamais, plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se fichait bien de comment ça pouvait être vu, pris. Que Negan était un homme, qu'il l'avait humilié, pillé et plus encore.

Eux, ils ne savent pas. Lui, il savait.

 **« Promets-moi de le surveiller cette nuit. »** dit Carl, de but en blanc. **« Je... J'ai peur pour lui. »**

Negan regarda l'adolescent avec des yeux profonds. Il l'avait rarement vu si inquiet.

 **« T'en fais pas, il risque plus rien. Quite à pioncer un peu sur mon canapé, j'le ferais. »**

Lui aussi, rassurait beaucoup Carl. Bien entendu, il ne faisait aucune allusion au fait qu'il pourrait dormir aux côtés de son père, ou autre proximité à laquelle le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas. Il n'avait pas à savoir l'état de leur relation, à vrai dire. Il ne comprendrait pas comment tout avait commencé. Il était grand, certes, mais il n'avait pas à savoir tout ça, pour Negan.

Carl le remercia de nouveau d'un signe de tête. Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant... Il avait l'air tellement plus calme, et doux. Comme le Negan qui avait pris soin de lui pendant une semaine, malgré son état un peu bipolaire. Celui qui l'avait porté, et avait fait de lui un homme, un peu plus encore. Il n'oubliait pas ses mains tâchées de sang, suite à la fin de cette semaine... Mais au final, il ne le regrettait plus autant qu'avant. Il se sentait plus fort, plus puissant... Et plus confiant à ses côtés.

 **« J'vais vous laisser... J'vais aller dormir. »** fit Carl, en se levant du fauteuil.

 **« Bonne nuit gamin. »**

Carl lui adressa un sourire, et regarda une dernière fois son père endormi, avant de partir dans sa petite chambre, s'allongeant directement sur son lit, plus apaisé, pensant cette fois ci envisager une bonne nuit de sommeil, plus paisible.

Negan, lui, termina son verre, et le laissa vide sur la petite table basse. Il se releva quasiment immédiatement après le départ de Carl, pour observer Rick.

 **« J'sais qu'tu dors pas. T'as tout entendu, hein ? »** fit-il, taquin, en posant sa bouteille de whisky sur sa commode.

Rick ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il sourit, en repensant aux paroles de Carl, envers Negan, par rapport à lui. C'était très touchant, et il le ressentait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de son fils, et ça l'apaisait également.

 **« Ouais... »** souffla t'il, en souriant bêtement. Il se redressa un peu dans le lit, se mettant en position assise, calant bien son épaule encore douloureuse dans l'oreiller. Il semblait attendri.

Negan s'approcha de lui, et s'assied au même endroit que Carl auparavant, juste sur le rebord du lit, à côté de Rick.

 **« Il est attendrissant l'petit. J'suppose qu'il est venu t'parler un peu pendant que j'étais pas là ?**

 **Oui. Il à ses frayeurs, et je le comprends... »**

Frayeurs passées, désormais. Mais Rick savait qu'il allait devoir en parler à Negan, maintenant. Il appréhendait un peu, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il engagea alors immédiatement la conversation, un peu maladroitement, presque pressé d'en finir.

 **« A ce propos... Il m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire, enfin, tu sais... à propos des autres.**

 **Et t'as éclairé sa lanterne ?**

 **Plus ou moins... »**

Rick était peu sûr de lui à ce niveau, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et il ne voulait pas décevoir Carl. Ni décevoir Negan, ou le remettre dans une situation dangereuse.

 **« J'aimerais... Proposer une alliance, avec Alexandria. Ça nous permettrait de-**

 **Une quoi ? T'es au courant que la plupart de tes potes veulent ma mort, et visiblement la tienne ?**

 **Je sais... Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Carl s'est créée une famille là-bas, et... Il est trop jeune pour qu'on lui impose de faire un choix, sans être guidé... Et je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il prenne une voie différente de la mienne...**

 **Il est assez grand pour décider seul, Rick. Une alliance avec ton groupe, c'est de la connerie. T'as oublié qu'ils ont essayé de me buter sec ?**

 **C'était sous la panique ! Ils ne peuvent pas me tourner le dos comme ça, je-**

 **Rick... Putain c'que tu peux être naïf. »**

Rick regarda Negan avec de grands yeux. La discussion tournait comme il l'avait craint, contredisant tous ses espoirs. Mais le grand brun avait raison, il le savait... Et c'était ça le pire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il fallait trouver une solution pour que Carl se sente bien, et que Rick tienne ses promesses.

 **« J'ai promis à Carl de régler ça moi-même, et que tout allait s'arranger ! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai pas d'issue... Il peut pas rester le cul entre deux chaises comme ça.**

 **Je te l'ai dit, il saura faire son choix. Il l'a sûrement déjà fait, puisqu'il veut rester à tes côtés.**

 **Mais pour lui ça veut aussi dire abandonner toute sa vie passée, tout ce temps passé avec l'autre groupe...**

 **Tu l'as bien fait, toi.**

 **Oui, mais il n'est pas moi...**

 **Il est grand. Arrête de couver ton gosse comme si c'était un putain de poussin. Laisse le devenir un homme. »**

Et c'est tout ce qui faisait la différence entre Negan et Rick, par rapport a Carl. Ce côté surprotecteur pour Rick, et ce côté confiant et adulte pour Negan. C'est ce qui avait fasciné Carl, qu'on lui donne des responsabilités, qu'on l'aide à grandir, à s'affirmer... Rien que pendant quelques jours.

Rick regarda Negan de nouveau. Il avait raison, encore une fois... Mais sa crainte ne le laissait pas tranquille. Peut-être parce que lui aussi au fond, n'avait pas envie de renoncer à tout, du groupe. Il avait été leur leader pendant tout ce temps... Et maintenant il avait décidé de partir, totalement. Tout ce qui ne l'effrayait plus revenait peu à peu, comme si sa raison s'agitait, sans bien sûr évacuer ce besoin d'être avec Negan. Ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait être avec lui, coûte que coûte.

 **« T'as peut-être raison... Mais je... J'sais pas. Il a encore besoin d'être guidé...**

 **Pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce que tu l'as trop couvé. Lâche le dans la nature et il saura instinctivement comment se démerder. Il s'est pris plus de merde que toi et il a un putain d'œil en moins, et bordel, il est toujours là. Si c'est pas un coriace ton gamin, j'sais pas c'que c'est.**

 **Ouais... T'as sûrement raison... »**

Rick se faisait une raison, malgré son inquiétude concernant la situation. Negan se tut un instant, pour parler de cette histoire de pacte.

 **« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'dois aller à Alexandria. Ils m'ont tout pris, on à quasi plus rien ici. Alors par la force, ou par traité de paix, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais j'vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Toi et ton fils, vous me suivez. Tu leur dira ce que tu veux. De toute façon, tu seras avec nous, y a pas d'raison qu'ils te touchent. Si ça marche, tant mieux. Si ça marche pas, tant pis. T'auras essayé. Mais j'te garantis pas d'être tendre si ils refusent. J'veux récupérer ma putain de came. »**

Rick ne parlait plus. Au moins, Negan lui laissait la possibilité de pactiser, il ne faisait qu'émettre le fait que c'était une idée folle, et bien trop idéaliste. Il honorerai sa promesse pour Carl. Au moins, il en avait l'occasion.

 **« On y va quand ? »** demanda Rick, encore en convalescence.

 **« Dès que tu t'sens mieux. Si y a de l'agitation, y a pas intérêt à c'que tu sois estropié. J'ferais venir le doc' demain matin. Si t'es en forme, on ira le lendemain. »**

C'était une bonne idée. Au moins, Rick avait encore une bonne journée et deux bonnes nuits pour se reposer et récupérer de toute cette histoire. Il souffla un bon coup, la discussion c'était plutôt bien passé au final. Il s'en sentait malgré tout soulagé. Il acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête, avant de la relever, et de regarder Negan avec un petit sourire.

 **« Alors comme ça tu vas prendre soin de moi et me veiller de ton canapé ? »** ironique, il se moquait doucement de ce qu'avait dit Negan à Carl, quelques minutes auparavant.

Negan ricana, moqueur également, en regardant Rick qui semblait reprendre du poil de la bête pour être mesquin.

 **« Tu squattes mon pieu, compte pas sur moi pour te gracier plus que ça... »** lança t'il, pour le contrer, tout aussi narquois.

La main de Rick vint se lever, et se poser doucement sur le haut du torse de Negan. Ses deux doigts, index et majeur, glissèrent le long de son buste, par dessus le t-shirt, dans un geste aguicheur, stoppant leur course au niveau du ventre de son vis-à-vis. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.

 **« Tu ferais même pas ça pour moi ?**

 **C'est quoi ce regard... »**

Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Le bleu de Rick, plongé dans le marron sombre de Negan. L'ex-shérif pensait à énormément de choses, et en particulier à l'approche de la confrontation avec Alexandria. Chaque jour, pendant l'apocalypse, devait être vécu comme le dernier. Et ses appréhensions ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce sentiment chez lui. Il voulait évacuer ça, oublier ses craintes, et profiter de ce qu'il voulait, comme si ça devait être la dernière fois. Comme de mauvais pré sentiments, chaque jours plus forts...

La main de Rick glissa dans les cheveux de Negan, derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts caressaient doucement la naissance de ses racines. Il ne le quittait pas du regard, comme imprégné.

 **« Fais-moi l'amour... »**

Des mots qu'ils n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser envers Negan. Peu importe comment il les prenait, il avait eu envie de le dire. Il voulait cette tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu, une douceur différente, son corps étant à manier avec précaution cette fois-ci. Il ne regrettait en rien ses mots.

Un silence s'installa. Negan le fixa sans sourire, pendant l'espace d'un instant. Quel effet ces mots avaient eu sur lui ? Il ne laissa rien transparaître... Jusqu'à ce que son corps agisse à sa place.

D'un geste de main, il déblaya celle de Rick, posée sur sa nuque, comme pour le repousser. Mais la seconde vint enlever la couverture, dévoilant un Rick en boxer, avec son bandage pour simple haut. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour venir sur le lit, au dessus de Rick, se calant entre ses cuisses, pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue. Plus tendre, mais toujours assez fougueux, Negan ne se contrôlait pas, et la demande de Rick avait fait l'effet d'une pilule électrisante.

Faire l'amour... et baiser, comme il le disait et le faisait si souvent. Est-ce que c'était si différent que ça pour lui ?

Les deux mains de Rick vinrent saisir le visage de Negan, comme pour le garder près de lui, et le contrôler à la fois. Il n'était pas libre de beaucoup bouger son bras, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Au contact de ses mains, Negan quitta ses lèvres, se reculant légèrement, et le fixant, comme un animal sauvage. C'était étrange, comme situation. Negan semblait avoir été « démarré » au quart de tour, et Rick était là pour le « calmer », comme il le souhaitait. Il avait un léger contrôle, plutôt appréciable...

Sa main lui caressait la joue, alors que Negan le fixait.

Tout ça... Pour en arriver là. Entre eux, c'était plus intense que jamais. Ils n'auraient su parler de sentiments, en dehors de la dévotion, de l'attirance et de la manipulation. Ils suivaient le cours de cette fougue, l'acte commençant comme jamais il n'avait démarré.

La main de Negan vint attraper le poignet de Rick, l'enlevant de son visage, pour l'abaisser sur l'oreiller, sur lequel Rick se reposait. Comme montrant de nouveau qu'il maîtrisait les choses.

Il revint alors embrasser Rick, plus doucement, venant happer ses lèvres avec une certaine tendresse, gardant malgré tout cette fougue qui le caractérisait. La douceur de leurs peaux rasées se heurtait doucement, leur baiser glissant lentement. Le visage de Negan descendit alors, venant mordiller la mâchoire de Rick, puis descendant dans son cou, lui arrachant un petit soupir discret, mais un frisson intense dans le dos. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être discret, cette fois, son fils étant à côté.

Alors que Negan descendait sur son torse, les mains de Rick vinrent suivre ses mouvements, caressant sa tête et ses épaules, une main plus baladeuse que l'autre, question de mobilité. Le leader s'arrêta au niveau de son torse, l'embrassant tout en glissant une main plus bas, pour faire glisser le boxer de son vis-à-vis le long de ses cuisses. Quelques mouvements de jambes de Rick, et un petit geste pour le laisser passer, et ce dernier se retrouvait nu, avec Negan entre ses cuisses, lui, toujours habillé.

L'érection de Rick était déjà bien présente, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il n'avait plus aucune timidité concernant ça. Et pour la première fois, ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas. Pas de piques, pas de commentaires, même Negan se taisait, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. C'était plus intense qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ça ne concrétisait rien, c'était juste... Puissant. Il répondait à un désir de Rick, bien moins brutal que d'habitude.

Negan se délesta de son t-shirt, sentant la chaleur monter, tout comme son sexe, qui grossissait de plus en plus dans son pantalon. A genoux entre ses cuisses, il se pencha vers Rick, amenant deux doigts à ses lèvres. Ce dernier s'empressa de les faire glisser dans sa bouche, et sur sa langue, l'enroulant autour, et les humidifiant bien, n'hésitant pas à saliver. Il le faisait de manière très sensuelle, le leader le fixant avec désir.

Lentement, ses deux doigts glissèrent hors de sa bouche, mouillant sa lèvre inférieure plus pulpeuse, et la rendant luisante. Rick eut le réflexe de se lécher la lèvre supérieure après ce geste, impatient de voir ce que Negan allait faire par la suite.

Sans attendre que la salive ne quitte ses doigts, il se recula, et vint les placer entre les cuisses bien ouvertes de Rick. Il connaissait son corps par cœur maintenant... Et il avait l'impression de savoir tout ce qui le faisait vibrer. Il posa le bout de ses deux doigts contre son antre, le sentant déjà brûlant, et quelque peu ouvert, détendu par l'excitation. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et les fit doucement pénétrer en lui, ses phalanges glissant facilement contre ses parois serrées, et chaudes.

L'ex-shérif se resserra immédiatement autour d'eux, se mordant la lèvre en geignant. Negan releva les yeux, posant son doigt sur ses propres lèvres.

 **« Shh. »** lui intima t'il. Il ne devait faire aucun bruit.

Il en revint à sa pénétration, commençant à bouger ses doigts. Il regardait la pénétration, avant de lever les yeux vers Rick, pour commencer ses va et viens, lents, et ses doigts mouvant un peu pour bien le préparer à la suite. Le but, cette fois-ci, n'était visiblement pas de prendre seul son plaisir...

Le corps de Rick semblait trembler sous ses petits assauts. Jambes pourtant bien écartées, ses parois ne cessaient de se resserrer autour de ses doigts, comme pour l'inciter à rester, et à lui en donner plus encore. Ses reins bougeaient même un peu, ondulant contre ses phalanges. Negan le sentait en réclamer un peu plus. Il semblait impatient, malgré son envie de douceur.

Il avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de le sentir en lui, de se sentir possédé, entièrement, comme si c'était la toute première, et toute dernière fois. Rick souffla, le plaisir grimpant bien trop vite, et trop fort, en sentant ses deux doigts venir titiller ses points sensibles, les longues phalanges de Negan allant bien jusqu'à sa prostate, et l'effleurant de manière délicieuse, mais aussi très frustrante. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

 **« Negan... »** geint-il, plaintif.

Ce bleu humide dans ses yeux... Il avait toujours eu raison de Negan. Celui-ci répondit alors aux exigences de Rick, gardant malgré tout ses doigts en lui, et se mettant à genoux correctement entre ses cuisses pour déboutonner son pantalon, défaire sa ceinture, et baisser son boxer, pour finalement libérer son membre, bien heureux également de ne plus être si serré dans son vêtement. Son pantalon tombant juste au dessous de ses fesses, il vint juste au dessus de Rick, glisser son membre contre le sien, les deux étant tout aussi chaud, leur liquide séminal se mélangeant quand leurs glands se caressaient l'un l'autre.

Le petit mouvement donnait des frissons aux deux hommes, avides de plus, autant l'un que l'autre. Le corps de Rick se contractait de plus en plus, les abdominaux tendus tellement il se crispait d'envie.

Negan revint dans sa position initiale, enlevant ses doigts de son intimité, pour venir y loger le bout de son membre, brûlant et humide. Rick était ouvert comme jamais... Il était prêt. Negan poussa alors un peu sur ses reins, pour faire pénétrer lentement son sexe en lui, le plus jeune l'avalant en entier, jusqu'à ce que le pubis du leader heurte le corps de Rick.

Rick se mordit le dos de la main, pour s'empêcher de gémir longuement en le sentant venir en lui avec autant de douceur, son plaisir grimpant en flèche. C'était lent, mais intense, sacrément intense...

Negan observa sa pénétration jusqu'au bout, avant d'observer le visage de Rick avec un petit sourire. Son t-shirt enlevé, Rick avait une belle vue. Le corps entretenu de Negan était tendu, droit devant lui, ses muscles ressortant plus par rapport à sa position. Il se mordit la lèvre... Avant que le leader ne commence à bouger. Il garda sa position, commençant par de lents va et viens, les parois intimes de Rick semblant se serrer toujours un peu plus autour de son sexe. Il râla discrètement de plaisir, avant de s'arquer, et se remettre au dessus de Rick, pour le pénétrer, dans la simple position du missionnaire.

Rick écartait bien ses jambes, alors que Negan accélérait un peu plus ses mouvements de reins. Leurs visages étaient proches, l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs bouches s'effleuraient, et les gémissements inaudibles de Rick partait de sa bouche entrouverte pour s'écraser silencieusement contre celle de Negan. Parfois, un petit râle s'échappait maladroitement de cette bouche sensuelle.

Il se fixaient, pendant l'acte, intensément. Negan appréciait le visage emprunt de plaisir de Rick, alors qu'il se servait de ses deux mains pour se soutenir au dessus de lui. Juste ses reins bougeaient, le corps de son amant ondulant contre le sien, accentuant la pénétration.

Pour encore plus de plaisir, Rick apporta sa main à son sexe, pour se caresser, alors que Negan continuait à le prendre, comme il l'avait tant souhaité. Le plus vieux finit par sceller ses lèvres tentatrices d'un baiser puissant, sans s'arrêter, son sexe tapant bien à chaque aller retour contre sa prostate, tout en étant moins violence que d'habitude, mais plus ferme, et toujours comme Rick aimait profondément.

La pièce semblait silencieuse, et l'on entendait que leurs souffles saccadés, les quelques râles de Negan, et les soupirs étouffés de Rick. Leurs corps étaient liés dans l'obscurité, dans l'ombre de la nuit, sans rien d'autre que la lune à la fenêtre pour les éclairer.

Deux ombres qui dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, dans une valse torride et puissante.

Rick fut le premier à sentir l'orgasme venir. Trop fort, trop intense, trop tout. Son corps tremblait de plaisir, sentant le summum du plaisir arriver. Il suffit d'un coup de rein final de la part de Negan, pour avoir raison de Rick. Sa masturbation l'ayant aidé à venir plus vite, il finit par se libérer entre leurs deux corps, étouffant son gémissement plus fort en se mordant la lèvre. Il s'arqua, brusquement, rendant la pénétration de Negan plus profonde, alors que celui-ci continuait, et prolongeait l'orgasme de Rick.

Negan sentit son sexe pris dans l'étau de ses parois qui se resserraient brutalement à cause de la jouissance. Il ne s'arrêta pas, la mâchoire crispée, jusqu'à se mener également à l'orgasme, râlant chaudement contre les lèvres de Rick, et scellant la fin de cet acte par un baiser, qui les faisait taire, mais qui terminait également de les lier.

Aussi intenses avaient pu être les autres fois, celle-ci avait eu le mérite d'être simplement... Différente.

Essoufflé, fronts contre fronts, les deux hommes reprenaient leurs esprits. Rick se sentait comblé, et Negan éprouvait une certaine satisfaction. Lentement, il se retira, et s'allongea à ses côtés en remontant son boxer, les yeux fermés, reprenant son souffle.

Rick lui le laissa partir, presque à regrets, le sentant se détacher de lui. Mais il le sentait encore bel et bien là... Lui aussi ferma les yeux, l'air d'être sur un petit nuage. Son orgasme avait été dévastateur et profondément intense.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, sombre, sans aucune lampe pour les éclairer. Rick tourna doucement la tête vers Negan, attrapant une compresse stérile laissée par le médecin pour s 'essuyer sans trop d'efforts.

 **« Merci...**

 **C'est devenu une habitude de me remercier. »**

Rick sourit. Mais il voulait simplement le remercier d'avoir accédé à une requête qu'il n'aurait même pas osé demander il y a quelques jours. Doucement, Negan sentait la fatigue lui venir, et ses gardes baisser.

 **« Putain tu m'épuises... »** plaisanta t'il, l'air malgré tout fatigué et las.

Rick ricana.

 **« T'avais qu'à mieux choisir ta cible...**

 **Faut dire que j'pensais pas tomber sur une nymphomane.**

 **N'importe quoi. »**

Ils souriaient, tous les deux, mais ça ne se voyait pas dans le noir. Pourtant, Rick perdit son sourire, lentement, en repensant à après-demain. Il posa la main sur son ventre, les yeux toujours fermés.

 **« J'espère que ça se passera bien à Alexandria... »** fit-il, inquiet.

Negan ne répondit pas de suite. Personne ne pouvait affirmer ça, et tout le monde avait des doutes, même lui. Mais s'affoler ne servait à rien. La main de Negan s'abattit machinalement sur le poignet de Rick, entre eux, sur le matelas. Il ne l'attrapa pas, mais laissa sa main posée dessus.

 **« Mais oui. Y a pas de raison. »**


	19. 19 The Traces We Leave

19\. The Traces We Leave

Hey, me revoilà pour vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre de Libera Me ! Je tiens à préciser que la mise en page à changé, j'ai voulu modifier mes anciens chapitre, malheureusement avec les fonctionnalités de FF, je devais carrément ré-upload mes fichiers, donc... Ca ne valait pas la peine. Je m'excuse, mais rassurez vous, c'est juste la mise en page des dialogues qui a changé, pour donner un véritable écrit "roman". Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, et à très bientôt !

Le petit matin se levait, et la chambre de Negan était simplement éclairée par la lumière de l'aube naissante. Rick était encore endormi profondément, encore nu, La couverture sur son ventre, les bras par dessus, juste le bas de son corps couvert, le visage dirigé sur le côté, la bouche très légèrement entrouverte pour respirer. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas songé à se rhabiller. Et il en était de même pour Negan, qui contrairement à sa promesse envers Carl, avait dormi auprès de Rick, après leur intense ébat. Torse nu, encore vêtu de son pantalon et boxer, par dessus la couette. La main sur son ventre, il s'éveillait, doucement, l'air encore un peu endormi.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir auprès de quelqu'un… Mais il s'était laissé emporter. Il avait regardé Rick s'endormir bien avant lui, avec ce petit sourire satisfait, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Il était encore tôt, et Rick avait besoin de repos. Pour tout avouer, Negan en profitait un peu. Du calme… De la sérénité. Dans ce monde, c'était rare. Et au fond de lui, il savait également que l'agitation n'allait pas tarder. La guerre ne faisait que commencer…

Finalement, sentant Negan bouger dans le lit, Rick se mit à grogner, fronçant le nez et les yeux, se réveillant doucement. Il ne savait plus trop où il était, encore endormi, tournant son visage de l'autre côté du lit, vers le plus vieux. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses prunelles bleues ciel s'illuminèrent face à lui. Il réalisait, tout doucement, qu'il était resté près de lui la veille… Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

— Hey… T'es resté… Dormir avec moi ? fit-il, de sa voix légèrement éteinte.

Negan eut un petit rictus. Vu sa tenue, il ricana, la chose paraissant évidente. Il se tourna face à Rick, sur son flanc.

— J'te l'ai dit… Tu m'as épuisé.

Rick eut un petit sourire, face à l'excuse de Negan. Il ferma les yeux, en s'étirant un peu les jambes sous la couette, sentant le froid lui mordre un peu la peau, malgré la couverture. Il se rendait compte qu'il était toujours nu. Mais la chaleur ambiante dans cette pièce le réchauffait facilement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de tel bonheur, au sein de son coeur. Peut-être était-il encore manipulé, mais cette sensation devenait bien plus bénéfique qu'elle ne lui faisait du mal, désormais. Il se sentait bien, auprès de Negan. Il avait conscience de leur relation, mais il avait bien senti le leader se rapprocher de lui. Accepter de lui 'faire l'amour' avait été un pas énorme… Et ce souvenir réchauffait le coeur du plus jeune.

— J'ai bien dormi… geint doucement Rick, avec ce petit sourire étirant ses lèvres rosées.

— T'as bien ronflé, ouais, plaisanta Negan, en se moquant de lui.

Il savait que Negan mentait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ronfler. Mais sa taquinerie dès le matin l'amusait. Il restait égal à lui-même… Mais en plus tendre. C'était vraiment étrange… Il ne se rappelait même plus de la souffrance qu'il avait vécu il y a pourtant peu de temps. Des déchirures de son coeur, de son esprit et de son corps, entre les mains du leader des Sauveurs. Quand il regardait Negan, là, près de lui… Aucun remord, ni aucune hostilité ne l'animait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, en oubliant le chemin noueux et ses péripéties.

Il n'avait rien vu venir… Fauché ainsi dans sa petite vie un peu -beaucoup- agitée. Fauché par ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. Quelle ironie qu'elle arrive pour un ennemi. Mais Negan n'était plus cet homme là à ses yeux. Il pouvait être bien plus qu'un allié, à ses côtés.

Rick avait définitivement choisi son camp. Sans regrets, sans amertume, plutôt en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas le faire avant. Un revirement de situation inattendu, et qui allait peut-être déclencher une guerre. Mais là, au moins, il serait du bon côté.

Le plus jeune sourit calmement à Negan, se glissant plus près de lui dans le lit, la couverture empêchant son corps nu d'effleurer totalement son vis-à-vis. Mais le contact, c'est ce qu'il recherchait. Il grimpa alors sans aucune gêne, ni peur d'un rejet, à califourchon sur Negan, laissant totalement la couette de côté, restant nu, sur lui, qui était encore vêtu de son pantalon, en faisant attention à gérer l'appui de son bras non blessé.

— Ton épaule va mieux on dirait, ricana Negan. J'ai l'impression que t'oublies parfois qui je suis…

Negan parlait surtout de son côté très dominant, ayant tendance à décider de tout, au moment où lui le souhaitait. Rick prenait des initiatives désormais, mais il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait… Il lui était dévoué corps et âme. Qui aurait détesté ça ?

Rick ondula une fois sur lui, ses fesses frottant une bonne fois sur son entrejambe, pour venir se pencher au dessus de son visage, ses deux mains plaquées sur son torse, en le fixant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

— Je sais qui tu es… L'homme qui m'a fait l'amour comme un Dieu hier soir.., souffla Rick en venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

— Là c'est pas t'faire l'amour dont j'ai envie.., fit Negan, avec un début d'érection au creux de ses reins.

Le plus jeune pouffa. Negan commença à passer ses mains autour de la taille de Rick, pour les glisser sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses, appuyant un peu plus son érection contre celles-ci. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, prêt à lui offrir un baiser…

— Papa ? J'peux rentrer ? Retentit une voix derrière la porte, suivit de deux coups légers contre.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Rick roula immédiatement sur le côté, à la recherche de son boxer. Il ne pouvait pas répondre « un instant » ou « attends » ça risquait d'être plutôt louche. Negan lui était détendu, ça le faisait plutôt rire, ce genre de situation. Il se leva du lit, reboutonnant son jean, malgré son érection déjà un peu formée, pendant que Rick enfilait précipitamment son boxer, au bord du lit, se re-glissant sous la couette.

Negan en profita pour aller ouvrir la porte lui même, se retrouvant face à Carl, alors qu'il était encore torse nu, dévoilant son corps plutôt bien entretenu. Heureusement son érection ne se voyait pas tant.

— Ton père dormait. Vas-y, entre.

Carl entra, ne se posant aucune question par rapport à la demie nudité de Negan, après tout, il était dans sa chambre, il devait sortir de la douche, ou quelque chose du genre… L'esprit du jeune homme ne s'évada pas bien loin, heureusement pour son père qui tentait de cacher comme il pouvait son excitation refoulée d'un coup.

L'adolescent revint au chevet de son père, le regardant avec un petit sourire, alors que Rick faisait mine de venir de se réveiller. Il s'assied à ses côtés, regardant son épaule bandée.

— Comment tu te sens ? Fit le jeune homme.

— Plutôt bien. Ca va mieux, je peux un peu mieux bouger mon bras… Demain ça ira mieux.

Un peu mieux bouger, qu'il disait. Il fit pouffer Negan, qui se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se faire un brin de toilette et mettre un t-shirt.

— Tant mieux, répondit Carl, sincère, en souriant à son père.

Il était content de le voir enfin en meilleur état. Il avait eu réellement peur pour lui. Il savait que c'était de famille, d'être aussi coriace, visiblement.

Negan finit par sortir de la salle de bain, totalement habillé, regardant les deux installés sur son lit. Il s'approcha, s'asseyant sur son canapé.

— T'as mangé gamin ?

— Non, pas encore.

— Ok. Attendez-moi ici, déclara Negan, se relevant immédiatement du canapé.

Le leader descendit alors rejoindre ses équipes, et les cuisines, allant chercher de quoi déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, mais c'était bien actif en bas, tout remarchait comme les machines d'une usine. Il en profita pour régler quelques petites choses avec ses bras-droits, reprenant en main correctement le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire.

Carl était touché, tout comme Rick, du comportement de Negan. Ils n'étaient plus considérés comme des proies, mais comme des invités, ici. Mais Carl avait un peu plus l'habitude, Negan l'avait gardé pendant une semaine, intense en émotion, mais jamais il n'avait été mal traité. Au contraire, il en était ressorti plus… fort, psychologiquement. Et il avait pu se faire une idée de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il méritait. Carl avait ressenti cette fierté d'aider, d'être un homme digne de protéger les autres, pas l'adolescent préservé au second plan pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Maintenant, il avait grandi d'un coup, et assumait ses responsabilités telles qu'elles s'offraient à lui.

— J'espère que tout se passera bien.., dit Carl, sans transition. J'aimerai tellement que tout se passe comme on le voudrait… Tu sais, papa… J'ai réfléchi, et… Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux rester avec toi. Si les autres ne nous acceptent pas, alors… Ils ne nous méritent pas.

Rick restait un peu surpris de la réaction de Carl. Lui aussi, semblait avoir pris un tournant radical, et savoir que son fils resterai près de lui lui réchauffait le coeur… Il savait qu'ici, avec lui et Negan, il serait en sécurité. Il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de renier sa famille, mais il venait de lui dire qu'il était capable de le faire, si il n'entendaient pas raison.

— Hey, Carl.., fit Rick, comme touché. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis… Je suis fier de toi.

La fierté de son père était un véritable cadeau. Negan lui avait montré la sienne, mais Rick, peu de fois, le couvant trop. Savoir qu'il était fier de ses décision était plus que plaisant. Il lui sourit, de son expression encore un peu infantile.

— J'veux rester avec toi. J'prendrais pas le risque de te perdre une seconde fois…

Rick était véritablement touché par les paroles de son fils. Il sourit également, en lui caressant doucement la joue, de son pouce.

— Si quelqu'un te touche, j'le bute, cette fois ! Fit Carl en riant légèrement, faisant mine de tenir un revolver.

L'ex-shérif sourit, tendrement, en le regardant très intensément.

— Merci, Carl. Merci.

Ils échangèrent de sincères sourires, un moment de tendresse père/fils rarement partagé depuis le début de cette apocalypse. Décidément, cette rencontre avec Negan leur apportait bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

Celui-ci revint quelques minutes après, ramenant quelques petites choses à manger, du sucré principalement, du café et du jus pour Carl.

— Vous attendez pas au Room Service tous les jours, hein, fit-il en déposant son plateau sur la petite table basse. Allez, venez manger, ça vous fera pas d'mal.

Carl qui avait réellement faim, se précipita sur le canapé, attrapant un croissant tout juste cuit, et son verre de jus de fruits. Rick le suivit, plus doucement, ménageant ses mouvements bien qu'il se sente mieux. Il s'assied à côté de son fils, et sirota tranquillement son café.

— Merci, fit l'ex-shérif, en buvant une gorgée de son nectar du matin.

Negan ne répondit pas, buvant également une tasse de café bien noir. Il ne fit que lui sourire, juste derrière sa tasse, presque malicieusement, amusé en repensant aux petites minutes de panique de Rick quand il avait entendu son fils frapper à la porte.

••••

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien entamée. Rick devait aller faire une petite visite chez le docteur, pour qu'il vérifie l'état de son épaule et de sa blessure, et ainsi peut-être changer les bandages, bien qu'ils ne semblent pas trop sales. Il alla alors s'habiller correctement, remettant sa chemise, bien qu'abimée. Les hauts de Negan étaient trop grand pour lui. La trace de l'impact de balle était toujours là, imbibée de sang séché… Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

— J'emmène ton père chez le doc'. Fais c'que tu veux gamin, tu peux aller t'entrainer à tirer si tu veux. J'ai prévenu Simon, au cas ou, il est à la tour de garde principale.

Carl semblait plutôt enjoué à cette idée, même si il n'était pas forcément bien proche de Simon… Mais Negan l'avait prévenu, et il avait l'impression de rentrer doucement dans une nouvelle famille, ainsi. Il hocha la tête, installé un peu nonchalamment sur le fauteuil de Negan.

— Et met pas tes pompes sur mon fauteuil, sale gosse.

Carl ricana, regardant Negan et son père partir de la chambre. Tout paraissait réellement paisible, comme une grande famille, comme il était à Alexandria avant tout ça.

Negan marcha avec Rick deux étages plus bas, pour le mener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur la route, Rick avait un sourire, simple, mais éloquent.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda Negan, amusé.

— Non, j'pensais à Carl… Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien.

— C'est sûr que c'était pas super bien parti.., s'enquiert Negan.

Il s'en amusait. Il n'avait jamais réellement dit à Rick ce que Carl avait fait pour tenter de l'approcher. Il ne savait pas réellement si ça inquiéterai le père, ou si ça le rendrait fier, d'une certaine manière, qu'il se soit dévoué pour lui à ce point. Carl était jeune, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il offrait à ce moment là en s'offrant à Negan. Le plus vieux avait un sourire en y repensant, sévère comme il avait été, il se souvenait de la gêne sur le visage du plus jeune, et ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Negan avait un vrai respect pour Carl. Il avait trouvé en lui comme une relève, un gamin avec du cran et du talent, qu'il fallait exploiter. Il était aussi fier de lui qu'un père pourrait l'être. En vérité, plus qu'être un appât de base, il avait toujours été un atout, et un petit bonheur, pour Negan. Un vrai petit _serial killer_ , comme il l'appelait.

— Je vois bien qu'il se sent mieux… Merci pour ça, aussi.

— Ah, arrête de me remercier, tu vas m'faire rougir à force, se moqua t'il.

Rick pouffa, alors que Negan ouvrait la porte de l'infirmerie, y retrouvant le médecin qui avait soigné Rick. Celui-ci le remercia, d'ailleurs, avant de s'installer sur la petite table d'auscultation, enlevant sa chemise. Le Docteur, plutôt silencieux, vint défaire le pansement de Rick, mettant sa blessure à nue. Bien recousue, elle semblait sur une bonne voie de guérison. Il donna malgré tout à Rick un petit antibiotique pour éviter une infection.

— Essayez de bouger votre bras doucement pour le réhabituer au mouvement. Pas trop de gestes brusques, mais normalement vous allez vite guérir.

Rick acquiesça, alors que le médecin lui mettait une petite compresse avec du scotch, un pansement plus petit et moins encombrant que le gros bandage. Il put se rhabiller rapidement, il était plutôt content de pouvoir aussi vite guérir. Le médecin avait fait son travail à merveille. Rick lui sourit, et le remercia une nouvelle fois, pour rejoindre Negan, qui l'attendait dans la même pièce, à l'observer se faire soigner, les bras croisés, adossé sur une petite commode.

Le médecin avait l'air de deviner cette proximité qu'il y avait entre Negan et Rick. Il était moins attentif, en général, au bien-être de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses 'hommes'. Du moins, il l'était, mais pas autant. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, de toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas. Mais cette proximité devenait plus flagrante, auprès de ceux qui connaissaient bien Negan.

Negan attrapa Rick par l'épaule, et sortit de l'infirmerie, repassant par les escaliers, pour remonter jusqu'à sa chambre. Les escaliers en métal assez sombres qui parcouraient l'aile ouest du Sanctuaire, étaient souvent vides, en dehors de ses propres passages. Entre deux étages, juste au dessous du sien, il ne prévint pas Rick, et le plaqua contre un des murs.

Le dos de Rick heurta le mur, et il se retrouva bien vite dans un face à face très proche avec Negan. Celui-ci souriait, en coin, son nez touchant presque le sien.

— On a pas fini ce qu'on à commencé ce matin…

Rick s'arqua contre son corps, souriant également, malicieux.

— Désolé d'avoir un fils.., s'amusa Rick, le taquinant en plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

Negan ricana très légèrement, avant d'approcher son visage, et de sceller les lèvres de Rick des siennes, dans un baiser fougueux, le happant langoureusement. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, se collant un peu plus contre lui en s'arquant de nouveau, ses doigts agrippant le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Leurs langues dansaient dans un baiser sensuel, Negan prenant un malin plaisir à sentir l'excitation leur parvenir tous les deux.

— Mph…

Doucement, Negan se recula, et sépara lentement leurs bouches dans un petit bruit délicat, leurs yeux se rouvrant également, un sourire mesquin se glissant sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

— J'en prends un peu en attendant, alors.

Rick semblait soufflé. Il avait les pommettes un peu rouge, en réalité, il ne s'y attendait pas. Spontanément, ce baiser l'avait pris au dépourvu, à son plus grand plaisir. Sa réaction honnête prouvait à Negan qu'il avait apprécié. Ce dernier ricana, avant de se reculer, et de reprendre sa marche comme si de rien n'était, pour remonter vers son étage et sa chambre. Rick se sentait profondément excité, et laissé pour compte…

— Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?

Le rire de Negan retentit alors qu'il posait son pied sur les marches. C'était sans compter la volonté de Rick, qui lui, n'en avait pas eu assez. Il le rattrapa, agrippa son poignet, pour le tirer à lui et le faire se retourner, avant de le pousser sur les marches montantes, Negan tombant assis, et le plus jeune venant le chevaucher de nouveau, calant ses fesses au dessus de son entrejambe, et commençant à onduler, en saisissant sauvagement son visage, et dévorant de nouveau ses lèvres, avec plus de fougue encore, et de passion.

Negan se laissa emporter, attrapant ses hanches pour le forcer à onduler un peu plus dans cet échange plus brut, leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois tellement le baiser était fougueux. Rick léchait, mordait ses lèvres, avide de plus…

Mais soudainement, et à son tour, il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, et le regarda avec malice.

— Désolé… J'en avais pas eu assez, ricana t'il, malicieux.

Negan pesta, en sentant son érection totale déformer son pantalon sous les fesses de Rick. Ce dernier se releva, et le laissa ainsi, montant les escaliers en flèche, et le laissant réellement ainsi, comme un gamin fier de sa bêtise.

— Sale con.., souffla t'il, en sentant sa situation.

Malgré tout, il sourit. Rick jouait à son petit jeu, et était maintenant bien loin de se soumettre à lui. Non, il cherchait, il en voulait encore plus, et le provoquait quand Negan commençait, plutôt que de s'y plier. Ce petit jeu amusait Negan… Qui avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

••••

Arrivés dans la chambre, Carl n'était pas là. Et heureusement pour Negan, qui arborait d'une magnifique érection. Il devait être parti s'entraîner à tirer avec Simon. Mais le problème est qu'ils ne savaient pas quand il allait revenir. Ca pouvait être dangereux de s'engager dans quelque chose d'intime, bien que l'envie soit bien présente.

— T'as vu c'que tu m'fais ? Et maintenant tu vas pas assumer. J'te jure Rick, un jour, ça tu vas m'le payer.

— Le payer comment ? Tu vas m'donner la fessée ? S'amusa Rick.

Negan vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, jambes légèrement écartées, sa main glissant sur sa propre érection, à travers son jean, la massant doucement.

— Tu crois pas qu'tu vas si bien t'en sortir, non ?

Rick le regarda avec des yeux affamés… Ses promesses lui donnaient des idées salaces. Et le voir en érection ainsi n'arrangeait pas sa propre excitation. Il se sentait désiré, voulu, et ça, c'était une chose qui attisait son envie au plus haut point.

Malgré tout, il s'approcha de lui, à pas de loup, venant se mettre juste devant lui, et posant un genou à terre, entre ses jambes, venant poser la paume de sa main sur son érection douloureuse. Il commença également à la masser, ouvrant doucement la braguette du leader pour glisser sa main dedans, caressant son sexe à travers son boxer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Rick ne répondit pas, et vint coller sa bouche contre ce boxer rempli par son érection imposante. Il souffla dessus, avant de l'embrasser, doucement, et de baisser lentement le sous-vêtement, et de laisser apparaître son sexe dressé sous ses yeux.

— Moi aussi j'en prends un peu, en attendant…

Negan le regarda faire, sans répondre. Rick était devenu plutôt entreprenant aussi à ce niveau là, lui qui rechignait, lors de ses premières fois. Evidemment, depuis qu'il avait goûté à ça, une certaine addiction s'était développée, que ce soit envers Negan, ou son corps, pour ne pas dire les deux. Leur symbiose si peu évidente au tout début, était devenue véridique.

Rick, désormais à genoux entre les cuisses de Negan, assis sur son fauteuil, saisit le membre dressé à sa base, entre ses doigts, pour venir le tenir bien droit, et le décalotter complètement, afin de venir embrasser son gland. Langoureusement, il offrit à celui-ci comme un baiser, sa langue tournoyant tout autour, alors qu'il le suçotait parfois, ou l'aspirait entre ses lèvres.

Negan se mordit la lèvre, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait Rick. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sans le forcer, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait, cette fois-ci, contrairement à la toute première fellation qu'il lui avait imposée.

Confiant, Rick commença à doucement laisser glisser ses lèvres le long du membre de Negan, en de petits va et viens de plus en plus profond à chaque fois. Il n'hésitait pas à saliver, pour bien lubrifier, et faciliter ses passages. Il leva les yeux un instant, croisant le regard de Negan. Un peu gêné, il l'abaissa immédiatement, tirant au leader un petit sourire amusé.

— T'arrêtes pas.., fit Negan, profondément épris de désir.

Et Rick ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Il retira sa bouche un petit moment, alors que la salive avait bien humidifié le membre, pour commencer à le masturber avidement, ses doigts légèrement serrés le caressant à un rythme plutôt soutenu. En même temps, il vint donner quelques coups de langue sur son extrémité, s'en délectant ainsi, avant de le reprendre en bouche, et alliant le manuel au buccal, en recommençant ses va et viens plus ou moins profonds, en même temps que la masturbation.

— Ah, _fuck_ …

Les muscles abdominaux de Negan se tendaient à travers son t-shirt, sentant son plaisir grimper. Pour un débutant, Rick se débrouillait avec une aisance sans pareille, et un jeu de langue à en damner un saint. Sa bouche avait également son rôle, cette bouche qui l'avait toujours fait fantasmer, légèrement pulpeuse et rosée, contrastant magnifiquement avec ses yeux bleus glacés.

Rick semblait concentré, à donner tout le plaisir qu'il voulait à Negan, prenant également son pied en faisant ça. Les doigts du leader se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, alors que son souffle discret mais un peu rauque s'accélérait. Quelques minutes encore, et il atteignait un orgasme magnifiquement bien mené à terme.

Et ça, Rick le sentit très bien. Plus tendu, sentant le pré-sperme se déposer sur sa langue de plus en plus fréquemment, des pulsions faisant palpiter son membre entre ses lèvres… Il n'avait pas de doute, il allait mener Negan à la jouissance.

Negan serra les dents, sentant son corps relâcher la pression. Il se tendit, et dans un grognement plutôt sexy, il se libéra, tirant la tête de Rick hors de son sexe, par réflexe, sa semence giclant sur sa bouche et sa joue. Il souffla, regardant Rick profondément sexy, les lèvres maculées. Lèvres qu'il lécha immédiatement, avant de venir suçoter son gland sensible une dernière fois, le nettoyant également par la même occasion. Sa joue pâle fut débarrassée du sperme restant d'un revers de pouce de la part de Negan, comme une caresse. Mais il n'en perdait rien. Il vint alors attraper son poignet, venant avaler son pouce sali, et d'une traite, laissant ses lèvres l'aspirer au retour, le nettoyer.

— T'es toujours un aussi bon garçon, Rick.., souligna t'il, en le regardant, la main sur sa joue.

Rick sourit. Offrir ce plaisir à Negan lui avait donné tout autant, même si lui était encore excité. Lui donner, était le véritable plaisir. Il se redressa, sachant également qu'ils n'auraient pas forcément le temps d'aller plus loin pour le satisfaire lui. Mais il le prenait bien. C'était sans compter la volonté et la prise de risque que Negan appréciait…

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Negan l'attrapa, venant le faire basculer, assis, sur ses cuisses, de dos à lui. Il enfourna immédiatement une main dans son pantalon, sentant son érection encore belle et bien présente. Il la massa, de sa grande main.

— Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Negan- Si Carl… Arrive… Hn-

— Quel manque de volonté.., ricana Negan.

Certes, c'était risqué, mais de son côté, il essayait de guetter le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Mais son envie était plus forte que ça. Il voulait rendre la pareille à Rick, d'une certaine manière… Et si il ne pouvait pas le prendre, alors il ferait autrement.

Rick s'appuya sur les cuisses de Negan, alors que celui-ci ouvrait son pantalon de ses deux mains, baissant immédiatement son boxer, et faisant apparaître son sexe gonflé d'excitation. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était si tendu, il fallait le soulager. La main droite de Negan le saisit alors, commençant des va et viens qui faisaient perdre pied à Rick tant il était sensible à cause de l'attente.

— Mh…

Ses mouvements lui faisaient récupérer le pré-sperme au creux de sa main, la lubrifiant un peu, facilitant sa masturbation. Les jambes bien écartées, Rick prenait appui sur le bout des accoudoirs, offrant une magnifique vue de face, tout en reposant un peu son postérieur sur les cuisses de Negan.

Ce dernier continuait, de plus en plus rapidement, à le masturber, avec envie, sa main englobant son épaisseur, et faisant grimper le plaisir de plus en plus. Le petit doute et la prise de risque d'être surpris en flagrant délit avait quelque chose d'excitant…

— Nh, vas-y… Encore…

Le souffle de Rick était fort, et rapide, tout comme son coeur, l'excitation le rendant de plus en plus fébrile, ses yeux rivés sur le mouvement de main de Negan, caché derrière lui, opérant dans son fauteuil. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme fou, lui aussi commençant à se tendre par à-coups.

Il comptait bien mener Rick jusqu'à la jouissance, et c'est ce qu'il fit, Rick étant particulièrement sensible et excité depuis ce matin. Il ne tarda pas à se tendre, s'arquant au dessus de Negan, et se déversant dans sa paume et entre ses doigts, et un peu sur son propre ventre.

Rick pu souffler, fauché par l'orgasme, brutal, lui offrant un soulagement sans pareille. Il se laissa un peu plus porter par Negan, qui le laissa s'en remettre. Mais le plus jeune ne traîna pas, connaissant le risque que son fils arrive. Il se releva alors, les jambes encore tremblantes, pour remonter son boxer et fermer son pantalon.

— T'es fou.., souffla Rick, en se retournant vers lui.

— Je sais… C'est c'qui fait mon charme.

•••

La journée était bien entamée maintenant. Satisfaits, Rick et Negan n'avaient fait que parler, jusqu'au retour de Carl, qui était bel et bien parti s'entraîner. Il avait gardé son arme sur lui, la portant toujours depuis que Negan lui avait offerte.

— Simon est super cool en fait ! Il m'a appris plein de trucs, s'exclama Carl, revenant triomphant de sa petite séance de tir.

Rick revoyait un vrai sourire épanoui sur le visage de son fils. Ca faisait longtemps, et ça lui faisait un bien immense.

Cette journée était comme des vacances, pour décompresser avant la confrontation. Que ça se passe bien ou mal, ça allait être difficile d'affronter Alexandria et d'expliquer la situation telle qu'elle était désormais. Leur faire avaler que Rick partait pour l'autre camp allait être sûrement le plus difficile à faire… Mais si ils pouvaient comprendre qu'une alliance était possible, tout s'arrangerai, et il n'aurait pas de choix radical à faire.

Les trois garçons semblaient détendus, et tout le long de la journée, ils avaient parlé ensemble, diné, comme si rien de leur rivalité passée n'avait existé. Leur petit cocon formé, ils n'avaient plus envie d'en partir, et pour cause ; tout était bien mieux ici. Et ils avaient trouvé en Negan, un véritable _Sauveur._

•••

— Bonne nuit Carl, fit Rick, ayant accompagné Carl jusqu'à sa petite chambre, et lui embrassant le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Ca faisait longtemps que Rick n'avait pas été aussi attentionné, maintenant qu'il était plus détendu, malgré le stress que lui provoquait l'idée de la journée de demain.

— Bonne nuit p'pa, répondit l'adolescent, souriant doucement à son père.

Rick sourit, et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de sa petite pièce, quand Carl l'interpella de nouveau.

— Papa.., fit-il, en prenant son temps. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi mon fils.

Rick était profondément touché. C'était tellement rare qu'ils se le disent. Depuis toute cette histoire, Carl s'était ouvert, et leur relation n'en avait été que renforcée. C'est le baume au coeur qu'il quitta la chambre, partant retrouvé Negan, qui lui, était déjà allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, sous la couverture, en t-shirt et boxer.

Le plus jeune ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres, léger, mais prouvant son petit bonheur tout bête. Il éteignit la lumière principale, et vint s'allonger sous la couette, aux côtés de Negan. Celui-ci fixait le plafond.

— Ca à l'air d'aller pour le mieux avec le gamin, fit-il, sérieux.

— Oui…

— Tant mieux.

Il était sincère, et au final, c'était aussi grâce à lui, mais il n'avait pas à, et ne voulait pas, être remercié pour ça. Il pensait sincèrement que cette relation était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour Carl et Rick.

Comment d'une violence sans pareille, et d'une envie de faire souffrir, il avait pu en arriver là ? Deux semaines à peine auparavant, il forçait Rick à s'agenouiller pour son bon plaisir, lui volait son fils et poussait le vice jusqu'à le faire attendre. Il appréciait le voir pleurer, le voir à sa merci, complètement dominé par lui.

Et là, il était allongé à côté de lui, paisible, comme si rien de tout ne s'était passé. Comme si lui même avait, avec le temps, oublié ce qu'il voulait réellement faire à Rick. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une relation telle que la leur pouvait évoluer autrement que dans la mort et la folie. Comme ça lui était toujours arrivé.

Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, presque soudés, comme une famille, comme… des amants.

— Demain on s'lève tôt… On devrait s'reposer maintenant.

Le silence ambiant montrait bien qu'il cogitaient l'un et l'autre. Pour des raisons différentes, mais liées. Rick tourna doucement la tête vers lui, acquiesçant d'un petit « Mh ». La chambre semblait vide, sombre, mais chaude malgré tout. Rick ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser porter par le sommeil.

— Hé. Viens là.

Le bras de Negan était tendu, alors qu'il était sur le dos, invitant Rick à venir s'y loger. Encore une surprise de taille pour lui. Il mit un petit temps à réagir, avant de s'avancer un peu, et de venir poser sa joue contre le biceps de Negan, qui replia son bras autour de lui, doucement.

Timidement, Rick osa passer son bras sur le torse de Negan, et y loger sa main, restant loti et apaisé dans cette étreinte qui semblait être un petit bout de paradis au milieu d'un prétendu enfer. Rick ferma les yeux, son coeur s'apaisant doucement, oubliant ses soucis l'espace d'un instant.

— Merci.., fit Rick, chuchotant.

Negan ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de resserrer doucement son bras autour de lui, pour l'amener un peu plus contre son corps, pour ainsi fermer les yeux, et se laisser également emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

•••••••••

— Un peu d'nerfs, on embarque dans cinq minutes !

Les hommes de Negan étaient en train de s'activer sous ses ordres, à préparer deux camions pour les transporter, ainsi qu'un petit lot d'armes uniquement là pour se défendre, chacun de ses sbires étant bien entendu armé, que ce soit de couteaux, de revolvers, ou par chance, de fusils. C'est tout ce qu'il leur restait, et c'était peu, mais ils étaient confiants. Le leader avait prévu de se rendre à Alexandria avec Rick et Carl, accompagné par une quarantaine d'hommes, au cas-où.

Rick était déjà prêt, un peu plus angoissé au fur et à mesure que l'heure passait. Carl également. Ils étaient tout deux dans la cour, regardant Negan guider ses troupes et embarquer pour Alexandria. Une bonne heure de route, et ils y seraient. C'était l'un des moments les plus angoissant de la vie de l'ex-shérif, qui partait un peu pessimiste. Mais il le fallait, pour Carl, il se disait que tout était possible. Et si Negan n'avait pas refusé l'idée, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être si stupide.

Il devait être huit heures du matin quand les Sauveurs montèrent et se mirent en route pour Alexandria, les hommes dans des camionnettes et camions, et Rick, Carl et Negan dans une voiture conduite par Simon.

Le trajet allait être long, pesant. Rick pensait à toutes les possibilités qui allaient s'offrir à lui, face à ses amis… Enfin, ses anciens amis. Il espérait de tout son coeur une alliance possible. Il essayait de partir serein, parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et qu'il fallait obligatoirement passer par là. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dicter ses choix de vie… Encore moins en ces temps difficiles. Malgré tout, son coeur se serrait. Il repensait aux bons moments passés avec sa 'famille'… Mais il pensait aussi aux mauvais, à ceux qu'il avait provoqués, ou à ceux qui s'étaient présentés à eux malencontreusement. Il les abandonnait, d'une certaine manière… Mais il était persuadé qu'il ne leur manquerai pas. Mais en proposant cette alliance, il ne disparaitrait pas définitivement de l'autre côté du miroir. Il serait toujours là, si ils s'entendaient bien, pouvant rendre visite à ceux qui le souhaitent encore. C'est ce qu'il se disait, après tout, ils étaient adultes… Et si Negan ne leur nuisait plus, ils n'avaient pas de raison de mal réagir.

Negan était à la place passager, et Rick et son fils sur la banquette arrière. Le silence régnait dans la petite voiture que conduisait Simon. Même Negan, pourtant d'habitude si bavard, ne parlait pas. Il laissait l'ex-shérif et l'adolescent se préparer psychologiquement au discours qu'ils allaient avoir. Enfin, surtout Rick.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils y étaient. Devant Alexandria, ses grandes portes qu'il n'avait pas revues depuis un bon moment. Le stress était à son comble, il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine… Rick essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par cette sensation désagréable. Ce n'était qu'une étape difficile à passer…

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Negan passant devant, comme toujours, armé de sa fétiche Lucille, et de son couteau le long de son jean, dans son étui à sa cuisse. Il laissa Simon, Arat, et quelques un de ses hommes le suivre, s'attendant malgré tout à de l'hostilité. Rick avait son arme sur lui, ayant récupéré son Colt, et Carl le revolver que lui avait confié Negan il y a quelques jours. Il avancèrent, suivant Negan, qui comme à son habitude tapa contre la grille, surveillée par Aaron.

Alexandria s'attendait bien à les voir débarquer sous peu. Ils étaient prêts, s'avançant sur la place d'entrée principale, alors qu'Aaron ouvrait les portes. Negan ne perdait pas son air confiant, quand il pénétra dans les lieux, il n'était pas question de baisser les yeux pour s'allier aux autres. Il allait laisser Rick parler, mais l'aider n'était pas de refus. Ce même Rick, essayait de garder la tête haute, pour appuyer sur l'importance de sa venue, et du sujet à aborder.

Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui d'Aaron. Alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, derrière Negan, il le fixa, le temps de quelques secondes, ou l'air du plus jeune semblait trahir ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Un par un, ils découvraient Rick, qui avait l'air de tout, sauf d'un otage. Tout comme Carl, qui semblait avoir placé une barrière nette entre eux. Il y avait tout le monde… Michonne, Maggie, Rosita, Olivia, Aaron, Eric, Eugène, Sasha, Jesus… Et un silence pesant. Chaque groupe se fit face, dans ce terrain de terre sèche. Leurs regards trahissaient une appréhension, et pour certains, de la haine.

Michonne s'avança, comme un porte parole.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

Negan en fit de même, avançant d'un pas vers elle, gardant malgré tout une assez grande distance entre eux.

— Pour parler.

— Ne ne vous rendrons rien.

— C'est pas le sujet, souffla Negan.

La grande épéiste ne su que dire sur le moment. Pourquoi voulaient-ils parler ? Rick s'avança, doucement, aux côtés de Negan, seul le bruit de ses pas se faisant entendre. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers Michonne, l'affrontant sans aucune faiblesse sur son visage.

— On est venus vous proposer quelque chose.

Soudainement, la grande femme se mit à pouffer.

— « On » ? Rick, ON ? Rit-elle nerveusement, comprenant que Rick avait fait son choix.

— Ecoute moi !

Michonne se massa les tempes d'une main, ne s'attendant pas non plus à ce qu'il ai fait ça. Au fond, elle espérait toujours de manière utopique qu'il changerai d'avis, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais visiblement, non… Son choix était définitivement fait. Et elle semblait avoir du mal à s'y faire, sur le moment.

— J'le savais ! S'écria Rosita. C'est qu'un putain de traître, depuis le début !

Michonne mit sa main en arrière, comme pour contrôler la fougue de son amie à distance. Elle essayait de reprendre son calme, même si elle se sentait trembler de rage. Pendant ce petit laps de temps, Maggie pris les devants, se mettant devant son amie pour faire face à Rick. Elle le regarda avec des yeux peinés, étant la dernière à ne pas vouloir s'avouer ce que Rick avait fait.

— Rick… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu veux partir ?

Rick serra les dents, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être confronté à ça. Il n'avait même pas les mots adéquats pour que ça passe mieux, dans leurs esprits. Il souffla un peu, posant sa main sur sa hanche, regardant Maggie.

— Je ne suis pas votre ennemi… Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire…

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…? Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il à fait ?!

Encore et toujours ce sujet qui revenait sur le tapis. C'était agaçant, visiblement, Rick était le seul à faire abstraction de ça, en pensant à tout le positif que ça pourrait leur apporter. Mais l'éthique de Maggie lui faisait faire une fixette sur ce sujet, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait tué Glenn, son fiancé et père de son futur enfant.

— Negan n'est pas notre ennemi ! Il peut nous aider, si on s'allie, on sera plus fort !

Le haussement de ton de Rick laissa tout le monde pantois. Pour eux… S'allier était une idée saugrenue. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ?

— Rick bon sang réveille toi ! Il te manipule depuis le début ! Cria Maggie, au bord des larmes.

Manipuler ? Rick n'aimait pas ce mot. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour… Peut-être que oui, ça avait commencé ainsi. Mais aucun des deux ne pouvait se douter que ça allait se finir comme ça. Il serra les dents, tentant de garder son calme. Negan lui vint en aide, jetant un regard à Carl, qui était tout juste sur le côté.

— Je sais que c'est difficilement envisageable pour vous. Mais écoutez-le, ce n'est pas un putain de piège. C'est pas mon genre de faire des coups de pute comme ça.

— AH OUAIS ? PAS TON GENRE ? Cria Rosita, s'avançant aux côtés de Maggie. Putain tu mériterais qu'on t'exploses le crâne comme ce que t'as fait à Abraham !

— ROSITA ! Cria Sasha, sentant les hostilités se mettre en place.

— 'sont difficile à convaincre tes potes, Rick.., soupira Negan, restant juste un demi-pas devant lui.

Tous les Sauveurs semblaient être prêts à la défense. Les membres d'Alexandria aussi, tous sur leurs gardes. Michonne pris la parole, sans aucune pitié.

— Jamais. Jamais on ne s'alliera avec vous. T'entends Rick ? Toi aussi, Negan. Jamais.

Rick la regarda de ses grands yeux. Son espoir tomba en ruines, en l'espace d'un instant, sous les mots durs de Michonne. Puis une agitation subite anima les lieux.

— ROSITA, NON !

— J'vais vous montrer comment on règle ça moi ! Cria l'hispanique.

Celle-ci se précipita juste devant Michonne, extirpant une arme chargée de son holster, le pointant directement sur Negan. Cette fois-ci, elle n'hésitait pas, et ne perdait pas de temps. Elle posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes… Quelques secondes qui suffirent à Rick pour réagir. Il passa devant Negan, comme la fois où il l'avait protégé de la balle de Maggie, mais cette fois-ci, il dégaina son Colt, et le pointa sur Rosita.

Mais il ne fit pas que le pointer. Sans aucune hésitation, il appuya sur la gâchette, étant plus rapide que Rosita… Qui n'ayant pas le temps de tirer, reçu la balle de Rick entre les deux yeux. La jeune femme tomba immédiatement à terre, sous les cris horrifiés de ses compagnons. Sasha et Eugène se précipitèrent auprès d'elle.

— Rosita ! Non, non, MERDE ! RICK ! Hurla Sasha, en regardant l'ex-leader, les larmes aux yeux.

Rick tenait toujours son colt, fermement, l'air impassible. Il savait qu'il venait de déclarer la guerre… Mais il avait protégé Negan, et c'était l'important. Peu importe si il devait enlever une vie pour ça.

La tension était palpable, et tout le monde la ressentait. Pendant les quelques secondes qui séparaient l'assassinat de Rosita et la réaction de toute le monde, Carl garda sa main sur son revolver, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être choqué face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de violence, ni à autant de cran de la part de son père.

Encore fois, les choses paraissaient longues, mais tout se déroulait en quelques secondes seulement. Chacun avait la main sur son arme, prêt à attaquer.

— Putain Rick, gronda Negan, t'es malade !

Negan ne semblait pas être d'accord, il savait qu'il avait fait ça pour lui, mais c'était une déclaration de guerre qu'il venait de faire. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, pour l'empêcher de se retourner vers lui et de tourner le dos à l'ennemi.

— Ok, là, c'est fini.., bouillonna Michonne.

Rick semblait instable de nouveau, tremblant après son acte, et se sentant agressé par Negan. Il se retourna brusquement, face à lui, l'air énervé.

— J'ai fait ça pour toi, elle allait te tuer !

Mais… Ce simple temps pour pivoter vers Negan fut du temps de trop. Il n'avait pas entendu, ni même senti ses pas courir vers lui. Negan n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, une main sur l'épaule de Rick. Aucun des deux n'avait vu venir cette lame.

— NOOOON !

La voix brisée de Carl retentit dans tout Alexandria. Une voix cassée par la surprise et le coup de poignard au coeur qu'il venait de recevoir en voyant la scène sous ses yeux.

Negan fixait Rick, ses yeux grands ouverts. Lui aussi n'avait rien vu venir… Et se retrouvait sous le choc de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, comme si il ne voulait pas y croire. Du sang coulait de la bouche de Rick, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts, sa main s'agrippant à son t-shirt.

— N-Negan… ?

Choqué, il ne savait plus où il était, et ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait juste cette douleur immense lui envahir la poitrine, lui couper le souffle, l'empêcher de respirer. Il se sentait défaillir, manquer d'air, ses lèvres maculées de sang. Les deux hommes ne cessaient de se regarder, sans comprendre le moment, essayant de ne pas y croire.

Pourtant, Rick avait bel et bien le sabre de Michonne planté dans la poitrine, le traversant de part et autres, et ressortant par son thorax, la lame ayant simplement effleuré Negan, et l'ayant coupé au niveau de sa veste en cuir. La manieuse de sabre le retira de son corps, reculant, quelques pas en arrière, tremblant comme jamais… Comme choquée de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Rick toussa du sang, éclaboussant le t-shirt de Negan, blanc comme neige. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, son poids les écrasant subitement. Le grand brun soutint son corps, le laissant tomber à genoux sans brutalité, et posant les genoux à terre également pour rester en face de lui. Rick posa la main sur sa blessure, haletant.

Rick fixait Negan, alors que la respiration lui manquait, et que la douleur envahissait toute sa poitrine comme une brûlure puissante. Il ne comprenait pas, tout avait été trop vite. Il était en face d'un Negan qui n'avait aucune expression, ni aucun mot à son égard. Son souffle court, il n'arrivait même pas à piper mot.

Rick commençait à avoir peur. Il sentait comme quelque chose le quitter, et il essayait de traduire ça dans son regard, parler lui étant impossible. Il émettait des sons de respiration entravées, le sang coulant sur sa main, contre la blessure sur son torse.

Il fixait les yeux de Negan, désespéré. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Si vite ? Ce n'était pas possible… Il avait enfin trouvé sa voie, trouvé son bonheur quelque part, après tant de difficultés pour vivre, pour survivre.

Mais la douleur dans la poitrine était sans équivoque. Il sentait son corps le lâcher, peu à peu. Alors qu'il était incapable de faire plus que de lancer des regards de détresse, ses yeux humides finirent par lâcher des coulées de larmes qui lui fendirent les joues. Negan le regardait, impuissant… A genoux, le soutenant, ne voulant pas perdre le contact de son regard. Tout s'était passé très vite pour lui aussi… Et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Rick était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Il vit ses larmes couler, voyant qu'il exprimait sa peur subite de mourir et la douleur en pleurant, silencieux, semblant presque faire une crise d'angoisse, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant en cherchant un air qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir, ne récoltant que du sang dans sa gorge.

Carl accourut, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes, se laissant tomber à genoux et se mettant entre Negan et lui pour voir le visage de son père.

— Papa ! Papa, s'il te plaît, réponds ! Papa… Merde… merde…

L'adolescent paniquait totalement. Il posa les mains sur le torse de son père, puis engloba ses joues, essayant de le réveiller, alors qu'il perdait trop de sang pour survivre. Michonne venait de transpercer son coeur… Il ne survivrait pas.

Negan observait la scène, à genoux lui aussi, laissant la place à Carl, alors que lui était incapable de dire un mot. Tous ses hommes étaient proches, et pointaient tous des armes sur leurs ennemis, pour le protéger. Il regarda l'adolescent fondre sur son père, alors que lui n'arrivait pas à encaisser le choc. Il tremblait, ses doigts s'agitaient, alors que son regard était perdu sur Rick.

Ils agissaient comme deux opposés, Carl laissant son choc et sa peine éclater, alors que Negan n'encaissait pas, et restait choqué, comme traumatisé.

— Papa ! Merde, non.., gémit Carl, la voix brisée, alors qu'il était en train de voir son père mourir dans ses bras. Il avait les mains pleines de sang, alors que Rick tombait allongé sur le dos, au sol.

Allongé, sa vue se brouillait. Il commençait à voir trouble, à avoir mal au coeur… Il réalisait qu'il était en train d'abandonner son fils. D'abandonner Negan… De mourir.

— Gh…

— Tu peux pas m'faire ça ! pleurait-il, en posant son front contre celui de son père, ses larmes inondant son visage.

Negan semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Ses poings se serraient, tout comme sa mâchoire, alors que Rick lui lançait un dernier regard. Il se sentait subitement aussi enragé qu'un ouragan. Il fallait peu de temps avant qu'il n'explose.

Alexandria n'était animée que par les pleurs bruyants de Carl, qui réalisait la mort brutale de son père… Qui fermait lentement les yeux, la vie quittant complètement son corps abîmé.

Rick avait été fauché par beaucoup de choses récemment. La domination, la manipulation… Puis les sentiments. Il n'aura jamais eu le temps d'en profiter plus que ça… La mort l'ayant fauché avant.

Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent, l'oxygène et l'afflux de sang coupé. Ses lèvres écarlates restèrent entrouvertes, alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle, sans avoir eu le temps de réellement réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Sans avoir pu dire au revoir, sans avoir pu faire ses adieux.

Negan n'arrivait plus à tenir. Sa peine, son malheur, il ne le montrait pas par les pleurs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la mort d'un être humain le fasse souffrir de nouveau… Et pourtant, là, en ayant vu Rick défaillir et souffrir devant lui… Son coeur s'était profondément serré. Il n'avait eu le temps de rien… Mais maintenant il avait le temps de faire payer ça. A genoux au sol, il posa un pied à terre, près à se relever. Son regard était noir… Emprunt d'une haine profonde.

— J'vais tous vous buter.., murmura t'il, le regard noir, jamais il n'avait eu une haine aussi profonde. J'VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTER PUTAIN !

Il s'apprêtait à se relever, quand Carl vint s'accrocher à lui, encore à genoux par terre, saisissant les poignets de Negan, les tâchant du sang de Rick. Il colla sa tête contre leurs mains, en pleurs, le suppliant, se tâchant le visage. Il sanglotait, fort, ses doigts devenant blancs tellement il serrait les mains de Negan.

— Pitié… Fais pas ça… Fais pas ça, j'veux rentrer, j'veux ramener papa…

Carl se repliait vers Negan, le deuxième homme qui l'avait fait grandir. Et inconsciemment, dans ses mots, il lui sommait de ne pas déclencher la récidive… Pour ne pas le perdre également. Carl ne se voyait plus rester à Alexandria après ça… Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, des pleurs qui brisaient le coeur de tout le monde présent, son visage, ses mains, tâchées du sang de son père, qui gisait à terre, désormais mort.

— Negan… Pitié…

Sa voix toucha le grand homme au plus profond de lui. Il attrapa le poignet du jeune garçon, et rabattit son bras autour de son corps frêle, pour le protéger, en regardant Michonne et les autres avec une haine sans pareille. Il se releva, entrainant le garçon avec lui, et prenant l'initiative de le porter dans ses bras. Le choc de Carl ne le faisait plus tenir debout. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses, et malgré sa grande taille, il le porta comme un enfant.

Il ne cessait de sangloter. Negan fit signe à ses hommes de venir chercher le corps de Rick. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser là. Ils obéirent, venant avec hâte prendre le corps gisant du père de Carl, et de l'amant de Negan.

Carl dans ses bras, Negan mis sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Son regard se dirigea vers les habitants d'Alexandria, et sa voix sombre retentit.

— Vous venez de déclarer la guerre.


	20. 20 The End

Quand est-ce que tout ça avait commencé ? Cette histoire était destinée, comme toutes, à avoir une fin. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu penser qu'elle arriverait si vite. Les hurlements, la souffrance, la douleur et la haine… Tout avait été confus, mélangé, et pourtant, comme souvent, ils en étaient là, à pleurer. Pleurer comme les êtres humains qu'ils étaient, capables de tuer des gens de sang froid, mais toujours aussi incapables de laisser partir l'un des leurs.

La pluie battait contre les grandes vitres renforcées à carreaux du Sanctuaire. Un ciel gris pour un jour très noir. Les derniers Sauveurs étaient réunis. Réuni pour une cérémonie bien macabre, qu'ils n'auraient au final jamais pensé vivre ou honorer.

Negan et Carl étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, non loin du corps de Rick, allongé dans un cercueil fait avec les moyens du bord. Le plus jeune avait insisté ; il voulait une vraie cérémonie pour son père. Alors, Negan avait fait en sorte de la lui offrir, gardant cette rage au fond de lui, la contenant, pour ne pas exploser.

L'injustice.

C'était à son tour de la vivre. On venait de lui faucher quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître dans son entièreté. On venait de lui arracher la personne qu'il avait décidé de sauver. Et pour quoi, au final ? Pour rien.

Rick était mort pour rien. Il était là, pâle, froid, inerte, à avoir payé pour les fautes de Negan, et en essayant de le protéger. Triste sort qu'était celui de l'ex-leader d'Alexandria, laissant derrière lui son fils, sa fille, et un être auquel il n'aurait pu donner de statut… C'était lui, simplement. Negan. Quelqu'un qui lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien, et sur lequel il n'aurait pu mettre une étiquette. Ni même sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard. Il n'avait compris qu'une chose ; c'était fort. Puissant. Intense. Indescriptible. Mais jouer avec le feu lui avait coûté bien plus cher qu'une simple éraflure, qu'une petite brûlure.

Ses souvenirs rôdaient quelque part, au dessus de lui. Ses souvenirs depuis le début de cette apocalypse. Ces moments heureux comme difficiles. La perte, le malheur, la douleur. Beaucoup de douleur avait ponctué sa vie, à ce moment là. De sa vie de famille tranquille, tout avait déchanté. Réveil dans un hôpital déserté. Pas seul, mais très mal accompagné. Il avait frôlé la mort a plusieurs reprise. Des centaines de fois. Il avait tout vécu. Il avait aimé, détesté, haï, vengé. Il avait pris des décisions, pas toujours les bonnes, mais une chose était sûre ; il ne regrettait plus rien désormais. Et si il avait pu expliquer ses derniers ressentis, il aurait sûrement dit qu'il ne regrettait rien, et que si c'était à refaire, il le ferait. Tout ses choix, ses décisions, ses ambitions, ses envies, ses désirs. Plus rien n'était un mauvais souvenir.

Puis Negan. Sa rencontre terrible avec lui. A la moindre évocation de son prénom, son corps était parcouru d'un frisson indescriptible : un mélange de peur tellement forte qu'elle en donnerai la nausée à n'importe qui, et d'attirance immorale envers cette possessivité, cette appartenance que lui faisait ressentir le plus vieux.

Alors oui… Il était leur ennemi. Il avait tué deux des leurs. Trois. Mais jamais il ne l'avait tué, lui. Pourtant, il prônait être la seule personne à en avoir le droit, de le tuer. Et au final, il n'était pas mort de ses mains, mais fauché en pleine ascension.

Negan avait renoncé à l'idée de le tuer. Il avait renoncé à ce désir malsain de le faire complètement souffrir. Il le voulait, simplement, sans poser de mots sur ça. C'était comme une évidence ; et quoi qu'il en soit, la douleur était de mise, le brun ne savait pas établir de relation sans souffrance. Mais Rick, lui, l'avait supporté. Il avait eu ce même flash, cette même idée, la première fois, même si tout avait été fait à contre-coeur. Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi… Mais ils savaient que ça devait arriver.

Tellement de ressentis, tellement d'émotions qu'il en était impossible de les citer. Mais Rick laissait derrière lui cette horrible sensation de vide chez son fils, et chez Negan. Cette absence que l'on imaginait jamais avoir à ressentir. Ce trou qui se creuse dans votre poitrine, ce poignard qui s'enfonce et tourne à n'en plus finir, à faire verser trop de larmes au point de ne plus en avoir.

Carl était là, planté devant le corps de son père, muet, vide de toute expression. Pourtant, derrière cette pâleur et cet air si absent, son coeur battait à n'en plus pouvoir. Il battait à lui en faire mal. Il avait l'estomac retourné, la vision floue. Il avait chaud, puis froid, puis encore chaud. Il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir. Il aurait voulu qu'on l'assomme pour qu'il ne ressente plus rien, tellement la douleur était immense.

Comment allait-il faire, maintenant ? Son père était parti. Il ne lui restait que Negan. Plus jamais, au grand jamais, il ne voulait retourner à Alexandria après ça. Ses amis ? Quels amis ? Il ne les considérait plus ainsi. L'amitié, l'amour, avaient été remplacées par la haine. La haine, la rage, la plus violente qui soit. C'était terrible, assassin, mais cette haine grandissait. Plus les choses se concrétisaient, plus il voyait son père partir, et plus cette boule au creux de son ventre était énorme. Il avait tout perdu dans ce voyage. Sa mère, son père. Et désormais le reste de son équipe. Il y a peu, il aurait tout fait pour eux, pour les aider, pour les rendre fiers, pour leur prouver que lui aussi, malgré son âge, il était utile, fort, adulte.

Carl avait grandi trop vite, dans ce monde d'horreur. Il avait vu des choses qu'aucun homme n'aurait dû voir. Mais de tout ce qu'il avait pu subir, tout ce par quoi il était passé… La mort de son père était la pire.

Negan posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Ses yeux étaient réellement vides, comme si il était dans un autre monde. Le grand brun le lâcha, le laissant dans sa bulle, sentant qu'elle pouvait exploser à tout moment, tout comme lui. Cette cérémonie funèbre n'était qu'un couteau de plus enfoncé dans la blessure, dont il fallait supporter la douleur.

Peu de temps avant la cérémonie, il était allé voir le corps seul. Il l'avait observé, en restant assis sur une chaise, juste en face, sans bouger, les doigts s'agitant les uns contre les autres.

— Putain… Tu m'auras eu jusqu'au bout, Rick.

L'émotion ne tardait à se voir sur son visage. Le corps de Rick venait d'être rapatrié au Sanctuaire. Il était certes mort, mais Negan attendait ce moment où il allait se réveiller. Une ultime fois. Cette fois où il allait lui même devoir mettre fin à sa nouvelle vie. Il voulait épargner à Carl ce moment. Il voulait le préserver d'avoir également à tuer son père, après sa mère. Ce gamin, comme il le disait, avait vécu assez de choses. Alors oui, ça endurcit… Mais ça peut aussi être une énorme faiblesse.

Les minutes passaient, et il ne bougeait pas. La pièce était plongé dans un silence profond, et même son souffle ne se faisait pas entendre. Il avait un couteau. Un simple couteau, dans son étui, à portée de main. Les secondes défilaient… Jusqu'au sursaut de vie du plus jeune. Ses doigts remuaient, lentement, sa mâchoire se crispait.

Negan savait qu'il était temps.

Qu'il était temps de lui dire définitivement au revoir.

Il se lève alors, faisant un simple pas vers lui. Il ne faisait aucun geste brusque, rien. Le premier à en faire un fut Rick, qui se releva d'un coup. Le brun à la batte attrapa simplement sa mâchoire, par dessous, pour ne pas se faire mordre. Rick ne pouvait bouger ses bras, ni ses doigts, attachés par de courtes chaines sur le lit d'hôpital sur lequel il était allongé. Sa mâchoire claquait, entre les doigts du brun, le regardant de ses yeux vides, pâles, recouverts d'une brume blanche…

Negan le regarda un instant. Un long moment, ou les simples gémissements du défunt étaient audible. Aucune émotion ne semblait traverser son visage… Mais une larme, elle, fraya son passage. C'est quand celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol, après avoir laissé une traînée d'eau sur sa joue, que tout s'arrêta. Plus de bruit, rien. Le chef du Sanctuaire avait finalement planté son couteau dans la tempe du brun. Tout s'était arrêté à ce moment là. Même le souffle de Negan. Tout.

C'était vraiment la fin.

La lame s'était enfoncée assez profondément pour toucher le cerveau de Rick, et éteindre à tout jamais tout signe de vie dans ses yeux. Cette vie contre nature… Il ne voulait pas la faire subir à son amant. Non. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait de mourir dignement, en tant qu'humain. Il n'était resté que quelques secondes tel un rôdeur… Mais avec de la chance, là où il va, il n'en aura aucun souvenir.

Negan retira la lame de son encoche sanglante, le laissant tomber par terre, dans un geste de désespoir. Le corps lourd retomba entre ses bras, et il déposa le corps allongé sur la table, dans un dernier mouvement.

Adieu Rick.

Adieu à celui qui lui avait fait découvrir que la rédemption pour ses actes avait un prix. Adieu à celui qui l'avait aimé comme haï. Adieu à celui qui avait donné à sa nouvelle vie un tournant dramatique. Adieu à celui qui jusqu'ici, avait été le seul à le faire réellement sourire…

L'histoire se terminait. Du moins, un chapitre était clos, et Rick avait tiré sa révérence, son amant et son fils baissant le rideau. Il n'était plus là pour vivre dans ce monde en déclin, à supporter cette vie immonde que le destin leur imposait. Pourtant, il aurait préféré subir, pour aider son fils, que de mourir. Il l'avait abandonné. Abandonné… C'est ce mot qui résonnait dans le coeur de Carl, bien qu'il connaisse la vérité.

Après un long moment de silence, c'est quand un des Sauveurs vint déposer un drap blanc sur le corps de son père que Carl craqua. La fin… Celle où il n'y a pas de retour. Pas de reprise à zéro, rien. Le néant, aussi profond que cette crevasse qui affaiblissait le coeur du jeune homme. Ses larmes coulaient, et ses pleurs étaient audible. Toute cette peine s'évacuait comme si elle avait été retenue des années.

Pourquoi cela m'arrive t'il à moi ? Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ?

C'est ce qu'il se disait, au plus profond de lui, alors que ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce. La véritable douleur du vide se faisait ressentir. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur. Il pleurait, criait sa haine à l'injustice. Negan était là, et le regardait craquer, Carl à genoux, les bras sur le lit de mort de son père, trempant le drap et ses avant-bras de ses larmes.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je n'avais plus que lui. J'avais promis d'être un homme, mais la douleur est trop forte.

Il réalisait. Il réalisait qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Dans sa tête, dans son coeur, il était et sera toujours là. Mais plus jamais il ne pourra le serrer dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne pourra lui dire qu'il est là, qu'il le protégera. Il ne pourra jamais le remercier, le remercier d'avoir toujours été là. Le remercier d'avoir été un père, un leader, un homme, un modèle.

Les histoires ne finissent pas toujours bien, surtout dans un monde comme celui-ci. Rien ne se calcule à l'avance, mais rien ne se fait au hasard. Les gentils ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs et les méchants ne sont pas forcément les pires. C'est quand le désir d'avancer se fait que le destin décide de frapper.

Le temps passe. Il n'efface pas la douleur. Il nous apprends juste à vivre avec.

— Gamin, on y va.

Negan était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Lucille en main. Il faisait face à Carl, qui lui était de dos. Il regardait par la fenêtre, armé d'un canif à sa taille, dans un étui. Il portait la veste de son père, sur les épaules, encore tâchée dans le dos, avec une déchirure à l'endroit où Rick avait été blessé mortellement.

Il finit par se tourner, faisant face à Negan, avec un regard froid, son oeil invalide couvert d'un bandeau noir.

— J'arrive.

Il n'y a pas de fin définitive, à une histoire.

Il y a la relève.


End file.
